Amnesia
by Tyi-Maxwell
Summary: Harry hits his head hard and forgets his life.Voldermort steps in and tells him that they are spouses. One hundred years later with his memories returned Harry is transported back in time to make a new beginning only he doesn't want to. HP/EC TR/HP HP/LV
1. Amnesia

**Authors Note: **My dearest Serene Saber, this chapter has been redone for your enjoyment and as it seems the betterment of the first chapter since it makes more sense now. To everyone else, Lots of love and continuing improvement. Tyi-Maxwell **End note read and review!!**

Amnesia

I was walking around the school grounds pondering a lot of things; friends, loyalty, choices. Life was supposed to be the sum of your choices but my life was the sum of everyone else's choices. I had been led here to this moment in my life, led by a seemingly invincible force. Sirius was dead and at the time that it happened I couldn't help but feel that it was my fault. Now I couldn't help but feel that it was Dumbledore's fault.

Dumbledore was the man who was the seemingly invincible force the man whose choices had become the sum of my life. The forbidden forest was not a place to walk around in the dead of night but I was here walking around anyway. I heard a noise like footsteps following me but I ignored it. If I was honest I was in a self destructive mood and hoping to die. Well not quite die but you know stir things up a little. I wanted others to experience the chaos in my mind.

The footsteps matched my own and I kept walking deeper and deeper into the forest. I was getting very close to the nest of overgrown spiders but I was not very concerned. Kill or be killed or possibly die either way. My life was most certainly the sum of another's choices.

I never did find out who was following me. I tripped and I fell and I hit my head hard; the pain shot through my entire body like fire and then all was blackness.

"Good morning."

I blinked my eyes open and stared into the red eyes staring down at me. I wanted to ask where I was.

"Good morning."

The red eyes seemed curious and a little cold. They shifted from side to side a bit.

"No screaming, cursing?"

I was confused the man before me was extremely handsome his eyes were strange though. He had thick and wavy black hair full pink lips and a strait perfect nose. He was jarringly handsome and the strange eyes were very alluring.

"Why would I scream?"

There was probably a good reason why I should be screaming. I couldn't remember it at the moment. The handsome man smiled a very cold smile. It seemed his smile did not quite reach is eyes.

"Perhaps you don't recognize me. I am Lord Voldermort."

I didn't know any Lords and I was sure that if I knew any I would remember them. This lord didn't look particularly frightening. This man was gorgeous and I would have remembered seeing him before if I had seen him. There was one problem I couldn't remember anything and I was sure that my head had been full of memories before. Lord Voldermort looked at me curiously like I was lying to him but I hadn't said anything.

"What's your name?"

I thought for a moment probably looking stupid or drunk, who had trouble remembering their name? The answer seemed to be me. I casted around my empty mind trying to dreg up a name; it felt like I was searching through a thick fog.

"Harry Potter."

That was it I only remembered my name. I wasn't even sure if that was my name but those were the only two words that I could recall. Lord Voldermort smiled at me and I smiled back after a moment feeling nervous.

"Hello Harry Potter, you've been in an accident I'm afraid. I found you in the woods unconscious."

I didn't remember being in the woods. I tried to recall what I had been doing before coming here. I tried to remember what I had been doing the day before; nothing came to me if anything the fog seemed to only become thicker.

"I can't remember anything."

It looked for a moment like Lord Voldermort was going to burst out laughing. It struck me as odd I couldn't picture him laughing. Laughing didn't seem quite right for someone like him. Then I reminded myself that I had no idea what he was like.

"That's quite clear, I'm surprised though that you have forgotten me."

It was amazing, how he changed his face so readily. He looked sad enough that I wanted to reach out and hold him and tell him that I was sorry for forgetting him. The word dangerous floated to the surface of my mind.

"I'm sorry Lord Voldermort should I remember you?"

He looked again like was about to laugh. He schooled his face again quickly into the concerned and hurt mask. I blinked the word dangerous now sticking. Whoever this man was he wasn't good news.

"You may call me Tom, and you should remember me Harry you are my spouse."

I'm not sure what expression came over my face but Tom looked amused. The bed I was lying on felt stiff like stone. I was about to look around the room but I was scooped up by Tom. He held me in such a way that my face was buried in his shoulder and I could not see where I was. A few moments later I was in a considerably softer bed.

"Sleep."

I tried to fight it but my body seemed very inclined to sleep and suddenly I was under. I slept peacefully and when I woke I was alone in a well furnished room. The bed was draped with red velvet and the sheets where black and warm and thick. I snuggled into the pillows content for now not to worry about why I was here or who I was. I hoped to stay in this state for a long time but I knew it wouldn't last.

I could already feel my panic rising below the surface. Tom came in the room I got the feeling he was deliberately making a lot of noise to alert me to his presence. He looked very concerned and he caressed my cheek with a slightly cold touch of his hand.

"Harry, how are you feeling?"

Not well was my first thought. I shouldn't be here with you, but I can't remember why. I sighed softly feeling frustrated. There seemed to be about a million Tom's. I could not shake the feeling that he was concealing something.

"I feel rested I suppose. Where am I?"

Once again Tom looked amused. I narrowed my eyes and he looked serious at once.

"You are home in our bed. I was so worried about you, you went missing and no one could find you."

I felt like screaming but didn't want to appear even more delusional. I was already down one point with my memory loss. If I started throwing a tantrum then whatever game we were playing would be over at least for me.

"When did I go missing?"

Tom took a moment looking at me with a strange glint in his eyes. Then he turned away. I swore I caught him smirking though he was trying to hide it. He turned around to face me again looking just slightly nervous. This man had so many faces!

"A few nights ago we had an argument and you stormed out. I got worried when you didn't come home in the morning."

None of that sounded quite right. We fought and I stormed out? I couldn't quite picture it, but I couldn't picture anything else either not even my own face.

"Do we fight often?"

Tom smiled not bothering to hide it this time. He looked truly amused like he could laugh himself silly if I said one more thing. He shifted his black robes making a soft sound. I had never seen such a beautiful man. Of course I couldn't remember ever seeing a man dressed in such a fashion.

"No we nearly never fight but you were upset with one of my men for attacking your friend however your friend was out of line."

My ears perked up on the word friend and the phrase 'my men'. If I did have friends why weren't they looking for me?

"One of your men? What type of Lord are you?"

Tom chuckled a bit at that. It seemed he was barely restraining himself from falling into a fit of laughter. I felt myself becoming irritated but I supposed it might be a little funny to someone who had their memory intact.

"I am a Dark Lord. I want what is best for our world and therefore I am considered evil, but I mean no harm. There are some things that need to be sacrificed for change and I am willing to sacrifice those things. There are those however that are not quite so willing to do what needs to be done and to lose what needs to be lost. Alas I am very hated by some of our people. I am confident though that when I achieve my victory these people will see that it was for the best and that what was lost can be rebuilt for the better."

He was playing with his words. I could tell that much. He wanted what was best for his world and no one else's. The loss he was speaking about had to be something substantial for him to be so hated.

"What world are you talking about?"

For a moment Tom looked excited then his expression morphed into sorrow and grief. He rubbed my cheek again with his open palm. He leaned in and I instinctively pulled away and for a moment I felt a soul chilling fear.

"Am I frightening you sweet heart?"

He was frightening me. There was something telling me that this was not a normal interaction between him and I. I knew I had encountered him before and the only thing that sounded true was that we had fought. I was almost sure that none of those fights had been a lover's quarrel. I remembered green light for a second a lot of green light and a man with twinkling blue eyes.

"Am I truly your spouse?"

He managed to look like I had punched him in the gut. He caressed me again very softly and looked me the eyes his face coming closer.

"Why would I lie to you?"

I didn't know. I had no idea who I was or if I was important. It occurred to me that if he was the dark lord than there must be a light lord. What if I was the light lord? I would be a laughing stock for sure if I was. What Lord would fall so easily in to an opposing Lord's trap?

"That's just it, I have no idea."

Tom moved away from me and looked at the floor for a moment with his face completely blank.

"Trust me Harry, we were about to be married."

I was embraced suddenly very tightly and my face was forced into Tom's shoulder.

"I'm so happy I got you back, I love you so much."

It's become true I suppose. Tom does love me and I do love him it has been over one hundred years and what is not to love about a man who wants to conquer the world and succeeds? It was different today though something had changed.

It wasn't unusual for something like this to happen. I would get flashes at random moments, very clear pieces of a life I could not remember. I knew my name and that was all. Over one hundred years had gone by. Everything we had wanted had been accomplished.

There was one problem today those memory flashes that were incomplete and out of order and completely unimportant to me became very significant. Everything I had done had been a lie. I loved the man who told me all these lies; I loved him with all my soul. It was too late to go back now; it was too late for a lot of things. I had sold my soul for him.

"What are you thinking about now? Shall I get Paris for you; you seemed to like the city?"

I tried to muster up the hate I could barely remember feeling. It was difficult though I hadn't felt it for so long. I loved that he was so evil and crafty. I smiled again I supposed there was nothing really left to do about what he had done it had been out of love.

"Yes its been long enough hasn't it? Those muggles have been running free for too long. I would very much like Paris."

Tom smiled his award winning smile, all flashing white teeth and thrilling red eyes.

"Then it is yours, I am but a humble servant to your whims."

Tom was humble as fire, but I nodded beginning to feel strange. Everything was there in a jumble, all of my life before Tom and one thing was becoming clear to me.

"Oh hush Tom you're never humble."

He smirked and I felt a twinge in my scar. The scar Tom gave me when he tried to kill me after killing my parents. My face was stuck in a stiff smile.

"For you Harry I am many things."

Indeed. I nodded stiffly again looking out at the throne room. It was ornate and gold. The carpet was red and thick. I watched my knuckles turn white; I was gripping the snake head arm rest of my throne very tightly. I looked at the snake it had emeralds for eyes. The throne had been a gift to me sitting at the same level as Tom's to signify that we were equals.

"Very true you're a snake."

My face felt like it had become stone. I was going to kill Tom for this. I prayed that Damien would be alright.

"You love it."

I did love it. Tom was alluring even now when I knew what he had done.

"Yes."

I grew silent and looked forward. We were sitting in the throne room. We had no audience at the moment but someone would be coming in. Tom looked at me and narrowed his eyes.

"What is it?"

I was surprised he had gone so long with out noticing my growing agitation. He liked to aggravate me though so perhaps he noticed but hadn't cared.

"You killed my parents."

Tom stood up he looked furious and he drew his wand on me I drew my wand on him just as fast. I stared into his eyes and he stared into mine. He knew that something had changed.

"What else?"

What else. He had kept me for this, unable to kill me because of lust. I would kill him now if it was at all possible. Truth be told I didn't expect anything to happen. I couldn't be killed and neither could he. In a twisted way the prophecy had been fulfilled neither of us was living. I wanted to rattle him though, if nothing else I would feel better and when our guest was finished we could make up spectacularly.

"Neither can live while the other survives."

Tom's eyes widened and I was surprised to see a small amount of relief but it was mostly fury Tom hated being caught.

"This is it then my sweet."

I nodded and flourished my wand needlessly Tom smiled charmingly.

"Yes this is it then Tom."

At the same moment we cast the deadly spell and I was thrown into oblivion, I was thrown into the beginning…

Authors Note: My little plot bunny needed some refining so I have posted the chapter one more again! Thank you for the reviews they mean a lot and as some of you know I really do take all comments into consideration. I want to be a writer like a million other people so thank you all for commenting and reading. It's thrilling to have other people think my ideas are interesting. Sorry I'll stop. READ AND REVIEW!

Next Chapter: Harry gets some explanations and Tom is lost…


	2. Blood Rose

**Authors Note:** Hello again my dearest one. Another one for you and for other readers who have commented that chapter two is confusing! I hope that this will make it clearer. **End note read and review!! **ALSO FOR ANYONE WHO NEEDS IT I OWN NIETHER TWILIGHT OR HARRY POTTER! THEY BELONG UNFOURTANETLY TO TWO FANTANSTIC WRITERS. NO MONEY BEING MADE JUST A RABID FAN CREATING ANOTHER WORLD OUT OF YOURS.

Blood Rose

It was strange to be here again, on the same night, in the same place. My past was no longer a disjointed stream of meaningless flashing color. The memory of myself was now whole and complete. What was worse was that with this knowledge I was now fully aware of what I had become.

"This is strange."

I turned to see that Tom was beside me. It wasn't just Tom it was the teen boy Tom that I had met in the chamber. He was handsome and seemed to be completely unalarmed. He had just tired to kill me.

"You tried to kill me!"

Tom rolled his eyes at me. He looked around fingering the bed curtains.

"Yes. I have tried many times and I never seem to succeed, this however is quite strange."

It was strange. I narrowed my eyes at Tom and he smiled appearing calm. He was assessing the situation though same as I. I was sure of it. I looked around we were in Hogwarts. It seemed to be the same Hogwarts I had left behind. I was in my old dorm room on my bed and Tom was with me.

"You tried to kill me as well Harry."

It was my turn to roll my eyes. Of course I tried to kill him!

"I knew you would kill me, you're self-preserving. Would you have missed me at all Tom?"

He looked thoughtful for a moment and I resisted the urge to slap him across the face.

"I was heart-broken actually I hoped you would never remember, how is it that we survived that?"

We were already dead that was how. Why where we here now though? I had a bad feeling about this.

"We're immortal."

Tom gave me a sharp look. He hated when I sounded sarcastic but he was supposed to be the all knowing all powerful Voldermort.

"I know that, but I thought perhaps the prophecy could have overridden that."

That was a fair point. The prophecy was complete though. Tom had failed to realize that.

"I think in becoming immortal we died."

Tom nodded looking defiant. He refused to believe that he was dead despite me explaining to him time and time again that he had killed himself. The ritual had required it and he had nearly died for good because of his mangled soul which he refused to put back together. He called it his fail safe.

"That could be true."

I rolled my eyes and looked away from Tom. I began to get fidgety we probably shouldn't be here I felt weird like something bad could happen. Tom was running his hands over my backside and I kept swatting them away. No matter the situation Tom was always horny! I glared at him and he chuckled. The door opened and Tom smirked at me. I made a silent panicked plea for him to stay still.

I could have stayed hidden myself behind the bed curtains but this thought didn't occur to me until it was too late. I was startled to see Ron. The last time I had seen him he was dead. I had killed him.

"Hey you alright mate?"

Déjà vu. This was it, the exact moment Ron asked me if I was alright with that same stupid expression on his face. It was that uncomprehending stare that had made me walk out in the first place, the catalyst as it were. I had answered him 'yes' and I had walked out and then somehow everything had led back to this moment.

"No."

Ron blinked it was strange I couldn't see the boy that had been my very first friend anymore. I could only see the boy that had become the man that I hated. Then again I had only hated him because I couldn't remember this boy; the boy who had been my very first friend.

"Yeah mate that sucks. Sirius didn't deserve to die like that."

I winced still blurry on who exactly Sirius was, I could only remember clearly that I loved him. He fell through the veil. Ironic really, the very same veil…

"No he didn't deserve to die that way. It was a trap Ron I was stupid to have believed it, then again I was never warned that this might happen."

Yes. Tom with all his cunning had lured me to the ministry. It had been a combination of my own stupidity and Dumbledore's lack of information. Why did everything seem linked to that man. Tom hated him and with good reason. Dumbledore had failed Tom he had left him to grow up in the orphanage.

He had left me with abusive relatives, blurry images of an obese muggle. I fought a sneer of my face. It was fitting that Dumbledore had lost me to Tom. The mans own manipulations had turned on him for the second time. Memory loss or no I had enjoyed killing him.

"Someone knew this could happen? Someone knew that he could get into your mind like that?"

Ron sounded properly horrified I was a bit surprised. I remembered vaguely that I had believed Ron to be firmly under Dumbledore's thumb. Someone like Dumbledore should have never been allowed to mold the minds of children.

"Yes Dumbledore knew, he knows a lot if things that he doesn't share with anyone."

Ron took a step back from me. I was getting angry as was a common with me. It was different though my eyes would morph and bleed into red. I wasn't sure if this was happening now or if I looked any different. Ron didn't seem to notice anything before but now he looked like he had seen a ghost.

"Is there something wrong Ron?"

He took another step back and his eyes darted quickly to the left. I was going to curse Tom. I turned around and sure enough he had revealed himself. No one had seen this Tom but me, and Ron shouldn't have been able to recognize him but he had surprised me with bursts of intelligence in the past, or would that have been in the future?

"Who is that?"

Tom smiled sweetly he was stunning and his eyes were a deep blue. I blinked missing his red eyes.

"I am Tom."

This was ridiculous!

"Tom! You couldn't think of another name?"

Tom spared me a scathing look, and began to look impatient. I had no way to single to him to not attack at the moment. We needed to figure out why we were in the past first.

"I've already thought of another name Harry."

Right Voldermort the very original 'flight of death'. It was appropriate I supposed. This changed everything didn't it? I was taking a different path; nothing would be the same right? This was that point where the space time continuum tears and the future changes based one pivotal choice. The sum of your life, your choices, I felt a little bit mad. I turned to face Ron and he smiled at me for some reason I could not determine.

"I didn't know you were into to blokes Harry, how did you get him into the school?"

The school was very poorly protected, as I now knew. It had been alarmingly simple to overtake Hogwarts, I had just been here a few weeks ago and the school had been very different, better actually. I remembered again that it hadn't been a few weeks ago it had been about ninety years in the future. My head hurt and I wanted to lie down. There was no time for that though. The door opened and Dumbledore was behind it.

His eyes winded a miniscule amount as they took in Tom. I guess it was time for a show. I grabbed Tom and apparated us out of Hogwarts. I brought us to the forbidden forest. Tom looked inappropriately excited by the situation. I was about to give him a piece of my mind when it happened. The time space continuum tore. Something I had decided had changed my future.

I would like to say that I came to in a desolate place many years before my birth when the prophecy was made. It wasn't anything like that though, I wasn't even with my mum I wasn't really anywhere I expected the beginning to be. If this truly was the beginning then where was Dumbledore where was Trelawney? I was just sitting and watching a house. From a bush.

"I won't do it that's not the life for him."

The man shook his head. From my vantage point I could only see a whole lot of black silky hair.

"Then you are a fool Lily."

The man's voice was unearthly, it reminded at once of some type of demon.

"Father!"

Father? As far as I knew Lily's father looked nothing like this man. He turned around. This man looked something like a demon. He had long black hair and very striking green eyes. His lashes were impossibly long and he looked deceptively female. All in all a very pretty male if I had ever seen one. This man though couldn't possibly be Lily's father. The more I looked at him the more I came to realize that I had seen a creature very similar to him before.

I couldn't place it though. I racked my brain but could not come up with an answer as to what this creature might be. He turned around to face his daughter once more. Lily looked defiant and stubborn. I supposed I was something like her. She held the bundle of blue blankets more securely and looked up into the demons face. I was sure he was not human he was too pretty for it. She opened her mouth to speak but the demon beat her to it.

"You have already made your choice and now you seek to justify it to me. There is no need. I will not steal your child but your life is not the life for him. It will lead him to his death. He is meant to be with his own kind and with his mate. He has a greater purpose then Dumbledore's short-sighted goals."

Lily's eyes flashed and I wanted to do something but was too afraid to move.

"This has nothing to do with Dumbledore!"

It always had something to do with Dumbledore. Indeed I would have ended up hating that man with or without Tom.

"It has everything to do with him. You have allowed him to have complete control of your life. If you love your son then you will give him to me. This is my last plea."

There was a tense moment of silence in which they looked at each other. Lily shook her head and the demon looked down and then he was gone. I watched Lily stare at the spot the man had vanished from for quite a while and then the bundle that was me began to stir. Lily looked down startled and went into the house.

I waited for a mist, a light, for Tom. Anything really, but nothing changed. I just remained in the bush. It wasn't until I moved that everything tilted and I was suddenly thrown into a misty light. I wasn't surprised to end up here I supposed this would be the second beginning. The night that I could remember now in its entirety. All the green light and the death, I hope it's useless to describe this night. The boy who lived didn't die and that was that.

It was different this time, there was no light or mist or misty light or any other combination. The house morphed into what it was now and what it was now was a ruin, a pile of rubble and I was now standing in the middle of it. Directly in front of me was the beautiful man. I supposed he was my grandfather.

"Not quite, father was a nickname your mother had for me, I couldn't save her and I had thought that I couldn't save you either."

I didn't want to talk in myths with this man. I listened to his voice and I noticed the change. It was clearer than it had been in that strange episode I had experienced. It was clear to me what type of demon he was now.

"Vampire?"

He smiled wide revealing two sharp fangs.

"Very astute Mr. Potter."

I was reminded a little of Snape, the traitor I had enjoyed killing him he had nearly killed Tom.

"Is this the present? I mean where am I?"

The vampire looked pleased.

"This is your present the one you just left. Your spouse saw you disappear. I warn you that he didn't expect to kill you, or for you to go missing he is looking for you right now."

I tried to wrap my head around it. If this was my present and Tom was here than why wasn't I here as well? If Tom was here and he was in the past and I was in the future? Was I in the past? I would find Tom.

"Then I'll go find him before he throws a fit."

The vampire seemed unsurprised he held out a hand with perfectly manicured nails.

"Did you see nothing? This life was never meant for you, one way or the other you would have come to this point. I only pleaded with your mother to spare you the pain this life has caused you."

I was not in that much pain. I was confused, royally confused. Time travel was ill advised for many reasons. Confusion probably being reason number one.

"It hasn't caused me any pain, I was happy, I am happy and now I'm going home."

The vampire closed his eyes as if he was dealing with a small child that wouldn't listen. He made an elegant gesture with his hands, and began again.

"Come with me let me at least show you. You can go home now but you will be brought here again and the pain you will feel between that time and now will be unendurable."

I considered it, I supposed there was nothing to lose and Tom could squirm for a while. It wouldn't hurt him to miss me just a little. I was wrong of course, there was plenty to lose, but I did it and went with him. He traveled in that strange way only vampires could move too fast to be seen. The place that we arrived to was a very nice looking mansion.

"Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable."

I sighed and sat down. I noticed at once that this home was free of our controlling wards. It should not have been. This place was unknown to me and there was nothing in this world anymore that I didn't control, that we didn't control. At least I had thought so until this very moment. I looked at the vampire only now thinking that he might be a threat.

"You are troubled."

He looked at me and I looked away unable to look into his eyes at the moment.

"I suppose I am, you're very confident to have brought me here, in fact you practically begged me to come."

He nodded as if agreeing with me would somehow be placating.

"Indeed."

The man took a seat. All his movements were graceful and fluid. A tray appeared full of refreshments. He winked at the shocked expression that came over my face. I was in disbelief, our reach was incomprehensible the entire world was within our grasp. If a child performed Lumos we knew when and where. I had never heard of a vampire having house elves but, well I had never heard of it.

"Have you realized your limitations?"

He reached forward as if he was going to take something from the tray. I felt angry at once, and with the anger I was on sure ground again. I ran this world!

"I will not be mocked by you; you and all of yours will be dealt with."

He smiled again and helped himself to a biscuit. He didn't seem inclined to eat it. He was just examining it. Vampires were very annoying creatures.

"Spoken like a true Dark Lord. Only that isn't true is it? You aren't a Dark Lord; it has always been your purpose to be better than Voldermort. Your Tom is inconsequential. That is why I didn't want this to happen. You can leave again if you please and I won't be able to stop you rest assured. Although the time will come when you will be brought back here again only you will be more damaged then you are now."

I didn't like what he was insinuating or that he was talking in vague terms like Dumbledore. I wanted a full explanation as to why I would be brought back here again and again and what this higher purpose that involved me killing or leaving Tom was about. I helped myself to a biscuit there were quite well made.

"You keep your food here?"

To the 'mans' credit he didn't flinch or give away any outward sign of distress. He simply stopped examining his biscuit and put it down. He sat back in the black velvet couch crossed his long legs and folded his long fingers together. He looked me right in the eyes and for the first time I noticed his eyes were as green as my own.

"There are humans here, but there aren't being kept as food they come here seeking sanctuary."

I scoffed the humans came to vampires for safety. That wasn't possible besides the world wasn't a hellish place it was full of order and many of our people lived very peaceful lives and were quite content.

"Yes the elite of your people are quite content but like any ruler you and your spouse have forgotten about the common man, the peasants which make up the larger part of your kingdom, are not quite as content, they will rise up soon enough."

I dropped my biscuit and got very quickly to my feet, this was an outrage and it wasn't until this very moment that it dawned on me that this vampire was able to read my mind.

"You've made a stupid mistake."

He quirked and eyebrow which reminded me of Draco who was long dead, his son was his carbon copy though, both were endlessly annoying but loyal.

"Valeel."

I looked up noting the room was quite ordinary. In fact the room was forgettable.

"What?"

He made a gesture for me to sit back down.

"My name is Valeel and I haven't made a mistake it is no great effort for me to read your mind. In fact I haven't even been trying to read your mind, it's a natural thing for me to be able to do it."

Vampire's were not something that I knew a lot about. I was almost painfully ignorant when it came to vampires. Some had special abilities and all drank blood, beyond that I knew nothing.

"Explain what you mean I don't want to have any purpose. I'm not part of any grand design and I have no desire to be."

Valeel made a gesture for me to sit back down. I sat because it was stupid to remain standing. Valeel smiled at me no doubt he found my thoughts amusing.

"So how shall I begin this tale?"

I resisted doing something I would regret, like killing this stupid demon before he told me what he was blathering on about.

"Summarize it I don't have the patience for any tales."

Again he smiled at me. He nodded again and leaned further into the back of the couch.

"Alright I will try then to summarize it but you will have questions I am sure. The best place to begin even in a summary is at the beginning. So it began as you saw with your birth and of course the path you are on now your mother chose for you. You saw my request and her denial. It was out of love of course, she meant you no harm. Let me move on now then to the middle of my tale. A choice was made for you that you were the savior of the world. There was a mistake made as is natural with your kind. It was your spouse actually who made the first mistake he went after the wrong boy, you remaining in the wizarding world as you have will lead it to its ultimate destruction. Which is where you are currently leading the entire world. Neville unfortunately has died and you much like myself you are trapped in an undying and youthful body. Although how you achieved this is unusual and of course unnatural. You were meant to save the world not lead it to its death. Now you are meant to save the world from yourself."

My hand twitched wanting to perform the motion of a deadly curse. Whoever Valeel was he clearly thought that I was stupid. I leaned forward a bit, trying to absorb my surroundings and realizing that I could not really hold the little details of the room in my mind.

"That really does sound like a tale. Thank you for wasting my time. I think I'll be going. You should expect to see me again very soon, you and your peasants."

Valeel looked very sad he stood up and held open his arms as if he expected me to embrace him.

"Your mother didn't want this for you. I tried to warn her and she would not listen to me."

My mother was dead and what she did or didn't want no longer mattered. I knew she wouldn't want this life for me though. What type of son fell in love with his mother's murderer? It seemed I was that type of son. Things had been lost and some things once lost could never be found again.

"You said my mother chose this don't contradict yourself now Valeel. I'm going back to my spouse."

Valeel slowly lowered his arms and smiled at me. I smiled back but I knew now that there was something I was missing, some key word I had missed. It wouldn't be so simple as to go back to Voldermort something had changed.

"Indeed it has changed Harry; while we have been sitting here in this room over fifty years have gone by. Your spouse unable to find you, but able to feel you through your unnatural link has come to the conclusion that you have deserted him. He has also begun to notice the alarming number of humans that have gone missing into the place that he cannot find which is here. Of course he has come to the correct conclusion that you are in the same place. He assumes also that you are now rallying against him which is my aim of course. So if you go back now the ten minutes it will take you to find the door will cause another eight years to go by and he will be further convinced of your treachery and even less happy to see you return."

Valeel opened his arms again as if he expected me to embrace him. I smiled I always appreciated someone who could trick me. I considered it a challenge; it was what had caused me to fall in love with Tom. So I was the savior of the world was I? Not just Hogwarts, not just England. It was funny I was meant to save the world I had enslaved. I wondered if Tom had indeed gotten Paris. The longer I sat here the more time went by and that would only cause Tom to become more upset with me.

"As I stated it is this room that causes time to bend. I miss a lot of things when I come to this room but it made waiting for you much easier."

I was a tactile person a visual hands-on type of bloke. Everyone at one moment or another thought the world was ending, and what was unique about each of these people having the exact same thought was that they believed they would never live to see the world end. I was not necessarily in that position, the dying part.

Although the concept of the world ending seemed simply ridiculous to me, if it was going to end I would certainly live to see it. The concept of it made me want to laugh.

What exactly was the end? An explosion, simultaneous death of everything on the planet? A new poison? A disease? The concept of everything just stopping and nothing being left, not one living thing, no one could comprehend that, and I couldn't comprehend it either. In the end the end of the world was simply the end of someone that was all anyone of us could comprehend. The end of our world was simply the end of ourselves. If I was expected to save the world from some horrid fiery end I at the very least wanted some proof. A prophecy or a vision a drawing in a book even, there was no proof and no explanation there was not even probable cause as to why the world would have to just stop. Show me proof then Valeel that is your challenge.

"Very well then Harry if you will follow me."

I followed very eager to be out of the room that was out of time. There was no door it appeared as if Valeel had walked right through a wall. I was used to trick doors and fake walls. I was used to well furnished homes as well. I didn't feel misplaced in assuming that Valeel had somehow led me to his personal chambers. I would find whatever wizard was casting all these spells for Valeel.

"You are correct Harry and now here is your proof, come look in here if you will."

Valeel was holding up of all tings a crystal ball. I laughed and Valeel endured it in his very polite manner. He held up the ball and I was very tempted to knock it right out of his hands.

"I've already told you I don't like to be mocked Valeel."

He smiled like he was calming a child. He held out the ball for me to take and I resisted taking a step back him. Never back down! That was the first and only rule.

"And I would never dream of mocking you my lord, this is a dragon's tear look into it and it will show you the proof that you desire."

I held out my hand for the tear feeling a little excited. Tom and I had scoured the world trying to find one these balls. Valeel was very foolish to give me this. As soon as my hands made contact with it my skin tingled. I gazed into the ball and saw a green field, just endless green fields, and then endless blue oceans and then empty fields and restless pools of water, and then nothing but dust blowing everywhere in a blinding pattern. So it was to be the unimaginable end, the one where there was nothing left.

"Yes Harry that is to be the future, unless you follow me now."

I sighed this all sounded so stupid. I wanted to go home to Tom and my son, my son!

"Did you say fifty years have gone by, what about my son! How could you he was just born!"

My son Damien he had only been two years old. He seemed really kind hearted and fragile but Tom had no patience for him. Who had been caring for him for all these years that I had been in the forsaken room for a few hours.

"Damien is well and he has been well cared for and 'raised' to love and never forget you. We told him you would be coming."

A two year old boy, my two year old boy was brought into the room. I stared at him noting that he seemed perfectly content.

"I don't understand. How is this possible?"

Valeel smiled at me and opened his arms again. I moved forward this time. He was the same height as me it was strange to hug someone who was the same size we had nearly the same build.

"My son, as the room we were in goes quickly the room your son was in goes extra slow so for you both nothing has changed but the world around you."

The world around me was quickly becoming a nightmare. I was here and Tom was somewhere and probably insane. He had lost me and worst yet he was convinced that I had stolen our child.

"Papa!"

I pulled away it was my Damien he was so innocent and care free. I wanted to keep him this way for ever. I felt happy and terrible all at once, Tom did not have much patience for him but he loved his son, his heir and now he was missing. Tom was an evil cunning man but he loved his family.

"Tom chose his fate when he decided he wanted to take over the world. How many families has he destroyed?"

Starting with mine and counting backwards before my family and forwards after my family, thousands, he had destroyed thousands of families and was responsible for the death of millions. Entire countries who had shown resistance had been destroyed. Tom had made the sea rise up and swallow some countries whole.

It wasn't as bad as that now. Tom was better he was a little more rash. His tactic had been brutal at first. He had explained to me that certain people needed to be made an example of to demonstrate his power. He was decent now not quite as trigger happy.

"He was happy, he's made the world better!"

Valeel smiled and it wasn't as genial as before. He looked cold and calculating, it was a smile I had seen before on Tom's face.

"The world is only better for those who obey."

My leg was squeezed and I looked down to see my son staring up at me.

"Papa, I'm scwared."

I lifted up my son and felt his small hands fist into my hair. He buried his face in my shoulder and sniffled.

"Papa's here now shush don't be scared ok."

I felt a tiny nod into my shoulder.

"Whwers dwaddy?"

I glared at Valeel this was a cruel thing to have done to a child. Tom would never believe that his son was still alive or that he was still two years old.

Tom loved Damien. He had done things I thought I would never see him do like crawl around the floor chasing glow fairies and baking cookies for Damien's amusement. Tom loved his son.

"You had no right to do this."

Valeel smiled and moved forward and embraced me again. He kissed Damien's cheek and put a bracelet on his wrist.

"My son when the time is right you will be brought back here. When you have made the right choices, all will come full circle. Be well my son."

I wanted to ask a question but at that moment the thing I had been waiting for happened and I was sucked into the light. I woke up in a soft bed with my son next to me. I kissed his cheek and held him close. For now I didn't want to know where I was. Damien woke up about thirty minutes later asking to go the washroom. I tried several doors until I found the one that led to the washroom. I tried not to take in my surroundings. I wanted to delay this moment for as long as I could. I didn't know where or when I was.

"Papa hungy plwese."

"Ok sweetie."

My memories of actually having to cook were very faded, and venturing further into the house would only force me to face whatever was happening right now. I picked Damien up holding him carefully. He sighed and buried his face into my neck. The kitchen was where it should be I supposed and it became very apparent that I was in a muggle house. All I could hope was that I was in the before and not the after.

"Hungy."

The fridge was white and I stared at it for a moment. There was a time when I was scared to go into a fridge nearly identical to this one. It had seemed so much taller at the time.

"Yes sweetie I know sit down ok, sit down for papa."

"Kay."

I set him carefully in the chair, I couldn't risk using magic just yet the before or the after was very important it was life and death.

I opened the fridge, definitely muggle. Before when I had no memories of my former life I used to think I might have been a muggle. Now I knew that I was indeed a mudblood. The fridge was stocked there was milk. I pulled out the milk, it was either very rotten milk or this was 2003.

I found oatmeal and I made it and blended it until it was smooth and fed Damien until he was full. I wanted to sit and cry but Damien was watching me and he looked like he wanted to cry. I held him close and he became very still, his little hand clenched in my shirt.

Alright it was time now to at least find out what was going on. I went back up the stairs the house was clearly meant for us. There was a nursery full of clothes perfect for Damien and the closet was full of the oldest or latest muggle fashions depending on how you wanted to view this. I had determined one thing I was in the before. I dressed my son and myself and went outside to see a car in the parking lot.

There was a child safety seat and it took me a minute to read all the instructions and get him strapped in. I didn't know how to drive a car either. Thankfully this was the before and I would be able to use the spell that allowed me to drive.

I went left hoping to quickly find a store the first store I found was a convenience store. It took another few minutes to figure out how to remove Damien from seat who found it very funny. I went into the store and asked the first question I could think of.

"Where is this?"

I was gawked at unsurprisingly. The clerk blinked and looked at Damien she smiled a little as did everyone when they saw my son, he was adorable and he looked mostly like Tom, but his eyes where a deep shade of green, depending on his mood.

"This is America."

I walked out of the store without another word, this was terrible. I drove back to the house and looked for some kind of documentation a wallet anything but there was nothing.

"Papa?"

I took a deep breath to calm my nerves. Damien pulled on my pant leg so hard that I nearly fell over.

"WHAT?"

Damien jumped and his big green eyes brimmed with tears. I held him immediately. Soothing him I never lost my patience with him. I wasn't thinking very much unless the mantra of shit, shit, shit, shit, counted as thoughts.

"I'm sorry, I'm really sorry, ok don't cry, what is it?"

He shook with a big sob and rubbed his eyes with a balled up fist.

"Pee."

I kissed his soft cheek and brought him to the washroom. I had money well Harry Potter had money and Harry Riddle had even more money. I looked in the mirror while helping Damien wash his hands. I looked different like when I was sixteen the unnatural paleness was gone as well as the abnormal glow to my eyes. I removed my wand which I thankfully still had on me. I needed to sort this out.

I focused carefully trying not to use too much magic at once and summoned what I hoped was my wallet. It seemed no matter how powerful I became I still had a problem with summoning spells. It wasn't that I couldn't do a summoning spell.

The problem was that when I did one everything within a one hundred mile radius would come to me. Imagine for a moment one thousand wallets zooming towards this house.

Luckily only one plain brown wallet zoomed into my hand. I looked through it finding cash and an I.D that had my picture and my name a birth certificate for Damien and immigration papers for me. Well some one who I was sure was Valeel had thought this out. There was a bank card with a pin number attached.

I was very happy to have my memory back otherwise I wouldn't have known what half of these bits of paper were.

"Papa!"

Damien was looking up at me with his arms crossed in a perfect imitation of his father. I ruffled his hair and he pouted cutely.

"We are in trouble little one."

He shrugged and walked out of the washroom tired of being in there. I sighed and let him explore the house. Tom had insisted that we raise him to be independent and inquisitive. I followed him around though to make sure he was safe, he was my baby after all. He looked at all the exits tried to reach all the doors walked under every table and finally looked under every couch.

"Home!"

I understood that he wanted to go home he was only two and didn't really seem to want to string words together. Though I was sure that he could do it he liked to bark out one worded orders instead. I picked him up not really wanting to try and explain to him that his home didn't exist at all anymore. He sighed and rested his head on my shoulder he was asleep in minutes. I went to his room and put him in the little bed.

I needed to sit down and think. The amount of things that could be happening right now were staggering. For all I knew I was in an alternate universe, or I was in my own past on the other side of the world! If that was true than Tom would eventually wonder what one of his horcruxes was doing on the other side of the planet. I wanted to scream but I was above such things. I was a freaking Dark Lord; I wasn't going to scream at my misfortune.

When I saw Valeel again I was going to kill him. He had made a stupid mistake. I sat back in the couch the color of which I hadn't bothered to observe and found that it was quite soft. I closed my eyes and drifted off to sleep.

I had strange dreams where Tom was crying and telling me to come home. I woke up to Damien in my lap he pouted at me and I kissed his face.

"What's wrong sweet heart are you hungry?"

He nodded and I went to the kitchen. I made a simple dinner of meat and vegetables I cut the meat up small for Damien who wouldn't tolerate being fed a trait that Tom was very proud of. The sun was setting I read to Damien for a few hours. He was just as fascinated with knowledge as Tom was. His eyes shown with eagerness he drifted off and I carried him to my room so we could sleep together.

There was a parchment envelope on my pillow. I rolled my eyes at it and flicked back the blanket causing the envelope to fall to the floor. I fell asleep with strange images of my life flashing before my eyes. They were all messed up though. Neville was in the Tri-wizard tournament. I was best friends with Malfoy. Tom was a teacher; Ron was my enemy Hermione was pregnant. Valeel was laughing at me. I awoke to Damien holding the letter and trying to rip it open.

"Can I have that sweetie?"

I was handed the letter and then had a pile of sleepy two year old crawl on to my lap. He fisted his hand into my shirt and yawned then looked up me clearly expecting to be read the letter. I opened it and only saw two pieces of parchment.

"Hello Harry, by now I am sure that you have questions so let me start with the first. You are in your past and so are you in your present. Let me clarify before you destroy the letter. You are in two places at once. So you must not travel to Europe. I hope you haven't. You are to enroll in school your next door neighbor a very friendly and baffled muggle will watch your child in the day. Not to worry she won't be a danger to him. You will find that you have already been enrolled into the school. Today is your first day, you're neighbor will be by to collect Damien in two minutes. Good luck."

I turned the letter over only to find the other side of it blank. It had barely been a page long. I looked at the other piece of parchment only to find one sentence.

"You will be returned to whatever life you choose as soon as you make your choice."

I want to go home, I thought. Of course nothing happened I hated riddles! The door bell rang and Damien looked at me curiously. My neighbor was there in a pink and blue stripped dress that didn't seem to be very fashion forward.

"Hello Damien!"

"Hi."

My mouth was hanging open but I snapped it shut. Damien never said hi to anyone. She waved and smiled and he waved and smiled back.

"Have you been to the park young man?"

Damien nodded. She held out her hands but I wasn't about to hand over my son to a perfect stranger. I held on to him and the strangest thing happened. The room blurred and spun and then the woman who's name I didn't even know was out the door with my son. I ran after them and Damien smiled and waved at me.

"Bye papa."

He was so at ease with this woman that I was slightly jealous. I was more enraged though that this woman was walking away with my child.

"Give me my son."

Whoever Mrs. Neighbor was turned around and smiled at me then winked.

"Valeel says that you have to go to school. I will take care of Damien, you remember me don't you sweetie?"

"Cookie!"

Right my son remembered that he was given cookies by this woman. I kissed him feeling less then comfortable and went back into the house, smiling at my sons' happy wave. I went to shower. This was becoming ridiculous I wasn't about to go to school because of some letter. I sat resolutely on my couch and proceeded to stare at the wall. Then it happened again everything blurred and spun and then I was standing in a parking lot in front of the school I had seen on my drive through this abysmal little town.

I scanned the parking lot only to see students getting out of their cars and standing and talking in their little groups. I wasn't going to do this. I went back into my car only to end up in the office.

"Here is your schedule dear."

I was handed a pink slip of paper with a map on the back of it. I stared at the woman in horror. She smiled sweetly.

"Do you need help finding you first class?"

I blinked feeling enraged. I focused I was going to kill this woman I raised my hand towards her palm up. She looked at me bemused I gathered the power needed to perform the killing curse only to end up in a class room seated at a desk.

"And today we have a new student joining us. Mr. Potter if you wouldn't mind introducing yourself to the class."

I stood up and faced the class. I was shaking slightly, it was clear that if I tried to tamper with whatever it was Valeel wanted me to do I would be forced to do it anyway; with the minor drawback of not actually doing it. I had gone through an entire morning with no memory of it.

"Hello I'm Harry Potter nice to meet you. Yes I am from England."

I turned to face a girl who had shouted out rudely 'ohh he has an accent,' I looked around the class and my eyes landed on a blond vampire who was staring at me with something close to aggression.

I shook my head not bothering to wonder why a vampire was in a muggle high school. Apparently Valeel had watch dogs all over the place. I took my seat and felt the girl staring at me.

I ignored her wondering why the class was so loud. Then I realized that nobody was talking. Crap! I had been over this. I had learned Legilimency to such a degree that I was able to hear people's thoughts at all times. I had gone through a period where I had been all but crippled listening to everyone thoughts.

I focused and the voices calmed down. I didn't bother paying attention. If I was going to be forced to be here then I certainly wasn't about to listen. I went through the day being forced to introduce myself to each class. I noted that there was a vampire in each class as well. In my final class of the day I came upon a sight I was sure was forbidden. A vampire and a human girl sitting very close together. I noted the boy was pretty but all vampires were pretty. The girl was rather plain and for some reason her thoughts were being broadcasted to me.

She was thinking continuously of how pretty the vampire beside her was, and how lucky she was to have him, and that everyone was staring at her engagement ring, which admittedly wasn't very big, but she seemed to think so.

She went on to having thoughts about having sex with Edward which I hoped was the name of the vampire she was engaged to. He looked at me sharply and I winked. I wanted some action so I whispered knowing the vampire would be able to hear me.

"Edward, is that your name? Your little snack wants to screw you!"

The reaction was immediate and a little unexpected he stood up immediately like he was going to lunge at me but he froze. I had stood up as well, my magic was slowly surrounding me.

"I dare you."

He looked alarmed clearly not schooled at all in hiding his emotions; his little plaything was looking back and forth in alarm as well. He sat down and leaned in close to her whispering in her ear. She looked at me quickly and then away. I sneered I was going to make it a point to exterminate all of them! Vampires where weak and when I returned home I would see to it that every existing vampire was dead!

It would be my welcome home gift for Tom. The body of every vampire piled high at his feet. When I got home my neighbor was there with my son. I grabbed him not bothering to be polite. I went inside and stood on the other side of the door breathing deeply. I would get back to Tom. I had made my choice I was going home and if I had to destroy everything here to get Tom's attention then I would do it.

A/N: Howdy ya'll I have tried to refine chapter 2 I really hope that it is no longer confusing. There are some things that are not being explained deliberately but everything will become clear I promise! Read and review, and thanks for all the support!

Next Chapter: Harry plans to attack the school.


	3. Blood Moon

**Authors Note: **My dearest one. Here is chapter three hopefully improved! **Read and Review!**

Blood Moon

"Papa?"

I looked down at my son. He was holding my shirt and looking at me with a very frustrated look on his face. He was pointing to the door. I shook my head at him not sure what it was that he wanted. Someone knocked on the door a moment later. I opened the door to see the vampire that was dating his food instead of eating it.

"What do you want?"

He barged into the house. I assumed he thought I would back up but I wasn't easily cowed. He ended up being right in my face. Damien looked up at him and cooed.

"Wampire."

Damien was pointing at him. The vampire looked at him and then back at me.

"You…"

He trailed off his eyes landing on Damien. I wanted to laugh at him he took a step back from me.

"Stay away from Bella."

He was very charming to look at. I was used to such simple things as perfection though. Tom demanded it. While this vampire held a charm that seemed to go beyond just being a vampire, Tom was a dark beauty like no other. His perfection could not be compared to that of a vampire. Despite this vampires good looks he was a creature crafted by death and death alone. Tom was somewhat alive.

"You name your food. Or is she a pet?"

I watched his face, he was so expressive the rage in his golden eyes was fascinating. He had no control his jaw was tense and he was clenching his fingers. I wanted to laugh at him. Yes attack me I dare you!

"She isn't food!"

I wanted to see what else he would do; I wanted to push him to the edge. Then leave him there dangling.

"Oh so she's your pet then?"

His face closed off. I loved it he was enraged now I wanted to really light him on fire and get that non-existent blood pumping…just a little.

"No she…I don't have to explain this to you just stay away from me."

I smirked at him knowing most people found that look to be infuriating. His voice was low bordering on threatening. I would usually teach anyone who even thought of taking such a tone with me a lesson. I had my son with me though and I didn't wish to mentally scar him with a vampire's fiery death. The smell was horrible anyhow. The vampire's eyes grew wide it was clear that he was the dramatic sort. I shrugged wanting to goad him to violence but only half-heartedly. I really just wanted him to leave me and my son alone.

"I was here first."

First as in five minutes before I got here, if he was looking for some entertainment than he would get more than that from me.

"Right Valeel sent you."

I was stunned to see a momentary look of confusion pass over his face. He opened his mouth closed it and then shook his head. He was pretty to look at, prettier than most of his kind. I scoffed in my mind at the persistent thought; it was probably just that he had actually been handsome when alive.

"Who is Valeel?"

A sneering remark was on the tip of my tongue but I was interrupted by my son.

"Hungy."

I looked down at my son who was now giving me his most heart warming pout.

"I don't have time to play games with you my son is hungry. You keep pretending you don't know who Valeel is and see how far that gets you. Leave and count yourself lucky."

He seemed ready to protest so I pushed him out the door with the force of my magic. The look on his face was comical. I slammed the door in his face. I quickly warded the property against vampires; if he tried barging in here again he would be in for a shock.

"What do you want for dinner sweetie?"

Damien didn't even pause to think about it.

"Cookie!"

I rolled my eyes and set Damien down to play conjuring a few wizarding toys which had the added benefit of not only keeping him distracted but keeping him in one place and in one piece. It was clear that Damien had my mischievous nature. He also had Tom's cunning and wit which to most people did not sound like a winning combination.

I set to work on dinner wishing for a moment that I could find a house elf. There was no hope of that though. This town seemed to be packed with werewolves and vampires but fresh out of wizards.

That vampire's food seemed to have quite a crush on one of the werewolves. I shook my head and went back to sautéing the onions.

I wanted back to my old life and I didn't want to wait the ninety odd years until we reached once again to the same turning point. I tried to fathom how messing with time like this would work but I stopped in favor of not burning my son's meal. For a two year old he was very picky. I cut up the food collected Damien and sat him at the table. He finished his meal quickly yawning sleepily.

"Daddy?"

I sighed feeling very much like I could cry. I banished the emotion quickly. I shook my head and Damien stared at me with his piercing blue eyes. I didn't know what to say. It was nearing his bedtime and Tom would usually read to him. He looked at me and then pouted clearly not understanding what was wrong.

"Where Daddy?"

I picked Damien up and kissed him on the cheek telling him that we would be with Daddy soon enough. He fell asleep shortly after. I made my way back down the stairs not wanting to sleep just yet. It didn't make any sense to me. I tried to think over the days events. There were alarming gaps in the day from when I tired not to comply.

It wouldn't do to bring Voldermort down on my head just yet. I had to plan, as much as I loved Tom I knew my husband was a mad man. There was also the problem of this being the past, Voldermort would think it was some kind of elaborate trick on my part. He would most likely kill me or at least try to before I could even utter a single word.

A sudden an obviously magical killing spree would most certainly garner my spouse's attention not to mention the immense satisfaction I would receive from going on a nice little raid.

"No definitely not."

I looked around the room listening to my own voice echo. I was going to have to be patient and wait this stupid thing out. For now I was going to play along. I would apologize to the vampire tomorrow and play nice. I sighed looking at the room it was so plain and ordinary that I nearly wanted to gag. As it was I got up and went to check on my son and then went to sleep.

In the morning there was a knock on my door as soon as Damien was done with his breakfast. I rolled my eyes and let the stupid woman in, noting that she clearly was not a vampire if she had breached my wards.

"What's your name?"

She smiled at me sweetly and my son made some type of excited noise.

"Nanette."

I rolled my eyes feeling a bit put off that my son was so quickly taken with her. I picked him up from his seat and kissed his cheek before handing him over to Nanette. She held him carefully and he gave me a cheerful wave and grin. Well at least someone was happy.

I closed the door resisting the urge to slam it not wanting to leave my son with the impression that I was angry with him. I went to shower and sort through the selection of terrible muggle clothing at my disposal. I selected a mostly black outfit and dressed myself without paying much attention. I ran my fingers through my hair which was cut short. It fell down into it's usually messy disarray. I took a deep breath and put on a fake but happy smile.

I was sure I hadn't made a very good impression yesterday. I drove to the blasted school taking in the town's one grocery store and one church and one restaurant. I rolled my eyes this place was too small to be normal. I pulled in to the drive and parked a good distance from the school. I went inside and found that I was going to have to actually consult the stupid little pink map and schedule. I made my way to my first class not bothering to find out what it was.

I wasn't about to absorb any of this muggle rubbish. I sat in the back and the vampire from the day before came to sit down right beside me. He seemed to be a little hostile. I studied him noting that he was blond over looking completely that he was handsome. Being good looking after all was a necessity if not an absolute rule of being a vampire. I took note of his eyes scoffing silently in my mind that these vampires seemed to think they could survive on animal blood. I forgot for a moment about being amicable and leaned in close to the vampire noting that he tensed in response.

"Don't you ever just want to feast on some of these students?"

His eyes narrowed and the pained expression that seemed to be on his face at all times became more pronounced. He leaned away from me and looked dead ahead. His expression cleared. I was impressed at least this one had more control than the other. There was a little pixie of a vampire sitting next to him and she was glaring at me. I winked and waved. Valeel's little guard was going to have a hard time of it.

I was nothing short of pure evil, and if it got to be to boring I was going to slit a view veins just to see what would happen. The Adonis came in, the unusually pretty vampire; he chose to sit with very little tact right beside me.

I ignored him completely so he seemed to think glaring at me with his fierce eyes would get me to respond. The class filled in and each and every student gave a cursory glance to the back of classroom.

I winked and smiled and even waved causing a lot of the children to blush. The vampire seemed to give up glaring a hole through my head. A perfectly smooth and white hand was thrust into my face instead. I looked at it and then held it gingerly as seemed to be expected. I wasn't at all shocked by the deathly cold skin but the spark that went through my body was decidedly unpleasant.

"I'm Edward. It seems that we got off on the wrong foot. This is my brother Jasper and my sister in-law Alice."

I let go of his hand and nodded. He smiled, well he smirked at me seeming to think that he had thrown me off balance. This tactic was old and over used though. Being falsely polite to try and lure the person into a false sense of security. I was done goading them for now though. Class was about to begin and I had to thoroughly clear my mind in order to ignore it. I fell into a particularly nice memory of the time I had made love to Tom, right on Dumbledore's desk.

The man had been tied up and forced to watch and then promptly killed. The sound of the stupid bell ripped me from my happy reminiscing.

I got up and went to my next class. I was stopped in the hall by the giant one. He smiled at me and held out his hand. I rolled my eyes and shook it. He introduced himself as Emmett and offered to help me find my next class since we had it together.

"Lead the way…Emmett."

He smiled again and I snorted. How no one in this school had noticed that five of the undead were walking around went beyond by ken. Tom was right American's were bloody idiots. I ignored the class once again. I fell once more into happy memories. The bell rang and I shook my head becoming angry with these little distractions. I was stopped in the hall by the snack. She looked nervous and that made me excited. I remembered her name.

"Bella dear."

She flushed and looked around nervously then narrowed her eyes at me.

"What did you say to Edward to get him so worked up?"

I leaned in close and her breath quickened. I brushed back he rather lank brown hair and whispered in her ear, letting my breath ghost over her skin. She shivered a little.

"I told your little blood sucker that I wanted to fu-to see you."

She gasped and I looked up into the furious face of Edward. He didn't look remotely human now and I laughed in his face. I spun around and walked in the direction of the lunch room. I had no appetite and chose to sit in a corner by myself. I put up a muggle repelling charm which had no effect on the five vampires who chose to sit with me. There was one that I hadn't seen yet she reminded instantly of Narcissa Malfoy a perfectly lovely and agreeable woman with a penchant for torture.

I smiled at her genuinely and offered my hand, she took it and I kissed the back of her hand. I heard a low growl from the giant one.

"How lovely to meet such an enchanting creature as yourself, I'm Harry and the pleasure is all mine I assure you."

She smiled at me and dropped her hand elegantly. If anyone was ever born to be an eternal beauty it was her. I was a lover of beauty male or female. I often found those worthy enough to be brought into our bed. Tom enjoyed our conquests more than anyone.

"I'm Rosalie, very nice to meet you as well Harry."

I assessed Rosalie pleased with her stature and response she was indeed as crafty as any pureblood. I winked and she smirked. I laughed when the giant one pulled her right close to his side.

Bella was of course at the table sat safely depending on one's view of safe, beside Edward. She was beet red in the face.

"So nice of you all to join me for lunch, were you lot told to follow my every move?"

I watched Rosalie mostly because she was very nice to watch. She looked politely confused. I took a deep breath. I looked at each of them and in their own way each looked genuinely confused, Bella of course looked dumbfounded.

"None of you know who I am do you?"

No one responded and I exhaled dramatically. Was I supposed to believe that a meddling vampire sent me back in time to a small town full of vampires that had nothing to do with him at all? I highly doubted that was the case. Perhaps I was being too vague. The giant one Emmet had a look of confusion on his face that closely resembled Ron trying to think.

"Valeel sent you here didn't he? You have your orders from him?"

I was stared at and not one look of dawning comprehension at the sound of Valeel's name appeared on any of their faces. I sighed not enjoying one bit the growing feeling of confusion. Was I meant to believe that I had been sent to the smallest and so far wettest place on this planet to encounter five vampires that had nothing to do with anything?

I shook my head reining in my now near explosive temper, I would have rather just blown the school to bits. I sighed being careful and cautious was something I was not used to but I would have to be at the very least. Alright then I told myself. That's perfectly fine. I stood up and five pairs of eyes followed my movement. Bella seemed inclined to stare at her food.

"It was a pleasure to meet all of you. I'm not feeling very well I think I'll be going home for the day."

I walked out of the cafeteria and out of the school. I was sure I wouldn't be stopped by a sudden blurring of everything around me. I made it to my car easily enough and drove home waiting angrily the entire time to suddenly end up back at the school. I opened my door I was glad for the moment that my son was out. I needed to kill something even if only a golem programmed to scream in terror.

I blinked I was assaulted by a very vibrant flash back. It seemed the room around me changed until it became the red and gold of my old dorm room. I blinked not sure at all how I had gotten here. Ron came up to me a twelve year old Ron and I was shocked to see that my perspective had been drastically changed. I was now looking at the world from a decidedly shorter height.

"Hiya mate want a game of chess."

Sod off Ron. I was shocked though that the words that came out of my mouth were a yes. I was even more disheartened by the happy feeling that seemed to be overtaking me. We played chess and I lost as was usual and Ron smiled at me brilliantly. I really did love Ron he was like a brother to me. Wait what! I shook my head.

"We should get started on our homework Snape will give us detention for sure if we're late."

Ron looked at me rolling his eyes but reached for his school bag just the same. We both trudged through the confusing essay. I was waiting for Hermione to come and clear up everything we had done wrong. Hermione was a live saver she always helped us out of a pinch. No! What was I thinking that a mudblood was a live saver! I didn't want to see any more of this or feel anymore of these stupid happy feelings.

The house appeared around me at once and my head spun. I was enraged to find that I was shaking and that I was drenched in cold sweat. Then I embraced the feeling all at once, that had definitely been a nightmare, a waking walking and very complete nightmare. 'No it was your life before he stole it from you.'

The voice in my head sounded very much like Valeel and I yelled out loud for him to shut up.

I looked around the room noting that I was quite alone and shouting at my own mind. It didn't matter anymore, that life was over and I had killed them all! I couldn't go back now it was too late for that. There was also the problem that I loved Tom and I loved my son. I wouldn't leave him now even if he had stolen…

'He took everything you ever had Harry'. I shook my head at the voice this time. He had given me my son and I wouldn't lose him, I loved him more than the entire world. I loved Tom second most and I would go back to him. I shook my head violently this was all part of Valeel's trickery I wouldn't fall for it. He could give me as many of these little flash backs as he liked.

I was far removed from those feelings of happiness now and forcing me to feel it would do no good. I was stupid enough to be fooled by him once but not twice. I would wait this out and when the time was right. I would set everything back to how it had been before. I sat down forgetting for the moment about the golem. It was pointless anyway I was just fighting myself in the end.

The stupid memory came back to me and it seemed like more than just a sequence of events with my remembered happiness. It was annoying all of my thoughts of Ron were now tinged with that happy feeling of seeing your best friend. I sighed and sat down on the couch which I was starting to love. I rubbed my hand through my hair a stupid nervous habit that I had never been able to get rid of.

If I was honest I should have taken this time to reassess my situation. I wasn't in the mood to be honest though I was in the mood to be angry. I was also very horny I had only been here two days but I had never gone so long without…anything.

I supposed that was healthy but then again maybe it wasn't. I was trying really hard not to become angry with Tom. It was his way after all he was crafty and he was cunning. It was starting to bother me though, even though I was trying not to let it. It was still there a little shoot of anger that Tom had stolen from me not once but twice. He had given me my son though and that had to count for something. At the very least it should have counted for half.

I would go back to Tom that was my final decision. There was a stupid bubble of the old rage in me though. The rage and hate that seemed until now to be a distant memory. There was one stupid and tiny voice that was telling me in a never ending mantra, that Tom had ruined my life that he had twisted his words and made me kill my friends the only real family I had left in the world. It was also telling me that he was the only reason the only family I had left in the world were my friends.

I forced down the stupid happy swelling of my heart at the thought of Ron. I told myself that it couldn't have been true. I could not understand how I could have gone from loving them so much to killing them. I remembered clearly that the only reason I had survived a Dementor attack had been because of my two best friends. The thought of them had been enough to produce a patanorus so strong that it held hundreds of Dementor's at bay. I saw both their faces clearly. I had killed them both, years ago. I screamed and covered my mouth in an attempt to stop it.

Memories and emotions kept flashing through my mind at an alarming pace. I was on my hands and knees retching finally. I stood up and wiped angrily at the tears on my face. I was going to kill Valeel I wasn't going to be tricked into feeling guilty now. He was going to rue casting these spells on me. I turned around only to be confronted with Ron.

He was standing in the entrance of the kitchen as solid as any person I had ever seen before. It was an older version he was probably only fifteen. He smiled and my heart clenched terribly against my will and tears sprang to my eyes.

"Ron…"

His name came out of me in an anguished whisper he smiled further and than began to fade away. I walked forward quickly and tired to grab hold of him only to be met with air. This wasn't happening. I backed away and went to the front door only to be met with my son's smiling face being held securely in Nanette's arms.

"Papa!"

I had never seen my son look so happy and care free. It had been Tom's influence that made the boy seem so serious and independent. I was now realizing that if allowed Damien was capable of being a very care free and normal two year old; who didn't check for exits in every new surrounding. I smiled at Nanette and took my son who hugged me around the neck and kissed my cheek.

He waved at Nanette who blew him a kiss and winked at him he giggled. I was startled to realize that I nearly never made my son giggle. I shut the door and squeezed the bridge of my nose in an attempt to stave off the headache that was forming. Damien was babbling at me and I realized with the words that I could understand that he was telling me about his day.

I set him down and he described a big caterpillar he had found, only being able to say 'catpiler'. I watched him in fascination realizing that he would have talked more if only I had asked. I heard the word 'nenen' which I assumed meant Nanette.

There was a toy box upstairs full of muggle children toys and coloring books. I picked up my son and went upstairs and found one of the coloring books and crayon sets.

I remembered being a young child and wanting to color. Dudley had a huge box of crayon's and mounds of coloring books. I set the book out on the floor and opened the box of bran new crayons. It was a deluxe set with more colors then the rainbow.

"Do you want to color?"

My son walked forward and examined the box of crayon's carefully before selecting a bright purple one. He smiled at me and picked out a yellow one which was actually called lemon sorbet and held it out for me.

"Papa color to."

I nodded and spent a few happy hours with my son. He laughed when we finished coloring in a donkey every color but brown. He ripped the page out and gave it to me. I picked him up and went to the fridge remembering that Dudley's pictures and paintings used to be stuck to fridge while mine had been thrown in the trash or destroyed and then thrown into the trash.

I picked one of the less garish magnets which unfortunately was a lady bug and stuck the picture to the fridge. Damien clapped and then announced that he was hungry. I set him down to play at the table and then talked to him which I hardly ever did. Tom and I would talk to each other and Damien would observe.

"What did you do today besides find caterpillars?"

I was assaulted with a fresh wave of baby babble but I was sure he was telling me about baking cookies. There had been too few moments were me and Tom had just had fun with our child. We had been to busy grooming him into the perfect heir. I had made the horrible mistake of nearly robbing my son of his childhood. The childhood I had never had, the childhood I couldn't remember not having until now.

I made the decision to try and feed my son he would have none of it though, so I let him feed himself, figuring some independence wouldn't hurt him.

Tom and I were going to have a talk though, we were raising our son to be a solider and there was no need for it. I could hear Tom now telling me that my new memories were making me weak.

I couldn't deny it though the old me would never have raised my son like this. I was happy though only a very small amount that I had the chance to correct at least one mistake. That was where it would end though I was going back to Tom. I had lived my life too long to go back on it now… maybe I would punish him a bit though for his trickery.

It made me laugh a bit. It was a cunning plan I would readily admit that if the situation had been reversed and a Voldermort with no memory landed in my lap I would have done the same thing. Then again I probably wouldn't have tried to marry him. Tom had told me immediately that we were spouses; I made a note to ask him about that. That wouldn't have been my first inclination. I would probably try to lead him to believe he was someone else and fill his head with nonsense about equal rights.

I had been completely unsuccessful in coming up with any plan for getting back. It was beginning to look like I was going to have just wait this out and probably end up wherever this stupid trip ended. My shirt was tugged on and a pile of sleepy two year old climbed into my lap. I held him close and he snuggled into my chest.

"Nite Papa."

I kissed his forehead and he sighed softly mumbling and snuggling closer to me.

"Goodnight sweetie I love you."

He made a content noise and closed his eyes. I watched him sleep for a while and then went up to my room unwilling to part with him. I settled him down beside me most of his body on the pillow instead of the bed. I cushioned him with a nice spell so he wouldn't be crushed if I rolled over. Not that I tended to roll over I slept like the dead, but I took every precaution with my son.

The dreams I had while I slept could be described as nothing but fever dreams. The sequence of events and flashes of color made no sense at all. There was a terrible moment in the middle of the dream where I was laughing with Ron and then suddenly holding his dead body and screaming. I sat up only to find that it was the dead of night. There was a full moon that seemed to be coming right into the room on account of its size.

I checked on Damien to find him sleeping peacefully, I moved so I was laying down closer to him and he grabbed a handful of my shirt mumbling in his sleep. I fell asleep again some time near morning only to wake up a few hours later like an alarm had gone off. I sat up and Damien rolled over mumbling in his sleep and snuggling into the pillow. I kissed his cheek not wanting to wake him up just yet.

I sighed and leaned back against the head board. I rubbed my face with my palms and looked out the window, rain again. This place was worse than England. Three days of no sunny skies, each morning I woke up hoping the answer to my current predicament would fall into my lap and each morning I was only more confused.

From every angle there was no way out of this. It was completely impossible and maybe even suicidal to try and contact Tom, in this time he was nothing more than Voldermort and Harry Potter was nothing short of his mortal enemy. My only hope was that Tom had the same memories of me that I had of him. Somehow though I was sure it wasn't that simple.

It seemed to me that Valeel was only willing to offer two options. One was that I was in the past and Tom was back to being Voldermort with no memory of our future and the other was that I went back to my time. The only problem with that option was that I was sure Valeel wouldn't leave me were I had left off, I would be back but years into the future and then my Tom would have memories of me but be bent on revenge.

I was stuck basically and I took a moment to admire Valeel's cunning and prowess. It was not often that I was outsmarted. Unless you would like to count that I had been thoroughly tricked into marrying and falling in love with the murderer of my parents.

I shook my head to clear away the unbidden thoughts. I wasn't sure why it was happening anymore.

On that fateful day that my memory had come back to me in fits of color and sound none of it made much sense but I had gotten the gist of it. These very real and emotional flash backs could very well be a natural symptom of someone recovering from amnesia. I remembered Ron from yesterday the one who had been standing in my kitchen as solid as anything.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe I was just losing my mind and it had nothing to do with anything else. Damien stirred calling out for me I picked him up and he rubbed at his eyes sleepily. I kissed his soft cheek. I went to the washroom and filled the tub with a safe amount of warm water. I was proud to say that my son was very well potty trained. I striped him down and put him in the bath.

He giggled and splashed around and I conjured a few rubber duckies that quacked and squeaked and changed colors every few minutes. There was a baby shampoo that apparently promised no tears. I washed him down and he played with the suds that were formed. Blowing them at me, he splashed me with some water and talked a lot.

"What was that sweetie?"

"Cookies!"

I shook my head and laughed I loved my son a lot. I loved him enough to not feed him cookies for breakfast. I kissed his nose and he giggled. I was soft with my son softer than Tom was but this new affection, all the kisses and hugs and giggling I hadn't been soft enough for that. There was at least one good thing that had come out of this and that was to see my son's constant smile.

"I'll make you a deal little man. You eat what I make for breakfast and when I'm home from school we can make cookies."

He nodded and I wrapped him in a towel and picked him up. I used a quick drying charm and dressed him carefully. I set him at the table in the little high chair and conjured a few pigmy puffs to keep him entertained. They squeaked loudly and ran around and around. Damien was completely engrossed in catching them.

I thought about making bangers and mash then found that I didn't have the ingredients mainly the bangers were missing. Eggs and bacon instead then, I dug through the fridge finding a pack of bacon. I fried it up and cut up the eggs and the bacon small for Damien and set the plate in front of him. I vanished the pigmy puff and Damien stared at his hand were the pink puff he had been holding disappeared from.

He looked like he was about to cry then he saw his breakfast and his face broke into a big grin. It wasn't very often that he got to have a fry up for breakfast or for any meal actually but once in a while I would give in and make him junk, well order that junk be made for him in any case. Bangers and mash were his favorite. He dug in and smacked his lips.

"Is it good?"

"Yeah."

I laughed and ate with a little less gusto then my toddler. My confusion was having a bad effect on my appetite I had done nothing but pick at all my meals for the last three days. The door bell rang and I cringed I was going to blast that damn thing to pieces. Instead of ringing it played a stupid little chime, three times in a row! I opened the door not surprised to find Nanette behind it. She smiled and waved and I invited her in.

I lead her to the kitchen Damien waved and babbled at her and she cooed at him. I offered her a seat. I was going to remain standing ready to pace back and forth then I reminded myself that this wasn't an interrogation; this was just my baby sitter. I sat down across from her and attempted to smile slightly. Damien was babbling at her and she was smiling at him but her eyes kept flicking to me.

"Enjoying your breakfast Damien?"

"Yeah."

She smiled and then turned to face me fully. Nanette did appear to be completely human and nothing more. I wasn't sure though whether or not she was baffled. I took a deep breath. She wasn't unpleasant to look at.

She had a heart shaped face and long wavy dirty blond hair. Her figure was bordering on average and her eyes were a striking blue. She smiled widely at me and I saw that she had a set of perfectly white and straight teeth.

"Nanette my son seems to enjoy your company. I have to inquire though what is it that you spend your days doing?"

She winked at me and leaned in a little further. Despite my self I leaned in as well, not sure why I was even doing anything at all.

"We play and learn, Damien is a very bright child with a lot of imagination and a lot of magic he can make things happen I tell you."

I nodded I was aware of that. On more occasions then I would like to admit me and Tom had awoken to find a Giraffe in the room or our hair died pink, one time Tom's skin had been changed to purple with yellow polka dots.

Instead of the rage I was expecting he had laughed and congratulated Damien on his excellent spell work.

"He is in excellent care Mr. Potter."

I held up my hand and Nanette paused in what she had been about to say.

"Call me Harry please, if your going to be watching my son than we can at least call each other by our first names."

She smiled and then went on.

"Harry then, Damien is in excellent care next year we will be able to enroll him in pre- school."

Next year. My mind came to a stand still. It was not possible that I would be here until next year. I blinked and Nanette smiled at me in a manner that made me feel like she was privy to my thoughts. I kept my mouth shut there was no point to protesting anything to Nanette.

She was most likely just one of the mortals that Valeel had 'saved' from the tyranny of peace and order. She cleaned up Damien and picked him up. He reached for me.

"Papa."

I took him and gave him a hug and a kiss. He hugged me putting his little arms around my neck.

I kissed him again and handed him to Nanette he smiled and waved and she walked out the door, closing it behind her. I watched the closed door for a moment.

"A year."

I listened to the sound of my own voice and made my way up the stairs and into the shower. I dressed in black once again, I didn't feel so bad dressed in black it was more like robes. Although I had an entire room probably bigger than this house filled with different colored robes I still preferred black. I ran a brush through my hair which didn't help in the least and then went to my car to find that it wouldn't start.

It just kept spluttering and dying and then it didn't even do that. The car seemed fairly new it wasn't rusty and I couldn't figure out what was wrong. I certainly wasn't going to walk to school and I didn't know the area well enough to apparate. I normally did not care about muggles sensitive sensibilities. In my time they were well aware of us and completely controlled by us. We were no longer restricted in our magic or where we could and couldn't use it.

My time was ideal, if muggles co-operated they could lead there mundane and stupid lives if they tried to fight back they were destroyed. At present or more accurately in the future we were running out of the latter, the muggles were starting to fall in line more content to lead there peaceful lives then to be killed. At present though I couldn't figure out what was wrong with this damn muggle contraption.

Tom had a penchant for cars and if he had been here I would have asked him about it. As it was I was stuck looking like a fool to anyone who walked by. A overly helpful neighbor was walking toward my car. I rolled my eyes and didn't bother to listen to what he was shouting. I was sure it was something along the lines of; need some help, or having a problem there. At any rate he was surely stating the obvious. He tapped my window and I resisted rolling my eyes, barely.

I rolled down the window to be met with a middle aged police officer. He had brown eyes and crows feet. He didn't seem like a bad tempered sort of guy, not even the type that enjoyed a bit of power. If he was in Hogwarts he would be a Gryffindor for sure all self- sacrificing and all that rot, like I had been, good and noble and protective and ultimately naïve.

"Need some help there?"

This time I did roll my eyes but managed to chuckle a bit at the end of it like I wasn't annoyed with him but with my car.

"Damn thing won't start."

He nodded and pointed at my steering wheel. I looked at it not seeing the problem.

"You're out of gas son."

I barely prevented myself from flushing red. How had I forgotten that cars needed gas? I nodded and made some sound that I hoped came across as thanks. He laughed and held his hand out for me I shook it.

"I'm Charlie Sawn."

I smiled and let go of his hand not wanting to wipe it off on my pants in front of him. His hands were sweaty.

"Harry Potter."

He nodded and smiled and walked off. I assumed that he was coming back. I was right he came back again this time with a little red bucket. He went around to the back of the car, and I heard some clicking noises. He was back at the window a second later smiling brightly. I smiled back attempting not to look confused, I was sure that he had put gas into the car somehow.

"That'll be enough gas to get you over to the station. It's just up the street you shouldn't cut it so close though be sure to fill up."

I nodded and thanked him and he smiled again and then went on his way. I tried again to turn on the car and it finally worked. It wasn't very hard to find the gas station there was only one. I figured out finally how to actually get the gas into the car after another ten minutes. I was late for school, I wasn't very alarmed. I didn't really care and I didn't bother to drive any faster. I pulled in to the drive parked and walked at a sedate pace up to brick building.

I froze completely. In the door way was Tom as he was now. He was handsome like some god from another world. He smiled at me charmingly and then began to fade from view. I shook myself and walked on into the school. I walked in to class at least half an hour late. The teacher whose name I could not remember cleared his throat. I rolled my eyes and kept walking to my desk. I was not an animal and I did not respond to bodily noises.

"Mr. Potter?"

I whirled around in alarm the class room had changed and sitting at the desk was professor Snape. I stared at him for a moment; he was giving me his very best glare.

"Professor?"

I blinked and was brought back to the class room which was not lined with stone walls or cold and chilly. There were windows which may have been letting in the sunlight if not for the perpetual rain. The middle aged man at the desk seemed taken aback. It wasn't an unusual term for teacher's in England and I knew that I could explain that away. I couldn't stop my heart from racing though.

These images had to stop. The teacher raised an eyebrow at me clearly waiting for a response. I didn't want to talk I answered to no one. Even if I had been willing to answer my throat wasn't working at the moment. Someone had designed this whole thing to make me insane. I would string Valeel up when I got my hands on him. I was not to be toyed with!

"You are late for class Mr. Potter do you have an explanation?"

I took a deep breath and counted to ten praying for patience, I was trying to be Mr. nice guy after all.

"I didn't realize I was out of gas and my car wouldn't start this morning. Officer Swan helped me out but I was delayed, my apologies."

The teacher smiled coldly and gestured for me to take a seat.

"Very well Mr. Potter if you will take your seat."

I did so plastering a good natured expression on my face. I hated people like this fellow. They had one little bit of authority and always went too far with it. People like this were often bullied as children or had lenient or overbearing parents. I ignored the class and studied the vampire at my side once again. Jasper was busy staring at a girl directly in front of him. She was pretty enough. The average bouncy blond.

"Do you want her Jasper?"

My voice was barely above a whisper but I knew that he could hear me. He turned to face me at once with narrowed eyes. He looked at me and then a smile slowly spread across his face. He leaned close and whispered just loud enough for me to hear.

"Of course I do. What I really want though is to know why you are here?"

I felt my temper spike dramatically. I still wasn't buying it these demons had to be working with Valeel. Luckily I was able to keep my smile plastered to my face.

"You know damn well why I'm here."

Jasper looked politely confused once more and my good natured expression slipped just a tiny bit. There had to be a reason why Valeel would have sent me to a town full of vampires he was a vampire. The connection would've been obvious to a brain dead person.

"Why do you five insist on playing games with me?"

Jasper shook his head and leaned back in to his seat with one last cryptic remark.

"We are wondering the very same thing about you."

I blinked and looked forward with a blank mind. Having no distractions I was forced to realize that I was in a history class. Some king named Louis had just been beheaded his wife and children suffering the same fate. I shook my head it was absolutely ridiculous. Who would behead a king?

It was probably a lie and there was nothing wrong with cake. I would chose cake over bread any day. I spent the rest of the class envisioning Versailles, it sounded splendid and grand. Very intricate and grandiose in its design, I felt a pang of sadness that it had all been taken away. That the beautiful queen had fallen and that the king had so ironically died.

The bell rang and I stood up and made my way to my next class. I wasn't surprised that the giant one, Emmett was there to greet me. Was it their plan to track me all day long. I was certain that muggle repelling charms wouldn't work on them, but I wasn't a two trick pony. I weaved another spell and laughed at the stunned expression on the oafs face when I faded right from view.

It was elementary but coupled with my scent and sound blocking spells the disillusionment charm worked quite well. I made my way to class free of my giant escort. I took my seat and cancelled all the spells. The buffoon glared at me not noticing that he was frightening all the little children who were now taking wide paths around him.

I smirked my very best and most aggravating smirk and winked. I was near positive that I heard a low growl. I was able to ignore this class but not for any of the reasons I would have liked. As I was sitting there the classroom quite abruptly changed. It became more circular and the windows became high. The room began to stink of perfume. There were low chairs and squashy stools and each lamp was draped with a colorful shawl, causing the room to be cast in a low light.

"What you got there mate?"

It was Ron again. I wanted to tell him once more to sod off but I knew this wouldn't happen. I listened to myself telling Ron that I had drowned and he told me that he was eaten by a giant marshmallow. Professor Trelawney swooped down on us like the overgrown insect she was and held out her hands for our dream diaries.

"What do you reckon she'll grade us mate?"

Ron was whispering low, I looked around the classroom the Patel twins were whispering to each other always excited to be in this class. I had killed most of these people only a few of these students had been granted death by old age. I had once vowed to protect them all. I knew I had written a load of crap of me dying in a hundred gruesome ways.

"As long as I'm dying somehow I'm sure that we'll pass."

Ron chuckled and leaned back. It looked like he was preparing to nod off and right now that didn't seem like such a bad idea. I leaned back and closed my eyes to. I was met with blessed darkness and silence. The stupid feelings for Ron had increased, I felt like he was my brother. I opened my eyes to find myself back in the present. The whole of the class room was looking at me. It seemed that I had actually fallen asleep.

"Mr. Potter so glad you've joined us the bell rang class is over."

I was sneered at. I sighed and picked up my bag and made my way out of the class room stretching as I did so which caused the teacher to huff. I wasn't going to have a good reputation at this school. It seemed like Valeel was done forcing things on me. So if that was the case I was dropping out. I walked in the opposite direction to the office only to have the entire school flip around so I was once again walking in the direction of my next class.

"Harry I heard you had a bit of car trouble this morning."

I smirked. He was staring at me like he wanted to eat me. Not if I eat you first Edward.

"Edward."

I walked on knowing that the stupid vampire would soon be matching my steps. I turned around and was jarred to see that his eyes were a burning gold.

"Did someone have a steak last night?"

He narrowed his eyes at me and I noted that the students had stopped in the hall clearly expecting a fight. Neither of us was in the position to fight though.

"Yes it was quite good."

He was getting better at controlling himself. He had at least stopped himself from lunging at me.

"Wouldn't you have preferred a proper meal?"

He seemed to take a rather involuntary step forward. His mind screamed yes and I gave him a little jolt by pushing further into his mind. He stepped back.

_You would love to feast on Bella isn't that right? Why don't you just get it over with and kill her? The lot of you are pathetic you know that right? You are a killer trying to pretend to be a human. Get over yourself and enjoy your life God knows it isn't going to end anytime soon._

He went stalk still and I turned around leaving him in the hall, now looking every bit like a statue. If I was stuck in a town full of vampires than I was going to have some fun, Edward would do the proper thing and I would teach him not to play with his food.

A/N: howdy to all hope you guys are enjoying this new tale!

Next Chapter: Edward goes to the wrong place to get some answers.


	4. Blood Nocturnal

**Authors Note: **My dearest one. To those of you who asked yes this is a rewrite I prefer to do it now while the story is still short. Awake is going through the same process with the help of my new beta who I have a feeling will help me make awake amazing so look forward to it! Here is chapter four once again refined. Thank you for the reviews. **Read and Review!**

Blood Nocturnal

I went home after making sure Bella was safely asleep in her bed. My family was waiting in the living room each one looking at me expectantly for some type of answer. It hadn't been very long since Harry Potter had all but dropped into Forks. Only three days had gone by at the most and already Emmett was talking about killing him.

I knew without a doubt that Harry Potter spelt trouble. He wasn't fooling me in the least with his hot and cold act; he was trying to throw me off guard. He was powerful that much was clear. I couldn't hear his thoughts though and I had yet to tell my family this. They were all waiting for me to come up with a solution. Or to tell them that Harry wasn't any trouble.

He was trouble though, the first time I saw him I had been trapped. His eyes were amazing jewels like nothing I had ever seen. His face was delicate and his body was lithe and agile looking. I had found myself wanting to touch his hair to test the quality of it with my fingers. In fact looking at him had caused a flurry of images to appear in my mind. I had never really had such thoughts about Bella.

Bella the human who was my mate, she wasn't very beautiful compared to Harry and it was bothering me that I was having these thoughts at all. Even though Bella was not as nicely packaged I loved her. I didn't even like Harry but at all times I felt the urge to jump him and hold him down and make him scream. The only problem was that none of that involved killing him. I simply wanted to have him. I shook my head and went upstairs into my room leaving my family gaping at my retreating back.

I tried to sit and think but my mind was taken over with thoughts of Harry. He had been really strange in school today falling asleep in class and Jasper had relayed to me that he had looked like he had seen a ghost this morning but only for a fleeting second. I gave up entirely on clearing my mind. I gave myself over to my thoughts which seemed to lack control. Random images of Harry and I in various and dubious positions were flashing before my closed eyes.

I took a deep breath and reminded myself that Harry had forced me right out his house with his magic. That he had forced his voice into my mind that very afternoon. That he was goading me to do what I most wanted. I had most certainly learned to control myself around Bella the pain of losing her would be too great. I had felt it already and it had nearly destroyed me. There was a problem though my mouth was beginning to water once more from her scent.

When I kissed her goodnight that evening my teeth had grazed her flesh. I was a sensual creature and there was nothing more sensual than blood. There was nothing less sensual than animal blood. I had felt the pleasure of feeding properly all but Rosalie had, even Carlisle who had turned most of us had tasted human blood, he had tasted our human blood. My body sang with the remembered pleasure of it. I almost felt naughty like I was jerking off or something.

Carlisle had taken me back once but would he take me back again? I needed some time away from Bella. Her blood was singing to me more strongly than ever before. I would not be able to forgive myself nor to atone for it if I hurt her. Indeed Harry was dangerous. I needed time away from him as well. My naughty thoughts about him were unyielding and came unbidden to my mind like a waiting nightmare.

There was a knock on my door it was Jasper my brother who had more trouble than us all in resisting human blood. He looked slightly like he was in pain but he always looked like that. He studied me for a moment and I studied him not sure what he wanted. He had informed us that he could feel nothing from Harry, that he could not discern a single emotion from him. I stared at him not prepared to talk. He had only come because he had something to say so I would wait for him to say it.

"Alice says that you'll be leaving for a few days."

I nodded, not for the first time I found myself hating Alice's gift. There was no decision made that she did not know about. Although excluding Bella and now Harry as well there was no thought that I did not hear however private. I nodded not feeling very much like opening my mouth, my family was used it though. I was the ever silent and brooding one. My mother thought that Bella was bringing me out of my shell.

It was true I supposed while she didn't seem naturally inclined to be a social person she certainly had a way of attracting a lot of attention. Jasper left as silently as he had come in after some time. I stood up I didn't need many things, if I desired a change of clothes I would purchase it. Forks was boring me at the moment. I needed a change of scenery. Maybe I could ask someone if they knew who Valeel was. I had a few old friends who wouldn't be very happy to see me.

I would go somewhere I was forced to live the night life. That decided I opened my window and jumped out of it. Enjoying the cool night air, I looked up at the sky only to be met with clouds. I would go somewhere I could see the stars. I was sick of the perpetual rain and clouds at the moment. I felt spry and strange even a little rebellious though at present I was not sure what it was that I was rebelling against. I started to run and let myself lose all thought. I gave myself over to the wind whipping in my face.

I knew where I was going though I hadn't gone there in over fifty years. When I arrived the sun was just setting. I waited for a moment until the last rays of light disappeared. I walked down the street watching how the city transformed at night. The lights where turned on some establishments closed, some just opening. It was the people though that always interested me the most. Humans were like flowers and they always seemed more open in the day, at night they closed up and walked around more carefully.

I walked through them boldly allowing myself to brush against them. I reveled in there heat. There was nothing on this earth that could warm you like human blood. Animals were no match for it. This was not exactly a good idea. I had come to Chicago my old hunting ground. It was something like a drug addict coming to sit in a crack house just to look around. In short I was walking on thin ice and I wasn't even sure why I was doing it.

I embraced the night life around me, the sounds and the smells. Food cooking the smell of liquor and smoke even the smell of sex. People's thoughts were different at night, a lack of sun light seemed to induce morbid thoughts, thoughts of death. It was as if people couldn't die in the sunlight though I knew that they could. I had died in streaming sunlight after all. The very people I had been looking for had spotted me already. They were stalking me slowly they knew I knew they were there but they followed me anyway.

Tonight was not the night for it though I needed to think, my phone rang I didn't need to check it to see who was calling. The only person who called me was Bella and she was calling me now. I pulled the phone out of my pocket. I watched it ring and then it stopped. It started again and I picked it up.

"Hello Bella."

There was a sharp intake of breath and I braced myself.

"Where are you?"

I winced at her weak sounding voice. I willed my voice to work but it wouldn't. I wasn't sure what I was doing I didn't know anymore why I had come here. The idea had been so clear to me before. I sighed and Bella asked me again where I was. I told her I was fine and that I would be home in a few days. She protested but I hung up the phone on her voice after telling her that I loved her. This was not something that I could explain to Bella.

I couldn't explain it to myself. I went on walking ignoring everything else. I saw a young blond woman with near silver eyes. Without conscious thought I went to follow her; after a few blocks she turned around. I smiled at her and her eyes widened.

I was made for this, I was made for the hunt everything about me was constructed to lure her in. I smiled wider and she walked closer seeming to look at me in wonder. I held out my hand and she stared at me and then took it she winced a bit at the coldness. As with all humans though she was quick to make excuses for it, I walked forward and she followed not that I was giving her much choice.

I heard a bout of laughter start up behind me to low for anyone else to hear. The young girl beside me was looking at me with a dazzled expression. I was painfully reminded of Bella, though she and this girl bared little resemblance. I felt a bit panicked and confused, I wasn't sure what I was doing anymore or where I was talking this girl. We walked hand in hand down the sidewalk. I turned into an alley quickly.

I backed her into a wall and she didn't have the sense to be frightened. She was smitten and I could hear clearly that she thought I wanted to have sex with her. I breathed in deeply letting the luscious blood scent fill my senses. Her eyes widened in alarm mostly because something in my face had made me look bestial. I leaned in and kissed her throat she gasped fear forgotten.

I drew my tongue over her pulse point. She shivered a little bit. I breathed in deeply once more and a growl escaped my throat. I pinned her wrists to the wall even though she wasn't struggling at all. I licked at her throat again nearly tasting the blood just underneath. I opened my mouth wide ready to bite, ready to kill her and leave her here like I had done to so many others long ago.

I looked at her face one more time only to find that I was holding Bella. I released her and backed away blinking rapidly and she became the young blond lady she had been. She screamed and tried to run but the ones that had been following me caught her. They fed on her and in less than two minutes she was dead. I closed my eyes not wanting to see her blank face. I had chosen to kill her whether or not I had actually done it myself.

I had known that I was being followed and I knew that if I took her and didn't finish it they would finish it for me. An arm was slung around my shoulder. Another arm was slung around my waist. My face was grabbed by a pair of warm hands and I was kissed on the lips. I sighed and opened my eyes to see Max. Max was very old, though he had been turned at the age of sixteen over two centuries ago. He was the eternal youth more surely then I was. He had still looked like a boy at the time of his death.

"Have you come home to me?"

I shook my head unable to tell him no. I had never been home with him. He made a gesture and the two at my sides, Aldo, and Xavier moved aside so he could walk beside me. Aldo was tall and blond and powerfully built he reminded me of Emmet. Xavier was tall and thin with dark hair and dark eyes. They loved to wear contacts for obvious reasons and also because they enjoyed to. Without the contacts there eyes were a deep red.

Max began to walk no one spoke there was never much need for talk when I was with Max. He was my mentor in all things as surely as Carlisle was my mentor in all things. Where Carlisle was a saint Max was surely a devil. The city was fast becoming seedy and dirty around me. We were approaching the ghetto; prime hunting areas full of drug attics and thieves, of course there was also the completely innocent.

"I didn't come here for this Max, I came to talk to you."

He sighed and stopped walking, Aldo and Xavier stopped as well. Max kissed me once more on the lips. He was forever doing that and I was never able to stop him. He told me a million times that he was in love with me. He had his mate already, but he was adamant that I join them and form a trimunitive. It was not entirely unheard of but I didn't feel that way about Max and he knew it. He knew the truth at all times nothing could be hidden from him.

"You came to ask me a question isn't that right...Edward."

I nodded and took a step back to be out of his embrace. He was angry with me now. He had told me to never return to him unless I was prepared to be a real vampire. Carlisle had nearly told me the same thing. He had told me not to return until I was sure I was committed to my family. I had more loyalty for Carlisle though since he was my sire.

"Come."

Max turned around and began to walk in the opposite direction. We were heading uptown now. He walked at a sedate pace I wasn't sure why he always insisted on walking slowly. He seemed to only use his prenatural speed for the hunt. At all other times he moved about slowly. He loved to be around his pray he loved to blend in with them. It was something of a thrill to Max; he called it hiding in plain sight.

They still had the same house, it was and executive town house the sort of house that looked tall and thin but went back and back once you were inside. He opened the door with his key and winked at me. Xavier was stiff at my side. I was upsetting Max and Xavier wanted to flee as was his custom. He had a tendency to flee at the slightest sign of trouble.

A beautiful woman greeted us at the door. She had long wavy yellow hair it was really yellow there was no other way to describe it. Her eyes had been crystalline blue when she was alive but they were red now. This was Max's mate he smiled at her and she went around him to hug me tightly. Max gestured for me to take a seat. He poured four glasses of wine which was not wine at all but blood. Blood from the boy they were keeping downstairs. They called it the wine cellar they would keep a human there until it died.

They would serve it's blood in wine glasses to there guests. It was a twisted game and I put my glass down at once, ignoring the scent. Aldo took a seat he stared at me his contacts were dissolving and the visual effect made it look as if his corneas were slowly being shot through with blood. No one spoke for a long moment. Everyone seemed more inclined to stare at each other instead.

Natalie was rubbing her hand up and down my arm, she had a most curious power. She was very dangerous and I was happy that she was not my enemy. She had the power to exert her will, most women had this power but she took it a step beyond stubbornness she could influence your very thoughts and actions and if you weren't strong enough she would have complete control.

"Edward what is it that you have come all this way to ask me?"

I was not fooled by the polite tone of Max's voice. In short order he would be trying to convince me to stay with him. I looked around the room noting that the décor had changed since the last time I had been here. The room was very bright all the furniture was white and the carpet was black. A mirror had been put up on one wall making the room appear larger and at times endless.

"Do you know who Valeel is and why a wizard would seem to think that we were sent by him?"

The only indication that he heard me was a very slight widening of his eyes. Aldo stood up and began to pace and Natalie stopped caressing my arm. Max stood up and spit on the floor. Something he had left behind from his French heritage. His accent was all but gone but he could call it forth whenever he pleased. He looked at me and then sat back down and beckoned Natalie to sit with him.

"How do you know Valeel?"

I was taken aback by the suppressed emotion, Max almost sounded frightened.

"I don't know him."

The atmosphere was tense and Max's eyes were burning into mine. Xavier was staring forward he didn't seem to be even listening but I knew that he was. Like Jasper Xavier was an empath. He was more dangerous though he would suck all emotion from a human until they died. I waited knowing that my answer was coming and that any input would not be welcome right now.

"Valeel is a vampire, he is one of the other vampires that I told you about. The ones with the colored eyes and the power of magic, I have been at war with the others my entire life. Why is it that you would come to me to ask about him?"

I felt a margin of relief Max's voice was completely monotone which meant he was past being enraged. His anger was not directed at me as I had first thought. I had heard about magical vampires they kept themselves completely apart from us and operated in some sort of complicated hierarchy, controlled by a king or queen and sometimes both. It was against vampire law if there even was one to destroy another of our kind.

The volturi had made an agreement centuries ago to keep peace. We did not trouble them and they did not trouble us. It was clear that Harry was not well versed than in vampire law if he thought that I was taking orders from Valeel. The main difference between a magical vampire and a regular, for lack of a better term, vampire was that magical vampires retained their original eye color had heart beats and obviously the power of magic.

"A wizard asked me if I was working for Valeel."

Max shook his head and I knew now where his anger was directed. If magical vampires were hated, there was nothing worse than a wizard. They were nearly considered mortal enemies by any vampire. I didn't much care either way. Harry had proven he was powerful though, more powerful then any wizard or even magical vampire that I had heard of.

"There is a wizard in your tiny little town?"

I nodded and Max stood up and so did everyone else. I was confused that I was being dismissed.

"Well if you've gotten yourself into some sort of trouble with Valeel then you leave right now."

Max was pointing at the door looking furious. I looked at the others and none of them would make eye contact with me.

"Max…"

"OUT!"

I tried to protest only to be grabbed by Aldo. It was only when I was faced with these human killing vampires that I felt weak. I was manhandled right out of the house. I looked at the closed door. I wasn't sure how to feel that I had been so abruptly ejected. I had been prepared to protest and defend my decision of going back to my family. To make excuses and listen to poorly veiled threats from Natalie to make me stay.

I needed to go and, and what exactly? I did not know what to do. Where had Harry come from and why did he know Valeel. I was all for ignoring the boy completely. He seemed to have a way of getting right under my skin though. He made me feel like my blood was boiling which was a feat since I did not have any. I walked slowly knowing that Aldo was following me now.

I turned sharply and into a darkened alley. It was all very cliché and I was wondering suddenly if I hadn't tripped and ended up in my past. A girl was being assaulted in the alley. In my past I would have saved the girl and then killed her attacker. As it was Aldo was staring at them seeming to forget that he had just fed. He would feed on them both. I was laughed at for playing these 'games' as they called it.

I wouldn't have killed the girl because she was innocent. I was always told I was not in a position to pass such judgment and that if I was going to kill I should just do so to whomever it was I desired. It wasn't just me though and I had never failed to point it out. Max and the others; they would often head for the worst parts of town and seek out the drug dealers and the gang bangers. Aldo started to walk forward and I grabbed his arm. He turned to glare at me his eyes were blazing.

"Leave them you already fed."

Aldo smirked at me. I didn't want a lecture he looked back at the girl who was surely losing the battle against the larger and stronger male. Not for lack of trying she was fighting fiercely.

"You want that girl to get raped Edward?"

Of course I did not want her to get raped, but I couldn't kill the girl and Aldo would kill them both. The girl screamed pitifully and the sound of cloth being ripped could be heard. There was always crime to find in a city like this. I wasn't sure what I could do about it though. Xavier used to call me batman. I let Aldo go and he looked at me for a moment and then went over to the two.

The man began to scream but was quickly silenced to my surprise the girl was allowed to run. I stared at Aldo who had left the body. He put and arm around my shoulder and leaned into me. He was being more affectionate than usual and he had let the girl go he was making me nervous.

"Little bother…"

He stopped and patted me on the shoulder and steered us out of the alley.

"Little brother, you never fail to surprise me. It seems you are always wanted in high places. Has Caius paid you a visit yet again? Valeel is vampire royalty he is the king of the high court. It seems he is as old as the world itself."

I shook my head it wasn't me that Valeel wanted. I had never heard of him and he had never heard of me. Harry was the one who knew who he was. Harry was the one who seemed to think that my entire family was taking orders from him. The high court was no joke. The magical ones sanctioned themselves according to their continents and the ruler of the high court ruled them all. The only way to become the ruler of any court was to kill the previous ruler.

"How long has Valeel been the ruler of the high court?"

Aldo looked away from me looking more worried and troubled then I would have liked.

"Since the beginning there has never been another."

He looked at me again like I was dying and I had his thoughts to back it up. He thought I was marked.

"It's not me he's after Aldo. The wizard is the only one that has anything to do with him."

Aldo shook his head like he was disagreeing with me, but he went on walking fast into a park. He unwound his hand from around me and climbed up the tallest tree he could find. I shook my head if there was anyone I had ever met that reminded me of an eternal child it was Aldo.

He yelled for me to join him when he was at the top of the tree. I sighed and leapt up to the top he rolled his eyes at me.

"Show off, race you!"

He launched himself from the tree and hit the ground running. It was like being young again. I wasn't very old but the time that I spent with my other family seemed like a life time ago. We chased each other through the city until the sun began to rise.

"Are you coming back to the house Edward?"

I shook my head and Aldo looked sad for a moment then he shook his head.

"We'll you still be here tonight?"

I gave Aldo one final pat on the shoulder and took a step back from him.

"We'll see."

He nodded gave me a brief hug then went home. I sighed and looked at the horizon the sky was turning pink rapidly and there were no clouds in sight. I walked at a sedate pace until I reached an alcove then I ducked inside. It would have probably been better to get a hotel. I stood still for the entire day hugging to the shadows and trying to figure myself out.

I should have left last night. My phone rang and I let it ring not sure what to say to Bella at the moment. Coming here had made me feel nostalgic. None of my old friends were bad people. They weren't particularly cruel and they didn't play with there food, unless you counted the wine cellar, which was Natalie's idea. It hadn't been so very bad to be with them. It had been the opposite of it actually. After I came back to my family I had become withdrawn and quiet.

I realized now that it was not depression as they had thought. I was living half a life. I was denying myself. Bella had caused an improvement she was my reason for living and for getting up in the morning not that I slept. It was more of a reason than Carlisle but… I shook my head not wanting to be so conflicted. I had made my decision and I loved my family my brother's and sisters. I loved Bella as well and I would have to stay pure for her at the very least. My phone rang again.

"Hello Bella."

"Where are you?"

I sighed not liking the tone of her voice. I was going to string Alice up by her ankles when I got back. I had decided only for a moment that I was going to stay here, but then I had thought of Bella and changed my mind.

"I'll be home by tomorrow evening, bye Bella."

I hung up the phone on her squeaking voice. I needed more time to think. I wasn't sure what outcome Alice had seen or what she had told Bella, but I would ask when I returned. The sun was setting again and as soon as the last ray's disappeared I ventured out onto the street. I was caught up immediately by Max who's good mood seemed to have been restored during the day. He kissed me and took my hand.

"You're still here my love, very good I need to speak with you about Valeel. You stay away from him, he is a maddening and over cunning fellow."

I nodded not sure what it was that Valeel had done to garner such a reputation. Until now I had never heard of him. I was kissed suddenly once more and this time with much more passion. Max pulled away and I was left dazed. I felt guilty for responding but Max was a very skilled kisser.

"Ah but I love you still. Will you not come back home to me. Come accept my invitation."

I shook my head and Max sighed looking defeated. He shook his head and began to walk at a brisk pace.

"You see that woman up ahead my sweet?"

I looked ahead to see a girl that could have very well been Bella's older sister. I turned to look at Max and he smiled his award winning smile at me.

"I have been courting her for the past few months, have I not?"

The others laughed in response and something inside me clenched. It was not as nice as it sounded. Max would 'court' the woman as surely as any romance novel could depict the process. When he was done though instead of heaving bosoms and heavy panting all was death. I gulped not very happy with were this was going.

"I'll give her to you to do with as you wish."

I stared at the girl feeling the familiar hunger grow to an impossible size. I had been repressing myself for far too long.

"You will give her to me?"

Max answered without hesitation smiling charmingly. It was all part of his plan he was always trying to lure me in.

"Yes Edward, I would give you the entire world but alas you don't want it, so I have for you instead this lovely morsel."

He made a grand gesture in the direction of the young girl. I stared at her hair it was the exact shade of Bella's hair but it seemed to have more luster. I looked at Max who just smiled genially and gestured once more to the girl.

'_She is all yours my sweet.'_

If I let the girl go Max would kill her anyway. If I killed the girl myself then…my phone rang. Max looked at me and then laughed quietly he didn't carry such things and he scoffed at me and my family for being so into technology. I had spotted his sixty inch plasma though. I answered the phone.

"Hello?"

"Edward you need to come home right now!"

It was Alice and she sounded panicked. I told her I would come home by tomorrow evening and hung up the phone with a quick good-bye. I would be returning to a house full of angry women. I had information though and that should have been worth something. I knew it wouldn't be though I would get chewed out anyway. If I could convince the girl to let me kill her than no one would need to know that I had slipped up.

My eyes would remain golden. There were only two or possibly three things in this world that caused a vampire's eyes to change color. Animal blood would turn the eyes gold, human blood would turn the eyes red, and blood willingly given would turn the eyes gold as well. It was rare though for a vampire to find a willing donor. The other circumstance was of course the other's who kept the eye color that they had been born with.

I walked forward and quiet laughter erupted around me. I matched my steps with the girl and was relived to see that her eyes were a vivid blue and not a chocolate brown. She looked at me and I smiled charmingly. She wrapped her arms around her self. This girl was most certainly Max's type. He liked them to be pretty but unaware of it. He also preferred for them not to have much family or none at all.

"Can I help you?"

I smiled charmingly and offered my hand. Not something usually done but she would be dead soon, and would be able to tell no one of my ice cold skin.

"I'm Edward it's nice to meet you."

She smiled but didn't offer her hand or her name. I could hear her thoughts and I reminded her of Max, she wasn't sure why though. She thought she was with Max and was beginning to formulate a response to get me to leave without seeming rude.

"I do need your help actually. I need something and I was hoping you would be able to help me find it."

She looked at me sideways, thinking that she had never heard that kind of pick up line before. I smiled again and she looked away from me. She speed up and I speed up as well.

"What is it that you need Edward?"

Her voice was low and quiet and her heart rate had speed up. She quickened her steps and I quickened mine hating myself suddenly for frightening her like this. She was marked and she didn't even know why. There was no saving her now. I was never one to argue with Max or the way he conducted himself. I couldn't do it though. Her scent was warm and inviting and I wanted nothing more than to sink my teeth into her. I wanted to sallow that heat but… she stopped and looked at me and her mind said the most startling thing.

'_Is it my life that you need?'_

I stared at her and she stared at me and her eyes filled with tears. She launched herself at me and cried into my shirt.

"But what have I done? Why do you all want to kill me? I don't want to die!"

She was causing a scene now and several people had stopped to watch. I heard a low growl. I shushed her assuring her that no one wanted to kill her. She wailed even louder and shoved herself on me more firmly. I had no choice but to hold her up when she all but collapsed a moment later. Her eyes where glazed over.

Natalie came up to me and took hold of the girl who stood on her feet at once. She smiled at me and then she smiled at Max.

"Sorry about that Edward, my sister has a problem with stress."

She spoke in a carrying voice and the passers-by that had been previously lingering to watch moved on.

"What year is this Max."

Max took one glance at the girl and turned away from her to lock eyes with me. He was disappointed.

"1987."

She was only twenty two. The poor girl would now be going to the wine cellar. I had succeeded in prolonging her suffering. Natalie smiled and turned around once more in the direction of the house with the girl holding tight to her arm.

"I'm leaving it was nice to see you all."

Max held me tightly a little forcefully actually.

"But you've only just come back to me."

I removed myself from his embrace. I hadn't come back to him I had come to ask a question. In return I had opened up my past which at present was threatening to swallow me whole unless I fled now.

"No amount of running will help you Edward. I hear your truth though and right now you want to leave. Until we meet again my sweet. I will have you yet."

Max turned around and Xavier and Aldo followed. Aldo waved at me and I smiled. Then I turned and ran. I needed to go home and not come back here ever again. 'Your past will come back to bite you' I shook my head not sure where this thought was coming from. I ran through the woods only a few hours from home now. I focused on Harry, I directed my anger towards Harry. He had been the one to bring this on my head.

He had been the one to mention Valeel he was the reason I could not think of Bella anymore! All I saw when I thought of Bella was red. I should have taken that girl, I should have drank her blood until she was dead. I pushed faster willing my mind to empty of all thought. I arrived home in the morning and for once I was happy to see the rain.

It was actually pouring and I stood in the backyard tilting my head back to receive the rain on my face. I was sure this didn't make the most settling picture. It was probably bordering on dramatic which I was often accused of being. I couldn't move though the rain felt nice and it was numbing my mind. I heard the sliding door open. Bella came running over through the rain and I rolled my eyes.

I stopped her and held her at arms length. She looked at me with her dark brown eyes seeming confused. I pushed into her mind again only to hear nothing as usual. I was endlessly baffled and more frustrated than anything else by her silent mind. I wanted to know what she was thinking but her face was enough to tell me that I had worried her.

"Come on Bella let's get out of the rain."

She tried to get closer to me but I held her away and she frowned. It was worse then when I had first met her and the rain seemed to be heightening her scent. I swallowed mouth full after mouth full of venom. Once we were inside Alice took Bella to my relief and wrapped her in a fluffy towel. She was silent and confused and for the moment I wished she would just stay quiet.

I knew she wouldn't though she would be bombarding me with questions in a moment. Sure enough she shrugged Alice off and came to stand in front of me. She looked up into my eyes and grabbed my hand. I barely stopped from wincing her touch felt so hot. I wanted to rip my hand away and draw her in and drain her all at once.

"Are you ok Edward, why did you leave like that?"

Alice was looking at me and so was Esme. Carlisle looked angry. I removed my hand from Bella's not sure that I could stand the heat a moment longer without hurting her. I backed away and she looked hurt. I felt terrible. Esme came up to me and felt my forehead like she was checking for a fever.

"What happened to you?"

I looked at Esme. She was not someone that I could easily ignore. She was my mother and I loved her like no other.

"I went to find out about Valeel, he is one of the other's. He is the ruler of the high court."

Alice gasped she could never see the others. Bella came closer to me but Jasper who I had not seen come in the room held her back. He more than anyone had a better gage on my emotional state, he was sending out calming waves without success. I wasn't angry I was hungry and I felt like my thirst would never be quenched. I took a step towards Bella and Jasper pushed her slightly behind him.

Carlisle stood up looking furious with me. He walked up to me and then outside I turned to follow. We didn't go far enough for the other's not to hear us so I assumed that we had left only for Bella's benefit.

"You didn't have go to him, there are a thousand other sources for that kind of information."

There was a tense moment were we looked at each other and it struck me that this was not my father. It made me feel odd where were all of these thoughts coming from?

"I didn't see you doing anything about it, everyone was looking at me to give them answers!"

Carlisle stiffened and I took a step back. It wasn't because of fear that he would strike me but I didn't like making Carlisle angry. Lately I seemed to be programmed to flee at any sign of trouble.

"There were other people you could have seen. Max is no good for you. He cares for no one but himself."

I bowed my head and Carlisle touched my arm briefly.

"He said not to get involved with Valeel and to stay away from Harry."

I left it at that and Carlisle nodded still looking displeased. We made our way back into the house.

"Where is Bella?"

No one answered and I was stared at. Rosalie answered me finally when I was about to leave the room and head upstairs.

"Her father called her to come home early there's going to be a storm tonight Jasper is driving her."

I sighed, not failing to notice that at the moment Jasper the weakest of us all was safer around Bella than me. I went up to my room ignoring the large bed that took up nearly the entire space. I made a split decision hoping Alice's block would extend to Harry. I wanted to fight with someone. I went to the small house which was too close to Bella's home for my liking. Apparently he had run out of gas and Charlie had helped him. Charlie seemed to like him but then again Charlie also liked me.

Though not so much since the incident where I had left Bella. I walked up to the house and stood there for an abnormal amount of time. I stared at the lime green door. I shook myself and began to walk up the drive only to receive a nasty shock. I tried again and got a little further only to receive another shock which was nastier than the first.

The door opened and I was greeted with the sight of a very sexy…wait. I shook my head I had noticed that Harry was pretty to look at but I always noticed pretty things. His eyes were not shining like two precious jewels and his hair was not perfectly disarrayed. He smirked and for a second I was sure he had heard me somehow.

"You really had to try that twice Cullen? Bella was over here looking for you. Where did you go?"

Sexy bedroom eyes smoldering in my direction suddenly left my mind. Why would Bella come here? I had told her, we all had told her that Harry was bad news.

"She seems to think that I kidnapped you. How much does Bells know by the way…about me?"

I shook my head once more, dispelling the persistent thoughts of Harry withering in pleasure, pleasure that only I could provide.

"Bells?"

He shrugged and winked.

"Nick name."

He leaned on to his door jam and his son who was quite adorable came and pulled on his pant leg and demanded to be picked up. The small boy pointed at me again.

"Wampire."

Harry nodded and kissed his son on his little round cheek.

"Yes sweetie vampire, and a very stupid one at that."

The little boy laughed and then turned his eyes on me. They were the same green as his fathers, though before they had been blue.

"Stay away from Bella."

I was smirked at again Harry pushed himself away from the door jam.

"Oh I have been but she can't seem to stay away from me."

He winked and closed the door. I tried to walk forward only to be shocked once again. I heard laughter coming from inside.

"Edward?"

Bella was coming across the street I saw her and quickly disappeared hoping to convince her later that she hadn't seen me in the first place. I went back home to find Alice sitting in my room and looking unusually serious.

"You're going to leave Bella at the altar, that's all I can see."

That had to be a joke. I loved Bella I would never leave her. Why would Alice see such a thing?

"What?"

My mind began to race. I loved Bella she was my entire world. I loved her. 'do you really?' I shook my head at the voice. I would never leave Bella. I was just confused right now. I shouldn't have gone to see Max.

"No I'm not leaving Bella not ever."

Alice stood up and patted me on the shoulder looking sad.

"The vision isn't changing it seems it isn't up to you."

"Of course it's up to me!"

Alice left the room and I was left alone staring at the space she had vacated. It was my choice, I wasn't leaving Bella not ever. Unless she was leaving me, but then why would I leave her at the altar? I nearly had to black mail her with sex of all things to get her to even agree to marry me. She wouldn't leave me though. Alice was not infallible she had to be mistaken.

I flopped down on the bed and sat back up again when Bella's scent rose around me. I swallowed the mouth full of venom, I had to master myself. My phone rang and I answered it knowing that it was her.

"Bella I love you."

"What's happened?"

Bella was perceptive but I didn't always think that she was very smart. There were times though when she seemed really wise.

"I need some time away from you. I'm… I'm having trouble…"

She was breathing heavily on the other end of the phone. Even the slightest hint that I was leaving her and Bella would panic. I had damaged her badly although I had never thought that she was so fragile. Her reaction to me leaving had been a little more extreme then I anticipated.

"What happened Edward?"

She was speaking slowly now she was upset and she was hurt and I hated doing this to her.

"I messed up sweet heart."

I heard a sharp intake of breath.

"Why are you calling me sweet heart, I'm coming over there right now!"

I sighed and rolled over and stood up. I stared at the sky listening to the sounds of Bella getting ready over the phone. There was a large bolt of lighting that lit up the entire sky.

"Stay where you are Bella. I messed up, I need some time to myself this has nothing to do with you, it is my fault."

The heavy breathing got worse and I waited for Bella to gather herself enough to speak.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

I closed my eyes as if blocking out the world would stop the pain that went coursing through my body at those words. I had hurt Bella and I would never do that again.

"No never, we're getting married and I'll drag you down the isle if I have to."

She laughed nervously and then sighed. I stayed on the phone listening to Bella breathe.

"Bye then, when will I see you?"

"Soon, I promise."

I heard shuffling and then something like walking and then the sound of a door closing.

"Ok."

She disconnected the line and another bolt of lighting shot through the sky. I sighed the weather was being ominous I didn't like it. Not for the first time I wished that I was not so weak. I went back into bed, letting Bella scents fill my brain. In no time I was growling at nothing ready to strike like a snake. I closed my eyes, only to once again see that green gaze smoldering in my direction.

"Harry Potter…what are you doing to me?"

A/N: Hey here is chapter four let me know what you think thank you for all the reviews!

Next Chapter: Harry plays with Bella. Valeel pays Harry a visit and the car accident but not quite like you remember….


	5. Blood Play

Blood Play

**Authors Note Please READ:** In this chapter and in chapters to come you are going to notice a 1st person to 3rd person switch. When we are dealing with Harry at Hogwarts the person will switch so you will be able to tell the difference, please let me know if this causes any confusion. Thank You for all your reviews. For any readers that are also reading Awake I received a comment that is making me want to edit a bit more so I am doing so starting from chapter one. I expect to be done editing the existing chapters within the next few weeks then updates will continue as normal. This chapter has been edited! Note finished **Enjoy and review!**

Damien was busy playing with the toys Nanette had brought home with him. They were neither magical nor very flashy but he seemed to love them just the same. I sat and watched him play trying to decipher the babble that he was spewing to his toys. School had been another boring day and once again I had an episode, as I had come to call them, in the middle of class.

The room had transformed more completely then ever before. I found myself in the graveyard I had nightmares about that graveyard. Or at least I used to, that summer my nights had been plagued with nightmares. I shook my head forcefully to dislodge the memories. I didn't want to remember anymore. Some things about my past were still a blur and I wished they would just stay that way.

The smell of the fire seemed to be on my clothes and in my hair. I had been terrified and still felt a little jumpy. I had been tied to a gravestone. My arm had been sliced open to steal my blood. Cedric had been killed. Had Tom really done all of that? Had he really gone through such lengths to return? He had taunted me and the only thing that had saved me had been a fluke. The thoughts would not stop I could not control them.

The thing that had come out of that cauldron had looked nothing like Tom. It was positively vile. It had been tall and skeletal with absolutely no hair. I didn't want to know what else Tom had done. How had he become the devastatingly handsome man that he was now? The words 'kill the spare' seemed to be on repeat in my mind. Tom had certainly changed since we had become spouses. I had never seen him be so needlessly cruel. There was a lot that I didn't know though. He tended to do a lot of things on his own only filling me in later.

It had only been my constant complaining that had made him include me in more of his plans. I spent the rest of the day in a potion induced haze. Calming draughts were fast becoming my potion of choice. I was beginning to have panic attacks. There was a knock on my door and I rolled my eyes. I opened the door surprised to see Bella on the other side of it. I raised my eyebrow, her face was set and I resisted laughing. I put on my very best fake smile. This at least would offer some distraction.

"What a nice surprise do come in."

I stepped aside and held the door open for her. She stepped in and took off her shoes, her eyes fell on Damien who was busy playing and babbling to his toys on the floor. She smiled at him ever so slightly then looked up at me setting her face again. It made her look a little more sick than it did threatening but to each his own. I made a gesture for her to sit down.

"And to what do I owe this pleasure Miss. Swan?"

She narrowed her eyes at me and I was surprised to hear that her mind seemed to be clamped shut. I suppressed a cold smirk and twisted it into a parody of a welcoming smile.

"Cut the crap!"

I cringed not quite liking that expression. She was certainly lucky that my son was in the room, and she was even luckier that I decided against a killing spree for the moment. I looked over at my son and back at her. She flushed a deep red; Damien had paused in his play to look at her. His eyes were blue I was going to have to do something about that soon. He often changed the color of his eyes depending on his mood. I was not sure if he was a metamorphmagus or not. He did not seem able to change anything but his eye color yet.

"I'm afraid I don't understand Miss Swan, would you like some tea."

She narrowed her eyes. She was standing in the door way looking constipated and now unsure of her self. I gestured once again for her to take a seat.

"Perhaps you would like to take a seat then."

She nodded and went over to my couch looking uncomfortable. She sat down and Damien took another moment to stare at her. After a moment he smiled merrily and waved and then went back to playing. I watched him for a moment waiting for the snack to gather its thoughts.

"Edward wasn't in school toady."

I nodded he had been missing which was odd but I didn't see why that would bring her here. I waited silently knowing that she would continue eventually which she did.

"Did you do something to him?"

I hadn't done anything to him yet but I was left to wonder exactly what Cullen had told his snack. I took a moment to respond keeping my face neutral. I continued to stare at Damien. Her mind was quiet right now, I was sure though that it would be screaming at me soon enough. She seemed to have no control over blocking or unblocking her mind. It was strange though that it was blocked at all she was a muggle after all.

"What could I have done to him, we both know that you and I aren't capable of keeping someone like him captive."

I whooped for joy in my mind when that seemed to give her pause. She had been told nothing about me then. She flushed becoming embarrassed and her thoughts were suddenly blasted to me once more. She was strange for a muggle, strange enough I supposed to catch a vampire's attention completely. She wasn't pretty though, not pretty enough to be a vampire at any rate.

Right now she was berating her self for coming over here. Apparently Cullen had told her that I was bad news. She looked at Damien once more; she was trying to figure out how to leave without making herself look like more of an idiot. I wasn't about to help with that. I had an idea forming in the back of my mind. I was going to get her to stay for just a moment longer. My aim was not clear yet but I wanted more information.

"Well since you've come all the way over here at least have some tea."

She made a face which did not make her look desirable and shook her head.

"I don't really like tea."

I smiled my face was becoming stiff from the fake expression. If I didn't stop soon my face would be stuck in a permanent grin.

"Soda?"

She shook her head again blushing once more.

"I don't really have the head for soda."

I suppressed a growl. I needed her to drink something or I was going to attack her mind instead. I plastered a smile on my face, and took her arm gently and steered her to the kitchen. I discretely cast a gentle ward to keep my son in place. He looked angry with me and I winked, he sighed and went back to playing once more.

"How about a glass of water, anything you like."

She looked nervous and she finally thought that maybe I would think she was rude if she refused my offer. I seized on the thought smiling in a way I knew was charming.

"It is our custom to always give our guests a drink."

She nodded and took a seat at the table unlinking our arms.

"Water?"

"Sure."

I made a big show of fishing out a glass. I seldom used Veritaserum but I couldn't very well send her home demented. I needed to blend in for now. The potion was clear and tasteless and forced the drinker to tell the truth, a few drops would have even me spilling my guts. I had the antidote in my blood though an invention of Tom's. It had been one of his more brilliant moments. He had tested it on me using his skills in manipulation to make the guinea pig! It had been well worth it though.

She drank her water slowly only taking a few sips then her eyes glazed over. I smiled using my own brand of magic to make her forget what I was about to do. Anyone who had access to her mind would not be able to unearth what had happened here and anyone that pushed would damage her mind beyond repair. With that done I took a seat across from her.

"Name?"

"Isabella Swan."

Her voice was monotone as was common with the use of Veritaserum I smiled and continued.

"Age?"

"Eighteen."

I smiled gently which made little difference since she wouldn't remember any of this when I was finished.

"Very good."

I sat back and watched her for a moment. She looked at me and I had cruel urges to do more to her but I reined myself in. Hurting her now would be of no use.

"What do you know about me?"

She looked dead ahead seeming to take a moment to think. Her mind was silent again which in itself was very strange.

"Your name is Harry you're from England and you have a child and live alone with him."

The thing about Veritaserum was that it not only forced you to tell the truth it seemed to make the victim only state pure fact, there was never any speculation. It was true or it wasn't true and there was nothing in between.

"Is anyone suspicious of me?"

"Edward and his family."

I nodded. I knew that already. It had been my doing after all. No one else in the town seemed to have the good sense to be suspicious of me though.

"Do you love Edward?"

"No."

No? This was interesting. I knew that she thought she loved Edward. So this was the subconscious truth. In short she was not even aware that she didn't love him. I had seen this type of mortal before. She wanted the power she wanted to be turned. They would remain together possibly for centuries but eventually she would slip away. I filed that away for later and continued on.

"Why not?"

She looked forward with her eyes glazed over seeming to have to think for a moment. It wasn't a surprise though she was not aware of it so it would take a moment for her to find the true answer.

"I don't know, I really like him."

I felt like a stupid gossip but I pressed on wanting to know more. She must love someone everybody loved someone.

"Who do you love?"

"Myself."

I nodded a noble answer indeed. It was great that she loved herself. There was more to Miss. Swan than I had previously thought; she was not the pristine person Cullen thought her to be. I waited until her eyes cleared not wanting to question her any further. She got to her feet and thanked me for the water and left. I saw her out smiling politely and waving at her before shutting the door.

"Papa?"

I went to check on Damien he was glaring at the wards which had turned pink around him. They didn't hurt him in anyway they tickled him, he despised being tickled though. I banished the wards and he came over to me. I picked him up and kissed his cheek. He looked cross and was attempting to scowl but it looked more like a pout.

"How about we make those cookies I promised you."

"Cookie!"

I put Damien to bed he had one too many cookies he was full of sugar and then he promptly crashed. I went to my room and mulled over the information I had gotten. The vampire had gone off and left his little snack to its own devices. I wasn't stupid Cullen had left because of something I had done. For now though I could not pin point what that something was. I sat on the edge of my bed. I was coming apart, visions; complete apparation's would come to me at any time. My dreams were plagued with memories.

The distraction of what Cullen was up to was a welcome one right now. I felt like I was two people. The boy who had been innocent and good, and the man who had been…who had grown up to be. What had I become? It was becoming harder to tell myself that Tom was cunning and that I would have done the same thing.

That isn't to say that I wouldn't have done the same thing. I would have, but if the situation had been reversed I knew that Tom would not stay loyal to the side he had been against all along. He would have deflected. He would have used all of his considerable cunning to destroy me. A sharp pain ran through my head. I screamed and threw up a silencing spell. My head was splitting in two. I hadn't felt this pain for so long. I clutched my head trying to hold it together. The world around me grew dark and I hit the floor.

Harry sat up covering his mouth and trying to stifle his screams. He could only hope that his quick silencing spell had stayed in place. He had been having strange things happening to him all week. In the middle of one class he had suddenly found himself in a room full of muggles and vampires. It had only been for a second but it had been very real.

He had seen a boy he knew was his son but he was sure that he didn't have a son. These illusions had been so completely realized that Harry had kept them to himself. It was par for the course that strange things happened to him. He wasn't going to tell Ron or Hermione though that he seemed to be having flashes of another life. It hadn't been very frequent; each episode had been jarring though.

The pain finally stopped and Harry rolled out of bed. He stumbled fighting the nausea that usually followed these attacks. He made his way to the washroom and splashed his face with cold water. Harry gripped the edges of the sink willing the nausea away and clearing his mind of all thought. He turned when he heard a noise behind him; Ron came out of the shower stall with a towel covering his private bits.

"You aright mate?"

Harry nodded and Ron continued to look worried Harry spoke hoping that his voice would come out right and not sound weak or sick.

"Yeah I'm fine just a bit of a headache."

"Again?"

Ron looked worried. They both knew that 'head aches' were not good news. Ron patted him on the shoulder and went back out into the dorms to change clothes. Which was a relief to Harry who did not much fancy talking to a towel clad Ron. Harry stood in front of the mirror; he had become taller and paler as of late. He took off his glasses not sure why he was hiding that he had fixed his eye sight. Well he was sure why he was hiding it but he didn't like that he had to hide it from them at all. He didn't like feeling like there was something that he couldn't tell Ron and Hermione.

He hadn't known that the spell that fixed eye sight was considered dark or that it took a particularly powerful wizard to cast it. He hoped that his two best friends had moved beyond the point where they became suspicious of him. Harry couldn't be sure though so he kept it to himself. He seemed to be keeping a lot of things to himself lately. There had been a shift and it seemed that none of them were willing to talk about it. Harry wasn't about to point fingers though he would be the first to avoid such a conversation.

He was beginning to wonder why he was so powerful. Dumbledore would have known about it by now. He was keeping too many secrets and after what had happened to Sirius…Harry shook his head to clear his thoughts. He was starting to have his misgivings about Dumbledore. The man was being secretive it seemed his life had become secrets.

Over the summer Harry had been suffering magical surges. It was not pleasant in the least and caused a great deal of pain. He had taken it upon himself to master his magic by himself. Self-study was not something that was encouraged by Dumbledore. It was frowned upon actually it may have even been against the law. The last wizard to have been so interested in self-study had grown up to be the most twisted person of all time. Harry put back on his glasses which no longer held a prescription.

"You still in there? You want to go see Madame Pomfrey?"

Harry came out of the washroom and smiled at Ron trying to look healthy. He did not want to see the nurse. He took a seat on his bed and Ron disappeared behind his bed curtains to change. He had been suffering terribly since Sirius's death and this summer had been one of the worst he had ever had. He felt far removed from Ron and Hermione, he felt removed from everything around him.

He was suffering like he had never suffered before. He found himself wanting to escape this life. He really didn't want to be Harry Potter anymore. How could he be the savior if he couldn't even save his family? He had decided a few nights ago to just leave. He was going to disappear into the forbidden forest and see how lost he could get. The strangest thing had happened though he had blacked out and when he awoke Ron was standing over him asking him where his boyfriend had gone.

He didn't have a boyfriend. He wasn't even gay. Harry sighed and stood up. Ron came up behind him and together they trudged down to the common room. Hermione had set up revising schedules for them. Tonight it would be potions. Harry cracked open his potions book plunging into it and blocking out the world around him. He was becoming studious but not for any lofty academic goal. It was just easier to lose himself in his work, it kept Hermione off his back and forced Ron to ignore him or study as well.

He knew his friends were worried about him. Hermione was more worried than anyone since she was more perceptive than Ron. He was becoming withdrawn. He knew Hermione would be torn though between him studying and him being happy. He was grateful that for now she seemed inclined to let him study. Harry figured he could have been doing worse things than burying himself in school work. He had been planning on doing worse things.

His mind drifted back to his illusions, they were so strange and came at the most random moments. None of them made any sense. He wondered if he was going off his nut and fantasying life as a muggle. He shook his head and went back to reading about the properties of newt eyes and wood worm venom. He pondered for a moment why a worm would even have venom but then he went back to reading not wanting to bother to wonder why about anything anymore.

I woke up in a pool of vomit that seemed to be mixed with blood. I sat up and got shakily to my feet and made my way to the washroom. The scar that I had always wondered about was spilt it wasn't bleeding anymore though. I healed it quickly and vanished the sick that was on my shirt. I splashed my face with cold water. I said a quick spell to check the time.

At least four hours had gone by. I tried to remember if anything had happened but I only succeeded in giving myself a headache. Everything was black. I went to check on Damien who was sleeping soundly in his bed. It was two am I stumbled back to my room and collapsed on the bed. In the morning I awoke to my son jumping up and down and yelling for me to wake up.

"I'm up I'm up, come here."

He bounded over to me and I hugged him and kissed his cheek. He giggled and sat down making himself comfortable. He played with my hand pulling on my fingers like he was trying to pull them off. He didn't use enough force for it to hurt though. I kissed him again and scooped him up and got out of bed. Damien asked for his Daddy daily and every day I would tell him that he would see his Daddy again soon.

I made his breakfast; the stupid ritual was starting to become soothing to my nerves. I listened to him talking to his plush bear which he seemed to have formed an attachment to. I made oatmeal and cut up an apple. Damien had enough junk food and cookies. I was going to have to talk to Nanette about that when she got here. Sure enough the door bell rang as soon as Damien declared his breakfast as 'all gone.'

I smiled not wanting to upset the woman who was caring for my son. She embraced me and I went stiff not lifting my arms to return the gesture. I dressed Damien and he kissed me and hugged me and then ran over to Nanette.

"Bye papa."

"Bye sweetie I love you."

He waved happily still holding his bear.

"You to papa."

I closed the door and went to get ready for school. My hands started to shake when I reached the car. I pulled out a calming draught and took a swig. I noticed that Cullen was still missing from school, but his siblings made sure to follow my every move. I went to my first class. Jasper glared at me like I had done something to personally offend him.

"Hello Jasper how are you doing?"

He glared and looked forward, the pixie smiled and waved but her eyes were cold. Was Cullen the coven leader or something? They all seemed to be a little out of sorts, all but Rosalie who I loved for her beauty. She had waved at me merrily from her beautiful red car this morning. I settled in prepared today to focus on class if it would stave off my too real flash backs. I was surprised to find that I was in an English class. Everyone in this class spoke English it seemed just a tad bit unnecessary.

I focused on the teacher unable to focus on anything else. His voice was nasally and I focused more on that then what he was saying. The class passed without incident and I hoped that my luck would hold for the next few days. These episodes were making me feel crazy. The day ended quickly I was too calm by the end of the day. I was going to have to slow down with my calming draughts. I felt a bit like I was floating and I was smiling like an idiot. Nanette was there to greet me and Damien came running over clutching a glass jar in both hands.

"Look Papa!"

I looked into the jar which Damien was holding up proudly. It contained twigs and leaves and a blue furry caterpillar. Holes had been punched in the top not big enough to let the bug out but small enough to let the air in. I smiled and ruffled his hair. Damien giggled and took hold of my hand. He waved bye to Nanette who was already making her way down the drive.

"Do you want to stay for dinner?"

If it wouldn't have seemed weird I would have clamped my hands over my mouth. As it was I just smiled sweetly wondering what had come over me to offer such an invitation. The words had just burst from my mouth. She smiled and nodded and headed back to the house. I opened the door keeping the smile plastered to my face.

This woman most likely didn't know much about me. Valeel had probably only told her to mention his name. Perhaps he had mentioned that I might be dangerous. Nanette didn't seem to think so. She was already helping Damien remove his coat and boots. He was talking to her about his 'pet', and she seemed just as excited about it.

Once he was free of his coat he bounded over to me and began to tell me about his day. I took out a few toys and he played with them while babbling on. I tried my best to respond smiling and nodding and making the occasional astonished sound which seemed to placate him. I thawed the chicken with a quick spell and set to work on washing it and then cutting up some seasoning.

"Need any help?"

I smiled at Nanette and she smiled back looking more then happy. There was nothing wrong with her but I didn't like her at all. I held a natural aggression towards her for no real purpose that I could think of.

"It's ok I think I got the hang of it."

Damien was still talking and I was listening only understanding one third of what he said. I decided to make a stir-fry I had the vegetables and the noodles. In no time everything was simmering nicely and I took a seat at the table. Damien stopped talking and reached forward. I picked him up out of his chair and he hugged me tightly around the neck and began to play with my hand.

"How was school Harry?"

I looked up at Nanette who was smiling. Perhaps there was something wrong with me. There was no reason to not like Nanette. I tried to remember if I had always had such a strong aversion to all muggles. It was no use things about my past seemed to only become clear when I didn't want them to and not a moment before.

"It was alright."

Nanette laughed and Damien giggled but I had missed the joke somehow. I stared nonplused wondering once more what had come over me to make me invite this woman for dinner. I stared at her not knowing what to do or say.

"Papa color with me."'

I nodded happy for something to do besides stare at Nanette. I conjured the coloring book and crayons, I studied Nanette. Her eyes widened just a bit but other than that she didn't seem very surprised. She didn't know much about me then, I assumed that she didn't know much about magic either. A wandless spell even a simple one took a great deal more power. I opened the box of crayons and Damien flipped through the pages until he found something he liked. He handed me a pink crayon looking perfectly serious and we began to color in the dinosaur.

I put Damien down in his seat and gave him the coloring book. I kissed his pouting lip and he smiled. I went to check on the stir-fry which was just about done. I turned the stove down to low and went back to sit at the table. Nanette smiled at me and I smiled at her not knowing what to say. For something to do I went to the cupboard and got the plates out. I served up two plates and one bowl. I cooled Damien's food to an agreeable temperature and set it in front of him.

"Do you want something to drink?"

"A glass of water would be fine."

I poured the water and fought the urge to put poison in it. It seemed more like a compulsion then an actual thought. I just wanted to kill this women, with no good cause. It was unlike me I knew that much. Even if I could not remember much else.

"Of course."

I poured two glasses of water and gave Damien a juice box. I dug in, Damien was already eating. Nanette made a noise and smiled at me looking surprised.

"You're a very good cook Harry."

"Thank you."

Dinner was not entirely unpleasant it was down right normal which was what set me on edge. Nanette left giving Damien a kiss goodnight. He was already nodding off; I got him up so I could give him a quick bath, and then settled him into bed. It was still early and it was pouring outside. I felt a shiver go through my body. I waited for a moment than I felt another. I wanted to laugh someone was trying to breach my wards. Damien came out of his room, and I let him follow me down the stairs.

I opened the door, Cullen was there looking like he had been shocked. He glared at me looking hostile enough to be frightening but I wasn't frightened. I smirked at him and he stood there dripping wet and glaring death at me. He was definitely the dramatic sort. I waited knowing he would let me know why he looked so angry soon enough.

"You really had to try that twice Cullen? Bella was over here looking for you. Where did you go?

His expression cleared but he didn't seem inclined to talk so I continued.

"She seems to think that I kidnapped you. How much does Bells know by the way…about me?"

He face blanked out and he blinked, staying completely still.

"Bells?"

"Nick name."

I leaned against the door noting that he looked angrier than before. I wasn't sure if it was my nick name or if it was because Bells had been over here. I hadn't done her that much harm. Damien came up to me and pulled on my pant leg demanding 'up'. He pointed at Cullen.

"Wampire."

"Yes sweetie vampire, and a very stupid one at that."

Damien giggled and then stared at Cullen. He rested his head on my shoulder and rubbed at his eyes.

"Stay away from Bella."

"Oh I have been but she can't seem to stay away from me."

I winked and closed the door. I hadn't failed to spot that Bella was making her way out of her house. I went back up the stairs and put Damien to bed. He held on to me and I sat down on the bed. I hummed a little tune and Damien smiled and drifted off to sleep. He hadn't demanded anymore bed time stories. I probably didn't do it as good as Tom. I kissed him and made sure he was tucked in.

It was late now and I was hoping to fall asleep and avoid all dreams or flashbacks for today. I wasn't so lucky as soon as I closed my eyes I was in the dorm room. Hermione and Ron had just gone to bed. I was staring at my potions book. My eyes snapped open. That had been different; it had felt different than a flash back. It had felt like I was there for just a moment. It had seemed like I was actually living that life again.

I sat up and looked out the window. The clouds had parted just a bit and I could make out a small amount of stars. I got out of the bed giving up for now on getting any sleep. I checked on Damien to find him sleeping soundly. Maybe some late night television would lull me to sleep. I turned on the thing and flipped through the channels.

Not very many of the shows were familiar to me. I had never watched much television as a child. The only shows I did happen to see were the news and sometimes British sitcoms. American television was definitely different. It also seemed that a lot of smut was on the television at this time of night. I found a late night talk show and watched that.

The host seemed to really enjoy the camera. I sighed and turned off the blasted thing. Sitting alone in the dark was never a good thing. I had a vivid imagination but I put it to sleep and just stared in to the dark corners of room not seeing anything that wasn't there. The sun rose, not that I could see it thanks to all the clouds. No, the sunrise in this god forsaken place was that the sky turned grey slowly. I stretched wincing at the loud popping noises my spine made.

I woke Damien up who grumbled at me and went back to sleep as soon as I had him in my arms. I changed his clothes and he grumbled some more. He had gone to bed early but since he seemed so tired I put him down on the couch and stared on breakfast.

I was running out of ideas for breakfast and made toast and fruit. I woke up Damien who grumbled and sighed and sat up with his hair sticking in all directions.

I kissed his cheek and he held up his little arms to be picked up. I carried him to the kitchen and put him in his chair. I set the plate of toast and fruit down and he stared at it. He picked up the toast which I had spread with jam and dropped it on the floor. I sighed and vanished the toast and pushed the fruit in front of him.

"Would you like to try fruit loops instead?"

"Cookie!"

I shook my head at Damien and he started too eat his fruit. I took a bite of my toast. Damien started to talk to me. I smiled and nodded until I heard the word Daddy.

"You saw Daddy?"

He nodded at me and smiled looking happy. I forced myself to stay in my seat. Every emotion was running through me at once. I took a deep breath.

"Where did you see Daddy?"

Damien smiled clearly trying to remember where he had seen him.

"Sleep, daddy say he come home."

In a dream? Damien stopped smiling and slowly started to look worried. I smiled at him and he stared at me. I picked him up and hugged him. It was beginning to dawn on me that any version of Tom that I might find in the world would now be a danger to me and to my son. What had happened to the Tom that was with me in Hogwarts?

"Daddy come home?"

I nodded and kissed his forehead. Daddy would come home. He would find me and before I could explain anything…my body seemed to spasm and I held my son tighter to my chest. I hated this I was terrified of Voldermort for the second time in my life. I was more terrified of him than I had ever been before. The door bell rang; I went to the door and let Nanette in.

"I'm not going to school today."

She smiled a very falsely sweet smile.

"You have to go to school Harry."

I shook my head and she smiled when Damien waved at her. I was not leaving my son with her. She wouldn't be able to protect him. Tom would feel me at some point. I was too far away, I was his horcrux.

"Not today Nanette."

Not ever again. I was leaving this town and I wasn't leaving my son's safety up to some muggle. I turned around and the room began to blur. I screamed trying to force everything to stay still and it stopped. It looked like everything had become distorted then it went back to normal and I was still holding my son. I ushered Nanette out and closed the door. The door bell rang again.

"Papa?"

"It's ok."

I shushed him and went back upstairs to my bedroom. I was a sitting duck. I couldn't wait for Tom to find me and I couldn't go looking for him. What was Valeel thinking? He couldn't mess with things like this, he wasn't god! Nanette began to pound on the door. I shut my bedroom door. She would leave soon. I had no plan though, no matter where I went I was a sitting duck.

I felt safer though with Damien with me. He would be safer with me. Nanette wouldn't know any better, if Damien saw Tom he would go to him. I had never feared for my son's life before, I had never… I was crying and it wouldn't stop. How many children had I killed, how many mother's had I put in this position before?

"Papa okay?"

I nodded and wiped at my tears. Damien stood in my lap and looked at me worryingly. I had never cried in front of him and he looked alarmed.

"I'm ok you want cookies?"

"Cookies!"

I went to the kitchen it was only nine am I shouldn't have been making cookies.

"Harry, you caused me a great deal of pain this morning."

I spun around to see Valeel standing in my kitchen. He did indeed look a tiny bit frazzled.

"Get out."

He chuckled lowly and walked slowly to where Damien was trailing his long fingers against the shiny brown surface of the table.

"You vex me Harry Potter."

I said nothing I walked over to my son and picked him up. His eyes were locked onto Valeel's and he smiled at Damien who waved and said hi.

"You are much more powerful then I thought. It seems you were born to be underestimated. But do not underestimate me, Harry Potter. You are in no danger. You panic because you understand nothing."

I narrowed my eyes, Valeel was a fool to come here. I was itching for the chance to destroy him. I used the spell to set him on fire only to have him turn into water. He laughed and then came very close to me smiling genially.

"But you know nothing young one. I cannot be destroyed with fire! You really believe in those muggle fairy tales? I am a wizard just like you and a vampire as well."

I blinked. A vampire who was a wizard I had never heard of such a thing it was not supposed to be possible. Any wizard bitten would die. I could have slapped myself of course any wizard bitten would die, they would die and become a vampire like anybody else! The room I had been in could be nothing less then magic. We had miscalculated.

"Indeed you and your spouse believed the myth that we ourselves started. That a magical person could not be turned that there magic would kill there body before the change could take place. I am more powerful than your spouse and I am more powerful than you.

"Although I am beginning to believe I am not that much more powerful than you at all. You were able to stop my spell this morning, and as I said you caused me a great deal of pain. You vex me Harry Potter."

I could not think very clearly. Valeel had been holding in this piece of information for this exact moment.

"So kill me then if I vex you. Kill me now and save the world."

Valeel nodded and took a step forward with his hand outstretched like he would choke me to death. Damien squirmed in my arms and Valeel took a step back like he had been shocked.

"If only it was that simple. I cannot kill you, you are not meant to die. Do not worry about Tom and do not miss anymore school, whatever else you do is up to you. The fate of the world is in your hands. Until we meet again Harry Potter."

He vanished and I was left shivering. The room had become unbearably cold. Damien was crying I shushed him and sang to him until he fell asleep. An early nap wasn't good for him but he was over stimulated. I put him down in the play pen only because it was not as high as the couch. Magical vampires, I had never heard of such a thing.

Why would he interfere now if they had been so determined to keep there existence secret. There was no fighting them a wizard only became stronger with age not weaker. Valeel had been surprised that I had nearly been a match for him. An army of magical vampires though, no one would be a match for that. There was no war to be fought no battles to be won.

I was overpowered, outsmarted and outmaneuvered. I had to trust that Valeel would keep my son safe. I went back to making the cookies. They would make Damien happy when he woke up. I spent the day with my son coloring and reading and even venturing into the backyard once the rain had let up. He fell asleep and I put him in bed with me once more, not being able to have him very far away. I fell asleep and woke up to the door bell. I looked at the clock to find that I had slept in. I picked up Damien who grumbled and remained asleep.

I went to open the door and smiled weakly at Nanette. She waved happily and took my sleeping son. She told me to hurry so I wasn't late for school and assured me she would give Damien breakfast. I nodded and closed the door pressing one last kiss to my son's cheek. I showered and dressed inattentively. I ended up in all black once more. It was appropriate I supposed, I was in mourning anyhow. I got into my car, with a slight buzzing in my ears.

I was half way to the school when it happened I was taken over completely by a flashback. I was no longer in my car but in a coach on it's way to school. I could see the thestral's and no one else could see them. One of them was staring at me with its white cornea. I stared at it in alarm and looked around sure that someone else must see this thing but not one person looked alarmed. I blinked I was on the wrong side of the road.

I was headed for a red truck, a red truck that I had seen each morning parked across the street since I had been here. I froze unable to move I was headed straight for the truck at an alarming speed. There was a crash and I closed my eyes. My body jolted a bit with the impact. I opened my eyes Edward was there holding the cars apart with each hand. My hood appeared to have crumpled and the truck had suffered the same fate.

My eyes locked on to Edwards, several cars going in the other direction had stopped. There was a blood curdling scream and then another crash. At least eight of the students who had been behind Bella saw Edward impossibly holding the cars apart. I blinked how had I ended up on the other side of the road and in the opposite direction. My guess began and ended with Valeel. I couldn't see how exposing Edward to the small town would help anything though.

The screaming got louder until there was utter chaos. Edward continued to stare at me unblinkingly. I stared at him and I suddenly felt bad. Edward was thinking that he had destroyed his family. A lot of the students had taken out there cell phones and were snapping pictures. Edward continued to look at me. Bella was staring at me as well she seemed enraged. I could hear things like 'oh my god' 'I knew there was something wrong with him.' 'look at him' 'how is he doing that?'

Edward hung his head and let go of the cars. They both fell down less than a foot as they were being held in the air. I got out of my car and went over to Edward. He was looking at the ground clearly panicking. Bella was still behind the wheel of her truck.

'_I'll fix it.'_

He looked up at me sharply.

"What? How can you fix this?"

He looked at me with a mixture of desperation and hope. I nodded trying to look determined not understanding why I wanted to fix this for him. I didn't like him looking so defeated.

"I'll fix it don't worry just go."

He looked like he wanted to protest. He looked me up and down quickly and then moved closer.

"Are you alright?"

I stared at him and nodded. I was not alright but something in me wanted to wipe that panicked look off his face.

"Take Bella and go."

I used my most authoritative voice and he complied getting Bella out of her car and running away. I sighed this was going to be difficult. I searched each mind in town anyone who knew of or had seen what happened I summoned around me. I went into each of their minds one at a time and erased there memory.

I was near to collapsing when I was finished. I tried to go back to my car but I only ended up falling over. Instead of hitting the ground I was held up by a pair of strong cold arms.

"What did you do?"

I pulled myself up and forced myself to remain steady on my feet. I wasn't doing very well though.

"Are you alright?"

I hadn't been sleeping or eating very well and it was beginning to catch up with me. I was not about to faint though. I pulled out a strengthening potion and drank it in one go. I gave my head a shake and made my way to my car.

"I'm fine."

Edward nodded averting his eyes. I went back to my car only to find that it was leaking a copious amount of bright green liquid.

"I think you'll need to take that to the shop. Your transmission is leaking."

I did not now what a transmission was. I assumed that it was part of an engine. I knew enough to know that a car could not work without and engine.

"Do you want to go to the hospital? My father is a doctor."

"You're father?"

I scoffed and Edward looked like he might blush; only he couldn't so he settled for looking sheepish.

"My sire is a doctor."

I shook my head in disbelief. A vampire was a doctor.

"He's a surgeon actually."

A bloody surgeon! I began to laugh the whole lot of them were nuts! Edward stood there silently while I laughed myself sick. I tried to speak only to be overcome once more. I gained control of myself with a few stray chuckles escaping now and then.

"You can't be serious! What is wrong with you people?"

I began to laugh again. When I was finally able to stop I was being glared at.

"It seems that you are quite well, would you like a ride to school?"

I assumed I would need one, if my car was broken. I could see the flashing lights of the police and the tow truck. Edward gestured to a silver car sitting on the side of the road. Bella was sitting in the passenger's seat. I wasn't sure where I was and I didn't feel like going to school. I started to laugh again and Edward growled low in his throat. I didn't want to push my luck so I got in the back of the car.

Bella stared forward resembling a statue. Edward got into the drivers seat and made a u-turn. I was late for school and luckily Edward explained the situation. It also helped that everyone remembered me colliding with the red truck. I sat in class hoping no more flash backs would assault me. I was lucky to get through the whole day without a single one. At the end of school day I was left with a predicament. Edward was there to solve the problem right away.

"I'll drop you home Bella lives right across form you anyway."

I got into the car feeling at odds. We weren't suddenly friends and I still; well I wasn't sure what I wanted anymore. I watched the trees on the way home, the atmosphere inside the car was tense, no body spoke to anyone at all. My eyes kept connecting with Edward's in the rearview mirror. He didn't seem to be paying attention to the road.

The more I looked the more it seemed he was trying to stay as far away from Bella as possible. He hadn't even seemed dressed for school he was in sweats and I knew somehow that he wasn't the type to wear sweat suits. Something had gone wrong and when I finally looked at Bella she was glaring at me. I got out of the car. Nanette was already waiting at the door with Damien in her arms.

I supposed I should think about finding her a spare key. I had only been able to find one key. I thanked Edward stiffly and got out of the car. I walked up the drive and Damien squirmed to be let down and then ran over to me. I thanked Nanette and went inside. I closed the door to see the car still parked outside my house. It looked like Bella was yelling, Edward was practically pushed up against the window.

I closed the door, and stopped as soon as I turned around. I pulled out my wand without thought and pushed Damien behind me. To my surprise he held up his hands in surrender.

"Tom?"

"Daddy!"

A/N: let me know what you think! Thanks for the reviews!!!!

Next Chapter: Tom and Harry talk some things out and Harry forces Tom to go to school!


	6. Blood Loss

**Authors Note:** This chapter has been edited a bit. Hope you enjoy it. Thanks for all the reviews. As always I do not own this although I do claim Valeel and Max and well all my O.C's **read and review!!!**

Blood Loss

I stared at the bright light which was fading rapidly. I could hear people running towards the forest. I did not wish to be found by Dumbledore. I apparated right to the coast of Spain. I tried to feel Harry through our mind link and found that I was being pulled in two directions. I focused trying to determine a location but I couldn't and the effort was starting to turn my stomach.

I walked on closing off the link giving up on it for a moment. I walked into the city stunned to see that none of our wards were present. None of the futuristic contraptions the muggles had come up with were present either. I walked down the street noting that it was late and the only people about were here for the party. This part of Spain was a tourist attraction there was always a party to be found.

I focused once more on our connection to find that one was very close and that the other seemed to be stretching on forever. I walked on catching sight of myself in a wide store front window. I froze like a fool in the middle of the street. What I saw made my breath catch in my throat.

I was looking at myself the only problem was that I looked as I had looked at the age of sixteen. I turned away putting it out of my head as unimportant. My mind drifted to Damien my perfect little boy who was coming along very nicely. I hoped he was safe and that he was with Harry. Harry was softer with him he had more patience.

I tried but I had never had the best disposition. I read to him though at night and he didn't seem to be able to sleep until I had done so. I encouraged his little magic tricks pleased that he was so powerful. I was happy to see him smile though I seldom smiled at my son. I had come to love my family and it was painful to be without them.

It was clear to me what had been done someone; someone who must have been very stupid was messing with time. I had spotted a news paper and found that I was in 2003. I needed to find Harry and if our son was not with him then we needed to find him as well. I walked on until I found a motel. I didn't have any money but I had my magic. I was in the nicest room they had to offer in moments.

In the morning no one would remember that I had been here. I didn't sleep well I kept having nightmares about Harry. Nightmares that someone was hurting him and keeping him prisoner, it was an unfounded fear though no one could keep Harry prisoner, I ordered breakfast in the morning.

The food wasn't horrible but it was no gourmet meal. I focused on Harry once again trying to call to him, it seemed to be no use. I pulled out my wand which I seldom used.

"Point me."

It spun and spun and then broke in half. I cried out in alarm. One piece was pointing the way I had come and the other was pointing west. I picked up the pieces and forced them to fuse back together with a bit of dark magic. I started west not using my wand anymore. For some reason my spouse seemed to be in two places.

I booked a flight; again with the aid of magic. When the plane flew over the ocean I began to feel Harry's presence more strongly. I headed to America. I searched without much success. He was maddeningly close but still too far away. I watched the muggles all around me. I had to hide from them! It made me furious like nothing else could. I spent my time in hotels performing various rituals each one being no use. I had to be careful with how much magic I used.

Dumbledore was back in England and if I drew any attention to myself, it would not be good. I had to figure out what this was, I had figure out where I was, if Harry was in two places than so was I and if this was the year the newspaper said it was then I did not want to run into myself. I was still maddened and I would have killed myself in an instant. I hoped Harry had the good sense to stay away from me.

Another two days went by with no success. I searched and found nothing. I had by no means given up but I had turned in early for the night feeling discouraged.

I went to sleep and was jolted awake quite suddenly. I felt a huge surge of familiar power. I zoned in on it and apparated rendering myself invisible in the process. I saw Harry standing in front of a group of hapless muggles he was erasing there memories of something. I smiled at his power. He was the best and the only person worthy of me.

I studied him he seemed alright there had been some kind of car accident. The muggles dispersed and Harry shook his head looking dizzy. I wanted to go to him but I wasn't sure how he would react. His memories had been returned and he might very well shoot the killing curse at me as soon as I appeared. I knew Harry was reasonable though he wouldn't be so angry with me. He most likely admired my cunning.

I watched a vampire come out of the surrounding trees and walk towards Harry. I was ready to attack but Harry didn't seem surprised to see him. He didn't look panicked or jumpy. I couldn't hear what was being said. There was a lot of staring going on. After another moment Harry got into the silver car that was parked on the side of the road.

I went in the other direction following Harry's magical signature to a house that was warded against vampires. I frowned at this, why ward the house if you were going to get in a car with one. I opened the door not surprised that Harry hadn't bothered with any other security spells. He was surrounded by muggles after all. I gasped when I saw a small pair of shoes. I sighed in relief my son was safe.

I closed the door and walked further into the house. Most certainly muggle, I went into each room. I nearly felt like I was snooping. I put the thought out of my head I was Lord Voldermort I answered to no one. I went into the first door on the right after climbing the stairs. It was a child's room all the furniture was scaled so one might think this was a house of dwarfs.

I closed the door and went in to the second room. It was poorly furnished the wood was white and there was a round yellow rug on the floor. The curtains where thin and also yellow, the floor was some type of honeyed color, not the best décor not that anyone would know I had a flair for interior design. I would skin anyone who dared to mention it alive.

I went out of the room and to the last two doors in the hall way. One was a linen closet and the other was a washroom also decorated in yellow and white. I closed the door and went back down the stairs. The kitchen was tiled in white and the curtains and mats were yellow. The table was made of a dark wood which seemed highly polished. Harry magical signature was all over the house.

The living room was the only room in the house that seemed to have a different color scheme. The couch was black and the carpet was black and the wall unit was black. Now some people might think this was more to my liking but it made the room seem small. I sighed not sure where Harry had gone or when he would be back or why he was not with my son.

I had many questions and I hoped that Harry had some of the answers. I had kept to myself not wanting to run into anyone. The chances of me being recognized were slim but the chances of me losing my temper and blowing some muggle to bits were high. I had worked endlessly and tirelessly to create the perfect world only to be thrown back into the beginning.

Being a Dark Lord was a thankless job. No one came to me and said thank you for saving our world. No one thanked me for saving there magic. The stupid fools did not realize what the mudbloods were doing to us. They were called mudbloods for a reason. If not for me in my time there would have hardly been any magic left. No one wanted to hear about blood politics though.

I had started out with speeches I had presented my findings to the Ministry of Magic and when none of that had worked I had moved on to more drastic measures. I was far from the homicidal maniac I had been, but I was ruthless and I would kill. I tired to make sure it was necessary to kill the person but if my temper got the better of me well…end game.

I wouldn't say that I had become soft, anyone out of line was dealt with swiftly and severely. I supposed one might argue that I had mellowed out. I was inclined to agree. If something like this had happened before I would have gone on a killing spree. I was surprised actually to find this little place intact. Harry had a horrible temper himself. We had taken on each other's traits over the years some of the good and some of the bad.

We balanced each other out. It was the birth of my son that had changed me the most. I wanted to leave him with a nice world to grow up in. Not that I would be dying, I didn't want to rule forever though. I wanted to create a kingdom and leave my son and his son and his son after to be royalty. I sat down on the couch finding that it was quite soft. I hadn't found any books and I did not watch television.

I spent many hours waiting for Harry to return. I was utterly bored I pulled out my wand and cast several images into the air. Then I played around with them until they faded. That had passed all of ten minutes. I needed to find a clock. I got up and went to the kitchen. There was a clock on the stove, it was two thirty in the afternoon. I walked around the house noting that it was not very big.

The entrance way to our palace could have easily fit four our five of this house. There was one door in the front and one door in the back. The windows were large enough to climb out of and also large enough to climb into. The house was surrounded by large trees not the greatest for visibility. The drive was long. I went through several mental exercises to distract myself.

I recited all the alphabet's I knew which were quite a bit. That passed another hour and a half. I began to pace, my mind was running wild with the possibilities of what could have happened. The door opened and I turned around to see Harry. His eyes filled with fear and he quickly placed our son on the floor and pushed him behind him. He drew his wand on me and I held my hands up in surrender.

"Tom!"

He sounded surprised and not at all happy to see me. Damien poked his head out and his face broke into a grin.

"Daddy!"

He tried to move but Harry held him place keeping his wand trained on me. I took a step forward and Harry raised his wand so it was level with my chest. I didn't want to make any sudden moves my eyes flicked down to Damien who was looking upset and then back to Harry who had the look of a caged animal. I sighed and put my hands down.

"So it has come to this. You are terrified of me."

Harry didn't respond he seemed determined to not react to me. I walked forward until the tip of Harry's wand was pushing in to my chest. He stared at me and then very slowly lowered his wand. He stopped holding back Damien who came over to me talking fast and excitedly so I couldn't understand what he said. I picked him up and hugged him close even kissing his forehead.

I had been terribly worried that something had happened to him. Harry backed up and continued to stare. I knew not to speak just yet. Harry didn't deal well with surprise. I went over to the living room and set Damien down. He climbed into my lap not wanting to be let down just yet. He continued to talk I caught a few words but not enough to string anything together. He went silent and I looked down to see my own scowl thrown back at me.

"That's' wonderful Damien, good boy."

He huffed and flopped back into my lap. He got my wand somehow. I was never sure how he managed to get it. He waved it around and produced a whole lot of colorful sparks. He was a powerful child I was endlessly proud of him. I let him continue on making sure he wasn't setting anything on fire. I was studying Harry from the corner of my eye and he had yet to move.

"Where were you?"

His voice was low and monotone. Which was not a good sign I was going to have some explaining to do, I was the one who demanded answers and not the other way around. Harry was not in the frame of mind for my brand of questioning though. He had a temper and at present I didn't want to set him off. Though there were times when I did it purposefully. Harry could be very interesting when angered.

"I was where you left me. I spent several days trying to find you. Why are you in two places?"

I hadn't meant to ask anything but the question had been on my mind. I wanted to get Harry calm so I could get some answers from him he was no good like this. I was sure he had a better idea of what was going on though. The carpet caught fire and I put it out quickly removing my wand from Damien's grip. I conjured some glow fairies and set Damien down to chase them placing cushioning spells around the room since he tended to get over excited and run into walls.

"How did you find me?"

Harry's voice sounded close and I turned around to find him standing next to me. I stood up and embraced him feeling uncannily happy to have him close. For the first few years I had kept him almost like one would keep a pet. I was happy to have beaten Harry Potter. I came to love him though and to eventually respect him. I had not realized that we had not been apart one day since that day I had found him.

I had missed him terribly. I had been unable to focus on much else but finding him. I let go and pushed him away. I had never wanted this to happen. Loving him like this was a weakness I was willing to die for him. I had never been willing to die for anything. He looked at me and then at Damien who had bounced of my cushioning charm. He had one of the fairies and it was laughing it self silly.

"You were wiping the muggles memories I felt the surge."

I smiled feeling a bit nostalgic. Harry was a sight to behold when in battle. We hadn't been in battle for a long time though. The world was quickly falling in to order my ideal some what realized. Harry had insisted that I not imprison or enslave the muggles. It had vexed me to no end that not wanting to harm muggles had been so deeply ingrained in him.

"Daddy!"

My leg was grabbed and I wondered how my son even recognized me. I looked at least twelve years younger. I picked him up and he sighed and put his head down. I supposed it was time for his nap. Harry took him from me and headed the other way. I followed him up the stairs and watched him tuck our son into the child's size bed.

"So there are two of you as well."

I nodded. I would assume so. I didn't want to run into the other me though and from Harry's reaction he did not want to run into the other me either. He looked at me and his eyes narrowed as they always did when he was thinking.

"Why spouses?"

I took a step back. Harry was looking me dead in the eyes. Which were now blue, the same blue that Damien's eyes would change to at times. I blinked and Harry smirked waiting for an answer knowing that he was making me uncomfortable. I walked around him and out of the room closing the door behind me. Harry was of course ready for that.

"Tom. Why did you tell me we were spouses did you fancy me?"

He was taunting me now and that caused me a small amount of relief. If he was taunting me than he wasn't nearly as angry as I had anticipated. I took a step forward and he backed up. I pushed him into the wall and kissed him passionately. I was surprised at myself I ravaged him and when I couldn't breath anymore and he was panting harshly I pulled away.

"Yes I fancied you."

Harry's gaze was smoldering I kissed him again and he moved and opened the door. We tumbled into the bedroom and on to the bed. Clothes were quickly lost and in no time I was buried in my favorite place in all the world. Harry sighed and fell back I collapsed kissing wherever my lips could reach. Harry moved so I he was sitting up dislodging me completely. He smiled and I smirked. It was my personal mission in life to keep Harry satisfied.

"Why did you fancy me?"

I flopped down on the bed only allowing myself to be so uncouth in front of my spouse. He was going to torture me with this. I flipped onto my back and stared at the ceiling. There was a crack in it. I thought back to when this had all started. I had just been reborn and was weak and frail. My mind was still clouded and I wasn't entirely all there.

I had felt stronger that day than on most days. I was beginning to fell my arms and legs once more. It took all my effort to move but I managed it. I conjured a full length mirror and I nearly collapsed from the simple spell. I looked at myself and I was horrified by what I saw. I collapsed my legs giving out. I was a skeletal creature that didn't look remotely human.

Wormtail found me like that and put me once again in the chair. I buried myself in my robes not emerging very often. I was sickened by myself. I spent the next few months growing stronger and reading every book I could get my hands on. In the end, I found a ritual that had promise.

It required the ritual slaughter of two hundred virgins. I organized a search and gather at once. It took two months to gather them all. The ceremony was actually quite gruesome. It very nearly turned my stomach. It had been worth it to obtain a body. A spirit after all could not do very much damage. Each one was bleed dry. A large stone room had been designed for the ritual complicated patterns were drawn on the floor. Each victim was placed on a podium and then cut eight times with a silver knife.

The blood poured into the intricate designs. I stood in a deep pit in the middle of the room. When the basin was full and I was positively drowned in blood, the spell was cast and I was reborn. I had awoken full of life and vigor. The red eyes were permanent everything else had been completely transformed. I was young again and I was desirable. I went on a sort of sexual spree taking anyone I wanted. I was never refused.

I began to dream of Harry. I began to dream of taking Harry. I fantasized about dominating him, owning him and making him my slave, then he had fallen right into my lap. Harry wasn't exactly difficult to desire he was sex personified. He was looking at me expecting an answer and I fought a blush. Harry always teased me for falling into these long reminiscings. I sat up with my back facing Harry.

"There was no reason. I just fancied you."

Harry snorted and got out of the bed and walked out the room. I followed after him a few moments later knowing that he was gone to take a shower. I slid into the tub not enjoying its size at all. Harry handed me the soap without looking at me. By no means was I off the hook then. Harry was going to try and force me to explain myself.

"I'm not sorry."

He turned around his green eyes blazing. He had never been able to hide what he was feeling from me. I watched each emotion go through those beautiful orbs. Shock, anger, love, hate, and then his eyes went blank. He nodded once and got out of the shower leaving me holding the soap. When I was finished he was no where to be seen. I toweled off and went back to the bedroom. Harry was lying on the bed in a pair of loose drawstring pants and staring at the ceiling.

I went into the closet and transfigured a pair of sweats into boxers. When I went back into the bedroom Harry was still in the same position. He looked as if he hadn't even blinked. I sat on the edge of the bed having nothing to look at but the yellow wall. I listened to him breathe, I listened to the sounds of the night. I wasn't used to having to explain myself. I told Harry what I was going to do and he usually went along with it not needing much more information. Unless it involved our son.

"I never expected you to be sorry."

I nodded and turned around only to find that Harry still had not moved. I dropped backwards so I was lying beside him and staring at the ceiling. I hadn't been nearly as tall at sixteen as I was now or as I was in the future and it was difficult to adjust to everything not being so very far away.

"What did you expect then?"

There was no response. I continued to stare at the ceiling feeling that I would soon memorize each crack and line. Harry rolled on top of me and stared at me in an unnerving way. He sat up so he was straddling my waist. Then he began to run his hand down my bare chest causing me to shiver.

"Do you have any idea what you've done? Can you comprehend the pain you are putting me through?"

I gulped not liking the position I was in suddenly. Something sparked in Harry's eyes and I balked trying to move suddenly only to be pinned down. Harry got up and I found that I couldn't turn my head I was being forced to stare at the ceiling now. It didn't seem nearly as interesting. I heard the door open and close. I waited for Harry to come back. I waited and waited until I couldn't keep my eyes open anymore and then it was morning.

I sighed canceling the spells holding me down. I tried to move and then tried to cancel the spells again. It didn't work. I heard footsteps coming up the stairs, then the sound of my son's voice. I called for Harry and was ignored. I would not stand for this. I was Lord Voldermort! I tried once more to cancel the spells. I had not believed that Harry was more powerful than me, until right now.

I heard footsteps going back down the stairs. Then the smell of frying bacon assaulted my nose. I stopped struggling and just closed my eyes. Harry would have to come here he would need to change his clothes. He could not ignore me forever. He came into the room holding our son. He put him down on the bed and the small child immediately climbed onto me until we were face to face.

He smiled brightly holding a stuffed bear in one hand. My eyes lingered on the bear wondering when he had gotten it. He hit my face and giggled. I rolled my eyes quickly losing my patience but not being able to do anything about it.

"Daddy!"

I smiled and he hugged me and gave me a goopy kiss on the cheek. I blinked my son never kissed me. Harry came back from the closet I couldn't see him because I still couldn't turn my head. Damien turned at once though and smiled. He waved bye to me and I saw the side of Harry's face briefly when he picked him up. He turned swiftly and then they were both out of my sight again.

I heard the door close and then footsteps on the stairs once more. I heard another door close and then I felt powerful wards erected around the house. I tired to move but to no avail. I wanted to scream but I couldn't open my mouth. I sighed and began to count in each language that I knew. I reached one million in German and sighed. I had not wanted to cause Harry pain at least not anymore.

I had been amazed when he had killed Ron and then Hermione, and finally nearly all of his year. The thought had crossed my mind that Harry would be upset if he ever remembered what those people had been to him. It had not crossed my mind that he would be hurt. At the time I hadn't really cared. I cared now and for the first time I felt guilty for what I had done to him. I felt guilty and I had never felt guilty before.

"Oh Tom how nice of you to stick around."

"Daddy look look!"

I was jumped on and a picture of something that had been scribbled all over was thrust into my face. I squinted at it not entirely sure what to make of the multi-colored mess. I tried to sit up and I was suddenly able to move. My son slipped down into my lap. He giggled and thrust the picture at me once more. I took it not sure what he wanted. He was looking at me expectantly. I smiled and he beamed.

"Very nice work. What is it?"

He began at once. I didn't get much only that it was a picture for me. I patted his head and thanked him and he beamed once more. He tugged at my hand and I got up. He took my hand, well he really took about two of my fingers in his small hand and began to walk. He led me down the stairs and into the kitchen. I stared at the fridge and he said up.

I picked him up and I could have sworn he rolled his eyes at me. I heard Harry chuckle he took the picture from my hand and stuck it to the fridge. Once I really looked at the fridge I wondered how I had missed that it was covered in these scribbled bits of paper Damien beamed.

"Harry I…"

Harry cut me off somehow looking at Damien without looking at me even tough I was holding him.

"What do you want for dinner sweetie?"

Damien yelled cookies and Harry smiled and took him from my arms. He set him down in a high chair and placed some toys around him. I took a seat at the table and watched Harry dig some frozen chicken out of the freezer.

"Daddy where you go?"

I looked at my son. He was holding the same bear and the toys Harry had placed around him were edging towards the table trying to escape.

"I was in Spain."

"Span?"

I nodded and Damien beamed. He looked at me seriously for a moment and then asked another question.

"What span?"

I sighed not wanting to lose my temper. I explained that Spain was a country. I was then asked what a country was. I explained that and was then asked what a city was. Harry placed a plate in front of Damien smirking at me. Damien smiled and dug in. I always explained my answers in too much detail which prompted Damien to ask me more questions.

I didn't know how to speak to a child. I wasn't able to simplify anything. A plate was placed in front of me and I blinked at it expecting poison. Harry smirked like he knew what I was thinking. He most likely did. He dug in and began to ask Damien what he done today with Nanette. At once my son began to babble.

"Who is Nanette?"

I was ignored by Harry but Damien answered not that I understood any of it. I was sure that Nanette was not a nenen whatever that was. Harry directed Damien's attention away from me and spent the entire meal talking to him. He took my plate when I was barley finished and put it in the sink. He set the dishes to wash and picked up Damien. I sat at the table. Harry was trying to provoke me. I went back up the stairs feeling like I was walking on egg shells. He was putting Damien to bed.

"Daddy!"

I resisted sighing and forced a smile for Damien, he was a perceptive child.

"Goodnight Damien."

He shook his head and I went in to the room. He walked over the book shelf and pulled down a book that seemed a little heavy for him. I took it from him and he grabbed my hand and walked over to his little bed climbing on to it and moving over so I could sit. I sat down and looked at the book he had selected. 'little mermaid.' I never read him children's tales. I read history books and quoted ethics at him.

I opened the book to find a large picture of a red headed mermaid. Damien climbed in to my lap and pointed at the words. I sighed and began to read the little mermaid. When the story was finished Damien was asleep in my lap. I put him under the covers and kissed his forehead. I turned to face Harry who had been standing in the door way the entire time.

"I'm sorry."

Harry shook his head and turned and walked away. I followed him into the bedroom he shed his clothes and got under the covers.

"You're not sorry Tom."

Harry's tone of voice brooked no arguments but I was never one to back down. I took a seat on the bed and took Harry's hand. He tried to pull away at once but I held it firmly and he went limp.

"I'm not sorry for what I did. If I hadn't of done it then I wouldn't have you and we wouldn't have our son. I am sorry that I hurt you. I never…I didn't want to…I'm sorry I caused you more pain."

He didn't turn around but his hand gripped mine strongly. I was actually sorry. I had never once regretted anything. I had never once considered the consequences for anyone else. My main focus had always been what was in it for me. I had wanted Harry and I had taken him. Now I was frightened I would lose him. I didn't know when it had happened but I couldn't imagine a life with out Harry in it.

"I love you."

I knew that Harry loved me he said it enough and I scoffed at him. I had never told him I loved him before. I had realized that I did but I had never wanted to tell him. I did not want to give him that power over me. I realized now that he had it anyway whether or not I told him that I loved him. He flipped around so I could finally see his face.

"OK."

I was stunned. He move closer and kissed me once then he snuggled into me and went to sleep.

"Ok?"

In the morning I was woken up by my son. I scooped him up and headed to the washroom. Harry followed me looking unsure. I had never bathed my son before. I was feeling a little light today like we could set everything back to how it had been before. I filled the tub with hot water. Harry grabbed Damien before I could put him in the tub and turned on the cold water.

"Are you trying to boil him or bath him?"

Damien laughed and I looked at the water. I liked it hot wouldn't Damien enjoy a nice hot bath? Harry smirked at me and turned off the cold water. He put Damien in it and conjured a few rubber duckies. Damien seemed happy enough. He handed me some type of soap in a bottle and a soft cloth.

"Try it now."

I took the soap and learned that a wet two year old was quite slippery. I was soaked when I was finally finished. I glared at Harry who was chuckling and kissed Damien's cheek. Damien was outright laughing at me. I dried him off with a spell and then dressed him promptly. He squinted his eyes at me and I felt my skin tingle.

"What did you do?"

I was giggled at and then he turned and ran and hid behind Harry's leg. He kept peeking at me and than giggling like mad. I turned to look in the mirror. I was not sure what he had done. Every few seconds my hair would change color and then light up like a Christmas tree. I laughed and Damien ran back over to me.

"Excellent work!"

"Yay!"

I canceled the spell and Damien pouted at me. I kissed his cheek and he giggled. Harry laughed and told me to come downstairs. I put Damien down who grabbed hold of my hand and led me in to the living room. He went to the corner and pulled out a big book and a colorful cardboard box. He set them on the floor and then came back and led me over. He pulled on my hand until I sat down then he crawled into my lap.

"Daddy color."

"Color?"

He nodded and opened the box to reveal colorful sticks of wax. He handed me one and opened the large book. I stared at the…what was that supposed to be? I began to color and Damien huffed and took my hand and drew it across the paper so there was a long streak of blue. He nodded and picked out his own stick of wax then began to scribble all over the page.

"Wow Tom that's great you're really creative."

I had been imitating my son and just drawing random patterns on the paper. Harry picked up Damien who dropped his stick of wax on my head and headed to the kitchen. I cleaned up tearing out the picture and bringing it to the fridge. Damien clapped from his seat Harry kissed him and placed a plate of cut up omelets in front of him. Then he sat down with two plates and pushed one over to me.

"When did you learn how to cook?"

"Before."

Harry looked down and his jaw became tense. We ate in relative silence. Damien was the only person who would break the silence with the occasional comment. Harry put all the plates in the sick and then something in the house chimed. A door bell? He went to the door and I followed picking up Damien from his seat. He said hi and I found out what a nenen was.

The smiling muggle waved at my son and winked. She took me in for a long moment then turned to Harry completely ignoring me. I bristled I went closer waiting for her to introduce her self hoping she had some semblance of manners.

"Who's your friend Harry?"

Harry turned to look at me and then turned back around.

"He's not my friend, he's my husband."

Nenen's eyes winded and she looked at me again. Her eyes filled with fear. I narrowed my eyes at her. What could this muggle know about me? I took a step forward and Harry moved in front of her blocking her from my view. I heard him tell her quietly to wait outside. I saw her head bob and then she went out the door closing it quietly behind her. I put Damien down and he went over to Harry. I went to speak but Harry beat me to it.

"We have to stay here. I don't want any arguments. I have never questioned you and just this once you're going to listen to me and do what I say!"

I nodded before I really thought about it and Harry smiled. I felt a sharp pain in my head. I was not used to being obedient even for Harry. He got Damien dressed and then brought him outside. He came back alone.

"Where is my son?"

Harry's eyes glinted and he started back up the stairs. I followed him and he ignored me.

"Harry?"

He sighed heading to the washroom.

"Nanette is his baby sitter. I have to go to school in the day and now so do you. We need to lay low and that means staying here and acting like muggles."

Act like muggles? This was my worst nightmare. I had spent the first few years of my life acting like a muggle. Then I had tortured them whenever I could. Muggles were terrible abusive creatures.

"How could you leave our son with that…with that…thing!"

Harry shook his head slightly and went on to the washroom. I followed him and when he didn't answer me I grabbed him and spun him around. He did something that made my hands feel like there were on fire and then I flew back into the door.

"You don't get to ask me that Tom. I wouldn't leave Damien with anyone dangerous. Which is why I can't leave him with you!"

That was low. I was sure that some of the hurt I felt had bleed through to my face because Harry looked guilty at once. I was tiring him I could see it now. He was waiting for me to explode and demand that everyone be exterminated. That didn't seem like a bad idea maybe that would…no it would just attract me Voldermort.

"I didn't mean that Tom. I'm sorry."

I nodded accepting that he had meant it and that he had not meant it. I wouldn't trust myself around Damien either. Well Voldermort, I was going to have to find a way to refer my other self. I joined Harry in the shower and found him crying. I held him and he flinched terribly and tried to pull away. I shushed him and he calmed himself becoming still after another moment.

He pulled away from me and went on with his shower handing me the soap like nothing had happened. He threw an outfit at me and I put it on. Not enjoying the silence but happy that he was no longer crying. He went outside and locked up. A silver car was waiting on the street. Harry waved for me to follow. I did so not very happy to see the vampire and the muggle girl.

"This is Tom he's my boyfriend."

The vampire nodded and the muggle girl scowled. I took a deep breath prepared to placate Harry. I smiled at the girl and the vampire introducing myself. The girl smiled stiffly and I sat back and looked out the window. I watched Harry whose eyes seemed to be locked with the vampires. I scowled and looked back out the window noting that the vampire didn't seem interested in staring at anyone but Harry.

"Will your car be fixed soon Harry?"

"By tonight actually."

The vampire nodded curtly. The atmosphere was tense in the car and I didn't like it. I got out as soon as it was parked and went around to open the door for Harry. The muggle girl got out and stared at me. I smiled once more and she looked away. The vampire came over and held out his hand. I shook his hand in the stupid muggle custom.

"Edward, nice to meet you, this is Bella, my girlfriend."

"Charmed."

He squeezed my hand with a bit of undue pressure and then let go. He walked off with his girlfriend, seeming to try and stay as far away from her as possible. I turned to Harry, a question on the tip of my tongue.

"I don't know so don't bother asking?"

I nodded and followed Harry into the school. He led me to the office were a slightly overweight middle aged muggle smiled and handed me a pink slip of paper. She advised me that I had the same schedule as Harry. I followed him to the first class. I spotted two other vampires and the one that had been driving as well as the muggle girl. I made eye contact with each one. They each nodded I took a seat beside Harry. The teacher came in and I was asked to introduce myself.

I felt a bit like I was in a horror movie but no one else was frightened. I spent the first class examining Harry who seemed to be engrossed in his book. I knew he wasn't this book was trash. The next class was very similar I was forced to introduce myself and there were two more vampires. How many of them were here? I watched Harry and noticed that his eyes glazed over. He went very still in his seat and I knew somehow that he wasn't here anymore. Something was happening to him.

I touched his hand lightly but he didn't respond he just kept looking forward. He blinked after some time and then gripped his desk tightly the bell rang and he jumped slightly. I spent the entire day watching Harry and he seemed to go into these trances a total of three times. Twice I had seen him staring wide eyed across the hall at nothing. The vampire came over and I pushed Harry behind me not sure why I was doing it.

He smiled at me and I wanted to kill him all at once. I mastered myself remembering that Harry was right. We had to blend in here and not draw any attention to ourselves until something happened. He looked around me smirking. Maybe I could just catch him on fire for a moment. If I could just get him outside then maybe I could lure him away and than have some fun.

"Do you need a ride to the shop is your car ready?"

Harry came from behind shoving me a bit and huffing.

"If it wouldn't be too much trouble."

The vampire nodded and I agreed with the muggles scowl at the two. The way they stared at each other…it made me feel itchy underneath my skin. He dropped us off at the shop and Harry went over to a black car. He thanked the vampire politely and then drove home. My son was waiting with the muggle at the door. He ran over and I scooped him up into my arms.

I had never been so happy to see him. Today had felt like everything was coming apart. Harry had been loopy and distant. I kissed Damien's cheek enjoying it's softness and his fresh scent. I went into the house while Harry talked to Nanette a little ways down the drive. He came in after a few minutes. Damien was chasing the fairies I had conjured for him.

I stared at Harry and he stared back then he went into the kitchen to get started on dinner. Damien smacked into the wall and bounced off the charm giggling like mad. I picked him up again and vanished the fairies. He began to talk to me about nenen I smiled and nodded, commenting when he paused to breathe. Harry yelled that dinner was ready. Once Damien was in bed I grabbed Harry needing to feel him under me he pulled away from me and went down stairs.

I stared at the wall for a moment and then went down the stairs as well. He was sitting on the couch staring at the t.v that wasn't on.

"Harry what was happening to you at school? What's happening now, I don't understand."

He made a gesture for me to sit down beside him. I did as he wanted and he laid his head on my shoulder.

"I've been having flash backs. There are aggressive and sometimes I see Ron, sometimes I see Hermione. They're just standing there plain as day. I've had flash backs of you. You tried to kill me several times. You tired to kill my friends. You killed my mom and dad. I still love you even knowing all of that and it's making me wonder just what kind of person I am that I could still love you after all that you've done?"

I didn't know how to answer that. I had done what I had done and I couldn't undo any of it now. I was slightly unhinged at the time but that was no excuse.

"I am sorry for causing you pain I truly am but I can't change what has been done."

Harry didn't seem to be listening to me. His hands were clenched into tight fists.

"Valeel sent us here."

I had heard that name once before in a dark tavern. There had been a group of vampires sitting in a corner one had mentioned his name and then there was a scuffle and all had left. Other than that name I had no idea who Valeel was. If he was some type of vampire than he wouldn't have the power to send us here. I said as much and Harry looked away from me with barely concealed panic. I grabbed his chin and pointed his face towards me.

"What is it? What aren't you telling me?"

Harry pulled away from me and stood up. He had changed completely he was a curious mixture of the man I loved and the boy I had…destroyed. I gulped feeling a lump in my throat. He began to pace something he only did in my presence when he was extremely nervous. He started and then stopped shaking his head and taking a moment to reformulate his words. He tried again only to stop once more.

I waited knowing he would get to it eventually and that any intervening would only cause him to explode. He was so tightly wound some times that I looked Zen in comparison. I wasn't Zen though I was anal in the extreme I doubled and tripled checked everything I did. He stopped finally and turned to face me. He looked a little like he was preparing for battle.

"We have made a mistake. We miscalculated badly. Valeel is a magical vampire and he means to set us on the right path. He thinks we are going to destroy the world if we keep running it the way we have been and he sent me back in time to stop you from doing it."

My mind had gotten stuck on the words magical vampire. I stood not sure what it was I meant to do. Was I going to run was I going to hide, no I wasn't going to hide. I was going to go and…

"You can't attack them, there is a whole city of them. They've been taking muggles and hiding them from us. There could be thousands of them and even if there wasn't even if there was only three or four we are no match for them. They've been alive longer than us. We…we…lost Tom… it's finished."

I stood there trying to force myself to understand what Harry had just told me.

"No."

Harry shook his head sadly and embraced me. I held him for a moment and then I pushed him away.

"NO!"

Harry went still. He was preparing himself for it. It wasn't going to happen though I wasn't going to throw a fit. I took a deep breath and sat down. I hung my head raking both hands through my hair a habit I had picked up from Harry at some point. It was not over I never lost!

"Come to bed Harry."

He nodded and headed up the stairs. I followed feeling a bit like I was in a dream. In the morning I would wake and I would be home. I didn't let Harry get any sleep. I needed to be distracted and the only place that wiped all troubles from my mind was inside my spouse. He was exhausted by morning and when the door bell rang he fell asleep. I got up and went to get my son throwing on a quickly transfigured rob.

I put him in bed with Harry and went to open the door. Nanette smiled at me and I waved her in as she closed the door. She turned to me her eyes widening in alarm just the way I liked.

"Avada Kedavra!"

"TOM!

A/N: Tom is back and he's not going down without a fight. Will he destroy the town will Nanette live to see her family free? Will Bella and Edward talk once more stay tuned for more Dragon Ball Z! Sorry I've always wanted to do that. Lol

Next Chapter: Edward explains some things to his family and to Bella.


	7. Blood Desire

Blood Desire

Bella tried once more to start a conversation but I needed her out of the car, she was too close. Her truck's engine got wrecked in the crash and it wasn't feasible to fix it. She wouldn't allow me to purchase her another car though. Once she realized I wasn't listening to her, her mouth snapped shut. She got out of the car and slammed the door. I winced at the sound of the metal hitting metal reverberating through my ears. I made sure she was in her house before pulling away.

There was something off about Tom Riddle. His mind was blocked off like Harry's, but unlike Harry he seemed much more calculating. He was unfailingly polite at all times. Tom Riddle was trouble, and the worst part was something inside of me was raging with jealously that he was with Harry. The whole situation was strange. Tom was with Harry and Harry's son looked like the both of them.

I didn't know the limits of magic but it seemed like the child had been created by the two of them. I drove away realizing that I had been sitting in front of Bella's house for the last ten minutes. I drove in the opposite direction of home not quite ready to deal with everyone's silent and moody stares. I had done what needed to be done. The situation had been assessed and we had resolved to monitor Harry but remain uninvolved. Carlisle was giving me the cold shoulder which was hurtful coming from someone as compassionate as him.

The situation with Bella was becoming worse instead of better. I spent most of the day not breathing and she hadn't failed to notice. Today she had come up with the brilliant solution of me turning her. She even went as far as to say that my new thirst for her was my subconscious desire to turn her coming to the forefront of my mind. I resisted laughing and she had gotten angry and stormed out.

It was not my intention to hurt Bella. I accepted that turning her was an inevitability there was no way around something like that. The volturi were expecting it and if I didn't turn her she would be killed. My present blood lust though was not a result of wanting to turn her. It was the type of thirst that demanded death. I had tried hunting only to find that I loathed the animal blood more than ever before, even my favorite mountain lion could not satisfy me.

I drove on until I reached the city. I was deluding myself with this life. I was not meant for this, I was not meant to be stuck in high school for all of eternity. Despite the body I was locked in my mind was much older. I saw Bella as a child and sometimes thought her naïve. The strange thing was that when I looked at Harry I sometimes saw the same thing in his eyes.

He looked like he had lived through all of this before. Like he had seen so much and like he had so much life experience already. He wasn't a vampire though and he wasn't immortal there were no immortal wizards. A growl escaped my throat why couldn't I stop thinking of Harry? I came to a stop, I parked at a night club. It was early but a line was forming already. I watched the line for a moment thinking of all the places I could take one of the mortals in the line and quench the thirst raging inside me.

I drove away turning sharply. Perhaps if I could convince Carlisle to let me have some donor blood, or perhaps I could just steal it myself. The thirst was consuming me; holding my breath would not work much longer. I was rapidly approaching the small town of Forks. I parked at the one grocery store and proceeded on foot to Harry's house. I was shocked as soon as I tried to enter the premise. I growled and tried again. I kept walking forward and the pain got worse and worse until I dropped to my knees.

The door was thrown open and I was met with Tom Riddle. Something in his eyes looked wild and crazy he closed the door, the house was silent. He came over to me and I had the urge to run. There was something unnatural about his steady gait; there was something off about the glint in his eyes. He crouched down so he was level with me and smiled a truly ice cold smile. He reached with his long fingers for my face and when his skin made contact with mine another painful jolt went through my body.

"What do you want?"

His voice was like silk, I had never heard a mortal speak with such a voice. He narrowed his eyes at me, I had seen blue eyes like his before. I thought again of the little boy and the only explanation that was logical came to me again, only I couldn't fathom how that was possible. The pain went through me again becoming worse. Riddle's smile widened and became more perverse, more crazed.

"Harry…"

Tom stood up taking several paces back from me. The pain was quickly becoming too much to take I gritted my teeth in an effort not to make any noise. Tom made a grand sweeping gesture with his hand. Then he advanced on me again. He grabbed my chin in one of his long fingered hands. He looked me right in the eyes and for a moment his face transformed terribly until the handsome man he had been was replaced with the leering face of a maniac.

"No one can see us now…vampire."

He trailed his hand along my face raking his nails across my skin and somehow leaving gashes. He danced out of view and the pain was keeping me pinned to the ground. He came back again this time looking every bit the handsome teenage boy all traces of crazed maniac gone from his face.

"We are going to have fun. You will stay away from Harry from now on and if you don't…if you don't stay away from Harry…"

The pain I was in finally ceased and I was able to get to my feet. He smirked and made some motion with his hands. At first nothing happened and then a snake appeared. It was large and silver it reared up and up and then lunged. I tried to dodge but it went right into my body. I felt it slithering around inside me and then it settled.

"What did you do?"

He smiled wider and made a motion with his hands again. I walked forward and he remained standing and smiling. I grabbed him around the throat and lifted him off is feet. His smile widened and then I heard Charlie. I dropped him and he clutched at his throat even going so far as to cough like he couldn't breathe. I hadn't been strangling him though. I could hear Charlie coming over he had set me up.

"Edward what is this why are you attacking this man?"

I turned around Charlie was walking up the drive and Bella was standing at the door her face pale. He looked a little smug and I knew why. He wanted a reason for me to be away from Bella. I turned to face Charlie not liking his self-righteous thoughts one bit. I had no explanation though and that had been Riddle's plan all along. I shook my head and made some noise that slightly resembled a word.

"I'm sorry Edward I'm going to have to take you in."

I shook my head and backed up. Charlie stepped forward ready to take my hand. He would spear me the hand cuffs but he was going to take me in. I took another step back from Charlie. I could not go to jail I was already losing control and if I was locked up with humans for an undetermined amount of time anything could happen. Riddle stepped in front of me smiling charmingly.

"There is no need for that officer Swan I won't press any charges. It was just a scuffle between us boys. It's fine."

Charlie looked ready to protest but his face slackened and his eyes went blank. He nodded and went on his way. Bella narrowed her eyes at me. Charlie steered her back into the house he looked over his shoulder at me and then shut the door. Riddle turned around with his perfectly charming smile still in place. He patted me on the shoulder.

"Harry is mine Cullen."

He walked past me to his house. He opened the door and I heard him pause on the step.

"I will destroy you Edward."

The door closed. I stood there for a few moments breathing deeply. There was a light drizzle. I ran from the house. I lost all thought, all fear of Tom Riddle. He was dangerous he was lethal. His eyes, his eyes had been nothing like his sons even though they were the same blue. He didn't have a soul. He couldn't have a soul with eyes like that. Tom Riddle finally convinced me of what everyone else could not. Tom Riddle had convinced me that a vampire had a soul.

I pounded on the door not caring at all for my lack of decorum. I needed it out I could feel it coiling inside me, Natalie opened the door with a grimace. I pushed inside the house yelling for Max. He came to me looking a little happier to see me but also annoyed with the commotion I was causing.

"Be quiet Edward. Be still come, come tell me what has happened."

I calmed at once. Max held me around the shoulders and I slumped over at once. He held me like a child and steered to me to the couch. He made me sit down and began to run his hands over me in slow soothing motions. In no time I had reclined into the couch, I regained my composure and looked down feeling properly ashamed. Max forced me to look up he smiled softly and kissed me once then got up and went to sit as well in the couch across from me.

"I didn't expect to see you so soon my love. What catastrophe has brought you to me?"

Catastrophe? It wasn't as bad as that surely. I tried to make some gesture as if to say that it was nonsense only to find that my hands were shaking very badly. I wanted to go to Max and cry but I couldn't do that. I needed help but I didn't know what had made me think Max would be able to provide it. That snake was a curse surely. It moved again and I squirmed around.

"He cursed me. He put some curse inside me."

Max didn't react at all; he remained in the same position and stared at me with the same expression on his face for quite some time. Then he stood up he called to Natalie who came in to the room at once. She had the girl with her, the girl that I had condemned to the wine cellar. Max took her arm gently he bit into her wrist and led her over to me.

"Drink Edward."

I went as far back into the couch as it would allow. Only to have Max bring the girl closer, she looked healthy and well and the smell of her blood was intoxicating. I leaned closer and heard a sharp intake of breath. I looked up to see Aldo staring at me his red eyes free of contacts. I looked at the girl again her eyes were glazed over completely. She had begged for her life. She had begged for understanding. She had demanded to know why.

"I'm sorry."

There was no explanation I could give. There was no answer or rationalization. I had come to Max and he had given me what I had truly wanted, what I had always wanted. My mouth opened wider and her blood poured into my mouth. I moaned loudly and then my mouth sealed on her wrist. The blood was warm and sweet it filled me all the way to my toes. I sighed and cradled the body.

I pushed her hair back from her forehead. I closed her eyes and kissed her lips. Then I laid her out on the carpet arranging her so her hands were folded over her chest. She was beautiful; I kissed her one last time and then sat back down on the couch. The room was shaper. The smells were more pronounced, my hearing was more acute. In short I was stronger much stronger than I had been in a long time.

"Do you feel better?"

I nodded feeling drunk. I felt much better than I had in a long time. I felt the snake coil inside me as if it to was content. I sat up strait. I had almost forgotten completely about the curse. Max smiled gently like he knew what I was thinking.

"I was cursed he put a snake inside me."

I realized how it sounded as soon as the words were out of my mouth. I smiled a little and Aldo laughed. I stared at Max willing him to understand that I was serious. He seemed to be thinking about it, his head was tilted to one side and he was holding his wine glass loosely in his right hand. His eyes flicked over to me for a moment. He regarded me silently and then stood up and walked out of the room.

He came back a moment later looking composed he had even brushed his hair. He sighed and embraced me and then took a seat across from me again and then moved closer. He tented his fingers and rested his chin on his hands.

"I don't know what was done to you. I can feel it coming from you. I can feel it coming from inside you."

I looked at Max his eyes looked overly bright. He was worried. I had yet to see Xavier and Natalie had taken the body of the girl away. Aldo moved so he was sitting close to me and placed a hand on my thigh, the only sign that he was distressed.

"What do you feel?"

Max looked sad he put the wine glass down gently. He stood up and grasped my face in both hands. He kissed me deeply and pulled away seeming a bit intoxicated. The way he had kissed me was strange it was as if he was trying to suck something out of me.

"Dark magic, very dark magic."

I sat up and rubbed my palms on my jeans. I needed a mirror I needed to see how much damage I had done to myself. I needed to see how much damage Riddle had done to me. I stood up the full wall of mirrors was there. I walked forward not that I needed to, my vision was painfully sharp. My eyes were gold. My skin was white and hard to the touch. I looked the same there was no difference that I could see. I could only feel the occasional movement of the snake inside me.

I supposed that the girl had willingly given her blood, Natalie would have forced her to. I couldn't mask my scent though. It would linger for days and Carlisle would know what I had done. Perhaps it would force him to take my needs seriously. I was not bluffing and I knew I would not be able to survive like this for much longer. The burn had been so great and the relief I felt from it now was close to euphoria.

Max embraced me once more from behind resting his chin on my shoulder. He smiled looking through the mirror at me. He pulled away keeping a hand on my shoulder and pulled me away from the mirror. He went up the stairs and into a bedroom I began to protest thinking Max was planning on being a little more direct with his advances. He silenced me by placing a single finger to my lips.

"It is not what you think. Be quiet and listen. Who did this to you?"

I was taken aback by the harsh tone of voice. Max looked frightened and I didn't know what to make of it. I was feeling strangely detached from the entire situation. It was as if none of this was happening to me anymore. I wasn't sure if it was an affect of the curse or just my reaction to stress. I had never been attacked in such a manner before. Max seemed drawn to me like a moth to a flame.

It was like he wanted to stay away from me but he couldn't. He kept coming in close and then shrinking away some times he reached out to touch me. Other times he would stretch his hand forward and then pull away. His eyes danced all over me as if he could not focus on me for very long but could not get his eyes to look away.

"It was Tom. Tom Riddle. Have you heard of him?"

Max stopped his dancing and fevered staring for a moment. I saw recognition in his eyes and also fear. He took a step back from me and I feared for a moment that he was going to throw me out like he had done before. It seemed for a moment that he was on the verge of calling the others. He seemed wholly undecided and then his eyes met mine again and he relaxed, melting into a stance of perfect ease and comfort.

"You have been cursed by Lord Voldermort. He is the darkest wizard of all time. For some reason he has also made enemies with Valeel. Although I assure you he has never heard of Valeel."

I was tempted to ask the obvious question. That question being why Max would know all of this. I studied him though, not hearing much from his mind but random facts. He was frightened for me that much was clear. I didn't need to hear his mind to know this though. There was something else though. The way he was acting surging forward and then drawing back as if I had become a great magnet he could not resist. Even Aldo had been sitting very close to me.

"How do you know all of this who told you?"

Max looked at my face again. His eyes had been roaming all over my body, like he could not decide were to look, or as if he could not fix his gaze to one thing. He looked hungry. His eyes locked to mine again for a moment and a whole lot of loud music began to play his head. I growled and took step forward. Max smiled at me not moving an inch, he knew I would never attack him.

"No need to be so brash my child. Take a seat, there are some things that I will have to explain to you."

I did as I was told and made my way over to the large bed. The bed had always been there for as long as I could remember. Max took a seat beside me, after a moment he moved closer. His eyes continued to dance all over me. He nodded the music becoming louder.

"Ignore my mind Edward. It is not my thoughts that you need to focus on."

Max looked at me pointedly and then began with a little nod.

"I have told you that I have been at war with the others. Of course that is not the entire truth. I was the first of a kind or so we thought then. We had yet to hear of the Volturi and they had yet to hear of us. I was turned by one of the others. I was turned by Valeel's very first child. I was his plaything, and he fell in love me and became unable to kill me."

Max paused here and closed his eyes as if he was trying to stave off pain. I waited politely not wanting to push him. He would tell me everything he knew that much was clear. After a few moments he opened his eyes ready to continue.

"He kept me for a while as a companion since I was young. When I turned sixteen he changed me. I was taught by Valeel. I read books about magic. The secret world of magic fascinated me like nothing else. I absorbed every scarp of information as if it were blood. I lived with Valeel and the others , I loved them. The day came when I asked too many questions when I demanded the knowledge of secrets that could not be known to me. I was cast out. That was the extent of mercy my lover had on me. I was cast out instead of killed. He sends me long missives detailing all that is happening in his world. I am jealous I want to be like them. I want there power. Voldermort is relatively new to there world. Yes indeed he is a phenomenon. After some time the wizards became aware of vampires. They were told that it was impossible for a wizard to be turned. It was irony of course that they started a rumor about magicless vampires with absolutely no clue that they did exist."

Max paused again. I knew why now, he was not happy being a magicless vampire. I waited not moving, I needed him to go on. This was something he had not spoken of much or perhaps to anyone before. He was working through his feelings and organizing his thoughts not much of a feat for a vampire but for someone like Max it was definitely a chore. He liked to live in the moment introspective thoughts didn't settle well with him. He was more in love with the world around him than in love with himself.

"The point I am trying to make is that I was cast out. My maker sends me missives he knows I love to know everything that there is to know. Lord Voldermort has found a way to be immortal; he only went to such lengths because the option of becoming a vampire was believed to be unavailable. He has mangled his soul beyond the realm of all possible. He is dangerous and he is powerful and if he has cursed you…"

Max looked me right in the eyes. He seemed to lean forward against his will and then away.

"If he has cursed you then you will be destroyed. Valeel is the only one that can stop whatever he has done and he won't of course. I have been told that Valeel has taken a special interest in Lord Voldermort, that he tracks his movements constantly but has yet to interfere. I am curious though what is Voldermort and Harry Potter doing in your little town. I am even more curious as to why you know him as Tom Riddle?"

Max paused raising his eyebrows and looking at me expectantly, he looked a little ravenous and I knew why. There was something he didn't know, something that wasn't adding up and he was hoping that I would be able to sort it out. I wasn't sure I was going to be able to help him though.

"Harry Potter and Tom Riddle are together. They have a child and I still don't know why they are in Forks and now you have confused me even more. What do you know about Harry?"

Max looked shocked and then confused and then he finally looked at me sideways, my last question registering with him. He smirked slowly and then stood up.

"Edward are you sure about this? They are together?"

I nodded and he began to pace. Then he stopped and his eyes danced all over me once more. It finally hit me that he was attracted to the curse, to whatever dark aura the curse was emitting I got to my feet feeling angry.

"It doesn't make any sense. Why did he curse you?"

I looked away and began to pace. It wouldn't do to try and withhold anything from Max. He was a hoarder of knowledge and of the truth. He would know if I tried to lie and if I provoked him I would just end up hurt afterwards.

He took a seat on the bed once more sighing heavily. If Tom had picked up on it in a few hours than I surely wasn't doing very well in hiding my attraction to Harry. It was undeniable if he was in my line of sight I couldn't look away and if I couldn't see him he haunted my every thought.

"I am attracted to him and Tom is his spouse."

Max laughed and then came towards me quickly looking furious. He grabbed me around the shoulders and shook me once. Then he snarled and pushed me aside. I would have fallen over but for the human blood I had just had just drunk. Max snarled again and threw a vase across the room it went through the wall. He turned to look at me again looking for a moment like he would charge at me then he stopped.

"Why are they in Forks?"

I didn't have an answer but I knew he wasn't expecting one from me. I was still trying to sort out his sudden tantrum. He took a seat.

"You say that they are together? They have a child?"

I nodded happy he seemed to be calming down he was looking at me seeming calm. He tapped his fingers on his chin. Then he got up and opened a draw of his bedside table he pulled out a packet of letters and rifled through them then thrust one at me.

"Read this."

I took the letter opening it carefully. It seemed fresh enough it couldn't have been sent very long ago. There was a news paper clipping with moving pictures. This had just happened last week apparently. I focused on the picture of Harry for a moment not quite sure why it didn't seem to quite look like Harry. The face was the same but the eyes, those eyes didn't belong to Harry.

"That's not him. That isn't Harry."

Max stood up and ripped the news clipping from my hand. He threw it down and seemed ready to attack me. He stopped his rapid approach only a few centimeters away from my face.

"You're not serious Edward."

I took a step back knowing that tone of voice to be dangerous. I wasn't sure what we were talking about anymore. I wanted to say as much but knew it was better to keep all thoughts to myself. Max was not in the mood for any questions, I wasn't even sure if he could tolerate my presence from his stance. Though he didn't seem to want me to leave, I waited for him to continue.

"Harry Potter is in England as is Lord Voldermort and they are not lovers and they certainly do not have a child!"

I nodded becoming more and more confused. Harry wasn't in England and neither was Riddle.

"They can't be in England Max. They do have a child."

Max seemed ready to scream which he was quite good at. Max was famous for his screaming fits he had once caused a mortals head to explode. He reined himself in barely and I wanted to flee suddenly. He ruffled through his stack of letters and thrust another news article under my nose. This one was a little older than the first. I read through it quickly noting again that Harry was somehow not the same.

"Riddle tried to kill Harry?"

Max nodded and took the clipping seeming unable to speak for the moment. He stacked all the papers together and placed them back in the draw.

"Get out of my sight. You stink of animal blood. Get out of my sight and don't bother me until tomorrow evening."

I left the room hearing the beginnings of a loud growl as I closed the door. Xavier was waiting in the hall. He took me in with the beginnings of a smile on his face. He grabbed me around the shoulder and led me back down the stairs. He was sending out calming waves of emotion which I was very thankful for. He sat me down on the couch Aldo moved at once to sit beside me.

"Little bother…"

I shoved at Aldo until he moved off me. I could not deal with anymore accusations! I hadn't done anything. I had been confused and then cursed and now I had taken human blood. In less than one week Harry had my life in shambles. Xavier took my hands which were shaking.

"How about we go out somewhere? Clear your head huh Edward?"

I protested, there idea of clearing my head would not be good. They would hunt and try to find the worst places imaginable to be. Xavier sat down seeming disappointed with me. I retreated into my mind into my thoughts. Aldo and Xavier sat with me all night and when the sun rose they went around the house closing all the drapes. Max was never seen during the day, he used that time to meditate. I closed my eyes thinking to take a leaf from Max's book.

It didn't work I was unable to meditate. Every time I thought my mind was clear an image of Harry would pop into my mind. I opened my eyes to find the room empty. I listened and heard no one, not even a stray thought. I went completely still and took a moment to center myself. I stood up and looked around the room. Everything was as it had been before. The wine glass Max had been holding was still on the small glass table that was beside the couch.

The curtains were still closed and I could see that diffused sunlight was still coming through the windows. I went and pulled one of the curtains back and looked onto the street. The street was empty of all people. I closed the curtain and turned around again to face the room. Nothing had changed. I growled lowly in frustration. A tapping sound from upstairs drew my attention. I went still again and focused on the sound. It was a rhythmic sound. Whatever was making it was hitting the wall or the floor over and over again with precise movements.

I went up the stairs unsurprised that the sound became louder as I was getting closer. I walked to the door farthest down the hall. I paused at the door even though I was certain that whatever was making this noise was behind it. I felt apprehension. I wanted to turn away suddenly I was sure that I didn't want to know what was behind that door. I pushed and the door swung open. I heard myself scream then I quickly looked away.

It was no use though the image had been burned into my mind. Bella dead, Bella dead and hanging from the roof in a white gown. Her eyes were bulging and her dangling feet were hitting the fallen chair over and over again making that dull thudding sound. I ran forward and dragged her from the ceiling untying the rope. Her head flopped uselessly to one side. I bit into her throat and quickly pulled away spitting out the blood.

The blood was putrid she was beyond saving. I crushed her to me hearing some of her bones break in the process. This wasn't happening. She wasn't dead. My Bella wasn't gone from me! I was a fool to have been thinking about Harry. I was whispering to her telling her it would be alright. Over and over again I told her it would be alright. I would kill Harry for doing this to her and then I would join her. Perhaps we would be together again. I felt a heavy blow to my midsection and heard a sickening crunch.

I looked down at Bella but she hadn't moved, another blow came down on me. I put the body down carefully, arranging her as neatly as I had arranged the girl from the night before. I felt another blow to the chest and then another to the head. Finally my right side exploded in pain and I dropped to my knees.

"What is this? Edward stop this!"

I was being held down. I blinked my eyes open to find that I was being held down by Aldo, Max and Xavier. I was staring at the ceiling and I could feel the pain in my right side receding. I heard Max tell the others to let me go and then I saw his worried face very close to mine. He took my hand and pulled me into a sitting position. He ran his hands over my torso and pushed in a cracked rib which set back into place and began to heal.

"It is the curse Lord Voldermort has placed on you. What did you see?"

I closed my eyes than opened them quickly once more the image of Bella seemed to be burned into my eyes. I got to my feet displeased that I felt a bit shaky. Max placed a steadying hand on my shoulder and led me over to the couch. I sat and he pushed a glass of wine into my hand. I drank deeply not caring that the wine was really blood, I needed it. Once the glass was finished Max handed me one more I drained it as well and he removed it from my hand handing me a handkerchief.

He rubbed his hand up and down my arm and I leaned into him a bit. He pulled me closer until I was forced to lay my head on his shoulder. He began to pet my hair and to hum softly. I calmed down after some time. I pushed away from him and sat up. I looked around the room Xavier was poised on the edge of his seat as if he wished to flee the room and Aldo was reclined as if he was at complete ease his hands were clenched firmly at his sides though a clear sign that he was distressed. Natalie was standing in the doorway looking displeased. She despised trouble and currently I seemed to be attracting a whole lot of it.

"It was like a nightmare, it seemed so real yet…"

There had been clues, the sudden emptiness of the house. The lack of people on the streets, the lack of all thoughts, it had felt real though, it had smelt real. Bella's body in my arms had felt real. I looked down at the carpet studying the fibers instead of seeing the whole thing for what it was. No one spoke or moved. I stood up and Max joined me at once placing a hand on my arm.

"But you are not leaving Edward."

I shook my head. I was leaving I had done enough damage. I needed to get home to Bella. I made my way to the door and Max stopped me reaching the door before me and seeming to lean casually against it. I growled and Max held up a hand in a placating gesture.

"I am used to you being rash Edward but at least wait until it is dark out. Surely you do not mean to go out into the streaming sunlight."

The appearance of Max had made me so convinced that it was night that the weak sunlight filtering through the heavy curtains had escaped my notice. I took a step back and Max smiled and removed his hand from the door. Aldo came behind me and placed a hand around my shoulder. He suggested a game of chess something that usually distracted me. I agreed readily enough knowing full well that I would not be distracted.

I was happy I did not need to blink at all. Every time I closed my eyes I would see Bella in the white gown bare feet dangling and blue. Each detail was lodged into my mind. I was itching for sunset and as soon as it arrived I would flee. Max knew this and stayed close to me the entire day not disappearing as was his custom. Aldo kept me distracted and when the sun began to sink Xavier forced his calm emotions onto me.

"I am leaving so don't try and stop me."

Xavier smiled gently and Max's gentle hold on my thigh became a death grip. I turned to face Max whose face was void of all expression a sure sign that he was upset.

"You will be leaving tonight of that I am sure. We have some things to discuss before then however."

Max let go of my thigh and stood up holding out his hand for mine. I took it after a moment sighing in defeat. As much as I wanted to run home to Bella right now. Max had information and it was beginning to look like there was no way possible that I was going to remain uninvolved. Tom Riddle had seen to it.

"Have a seat and make yourself comfortable."

I did as I was told, at least the part about taking a seat. Max went to his desk and pulled out a large stack of paper. He handed me the stack of paper and bade me to read. I did so quickly and without thought. When I was finished I was left with more questions and the things I thought I had known about Harry were no longer adding up. I put the papers down on the bed and looked at Max who nodded at me looking grim.

"Indeed Edward. I have come to the same conclusion nothing makes any sense."

No nothing made sense anymore. The Harry Potter I had just finished reading about was not the Harry Potter that was currently residing in Forks. Lord Voldermort was another matter entirely. The information Max had about him was extensive and inconclusive. He had split his soul into so many pieces that there was no explanation for what he may have been. I stood up ready to leave. There was nothing left here there was no more information for me to use. The information I had acquired was of no help.

"Come back Edward. If it gets worse if anything else happens please come back to me."

I nodded and Max kissed me sloppily which was unusual for him he was a skilled kisser as I mentioned before. He thought he would never see me alive again and clung to me a little desperately. He pulled away his hands lingering on my arms and then he turned around so he was no longer facing me. I left the room closing the door behind me. I made my way downstairs and into the living room. Natalie hugged me briefly Xavier clapped me on the shoulder and Aldo caught me up in a fierce hug that lasted a little longer than was necessary.

"It isn't what you are all thinking. I will be fine."

Each nodded looking perfectly confident but none believed me. I made my way to the door breathing in the fresh evening air that seemed to slap me in the face. As I was closing the door I heard a deafening roar and a crash and the sound of Natalie yelling for Max to calm down and running up the stairs. I closed the door pausing for one moment on the steps and then I began to run.

I darted between the people to quick for them to see me. Once I reached the woods I increased my speed further noting as I had noted in the past that I was far faster with human blood. I went to Bella's window and climbed in. She wasn't in her room but she was in the house somewhere downstairs. I breathed in her scent noting that the burn had become even worse and not better.

I welcomed it letting the blood lust reign free in my mind and keeping the image of a dead Bella firmly in place. The blue feet dangling and hitting the chair each time making that low dull thudding sound. She opened her room door and gasped. She closed it quickly making her way over to me and embracing me at once. I drew her in instead of pushing her away as she had probably anticipated. She relaxed and then she began to cry.

I soothed her bringing her over to the bed without her noticing and placing her into my lap. She calmed down and looked up at me. I kissed her once but pulled away quickly swallowing the large influx of venom that had flooded my mouth at the contact.

"Edward what's happening?"

I stood up bringing Bella to stand with me. I left her standing in the middle of the room and began to gather her things into a small suitcase.

"Edward wait…stop! What is this? What are you doing?"

I handed the suitcase to her and she took it looking confused. Things needed to speed up. I had to move things along and leave this place as soon as possible.

"We are going to take a trip Bella. I have been thinking and I agree with you. You're right I need to turn you I want nothing more than that."

She seemed to freeze and I watched each emotion pass over her face. She settled finally on confusion and put down the suitcase. She walked over and sat on her bed.

"What about Charlie? I thought you wanted me to finish school and go to college. What are you hiding from me?"

I remained standing not physically reacting to her words. We had discussed this and argued about this. She had cried and begged me to tell her what I was keeping from her. I couldn't do it though she would panic.

"Bella we need to leave here. This town isn't safe anymore. You can come back to your father in a little while. You just need to be under control first. Or we can make it look as if you've been kidnapped. We can't be here anymore Bella, please just trust me."

She nodded not moving from her bed. She took a moment to look around her room.

"Why should I trust you Edward?"

It was a valid question. It was the same question I had been asking myself since we had first met. Why would she trust me? I couldn't answer and I remained standing and silent. She stood up and picked up her suitcase. She opened it and began to remove the neatly folded clothes.

"Unless you tell me everything that you have been doing, where you've been going and what you were doing strangling Tom than I am not going with you. Not now or ever. Tell me the truth Edward."

I was taken aback by this. Bella could be demanding but she was never this forth right. I sighed and took a step back and then a step forward. The truth, the whole truth was not something that I wanted to share with Bella. She was never able to tell when I was lying. I had admitted lying to her before. That thought led me back to her first question.

"Why do you trust me Bella?"

She sighed heavily as if she had been expecting me to use this type of evasive tactic. It wasn't a ploy though I really wanted to know what her answer was. I had always wondered and had never been able to understand. Why trust someone who admitted to wanting to kill you, and who admitted to lying to you. I had even gone so far as to tell her that I was a fantastic liar. Why would anyone knowing all of that trust me.

"I gave you the ultimatum Edward not the other way around. You tell me everything or I won't go with you."

She was shaking and on the verge of tears. Her face was flushing and the rising blood scent in the room was making me want to crack open a window. I held in a growl of annoyance for all the times for Bella to become this demanding she picked now when the world was about to crumble on our heads.

"I love you Bella. I love you like I have never loved another. I need to know though what is the point of you demanding the truth from me if you don not trust me?"

Bella shook and tears fell from her eyes. Her hands balled in to fists and she stood up to face me.

"Edward please just tell me…or leave and never come back."

Her voice cracked on the last word. I went forward and embraced her. I guided her back to the bed and made her sit down. I remained standing.

"Alright Bella you win."

I told her everything starting with my first visit to Max and all I had done there. My second visit and all I learned there. I told her about Harry about the magical vampires and our war with them. I told her about the girl I had killed. I left out the vision Alice had shared with me about our wedding. I left out my attraction to Harry. I hadn't told her about Xavier or Aldo and Natalie and I left out the number of times Max had kissed me.

I left out the information Max had shared with me about his origins. I told her nothing about Riddle or Harry besides the fact that they were wizards and dangerous. She was satisfied though and she held my hand when I was finished and I was left to wonder again why she trusted me. I didn't bother to ask her again though. The answer was clear to me and I wondered why it had never been clear to me before. Love is blind, love blinds you to all things. I was too bright a light for Bella.

A vampire was too bright a light for any mortal. She was lost to me completely and I knew it now. She was dazzled by me, dazzled more than I could have anticipated. I had trapped her and somehow I had allowed her to trap me as well.

"I want to move the wedding up. I want to do it now. I need you to be safe Bella."

It was too risky to leave her so vulnerable. It was even more risky to have her around someone like Tom. Even if I did turn her Tom could still destroy her very easily. I had made her a target. I would make her safe again. She seemed to be struggling with happiness and apprehension at my announcement. She knew well enough to know that I thought she was in mortal danger to have moved the wedding up before she was finished school.

"Ok. What are we going to tell my father?"

I wasn't sure yet what was the best possible route. Leaving at this moment would make little difference though. It would be best to tell some semblance of the truth. Perhaps spin the urgency of the wedding into us being unable to wait. That was the plan most likely to placate Charlie. He was a romantic after all and would fall for it sure enough. I explained my angle to Bella and she agreed.

I stayed with her for the night the image of her hanging and dead body the only thing keeping me at bay. In the morning I went to get my car and then came back to bring her to school. The babysitter was walking down the drive with the small child clutched in her arms. He waved at me and called out 'wampire'. The woman laughed shushing him but her eyes lingered on me.

I realized at that moment that the child did not have any thoughts, his mind was a silent as Harry's. Bella's eyes widened the child had called out vampire loud enough for her to hear. A moment later the door opened and Tom stepped out with Harry behind him. Tom smiled charmingly and waved. Harry did the same and then Tom got into the drivers seat after opening the door for Harry.

My eyes lingered on the car and then I pulled out of Bella's drive and headed towards the school. The snake coiled around inside me and seemed to rear up until I could feel it in my throat then it lowered coiling into a circle and settling somewhere in the bottom of my stomach. When the school came into view I realized Bella had not seemed to care that I had admitted to killing a girl.

A/N: Thank you for all the reviews. And a special mention to Celesteialuna who reviewed each chapter! Also a shout out to Serene Saber who is forcing me to be a better writer with there reviews! I hope you enjoyed this chapter.

Next Chapter: Harry and Tom have a discussion and Tom begins to plan….


	8. Blood Splatter

**Authors Note: **Twilight/Harry Potter not mine. Hope you like this let me know what you think. And as always thanks for the reviews! **Read and review!!!**

Blood Splatter

I blocked the curse and forced Tom into a full body bind. He went stiff without falling to the floor. Nanette screamed and I quieted her with a silencing spell. I put her under gently and floated her body over to the couch. I had been expecting this at some point. Tom was true to form he was upset and nothing seemed to sooth his nerves better than a bit of torture and death. I released him and he growled turning to face me with a red glint to his blue eyes. I held my hand up and he blinked and seemed to calm down.

The slightly maniacal look he always got when he was feeling like this faded away and his face melted back in to the calm handsome mask hiding the near maniac underneath. He fixed his robe which was beginning to come lose and ran a hand through his dark hair to remove his fringe from his face.

"I apologize Harry. I was upset. I won't harm her wake her up."

I narrowed my eyes at him not that he was looking. He had given his orders and he had turned his back expecting them to be followed as usual. It wouldn't be that way anymore. I would not follow as blindly as I had followed him before. Along with my memories I had regained my good sense and good sense involved not truly trusting Tom despite how much I loved him.

"You will have to swear it to me Tom."

He spun around seeming confused. He would not adjust to this well at all. He was used to having total control. He needed to have total control in order to fell safe and if he didn't feel safe he became a like a wild animal attacking and attacking with a near crazed obsession. Tom was a lost little boy with too much power.

"What?"

His voice came out in a near hiss and in his current state of agitation I knew he would soon lapse into parseltongue the snake language that only he and I and now our son could understand. I repeated myself and he began to laugh until I whipped him across the face with a spell. A gash appeared on his cheek and began to ooze blood. He healed it with his magic and advanced towards me looking menacing.

"I want an oath from you Tom that you will not harm Nanette. If you hurt her it will damage Damien."

He stopped his steady progression towards me and his eyes cleared a fraction. He looked down at Nanette who looked peaceful thanks to my spell. He looked back up at me sneering a bit and then turning sharply.

"I will swear nothing to you! Especially the life of a useless muggle, I will not attack her again you will just have to trust me."

He turned around again to gage my reaction. Fine Tom you win I will trust you and you will break it and then you will not be able to demand trust from me again. I nodded and he turned around again and went up the stairs. He came back with Damien who was rubbing his eyes sleepily. I had already woken Nanette and properly modified her memory.

"Good morning sweetie."

Damien grumbled something that vaguely resembled Papa and Tom handed him to me. I brushed his hair back from his forehead and kissed his cheek. He sighed and put his head on my shoulder. I changed him with a spell and freshened him up. I didn't often skip actually bathing him but I needed some alone time with my loving spouse.

Nanette took him and he seemed comfortable enough to go with her. She promised she would give him breakfast and then went on her way. Once she was gone I collapsed on the couch feeling pleasantly exhausted. Tom had the stamina of a bull. I was not going to school today.

"Are you hungry?"

I snorted and Tom plopped down beside me on the couch. I was sure that Tom did not know how to cook. I was also sure that he did not even know the simplest cooking spell despite his desire to know absolutely everything.

"Well I wasn't suggesting that I would cook anything but if you were hungry well I could fetch you an apple or something."

I snorted again picturing the terrifying creature that had come out of the cauldron playing fetch as some sort of monstrosity of a dog. I began to laugh and then I went back up the stairs Tom followed me. I slept for a while not dreaming or having any flash backs. When I awoke it was dark out and Damien was in bed beside me.

I sat up knowing that Tom was not in the house. He was fiddling around with the wards. I sat up and Damien stirred a bit. Was that an obscurity ward? What was Tom playing at? He couldn't render our house invisible in a town full of muggles. I focused and realized it was an illusionary ward. I waited noting that Tom canceled it after a few moments.

"Priori Incantatem."

I held up my hand and a large snake shot out of my palm. It slithered around and faded from view. I was more connected to Tom than he realized if he cast a spell I could reveal it. It didn't seem to work the other way around. I heard the door open and lied back down pretending to be asleep. Tom came into the bedroom.

I felt the bed dip down and then his hand ran through my hair. He leaned very close to me and his lips ghosted across my cheek. His hand suddenly gripped my hair more tightly and he began to shake then he let go if my hair and got off the bed. I heard his footsteps as he left the room. He hissed lowly more agitated than I had imagined.

"_**You are mine he will not take you."**_

I remained in the same position with my eyes closed and then got out of the bed moving Damien to the middle. I made my way downstairs and was a little put off at the smell of roasted chicken. I went into the kitchen to see Tom setting the table. I narrowed my eyes but smiled when he turned around.

"What is all this Tom? I thought you didn't know how to cook."

He pulled me in close and kissed me deeply.

"I don't I used a spell, it increases your natural skill."

Tom had worked very hard on that spell it didn't last very long once cast. Once under the spell whatever you attempted would work. Tom however could burn water.

"You don't have any natural skill when it comes to cooking Tom."

He nodded and pulled out a chair for me. He poured wine and then took a seat across from me. Tom was a little neurotic about good manners. Unless of course he was crucioing you then you were aloud to lose all sense. Which was only polite of course as Tom explained to me because he wanted to see his victims pain. I sipped the wine wondering when he had the time to get it.

"Spill."

Tom put down his wine glass carefully and surveyed me with an amused smirk.

"Spill? You know I spill nothing Harry."

I nodded grabbing my wine glass in what Tom called a barbarian grip, holding the glass from the top instead of from the base. His eyes narrowed and I smiled tossing the wine back in one go.

"What is wrong Harry why are you trying to provoke me?"

I put the glass down wiping my mouth on the back of my hand. Tom's eyes narrowed dangerously. I said nothing and picked up a chicken leg ignoring my knife and fork. Tom threw his napkin on the table and got to his feet. I got to my feet as well throwing the chicken and stormed out of the kitchen. I couldn't sort myself out one minute I was in love with Tom and the next I just wanted to drive him mad or kill him.

"Why did you do this?"

I didn't want to sound quite as hysterical as I did but at the moment Ron was standing there plain as day right beside Tom. He was bleeding profusely and turning blue he was pointing a finger at Tom unable to speak because of the large gash on his throat. I wiped angrily at the tears that began to fall down my face thick and fast and hot.

"Harry…"

I backed up when Tom came towards me. I shook my head even though he hadn't said anything. I collapsed to my knees crying pitifully. When I got myself under enough control to look up I was met with the sight of Tom. He to seemed to have collapsed to the floor and the expression on his face was so anguished that I moved to go to him at once.

"What do you want me to do Harry? What can I do?"

I went over to him and kneeled in front of him for a moment. Then I kissed him softly and caressed his soft cheek. None of it was real what was he but a broken soul wrapped in a shell perfected by magic and death.

"Nothing."

He grasped my hand and kept me in place.

"Its him! He is doing this I will kill him Harry."

I wrenched my hand out of his grip and took a few paces back.

"Kill who Tom? Voldermort? You are Voldermort."

He shook his head and then clutched at his hair. I backed up a few more paces. I had seen him like this only once before when Nagini had been killed. For days he seemed mad and then he had finally told me what he had done to his soul and what the death of Nagini had cost him.

"I am not the same. The Voldermort that is here now in this time. I am not him."

He was him he was him and he was more dangerous and more calculating with a clear mind and not on the brink of insanity.

"Merlin I love you Tom."

I backed up again feeling like I was the one on the brink of insanity.

"Who did you curse Tom?"

He got to his feet and regarded me coldly his face a perfect mask.

"I didn't curse anyone."

I nodded and went to him unable to do anything else. I collapsed into his arms and he sighed and brought me back to the table. I picked up my fork and cut off a small amount of chicken and popped it into my mouth Tom smiled and began to eat again as well.

"They're alive Harry, you're friends are all alive and you don't have to kill them again. Our world can be changed we can make it better and you can wash your hands clean of all blood. I will fix this for you I will make it right. None of them are dead anymore Harry."

I had thought of that. I had thought of the potions book of knowing Ron and Hermione had just gone to bed. Knowing that I told Ron I would up in a minute and just had to finish reading one chapter. They were ok I hadn't killed them yet. Everything I had done had yet to be done here. What would Tom give to keep me at his side?

"Anything Harry."

I looked down at my plate and forcefully shut off the link that kept our minds locked together.

"You would sacrifice your kingdom to keep me?"

I heard Tom get up and come around the table. He placed a finger under my chin and forced me to look into his eyes.

"If that is what it takes to make you happy."

I shook my head not believing him then I looked into his eyes and saw that he was telling the truth.

"We will build your kingdom Harry. We will build it to your liking."

Tom stood up and cleared the table with a spell.

"Where did you learn all these cleaning spells?"

Tom sighed and turned around to face me again with a soft smile on his face.

"You."

I took a sleeping potion so I would be able to go to bed. Tom joined me after a quick shower. He pulled Damien on to his chest who snuggled into him and smiled happily. I closed my eyes wondering where my husband had gone. In the morning I woke up alone. I took a moment to listen and heard Damien's voice faintly from downstairs.

I showered and dressed enjoying the few moments I had to myself. I made my way downstairs and stopped to stare in disbelief. Tom was laying on his stomach on the floor and tickling Damien who was near screaming with giggles. I smiled reaming silent Damien spotted me eventually and squirmed out of his father's grip to run over to me and hide behind my leg.

"Are you hungry?"

I picked up Damien who was still giggling and kissed cheek and fixed his hair.

"You cooked again?"

Tom smiled and nodded taking Damien from me and walking towards the kitchen.

"Who are you?"

I sat down and watched Tom slip Damien into his high chair and hand him a sippy cup of milk.

"The man who loves you."

Tom was being sincere. I knew he was being as sincere as someone like Tom could be but there was something he was planning and he wasn't telling me what it was. He really did love me if he was going this far to prove it. I believed when he said he would build a new kingdom more to my liking. Tom was too cunning though, and he was possessive. He had cursed someone last night that snake had been his own creation.

"Tell me who you cursed."

Tom didn't flinch not that he ever would. He helped Damien who seemed to be having trouble keeping his eggs on his fork. He wiped his face with a napkin and handed him a bowl of small slices of apple. Then he stirred his tea carefully and took a sip. My ever graceful Tom.

"I cursed Cullen for a bit of fun."

He stared at me looking calm but his eyes gave him away. He was desperately awaiting my response. I didn't particularly care it wasn't as if it would kill Edward. I didn't know what the curse did though. I remembered vaguely that it could drive someone insane and could also aid in Tom possessing the person. I couldn't think why he would want to posses Edward though.

"Just don't garner any undue attention Tom. We are trying to lay low remember?"

He nodded and sipped at his tea. There was a knock on the door and Tom went to get it plastering a plastic smile on to his face. I smirked he would never be able to truly tolerate a muggle. I heard Nanette's voice. Damien yelled hi happily and I got him ready to go. She left with my son who was waving bye happily and already babbling away to Nanette.

Tom held up my coat for me and held the door open. He stopped on the door step to stare across the street. I looked as well to see Edward staring at us. Tom waved and I did the same then we got into the car. I was a little worried about Tom driving but he seemed to know what he was doing. We arrived at school just fine.

In the first class I was hit hard with a flash back. It was the most complete one I had yet to experience.

"Harry don't do this please!"

Harry laughed making a quick slashing movement with his hand. Hermione screamed and blood began to spray from the stump that had once been her arm. Harry turned at the sound of a guttural scream and laughed when Ron charged at him. He made another quick motion and Ron was stopped and hoisted into the air. Harry narrowed his eyes and sent a blast of powerful magic that tore away strips of Ron's flesh.

"RON! No no no no! You're ok you're alive. Please Ron."

I opened my eyes Tom was holding me he had a hand over my mouth. Everyone in the class room had turned to look at me. Tom's eyes were wide. He gently made me get up and led me out of the classroom making quick and polite excuses. He led us outside and stopped when we were a little ways into the parking lot.

"Was that a flashback? You were screaming."

I stared at Tom in confusion and he sighed and let me go. He began to pace. Running his hands through his hair I smiled remembering when he had noticed he had picked up that particular trait from me.

"Do you feel alright? Do you want to go back to the house?"

I shook my head and gave myself a shake. I began to head back to the school. Tom followed close behind me. It was only years of Tom's training that kept my face from flaming when I went back into the classroom. They surely thought I was insane now. I made my way to the back of the classroom and took a seat avoiding Edward's eyes he seemed to have no shame in staring at me.

I sank into my chair and Tom opened his book to the right page. He gave his coldest smile to anyone who turned around to try and look at me. I saw Edward squirm from the corner of my eye. He rubbed at his stomach. The snake was probably on the move. I stared back at Tom who didn't seem to be paying attention to Edward.

I opened my book as well and stared at the page not taking in one word. The bell rang and I packed up my things and made my way to Tom who was waiting for me at the door of the classroom. We went to our next class together. At lunch we ate in companionable silence. The Cullen's no longer seemed compelled to join me for lunch.

I drove home beating Tom to the car and resisting laughing. He had been hit in the face with a dodge ball. He had used a bit of undue force and thrown the ball back at he boy knocking him out. He had received a weeks worth of detention to be served in the morning. He grumbled and got into the car. I kissed his cheek and he grumbled a little less all the way home.

Nanette was waiting with Damien who struggled to be put down as soon as he saw the car approaching. He ran to me and I scooped him up. He waved to Tom and kept calling him over until Tom complied. His caterpillar had turned into a cocoon and was stuck at the top of jar.

"What is it?"

Tom took the jar carefully and began to explain to him that his caterpillar would soon emerge as a butterfly. Damien beamed and handled the little jar carefully taking it up to his room. I started on dinner not quite at peace but a lot less on edge. It seemed for now that Tom was being reasonable, a little too reasonable which was the root of me not being at complete ease. I knew Tom and he had a plan. He always had a plan.

"That smells wonderful. What is it?"

I was embraced from behind and a feather light kiss was pressed to my neck. I leaned back enjoying the embrace. Tom was always affectionate but right now he was being soft and sweet. He was usually possessive I would go so far as to call him needy. Of course I would never say that to his face.

"It's your favorite."

Tom hummed appreciatively. His favorite was steak. It was nearly done and I reluctantly pulled out of Tom's embrace to finish up. Surprisingly he set the table and left and came back with Damien who was already washed and in his pajamas. I resisted gawking. Tom was definitely plotting something. I watched him place Damien carefully in his seat.

I handed him the bowl with Damien's dinner, then placed his plate down as well. He pulled out my seat for me and then took his seat. He hummed happily and then dug in. Damien began to drop in his chair and Tom scooped him up chuckling softly.

"And they both lived forever and ever in perfect peace and happiness."

I watched Tom close the book he was holding and place Damien gently into his bed. He kissed his cheek and turned out the light. He smiled softly when he caught me staring from the doorway. Tom had known I was there though he was always observant. He began to kiss me softly.

It seemed like hours, he moved in me gently whispering in my ear, caressing me softly wherever his hands could reach. He collapsed when he came shaking a bit. In the morning I woke up to Damien jumping on the bed. I grabbed him and cradled him to my chest. He yawned and snuggled in closer closing his eyes.

Tom was on his side his face relaxed completely in sleep. I closed my eyes again remembering that it was a Saturday and I wouldn't have to get up. I awoke again to an empty bed. I sat up stretching the bed was covered in rose petals. I got up and followed the trail. The wooden floor which had previously been a honey color was now a deep brown, I followed the trail of roses.

I gasped when I opened the door. What was once a small yellow and white washroom had been transformed the somewhat faded yellow tile had been replaced by cream colored marble, which was heated. The tub had been replaced by a huge sunken tub with three golden faucets. The bath was ready with rose petals floating on the surface.

The washroom was expanded in size. A new large window had been put in and charmed to fill the room with sunlight. In the right corner was a large glass shower with several shower heads. The small counter had been replaced with a large counter with two sinks. The fixtures where gold and sliver and a new light fixture had been placed over the now large mirror.

I removed my boxers and sunk into the tub. The water was the perfect temperature. I sighed in relief feeling my whole body melt with pleasure. I closed my eyes and sunk under the water and came back up. My favorite soap was on the edge of the tub. It was deep enough that I could do laps if I wanted to. I waded over to the side of the tub and pulled down one of the bottles. The soap smelled exactly like fresh peaches.

I bathed taking a long time and just floating in the water. When I emerged from the washroom in a thick fluffy towel I found that the entire hallway seemed to be larger. The walls were now a nice cream color. I opened the door to what I hoped was our bedroom. All the doors had been changed into dark wood. The bedroom was now huge. I was in a sitting room that seemed almost identical to the sitting room we had at home in the future.

I walked in the sitting room and pushed open the second door. Our bedroom was exactly as I remembered it. The bed was a monstrous thing; big enough for twenty people to sleep in side by side. I walked left to the closet and found that my clothes were there. I toweled off moisturizing my skin with a spell and picking and outfit in Tom's favorite colors. Green and ocean blue.

I went down the stairs which of course had been changed as well into a grand sweeping staircase. The stairs led into a living room which I did not recognize. I heard my son's laughter and followed it until I found the kitchen. It was beautiful the windows in the kitchen were now large and also charmed with sunlight. Tom was sitting with Damien at a breakfast bar and coloring with him. He looked up when I took a step forward and smiled at me.

"Good morning love."

I hummed and sat down at the bar. A steaming omelet was already waiting for me. I ate slowly enjoying the taste and wondering once again how Tom had managed to cook. Damien began to demand my attention; he was proudly holding yet another piece of very colorful paper. I smiled and kissed his cheek and put the picture on the fridge which had also been changed.

"When did you do all this?"

I was embraced from behind again. Tom spun me around and led me out of the kitchen calling to Damien to follow.

"Last night and this morning while you were sleeping, I want you to be happy as long as we have to stay here. This is my fault and I promised you I would fix it."

I shrugged off Tom's embrace and continued to walk into the large living room. This was his fault indeed. I looked at the large ornate vase that was placed in the centre of the room on a low table. The vase was practically dripping with large tropical blooms, the fragrance of them was being carried across the room.

"There is more to this Tom. If you've lied to me I will find out."

Tom didn't flinch he only smiled softly and went to sit down on the couch bringing Damien with him and conjuring a heavy looking book. He settled Damien on his lap and opened the large book to the center. Damien looked at the words smiling and then looked at his father waiting for him to read it out to him.

"In our history as a people we have suffered through many trails. We have seen oppression, segregation and have been hunted by the muggles we were once allied with. Through all of that our world has survived and remained intact. We are whole once more and at peace and the muggles are once again in safe ignorance of our existence. We are under a new threat now. It seems that our world has reached its darkest hour. With the rise of Lord Voldermort all that we achieved now hangs in the balance. He threatens our peace, he threatens our secrecy. Lord Voldermort's aim is to expose us to the world and in so doing threaten the very foundation of our lives."

Damien's eyes were wide. He looked at he book and then at his father. Tom smiled and went to continue. That was a manuscript of the speech the minister had given to the public. Once the minister had reached his closing, ending his speech with 'united we stand divided we fall.' Tom had revealed himself in a grand gesture. He beheaded the minister and pushed his body to the side and took the podium. He fixed his robs walking towards the podium and holding both his hands open for silence. He had smiled charmingly enjoying the people's confusion, he opened his arms wide and said 'Welcome to the new order.' Damien was too young to hear all of that.

"That is enough for tonight Tom."

Tom looked at me harshly but I stepped forward and removed Damien from his lap. I was glared at and Tom closed the book with a bang. I ignored him and went to put Damien down for a nap. It took a while for him to settle down but then his breathing evened out and he was asleep. I closed the door and nearly jumped when I all but ran into Tom.

"Tom!"

He smirked a little diversely and backed me into the wall. He stared at me with fire in his eyes and then he was gone. I stood there for a moment and then followed finding him in the living room hunched over a thick piece of parchment.

"Why don't you want Damien to know about his father?"

I sighed, it wasn't that I didn't want Damien to know but he was too young for all the gory details of our rise to power. It had been bloody as all revolutions were.

"War stories are not appropriate bedtime stories for a two year old Tom."

Tom looked away from his parchment his hand still writing something down in his elegant scrawl.

"It wasn't his bedtime."

I sighed and took a seat taking a glance at the parchment. Tom was drawing a map of the town. I felt my forehead crease into a deep frown.

"You know it was inappropriate for him. The speech is fine but what happened after he doesn't need to know just yet. He will be proud of you but you can't traumatize him with stories of death. When he is old enough to hear it we will tell him everything. Are you planning to go to war here in Forks? What is this map for?"

Tom smiled at me and I gulped. I knew that smile, it was more bestial then it was human. Tom was out for blood. He intended to begin now. Right here in America.

"Well I suppose Valeel will get what he wants. We are starting anew nothing will be the same."

Tom nodded and laughed, the high pitched cold laugh that I used to hear in my nightmares. He waved me over so I could look at his work. He pointed to the center of the map at Forks High.

"I will tell you what I have planned and then you can tell me what you don't like."

Tom smirked and I laughed. I always criticized his plans for being to violent. He leaned over and kissed me and I watched his eyes fill with excitement. It struck me once more how much I loved this man, how much I loved his mind.

"The attack should start here in the center of the town. I propose that we bury one of our special pets underneath the school. It will attract the werewolves. As you know I have placed a curse on Edward Cullen."

For some reason Tom paused here and stared at me studying my face for a reaction. I nodded not sure what Tom was expecting. I felt a bit strange at the thought that Edward might die but other than that I was fine Tom seemed satisfied and continued.

"I will control Cullen and he will direct the first attack on the school. The pet that I plan to use is of my own creation. It is a basilisk modified to our needs. Unlike it predecessor this basilisk cannot kill with its gaze. It will drain it victims of all blood very much like a vampire."

The plan sounded brilliant but I couldn't think what the final result would be. Killing a handful of muggles and framing the vampires was cruel but ultimately it would accomplish nothing.

"To what end?"

Tom's smile widened clearly this was the question he had been waiting for me to ask. He stood and I sat back hiding my smirk of amusement. Tom was in his element he wouldn't admit it but he had been bored at home. There was no resistance left and the only planning needed had been info structure. Tom loved to be in battle.

"A distraction! The death of the muggles will attract the attention of Dumbledore since such things are reported to the ministry. If Dumbledore notices and Voldermort does as well they will both be focused on this town!"

I nodded waiting for the rest of the explanation but Tom seemed like he was finished. He went to sit after a moment and I stopped him holding my hand up.

"Brilliant Tom really, but why do we want to attract the attention of Dumbledore and Voldermort!"

Tom smirked and I sat back content to see that there was more to his plan than killing people.

"The werewolves will become agitated and a war will begin between them and the vampires here. That war will attract the volturi the vampire's leaders. There will be a paranormal disturbance in Forks. Once the volturi become involved both Dumbledore and Voldermort will lose interest, after that anything that happens here will go unnoticed leaving us free to start here and then in Europe. We will begin with overtaking the American ministry and when Voldermort does finally notice we will be able to explain what has happened and will have enough proof to satisfy him he will take the time to listen to someone strong enough to overtake the ministry and not dismiss them as out of hand."

I nodded and not for the first time I had to remind myself that I was working with a genius, there were things he wasn't considering though. Tom knew more than me about vampires at least the non magical ones. I wasn't sure who the volturi was but I gathered that they were some type of elite or royalty if there involvement would settle all suspicion on Dumbledore's and Voldermort's end. The whole plan seemed airtight except for Valeel. He was one big missing piece on the board.

"What about Valeel Tom? He is watching us and if he decides to interfere he will ruin everything"

Tom nodded seeming to agree with me he moved again to take a seat and I let him this time mulling over the plan my mind already coming up with little details.

"I have thought about Valeel and I don't believe that he will interfere he wants this. He wants something to happen."

I nodded and leaned back into the couch that was true. I wasn't sure though if something meant anything. I was sure that if things went to far away from Valeel's core aim that he would interfere.

"I don't want mass death Tom."

He nodded barely concealing his frown he hated that I was so soft. I didn't want a mass killing though there was no point to it.

"It will not be a mass killing Harry. I will stop at ten and if we have not achieved the result that we are aiming for than I will kill five more but I don't really think we will have to even kill ten. I learned some interesting things about the werewolves there has been recent strife and if even one human dies they will attack."

That was interesting. I had been here longer than Tom and I had only found out about the werewolves by accident. I didn't know much about vampires and I hadn't bothered to find out. I was going to have to start doing things for myself.

"How do you know all of this?"

Tom reached forward and prepared a cup of tea. I hadn't noticed the tray was there. He made two cups of tea and filled mine with sugar the way I liked. Tom liked his plain with one cream. He handed me the steaming mug and took a sip of his tea smiling slyly I couldn't help grinning back.

"The curse I placed on Cullen gives me free access to his every thought. He knows a lot about the Volturi and he was here before with his sire they made a treaty with the wolves."

I openly gaped at Tom's genius. He smirked once more and then took another sip of his tea looking completely satisfied. I heard a small cry from Damien's room and put down my tea. This would be different we had Damien to worry about now and our number one priority would be to keep him safe. I shushed him and he calmed down sitting up to look around.

"You ready for some lunch little man?"

He nodded and beamed demanding cookies. I laughed and kissed his cheek and headed back down the stairs.

"Maybe one cookie of you're good."

He giggled and I put him down at the bottom of the stairs. He ran over to Tom who quickly put down his tea vanishing the maps and picking up Damien. In no time Damien had gotten Tom's wand. No matter where Tom put it he always seemed to find it. He promptly turned Tom's hair bright pink and shot several colorful sparks into the air.

"Ok Damien I think Daddy wants his wand back."

Damien pouted at me and thrust Tom's wand in his face nearly poking his eye out. Tom laughed when he caught sight of his hair in the large reflective surface of the television. I went into the kitchen and made some sandwiches for lunch. Damien shouted with joy when he caught sight of the cookie on his plate.

"Uh uh sweetie you eat your sandwich first."

He pouted making a face at his sandwich but he picked up one of the four pieces and began to eat it. Tom chuckled leaving his hair pink and digging in. For a skinny person Tom seemed to consume a lot of food. He would not be happy to know that his food consumption was on par with Ron Weasely. I ate slowly feeling content and at peace for the first time since we had arrived here.

"I have a surprise for you both. Do you want to see it Damien?"

Damien said yes around his mouth full of cookie. I smiled at him and looked at Tom waiting for him to elaborate. The fake sunlight was making his pink hair glow I smirked and he canceled the spell causing Damien to shout out no!

Tom smirked and turned Damien's cookie pink. He giggled seeming even more enthused about eating it. I squeezed my way onto Tom's lap and he kissed the back of my neck caressing my hand softly.

"What surprise do you have now?"

Tom chuckled and the vibration went through my back. He sent a magical spark though his hands and I jumped and gasped. Damien paused in eating his cookie and I swatted at Tom's hands.

"Stop that!"

Tom laughed again and pushed away from the counter. He made me stand up and then went to get Damien. I followed him to the back of the house and into the backyard. There was now a gazebo in the middle of it. Tom walked forwards with Damien who was still eating his cookie and making happy noises. I blinked and stared dumbfounded.

Inside the gazebo was a beautiful rain forest full of sunlight and twittering birds. Huge colorful butterflies were floating in the air. Huge blossoms hung from large trees, every few feet there was a humming bird hovering around a blossom. The floor was soft moss and right in the centre was a beautiful park with swings and a slide and off to the side of that was a natural lagoon with crystal blue water. I looked up and instead of the ceiling the sky was fluffy clouds and a brilliant sun.

Damien was in danger of dropping his cookie. He was staring wide eyed at a large butterfly that I had landed on one of the colorful blossoms. Tom set Damien down and he ran to the center and began to climb up the ropes. His cookie lay forgotten on the floor.

"Tom this is beautiful."

Tom smiled and we made our way over to Damien who was laughing loudly and climbing up the ropes he made his way to the slide which went around in tightly coiled circles. He sat down and squealed all the way down. He ran over to Tom and took hold of his hand.

"Daddy come! Daddy! Daddy!"

Tom smiled and followed Damien to the swings. The park was full of wards to keep Damien safe. I stared in awe. I hadn't believed Tom's magic could create this kind of beauty. His aura always felt so dark but this park for Damien, neither of us had ever been able to play in a park.

I realized finally that while Tom's approach was different in his own way he wanted to make sure that Damien had a normal childhood. He was just more conflicted than me. It was hard for him to decide if he wanted Damien to be tough or if he wanted Damien to be care free. He was trying to find a middle ground. He wanted to raise Damien to be strong and intelligent but he didn't want rob him of his childhood to do so.

I watched Tom push Damien on the swing. His smile was so open and carefree. I went over to the park and sat on the bench watching my husband and son play for hours. When Damien grew tired Tom picked him up and we headed back inside. It was a shock to see the real sky so full of clouds. Tom put Damien on the couch and covered him with a soft blanket even handing him his stuffed bear.

"Do you want me to make dinner?"

I told Tom to rest and he smiled and went to sit with Damien running one of his long fingered hands through his hair. I went into the kitchen the fridge was stocked with food. I made Sheppard's Pie one of Tom's favorites. He wouldn't admit it was his favorite because it was so common, but I knew he loved it since whenever it was made at home he stuffed himself until he fell asleep.

I went back into the living room to find Tom slumped over. I was going to tease him about this later. I covered him with a blanket and kissed his forehead. The great Lord Voldermort tired out by a two year old. I sat down and opened up the book Tom had been reading to Damien. I was startled, it wasn't a book at all it was a diary a hand shot and covered the page I was looking at.

"You've always been too curious for your own good my sweet."

I shivered at the tone of voice. The hand was slowly removed from the page. Tom sat up sighing heavily running a hand though his hair. He removed the blanket and folded it neatly.

"You can read it if you want. I suppose it's only fair."

I shook my head but Tom pushed the book further onto my lap. I felt a kiss on my cheek and then Tom was headed up the stairs. I set a protective ward around Damien and the couch so he wouldn't roll off and went to finish dinner. Tom came in with a sleepy Damien while I was setting the table. He smiled when he saw it was Sheppard's pie and I hid my smirk.

Damien dug in and I treated him to another cookie for dessert since he hadn't finished the first one. The next day was very peaceful we played with Damien and Tom read to him from his diary. Tom left for a few hours not telling me where he was going but looking smug enough that I knew it had something to do with the plan. In the morning I woke up feeling rested. Tom woke me up way earlier than was necessary and I grumbled at him until I saw the bath. We spent two hours making sure the other was squeaky clean.

I wanted to go back to sleep once we were finished but I needed to get Damien fed. Tom lounged on the bed in all his naked glory until I threw an outfit at him. He sat up and got dressed taking his time with putting on his silk boxers. I rolled my eyes and went across the hall to wake Damien. He was already sitting up in bed and talking to his teddy bear.

"Good morning sweetheart."

He smiled brightly.

"Papa!"

I picked him up and brought him to the washroom. There was a smaller bath just for Damien and I bathed him with a lot of bubbles. I went downstairs and found that Tom had already made breakfast.

"We are finding a house elf Harry, as soon as possible."

I smiled at Tom and he set the table. We ate and then Tom played with Damien until he was tired enough to go down for his first nap. He brought Damien upstairs and came into the living room caressing a tiny black egg. It held the modified basilisk. Tom was going to go place it in the school today. He kissed me deeply before leaving. I watched as he drove away.

I waited a moment until I couldn't see the car anymore. Before I closed the door another car pulled up and I saw Bella get looking very upset and wiping tears from her eyes. I closed the door and went back to living room.

I nearly laughed out loud to myself once again Tom was going to let a large snake loose on a school via the girls bathroom. It was intentional we were laying proof for the Voldermort of this time that he and Tom were indeed the same person. It was a cunning plan and I needed to begin part of it right now.

I placed wards on Damien's room to alert me if he woke up and went to talk to Bella. I knocked on her door and she opened it after a while. Her face looked blotchy and her nose was red. I tried to smile sympathetically. She scowled a bit and I looked down pretending to be shy. Her face softened, it was so simple sometimes.

"Sorry I caught you at a bad time. It just looked like you were upset and I wanted to make sure they didn't do anything to you."

Bella's face become stiff but she took a step back from the door like she was about to let me in. She looked around the street and then moved aside and waved me in.

"It's not really any of your business, they're not dangerous."

I sighed and looked down again making myself blush.

"I am sorry for the way I acted before Bella. I didn't come over here to upset you. I just wanted to make sure that you were alright and I wanted to err… apologize for my behavior and attitude you guys seem really nice."

She looked like she was feeling guilty and I wanted to laugh. This would be where I was needed Tom never thought of things like this. His plans were always death and battle. To succeeded this time we needed to work all angles and emotions were something I specialized in.

"It's ok Harry no harm done."

She smiled and I started to say something and then stopped looking down and then appearing to want to leave. She stopped me and I quickly morphed my smirk into a sweet smile.

"What was that Harry?"

I shuffled on the spot rubbing my left arm.

"I shouldn't have said anything. Its just you know if you're feeling down well you can always talk to me. There are some spells also that I could help you. Well I better go my son's asleep and I don't want him to wake up without me."

Bella smiled and I left. Tom was back I went into the house and he was waiting at the door for me. He kissed me once deeply and then drew me further inside.

"How did it go Tom?"

He smirked widely and took a seat putting his feet on the table.

"It went well. What were you doing talking to miss Swan?"

I smirked and took a seat as well making myself comfortable in Tom's lap. I leaned back and he kissed me again playing with my hair.

"Well Tom I think it would be for our benefit if we all got along nicely, if people are going to start dying then we have to the town's angels to avoid being cast as the devils."

Tom laughed and I sat back relaxed. I felt bad for Edward I felt a small pang of guilt for him. He had just been going about his mundane little life and then I had come along and brought him trouble. It was difficult to care much though; he seemed to like to stick his nose where it didn't belong. He was a curious cat that was already dead, bad luck for him. Tom kissed me again with a passion he only felt when in engaged in war. I almost felt bad for the people of Forks…almost.

A/N: Hello let me know what you think thanks for all the reviews and the alerts I am happy that people are enjoying this story.

Next Chapter: Is very important Valeel reveals his plans many things will be explained don't skip it!


	9. Blood Curse Part 1

**Authors Note: ** First let me begin by saying thank you for reading. Now I am only saying this because I do it to. When a chapter doesn't involve my favorite characters I skim through it. Please don't skim this chapter it's really important I even broke it into three parts so it wouldn't seem so long. So anyway **read and review!**

Blood Curse Trilogy Part 1

There are some things that happen in this world without explanation; or so most believe. That isn't necessarily true everything can be explained, everything has a purpose. The most loathsome insect has a purpose, it was designed for something. That small insect affected something that affected something else and so on and so forth until its ultimate purpose was fulfilled.

A vampire. I couldn't think of a purpose for one. I could only conclude that we were not meant to be part of this world. We were lost to it and whoever we had been before would never be found again. By our very nature we took and gave nothing back. It seemed to be our singular function to kill and to destroy. I gave back where I could and in return or by design I took whatever I wanted. The humans the beautiful little soft delicate creatures who I both loved and loathed came to us for safety.

The world was changing around them and they were confused. They were confused enough to put their trust in something they did not understand. It went against all human patterns, for them what was inexplicable was destroyed. The world had changed though very drastically and they were safe here. They were as safe here as they would be anywhere else in the world and in some cases far safer than they would be anywhere else.

I sighed looking up at the night sky. It was bright tonight; cloudless the moon was high and full. How many nights had I seen like this one? How many more nights would I see like it? Nights like this when the air was warm and the stars appeared close and bright like diamonds in the sky. The moon appeared bright and full. These types of nights that didn't seem like nights at all. The type of night that induced feelings of safety in humans. The type of night that made you want to stay out instead of run home; Twilight.

I had seen many of these nights, I knew them well. I knew them well enough to loathe them. It had been a night like this a bright and shining night. The beauty of it had lured me outside. The world had been grass then, roads did not exist. On that night the moon had been bright enough that I could still make out that the grass was green.

I would speak to the grass and the grass would speak to me in whispers. I could spend hours in the fields listening to the soft songs the grass would sing to me. I was strange for my people. I was a source of shame for my father, he never told me in so many words but it was evident in his actions. He blamed me for many things.

Our people kept to themselves, we could do strange things, or so we were told by those that happened upon our small settlements. We moved with the land, with the water and with the heat of the sun. Speaking to the grass, finding small glowing beings and speaking to them, conversing with snakes, the creation of rain and wind, the sparking of fire from air, my father was not ashamed that I did these things. He could do them as well. When I was living we did not have a name for what we could do.

My father was the chief of our people, although we didn't have such names for it at the time. He was not proud of me even though I displayed the most power when it came to the strange things that we could do. He kept me hidden and I suspected he would have drowned me as an infant if he had any other children. There were no other children though. I had been the first to be born and my mother had died giving birth to the second.

The next morning the child was dead as well. I remembered its small pink body. I remembered that in the morning it had been blue. It was a boy a strong looking one and I had stared at it all night focusing on the sound of its little heart and slowly bringing it to a stop. My father brought home other women after that, but they would die if they became pregnant. I would stare at them and focus until there heart stopped. I could have been wrong but I remembered being very sure that if any other child was born I would die.

I was more powerful than my father. The problem was that I was made strangely. Our people including the women were large and powerfully built. I was frail and thin, appearing prettier than the women. Most of our people believed that I was born sick and would not survive for long. I was not physically strong and spent most of my time in the fields speaking to the earth. The earth was my mother, her songs would lull me to sleep and her pain would wake me in the morning.

It was not our custom to leave our huts at night. That night though I left the hut. The night had been one of those beautiful nights, a bright night with the shining stars and the bright moon. I wandered away from out encampment speaking to the deadly snakes that ghosted over my bare feet. The night was fascinating to me and it was just as well that I found night fascinating.

The last fairy I was ever to see came fluttering wildly. It's tiny voice was shrill and fast but I could never understand what the tiny creatures said I only enjoyed listening to their voices. It fluttered around my head appearing frenzied and then it turned its tiny head away from me. It looked through the empty endless field and then flew away. I watched it go wondering what had panicked it. In any language panic sounded the same.

He came swiftly and silently. I was stunned to see him, because he seemed so like me but at the same time he was distinctly different. He was built like me frail and long with hair that went to his waist. His hair caught my attention at once. It was a shocking electric blonde, it was nearly white. None of my people had hair like that, all of my people had black hair. I regarded him in awe and he seemed to be regarding me in the same manner.

The night was full of music and the air was warm and fragrant and sweet. I drank him in fascinated with his slim limbs and his long fingers, so much like my own. I was so fascinated by his long limbs that I had yet to notice his face. He was so perfectly still and I read from his heart that he immensely enjoyed the way I was watching him. When I did look up and examine his face I was taken with the simple beauty of it.

The nose was proportioned perfectly; the mouth was full and utterly soft looking. When I looked up and saw the red eyes my breath caught in my throat. In that second he came at me. I felt his teeth sink into my flesh. My heart beat faster and faster and when I was sure that it would burst or stop he let go.

He gripped my body loosely and kept me from falling. My head was thrown back and the moon was all I could see. He breathed deeply and stumbled backwards. He let me go and I staggered on my feet. He stumbled backwards as well. I watched him with my vision quickly blurring. He seemed unsteady on his feet my vision swam and before I blacked out completely I heard him scream. I awoke an undetermined amount of time later.

When I opened my eyes I was shocked by the world around me. Everything absolutely everything was alive. My hands were stuck to the bed. I looked to the left at the sound of shuffling cloth. The man with the electric hair came close to me. He touched my face, with a trembling hand. I realized that he was terrified of me.

I regarded him in wonder. He was much more interesting to look at now. I smiled and he jumped back from me clashing loudly with the stone behind him. I ripped my hands free of the cloth binding them and stood up. My body felt strange. It seemed no effort was needed for the simple action of standing up. The man ran towards me and I was stunned once more to see the speed of his movements.

I stepped to the side and he skidded to a stop snarling like an animal. He came at me again, I stepped to the side again, and when it became clear that he meant to destroy me, I disappeared. I never saw my maker again though others like him found me from time to time. I travelled for days. The sun burned my flesh away.

I learned quickly to hide during the day. I would bury myself realizing that while unpleasant breathing was not necessary. In the first week, I tried to eat fruit. My body would reject it. It took me a long while to figure out what type of nourishment my body required. My first victim was a young boy. He was like me small and frail. I followed him and the sound of his heart became deafening. His scent became intoxicating and then before I had fully thought it out he was in my arms. The two sharp teeth descended further and I bit into his flesh to find ecstasy there. I never saw my village again or my people.

I had no name for myself. I had no clue what I was. After a few years I realized that my body was not changing. The knowledge of what I was came to me slowly, through trial and error. I tried unsuccessfully to create another being like myself. I tried to do what was done to me, and drain the victim close to death and leave them, but each one would die.

The world began to change slowly around me. I knew no name for the country I was born in. I knew I was far from it now. People had begun to build their houses out of mud brick. The style of dress was changing. All of humanity was moving forwards becoming tamer though the process was slow. I learned eventually that if I called my magic forth the sun would not burn me. It was much easier to travel in the day. Even though in the sun I never found any of my little fairies.

After a long length of time perhaps a few decades or even a century I was not sure how long it had been anymore since I had been made. The notion to make another had come and gone and I had all but given up on it. On one day as I was wandering as I was prone to do I came across a young boy who inspired me to try again.

He was a man really but I had come to regard all humans as children. My children to reward and to punish and to observe, I was a great observer. Watching was my pass time of choice. I watched him and I marveled at his beauty and when I had rid myself of all love for him I took him. He struggled and struggled more than any human I had encountered. I was surprised to find that he had my power. I had not seen this yet.

He used his power throwing it at me in fury and fear but he did not have enough of it to really fight me. I kept him alive for seven days watching him and taunting him. Each time he threw that strange power at me but it was never enough. On the seventh day I ventured to do the thing that I routinely failed at, to give life instead of take it.

I drained him the way I had been drained. I monitored him and in the night his heart began to beat very slowly. He opened his eyes and I looked at him on the brink of death. He had none of the strange power left to him now. He looked at me and I looked at him not knowing what to do and feeling sorrow. I wanted him with me forever, I wanted to bring him to me and I didn't know how.

I had come to regard the part of myself that craved blood as a beast. A beast had natural instincts, and I needed for the beast to guide me. I stared into his eyes willing the monster to take free rein of my mind. The boy coughed and his heart faltered once stopping for a few long seconds before beating feebly once more.

I put my wrist to my mouth and used my fang teeth to tear the flesh. I was surprised at the sight of the blood, whose was it? It surely couldn't be my blood. I wasn't sure what the purpose of me having blood was. I put my wrist to his mouth and he shuddered he turned his head away but the blood trickled into his mouth and then with sudden strength he latched on.

I gasped my heart began to race. He moaned desirously and I ripped my arm away when I felt a sharp pain pulse through my entire body. The boy began to convulse and breathe heavily. He stopped after a few moments. He sat up and I knew in that moment that I had done it. I had given life.

"Valeel, is this the one you wanted?"

I turned to face Nathaniel, he hadn't changed at all. He was my very first child. He was holding a young girl one of the humans. They came here seeking sanctuary but like everything in this world it came with a price. There were some that were too alluring for a vampire to resist. This pretty little mortal was one of those unfortunates.

I took the young girl. She was trembling. I induced serenity in her and then bit into her vital vein. I drained her and laid her out to be taken away. Nathaniel stared at me fiercely. I smiled welcoming his anger it was the only emotion I received from him anymore. The only emotion he had left for me since Max. I hated that muggle like I hated no other. He smiled back at me coldly cutting my heart. I looked up at the sky once more and left the balcony closing the door behind me leaving the body and its scents behind.

"You are always angry with me Nathaniel."

The room was opulent as was everything around me. It was expected I was high ruler. I didn't care for any of it though I preferred the woods, I preferred nature. It was my tragic fate that nature no longer preferred me.

"You interfere too much Valeel."

I nodded, it was understandable for Nathaniel to feel this way. Even if it was far from the truth. I interfered with nothing. I didn't care enough to give a damn. It was Max the incident with Max. Nathaniel was convinced that I tried to drive Max out of his mind. I had done no such thing. I put it out of my mind for now. Max and I were similar and it hurt to see that Nathaniel could fall for someone so like me but not want me.

"We are at a turning point Nathaniel. I have never come across something like Tom Riddle. He needs to be dealt with."

Nathaniel looked a bit defiant but I knew he agreed with me. Tom Riddle or Lord Voldermort as he liked to be called was one of the darkest beings I had ever come across.

"I am going to get Harry. I will be back in a few years."

Nathaniel nodded smirking at me. He was nearly as old as I was. To him time no longer held any value. Why take the time to measure something that was endless. I bowed to Nathaniel something that I could only do in private. I left my chambers and went to my private hall. I was greeted by my most loyal. They bowed deeply as soon as they caught sight of me. I nodded smiling briefly for their pleasure.

I turned swiftly to the right and began walking quickly. I entered the **aetasdefluo room familiar with its forgettable nature. It wouldn't be much longer now. I had waited for Harry Potter's birth for many years. At long last I would be meeting the boy. He was out of Dumbledore's hands but not in the way I had wanted. Lord Voldermort had intervened and as seemed to be his main purpose he had quickly fucked everything up.**

**Tom Riddle was a combination of many mistakes, he should have never even been born. As much as I hated Riddle I could not help the begrudging respect I felt for him. He was intelligent in the extreme and very persuasive. The problem was he was mainly an obstacle, an obstacle between me and my goals. He had given Harry a child a sure distraction. Harry the prophesied child, I loathed him as well. He was stubborn and now thanks to Riddle he was intelligent and confident.**

**I would have to work with what I was given. I needed Harry and he didn't need me so I was left to scheme instead. I had consulted the goddess of time to formulate my plan. These types of spirits didn't often help demons but she had an endless craving for vampire blood, and low and behold I was full of it. The only path to lead Harry to me was the path he wasn't on. So I would have to place him there. **

**The goddess had warned me not be so directly meddlesome but I was stubborn as well. The goddess could not understand that I feared the loss of nothing. **

**I had been alive too long to have any fear left. These children I intended to play with had barely survived a century each. I was a watcher, I watched all things, I gathered information. I loved information knowledge was seldom useless and I knew that. Edward Cullen was an anomaly in his own right. He was brooding and dark, not at all deep. I had heard thoughts like his too often to consider them ground breaking. He was dark though and it was surprising considering who his sire was.**

**Carlisle the vampire saint who would not take life, he was well known. He was the only vampire I had come across to survive on animal blood for so long. His mind was sickening; it was full of light and hope. He did not have the mind of a vampire but the mind of a human. A creature who knew the meaning of life and of death so intimately should not have such feelings as hope. He was not important though, his child was. Edward was also on the wrong path.**

**Edward needed to meet Harry. They needed to meet and fall in love and fulfill the particular fate that I wanted for them. The only problem was that each life had endless possibilities, there were so many paths. The path your life took was based on choices. Each of their choices had led them on separate paths that never crossed, even though the potential was there with each choice they made the chances of their paths crossing became less and less until the possibility was gone altogether.**

**I could have begun earlier than this. I should have but for some reason I had actually cared for Lily and could not bring myself to steal her child. Lily had been so trusting of me. She had loved me so completely and with such faith that I could not help but love her in return. I mourned her passing as I had never mourned another's mortal's passing before. She was enraptured by Dumbledore another obstacle in the way of my ultimate goal. He was the reason Harry turned out the way he had.**

**I had contemplated removing Dumbledore from the picture, but the consequences had been too great. Dumbledore would die as did every mortal, but for some reason my interference with that inevitability had meant my own death. Dumbledore had to live until his own choices destroyed him. I was forced to wait once more, and I had been waiting very patiently. It would only be a few more years now. This room with its forgettable walls and furnishings would allow me to pass through the remaining ten years in a few hours.**

**I had foreseen this moment, and it was the moment I would strike. Harry would fulfill the prophecy too late. In reality nothing was meant to happen when he attempted to kill Riddle. Neither would die because neither had lived, and neither could live while the other survived. I would take this moment to play a little trick on Harry Potter and Tom Riddle, and in so doing my vision would be realized.**

**I knew the precise moment when they struck each other with the killing curse. I struck as well with a spell of my own. I waited and when I could not find Harry I began to panic. It was worse actually than just not being able to locate Harry. The spell I used was designed to bring Harry to me into this room that was not part of time. Instead Harry was somewhere else in time and I did not know where. I looked around the room once more accepting that it was empty.**

**I had planned on spinning a tale for Harry. I was ready to throw a grand fit but I hadn't failed yet. Centuries of planning were close to being ruined and I couldn't figure out what had gone wrong. Harry was supposed to be brought to me, I would pretend to be the spirit of time and tell him some sappy tale of second chances.**

**Harry knew of vampires but if I could confuse him thoroughly enough, I could pass as some other creature. I was going to pass as some entity and tell him he had a chance to undo what he had done. Then send him back in time to Forks where I needed him to be. It had all gone wrong somehow. Now I had no clue where my spell had sent Harry.**

**I emerged from the room angrily and went to my chambers storming angrily past my worshippers who drew back from me in fear. I closed the door quickly and motioned for Nathaniel to stay quiet not quite understanding what he was doing in my chambers uninvited. I had left ten years ago and was expecting to come back to an empty room. I stared at a spot on the wall for a moment not needing to look at Nathaniel to know that he was smiling at me.**

"**Silence!"**

**He closed his mouth again but began to laugh quietly. I growled lowly but he paid no attention. Things had quickly become very complicated. Now I would need to locate Harry quickly and the means by which to do so were very unpleasant. I cut open my wrist and then cut it open again repeating the process several times until the large silver chalice was full to the brim.**

**I took up the chalice and threw the contents out canting a spell at the same moment. Instead of the blood hitting the floor in a large puddle it spread out into an intricate circular design. Nathaniel quirked and eyebrow at me and I sneered stepping into the centre of the design. I raised my arms calling to the goddess of time and offering her my blood.**

"**Bring me to Harry Riddle."**

**There were several points on my body where I felt searing pain, the goddess took my sacrifice of blood and then with her soft laughter ringing in my ears I was sent to where Harry Riddle was or so I hoped. I blinked quickly wondering where I was. There was no one about. I breathed in deeply smelling magic and humans far above. I looked up at a wet stone ceiling. Then around at the large snake carvings, the chamber of secrets I only knew of one building that had such a chamber, Hogwarts. **

**I couldn't understand why Harry would be here. I was in the bowls of the school, I searched for Harry's magical signature and located it far above. When I attempted to lock on to it felt as if my head had split down the middle. I was in a terrible pain for a moment. Nothing vexed me as much as experiencing physical pain and Harry had forced me to endure a great deal of it tonight.**

**I held in a growl that had the potential of becoming a scream of rage. Harry was in two places in the school. I would need to find the weaker one first and subdue him. I focused searching out the magical signature that was weaker and less dark first. I found the boy outside ready to walk into the forbidden forest again. I seized him and put him under quickly.**

**I made his body invisible as well as my own and brought him back to the school. I sealed him in a broom closet. I huffed a bit, after all of my work this boy had nearly done the exact same thing again. If I could just kill him I would. I took another calming breath and focused on the second Harry's aura it was much stronger and darker. It was beginning to fill the school no doubt it would attract Dumbledore's attention soon.**

**I followed it upwards to a tower. There was a portrait of a fat lady in a pink dress. I studied her for a moment waiting. I knew he would be along any minute. Now that I was outside this portrait I could feel a very strong dark aura coming from behind it. The aura was too strong to only belong to Harry and it felt familiar though I could not understand why he would be here as well.**

**A magical aura as strong as Harry's would not go unnoticed but coupled with his… I turned around in time to see Dumbledore turn the corner. He was in his usual garish robes this time a deep purple with silver stars abundant in the design, it almost seemed as if someone had just thrown the stars at the fabric. He stopped taking me in and his heart rate increased. It was a millisecond of a pause but a pause it was and it gave me pleasure to get a reaction out of him. He walked towards me without a hitch in his steady gait. There was a certain air around Dumbledore he was commanding, something about him was different, I hated him all the more for it.**

"**Dumbledore."**

**He smiled regarding me calmly over his glasses, which were half way down his crooked nose. He summed me up quickly not taking me for what I was but assuming that I was a demon. I would not think less of him for this little mistake, vampires were unknown to wizards. They knew of the other ones the weak ones who craved nothing but blood and had no magical aura to speak of. I had a magical aura and so his mistake could be forgiven it only meant that our secretes were being well kept even from someone as knowledge hungry as Dumbledore.**

"**What is young Tom up to now? You seem like quite a powerful demon. Why have you allowed yourself to be summoned and controlled by Voldermort?"**

**I laughed quietly and walked up close to Dumbledore. He was a prideful man, he didn't back down even though he was terrified, I could hear his old heart falter and speed up. I caressed his cheek unmasking my aura for a second so he could feel the immensity of it. I reined it in quickly but he had felt it. Young Tom was not a match for me and despite Dumbledore's ignorance I was insulted that he would imply that I was summoned by him. Riddle was a pesky little fly and I would swat him when the time was right.**

"**Dumbledore…"**

**His eyes widened and I took hold of his arms quickly to keep him from moving backwards and away from me. He began to shake slightly and I smiled marginally, carefully.**

"**What are you?"**

**I smiled widely revealing my teeth. Dumbledore allowed a strangled sigh to escape his throat then he clamped his lips shut. He had felt my aura neither living nor dead but something else. His mind was slowly pulling all the information together. **

**I waited wanting to see this moment. I wanted to see real fear on his face. It clicked as I knew it would. I expected nothing less from the mind of Dumbledore.**

"**Vampire!"**

**He shook once violently and attempted to take a step back from me but I wouldn't allow it. He tried to call his magic forth to defend him but I forced it back down. He stopped and went still preparing himself to die and trying to build a final defense within himself to protect the school.**

"**Your heart is racing. You must calm yourself down Dumbledore. You are not long for this world and I would hate for you to die of a heart attack."**

**His heart went faster but it was of no consequence to me. Dumbledore would forget all about magical vampires, and then he would be dead again the way I liked him most. I sighed if Nathaniel found out about this he would laugh at me for being petty and scaring an old man.**

"**Enough of this Dumbledore, open up and let me in."**

**He clamped everything shut at once, his eyes and his mouth. I didn't need eye contact though. I was magic, I did not hold myself to their rules. I possessed him and in the guise of Dumbledore I went into Gryffindor tower to find Harry. The children looked at me and away, many of them were itching their skin. Harry's and Riddle's magic had saturated the room and was starting to overwhelm their underdeveloped magical cores.**

**I went up the stairs and opened the door. I felt Dumbledore's eyes widen not liking all the extra skin around his eyes. I had felt it but I really could not fathom why Tom Riddle was here. Harry took a hold of Tom and apparated away quickly. It made no difference I had found him now. I smiled at Ron weaving a small spell for him to only remember what was needed.**

**I transported the unconscious body of Harry to his bed and then focused on the second Harry again and followed him into the Forbidden Forest. The boy was well determined to retrace his steps why was he once again in the Forest only the mother would know. I stared at Tom Riddle baffled, he looked completely human again. The spell was not meant for him, it had been meant for Harry he was to remain in the future alone.**

**Something deep inside my mind froze at the sight of Riddle's blue eyes. I froze him in place for a moment and stunned Harry making his body invisible. I watched Tom for a moment he was unfroze and his eyes quickly scanned the surrounding area becoming frantic. That's it Riddle, burn I live to see it.**

**I bit into my wrist and asked the goddess to take me home, she still made punctures in several more places before relenting and releasing me into my time. I rendered Harry's body visible once more and deposited it onto the large bed. Nathaniel clapped once and I sat down on the edge of the bed dropping my head into my hands and gripping my hair tightly for a moment. I focused on Harry and blanked his mind putting him under.**

"**What happened Valeel? If I remember correctly, the last time I saw you, you were quite smug."**

**I looked outside, it was night again but it wasn't bright it was dark and cloudy. A real night, a dark and dreary night.**

"**What are you here for Nathaniel? Don't tell me you've been standing in my room for ten years waiting for my return."**

**He laughed his sweet melodic laugh and came closer to me, he stopped when he reached the large fireplace. He stared at it for a moment the logs ignited and a fire began at once. I stared into the flames watching them dance for a moment. Fire was something a vampire was fascinated with. We loved it possibly because it was warm or maybe because we were sinister. Whichever reason fire was one of the only sure ways to kill us and I had yet to find a vampire that didn't love fire. How strange.**

**Nathaniel moved away from the fire place and came closer to the bed. He walked around me and came closer to Harry and then sat down beside him. He moved him carefully until his head was in his lap. He began to run his fingers through his hair and a small spark of jealously shot through me.**

"**I had a feeling you would be back today. It's been just a bit longer than you suspect. Do you want to know what you've done Valeel?"**

**I stood up and turned to face Nathaniel who had placed himself behind something he knew I hated. He was watching Harry carefully and running his hands through his hair. He seemed to be looking at him with very concentrated pity.**

"**He has suffered so much already Valeel. Two possible lives have been stolen from him already and now you want to steal a third from him?"**

**I hissed and looked away from the pair. People like Nathaniel were the bane of my existence. I hated his type yet I was in love with him. I allowed him to do whatever he pleased. He knew how I felt and it didn't phase him. He still taunted me he still wounded me with his words and with easy feelings towards everyone around him. **

**Everyone but me, it was my curse for making him. It was my punishment for taking his life and brining him to me. He would never love me the way I wanted it would always be closely intertwined with hate. There was a chance though a very small one and I intended to take it.**

"**I've made a mistake and you know what it is, and I don't. You're clearly burning to tell me so I'll bite, what did I miscalculate?"**

**To my displeasure Nathaniel remained sitting gently running his hands through Harry's hair. He liked to walk about when he was gloating and I liked to watch him. He moved about like he was made of liquid incased in something solid. He was a creature of grace and beauty he was a bit too dazzling for me at times. It was like he was light and dark and interesting mix. His thoughts sometimes reminded me of Carlisle they were light and full of hope but only on the surface. When you looked underneath the surface his thoughts were dark almost to the point of despair.**

"**I've been out a lot assessing the damage and waiting for signs of your meddling to appear. Before I tell you what has gone wrong here, you tell me what went wrong there."**

**I spared him a look but he paid me no mind. He knew I could never hurt him. Love was a useless emotion it clouded all other useful mental faculties like sanity, reason, cause and effect. It induced hope the most dangerous human emotion of all, as well as the most useless.**

"**There was a complication. I waited for them to strike each other with the curse as I told you. I had it down to the exact moment. I acted but the results as you can see were unexpected."**

**I paused and took a moment to stare into the dancing flames. It was true that vampires had a strange love for fire. One of the only possible things to kill them in this world, it wasn't that way with me. I was too old nothing could destroy me. The flames the heat of the sun, dismemberment, starvation, being indestructible was a strange thing. It could make someone fell crazy.**

**Despite not really needing blood to remain undead, I craved it and I did not like being without it, and I hated giving it up to some other demon or spirit. I had been in the aetasdefluo room for a long while. Since coming out I had performed two blood rituals, then possessed a powerful being which also required the transfusion of some of my blood. I did not like to thirst, not for one second. **

**I could last centuries without blood, I could last a eon without it, but I would not. Nathaniel got up from the bed and offered me his neck. My fang teeth descended at once but I snarled and pushed him away from me. Vampire blood was the most potent of all blood in this world. To drink from another vampire was similar to drinking from one thousand humans all at once.**

"**Tsk Tsk my Lord you must feed so I can hear of your failure in grand detail. Come drink."**

**I growled but drank, I would not need that much though I often took more anyway. To be vindictive I took enough to leave Nathaniel light headed. It took a moment to come back to my body, pleasure coursed though me like fire and I fought to not moan aloud. I watched him in satisfaction as he wobbled slightly on his way back to the bed. Once he was seated his hand immediately sought out Harry and he began to run his long fingers through his hair once more. I ignored it.**

"**You scoundrel Valeel. Light headed or not, I want to know what went wrong in your grand plan."**

**I went to stand by the fire an usual thing for me to do in Nathaniels presence because it put physical distance between us and I always wanted to be as close to him as was possible. I enjoyed the warmth of the fire immensely. It would help to tell Nathaniel, it would allow me to go over the situation once more. I still could not determine what exactly had gone wrong. By locating the error I could attempt to minimize its effects on my plan.**

"**I cast the spell but Harry didn't end up where I expected. He was supposed to be brought to the aetasdefluo room. I came back here and performed a blood ritual. I found him at Hogwarts one hundred years in the past nearly at the exact same moment I lost him to Riddle before. He was with Tom Riddle and that is what I cannot figure out."**

**Nathaniel gasped and I stopped to look up at him. He stood up leaving Harry on the bed and walking past me placing himself closer to the door.**

"**I told you Lord Voldermort was an unknown variable. What did you with their child?"**

**The child was safe and in the aetasdefluo**consisto** room with Nanette. The young girl was bright and ambitious she meant to become one of us and was smart enough not to ask questions.**

"**The child is safe Nathaniel, you know this. Harry would not trust me if I harmed the child."**

**He shook his head and went closer to the door placing one hand on the gilded handle.**

"**I told you not to ignore Voldermort. You've been gone two years longer than you think. He knows about us, well he knows someone is hiding the humans from him. He concludes that Harry must be in the same place. He has placed a bounty on his head. His horcruxes are gone and he thinks that Harry destroyed them."**

**That was perplexing. My mind drifted back to Tom Riddle. The pieces slowly meshed together to form a complete picture. Tom Riddle's eyes had been blue. Tonight I had seen a nearly complete Tom Riddle somehow that boy with the blue eyes was the better part of Tom Riddle's soul, it was most likely as close to complete as his soul would ever get.**

**Harry was still a horcrux though that was the only way to explain why Riddle had come along when the spell had been cast on Harry. Harry had more than a fragment of Tom's Riddles soul. He had enough of it for the horcruxes to confuse him with the master soul. My main concern was the child. The child needed to be safe and unchanged he was my barging chip and if two extra years had gone by then things would become much more difficult. **

"**Don't worry about the child Valeel. I placed him in statist as soon as I realized you wouldn't be back on time."**

**I looked into the fire once more forgiving Nathaniel's trespass into my mind in light of the situation. I had to rethink, Harry had seen too much for my original plan to work and a mind like his could not be erased only put to sleep. I needed to think of a new plan and consider all angles.**

"**Don't run away Nathaniel, I need you to keep him under. I'll be back in a moment."**

**I left Nathaniel with Harry and made my way outside. I had a garden that was hidden. Not even my beloved Nathaniel knew of this place. It was my safe place. The plants here seemed larger than normal but they were not. The colors of the blossoms seemed vibrant enough to be poisonous. The blossoms themselves were much larger than any flower you could find in today's world.**

**The grass was a deep green and much more fragrant. The garden was not this way because I had infused it with magic. No. The garden was this way because the plants were very old. I had brought them here millions of years ago. **

**When I was angry as I was now angry enough to not see reason, then I would come here and I would gaze upon these plants.**

**I removed my shoes and my socks and dug my bare feet into the soft grass. It sang to me softly but I could not decipher what it was saying. I could no longer understand the earth. It spoke to me now in incomprehensible whispers and sighs. The little glowing beings would flee from me. I had lost some things in order to gain some things. I wasn't sure if the trade had even been fair. I needed to focus, the bright night I had left ten years ago still had me in a bad mood.**

**Harry Potter had traded a few things as well and there was no question that he had been cheated. The boy had given up parts of his soul. He wasn't made to be something so evil. His heart was kind and even in his darkest moments there had always been a small part of his mind that questioned his actions. I supposed it was called a conscious. A conscious was something that Riddle and I both lacked.**

**I was not good and I was not evil, I was just someone who only cared for what they wanted. I needed Harry to get what I wanted. He had seen too much though. Pretending to be the embodiment of fate no longer had a chance of working. I needed something else. I knew Harry, like I knew everything. I had gathered information on him, I had studied him excessively and obsessively knowing that I would need to know him inside and out.**

**I would need to guide him. Harry was simple, he believed what he could see and questioned what he could not. I had reached a decision. I put my socks and shoes on sorry that I could no longer feel the grass between my toes. I was going to have to be as honest with Harry as possible. Lying to him would be a bad idea.**

**I would tell him what he needed to know and nothing more. Harry was the type to appreciate cunning so I would show him that he had been outwitted and at least gain his respect if I could not gain his trust. Nathaniel was not where I had left him. He was on the bed with Harry once again he had placed Harry's head in his lap and was running his fingers through Harry's hair. It was angering me but I kept my face neutral. **

"**Why must you touch him?"**

**Nathaniel looked up from Harry's sleeping face and I barely stopped myself from taking a step backwards. He was angry with me, he cared for this stupid boy who always got himself trapped one way or the other! Harry Potter was a failure, he failed at everything he did. I was saving him from himself. I was saving everyone from him.**

"**You care for him Nathaniel?"**

**My voice was strained and my face was contorting out of it's neutral expression. Nathaniel smiled gently and coldly a particularly cruel expression that he reserved just for me or so I believed. Maybe I was deluding myself, he reversed nothing for me.**

"**We see Harry differently Valeel. We have the same information but have arrived at different conclusions. Were you see weakness I see strength were you see failure I see perseverance. Harry is adaptable; he survives in any situation against all odds even against the unsurvivable. You think too little of him Valeel."**

**I advanced quickly into the room and towards the bed but Nathaniel stood up and placed himself between me and the boy on the bed. He embraced me loosely and the contact nearly made me melt against him.**

"**Let me finish my Lord. I won't try and stop you but I have a warning for you."**

**He moved closer and looked into my eyes. I growled lowly hating and loving him in the same breath. He waited and when I nodded he let go and walked around me placing himself by the door once more.**

"**You fail to realize Valeel that against all odds Harry Potter is still living. If you mean to control him you just might fail."**

**He quickly exited the room and I stared at the closed door for a long moment. Nathaniel, why must you always vex me? I went to Harry and grabbed him roughly. His head fell back like a rag doll. He was completely at my mercy. This stupid little boy who would just never die! He was no great warrior he had only survived this long because those in power needed him. **

**I didn't want him dead though I needed him alive, I put my rage aside Harry could experience my rage another time. I took a calming breath and let his body drop back down on to the bed. He would know if I was lying so I would tell him the truth. Nathaniel was right about one thing I did think too little of the boy, he had powerful shields around his mind, more powerful than I had ever come across.**

**It took some time but under my influence they dissolved like vapor. I worked my way carefully into his mind. It was a tricky process I had to enliven his senses while also keeping his body completely subdued. He couldn't be aware that what he was seeing was not taking place in reality. I constructed our little world carefully and perfectly. Then when everything was complete I searched through my own mind for the memory that would be most appropriate.**

**I would begin first by showing him a memory of me and his mother. I watched her still stunned by her beauty. She would have made an excellent vampire but it was not meant to be. She trusted me more completely then any mortal ever had but she still would not give me her son.**

**Next Chapter: Part two Valeel continues his plan to ensnare Harry see how it all unfolds…right now lol**


	10. Blood Curse Part 2

**Authors Note: **First let me begin by saying thank you for reading. Now I am only saying this because I do it to. When a chapter doesn't involve my favourite characters I skim through it. Please don't skim this chapter it's really important I even broke it into three parts so it wouldn't seem so long. So anyway **read and review!**

**Blood Curse Trilogy Part Two**

**Some things once they were lost could never be found again. Some choices once made could not be unmade. Some decisions were final. The goddess of time would never send me back to this moment to change what I had done no matter what amount of blood I offered her. I had begged but it was done, Lily's path had ended and there was no brining her back.**

**The scene was finished Lily looked about and I lingered watching her until she went inside. A few months after that she was dead. I watched Harry watching the house, how warped his mind had become, his face used to be so expressive but now it was blank. He felt nothing for his mother but cold curiosity.**

**I sighed and cast another spell. I brought him to the moment it had happened. I watched him watch Riddle kill his father. He didn't bat and eyelash. When Riddle went upstairs to the nursery Harry followed. I saw a flash of anger in his eyes but other than that his face remained neutral and so did his emotional state.**

**I stopped the scene and dissolved the house into what was now. I could not bare to watch Lily die again. Harry seemed unsurprised he looked around the ruins. Once he got sight of me he smiled coldly and came closer. He had become inhuman, this boy. He was regarding me as a target and assuming I was most likely the cause of his current predicament.**

**I listened to his mind carefully. He was assessing me wondering what I was, wondering who I was. I made may face remorseful. I heard the thought that I was his grandfather. Not very likely! We could not begin this way. His mortal mind would keep trying to make connections like that.**

"**Not quite, father was a nick name your mother had for me. I couldn't save her and I thought that I couldn't save you either."**

**I kept up the remorseful charade, listening to Harry's thoughts stubborn, stubborn Harry always defiant but definitely intelligent. He had listened to my voice and he had put the clues together, although he had missed the most vital point.**

"**Vampire?"**

**Yes he had put it together. I smiled widely allowing him a moment of visual confirmation. He did not react not even to nod he simply regarded me coldly not yet realizing that he was trapped.**

"**Very astute Mr. Potter."**

**He moved slightly comparing me to some person he knew for mortal comfort. It was and endless and stupid process you could not compare people it clouded judgment, similarities between people were mere coincidence and nothing else, you would miss vital points while looking for something familiar. He looked about the rubble, and the questions he needed to ask slowly formed in his mind.**

"**Is this the present? I mean where am I?"**

**I nodded in satisfaction he was playing along nicely now. I could lead him in the direction I wanted. I had to tread carefully now. I could not be too vague and I could not be too strait forward. I reached into his mind suppressing his urge to ask for his son more forcefully.**

**I didn't need him to be preoccupied with his child at the moment. He was stubborn though and I knew I wouldn't be able to suppress the urge much longer. He would ask soon enough but I needed to be finished with him first.**

"**This is your present the one you just left.** Your spouse saw you disappear. I warn you that he didn't expect to kill you, or for you to go missing he is looking for you right now."

I listened to his thoughts holding in my laughter as he tried to process all the ramifications. He almost got it all right. Then he decided he would go and find Riddle. I panicked for a brief second; if Harry tried to leave then he would realize that he wasn't anywhere. I missed the exact wording he used but I knew he meant to leave. I threw my hand out a little desperate and Harry smirked at me.

"Did you see nothing Harry? This life was never meant for you, one way or the other you would have come to this point. I only pleaded with your mother to spare you the pain this life has caused you."

I watched and listened carefully to his mind. It was too soon despite his improvements he was still young and finally mortal. Too much had happened in too short a time and he was shocked and confused. He went back quickly to what he could understand and tried once more to go home.

"Come let me at least show you. You can go home but you will be brought back here again and the pain you feel between then and now will be unendurable."

I waited knowing he would come to the right conclusion. I could only exert so much of my will on to him before he would pick up on it. I lied to him of course he would not be brought back here again it was now or it was never. I assumed he would come with me though and then there would be no need to tell him that.

I kept my face neutral when he finally decided to come with me. He had a cockiness about himself now and for once I was happy for Riddles influence. I took his hand knowing he would follow my lead. I led him quickly, to my home. In reality we were going nowhere all of his was taking place only in his mind.

I brought him to a replica of the aetasdefluo room and he looked about curiously. There was a moment where he looked about ready to scream it was very brief perhaps only a few seconds but he seemed ready to be consumed with rage. The moment passed and the anger in his eyes melted away to be replaced with his usual blank stare. I was used to masks I wore them well.

"Welcome to my home. Make yourself comfortable."

I studied him carefully. He moved about softly like a ghost. His eyes searched the walls for doors or windows there were none and the walls themselves were forgettable. I felt his magic reach around the room searching for something. I struggled to hear what it was, but his thoughts were rapid whispers. Automated thoughts, things someone did routinely and without much effort. When I finally realized his magic was searching for wards it was too late and the fact that the wards were not there planted itself into his mind.

The fact gave him sharp focus and without his confusion, all the control I had over his mind was nearly gone all at once. I reinforced the illusions at once and pushed his body back under until he was completely unconscious once more. He looked at me sharply giving me his full focus.

He now regarded me as an enemy which went completely against my goal for our little conversation. It would make it difficult to guide him later if he saw me as en enemy so soon. The time to gain his trust was gone, and now he had more information than I had intended to give him. Worse yet he was more focused then I wanted him to be.

Trying to lie or even bend the truth now would only cause more trouble. He gazed at me unblinkingly slowly building his power to strike me. I changed tactics quickly, if anything jerked him awake right now then the world would come to an end much quicker.

"You are troubled."

I locked eyes with his and he looked away. The magic that had been slowly filling the room was recalled into his body. He had a suppressing aura, I would give Nathaniel one point, the boy did possess more power than I gave him credit for.

"I suppose I am, you're very confident to have brought me here. In face you practically begged me to come."

I nodded once so as not to appear condescending.

"Indeed."

I took a seat, so we would be on the same level. Now that he was angry such rudeness as remaining standing while he sat would not go unnoticed. I willed a tray of refreshments to appear with a new plan slowly forming in the back of my mind. Harry's reaction to the tray was the most expression I had seen from him so far.

I would slowly leave him clues and when he became defiant I would reveal the existence of magical vampires to him and back him into a corner. All hopes of guiding him like some benign fairy godmother were gone. The game had just become harder but I would win in the end.

"Have you realized your limitations?"

I reached toward the tray feeling my control on Harry slip to the last thread. I acted quickly. Harry was still on the bed his eyes were fluttering open I quickly wove my magic around him to put him in suspended animation rather than under. Nathaniel was back again, he was looking at me coldly. I hoisted Harry up and made my way out of my bedroom. I used another door so I would not have to walk past my worshipers and Nathaniel followed. His gaze felt hot on my back.

"What is it Nathaniel?"

I put Harry in the same position he had been in before and made sure the details of the room hadn't changed. I took my seat making sure I was in the same position as before. I ignored Harry for the moment who was staring blankly forward the perfect imitation of a doll. I turned to Nathaniel letting the full weight of my gaze settle on him.

"What is your purpose Valeel? What will all this meddling gain you?"

I regarded Nathaniel carefully. He wasn't angry he was genuinely curious and I could understand why. I cared for nothing, my focus was like that of a child, and whatever sparkled would capture my interest completely until it became boring. The only thing I did consistently was gather knowledge. I was methodical; I was obsessed with knowing all there was to know.

I left it at that though. I had enough knowledge to stop both world wars in recent human history, and countless wars before that but I did not. I never interfered and I realized finally that Nathaniel was more confused then he was angry. He watched me as much as I watched him and he knew my patterns. But since the birth of Tom Riddle my patterns and become unconformed. I began to interfere first with Lily and then with her son and now finally with Lord Voldermort himself. If I was Nathaniel I would be just as confused.

"I have nothing to gain. If I do not act now all of mankind will be destroyed."

For a moment Nathaniel looked stricken and then he laughed. He got control of himself quickly and straightened up he looked me dead in the eyes, becoming full of anger once more.

"You care nothing for mankind Valeel. As long as there are a few humans left for you to feed from, they could all starve to death for all you care."

I nodded not bothering to deny that beyond being a food source, I cared nothing for the humans.

"What is it then Valeel?"

I looked away from Nathaniel for a moment. I had seen it, the green and red snake consuming the world and then consuming each other. I had seen one of two possibilities. The one were the world was destroyed and the other, the other one being much more important to me than the first. In the second vision the one that I wanted to bring into reality. There was Nathaniel and I in a room full of light. We were together in the way I had always yearned for. I would have let the world end if not for that other possibility.

The vision had come to me over five centuries ago and since that time I had watched the world carefully monitoring each birth and death with more care than I had done in the past. The red snake was born first and the green second. I waited watching carefully for the opportune moment to strike. In the beginning each attempt had failed and with each failure I had caused something drastic to happen to either the red or the green snake.

I consulted the goddess of time again and again and each time she would lead me to the next moment. This moment right now was my last chance. There was only one way to get to that room full of light with Nathaniel. The green snake needed to be eaten by the golden phoenix and then transformed by fire. I consulted the spirits of the watcher's realm to determine the identity of the phoenix.

After that my scheming had begun in earnest. I needed to get Harry Potter and Edward Cullen on the obscure path that would have them meet. It was not in the hopes that the world would be saved but in the hopes that I would be in that room full of light with Nathaniel in my arms.

"It is not just mankind that will be destroyed Nathaniel. If things continue as they have been there will be nothing left at all."

He did not react at all except to look at Harry. I looked as well and caught site of his left index finger twitching slightly.

"Out Nathaniel, out now before he see's you."

Harry twitched again and I made sure everything was as it should be before releasing the spell keeping his body subdued.

"I will not be mocked by you; you and yours will be dealt with."

Harry had taken up the conversation were we had left off only I couldn't remember what I had said. I reached for a biscuit and casted around in my head for the last thing that had happened. I looked at the biscuit and then remembered that it had been the tray I conjured. He didn't know I had done it but he did know that spells were being casted here without his notice and he knew that there were no wards in place either.

"Spoken like a true Dark Lord. Only that isn't true is it? You aren't a Dark Lord; it has always been your purpose to be better than Voldermort. Your Tom is inconsequential. That is why I didn't want this to happen. You can leave again if you please and I won't be able to stop you rest assured. Although the time will come when you will be brought back here again only you will be more damaged then you are now."

Harry was still for a moment. He was busy once again with doing the human thing of comparing me with someone he knew for comfort. I was not at all pleased to be compared with Dumbledore. I was manipulative but compared to me Dumbledore was nothing, I could convince I cat that it was a mouse if I was so inclined.

"You keep your food here?"

Petty. Harry was being petty; he was trying to goad me with crude observations. It wasn't very well respected for a vampire to house humans like cattle but that was not what was being done here and Harry knew that. He was craftier than that, all my spell work was leaving him confused. I put the biscuit down and sat back in the couch, surveying Harry coldly. It was time to lay the ground work and have this finished with.

"There are humans here, but they aren't being kept as food they come here seeking sanctuary."

Harry made a disbelieving noise and thought rather loudly that I was lying. I reacted again to his thoughts and not his words, he assumed his 'people' were happy and that they would not come to a vampire for safety.

"Yes the elite of your people are quite content but like any ruler you and your spouse have forgotten about the common man, the peasants which make up the larger part of your kingdom, are not quite as content, they will rise up soon enough."

He became angry again but it no longer mattered. His mind was just about beyond my control. That moment had passed and any further attempts to enter his mind would not go unnoticed.

"You've made a stupid mistake."

We couldn't begin this way, now that he was lucid we were on equal footing, or at least as equal as we would ever be. The boy had a strong mind and a strong will, but my unwillingness to invade his mind had nothing to do with my own ability I could do it, but right now it would upset my plans.

"Valeel."

He looked around the room possibly for another vampire. His brow creased and he tried to take in his surroundings the forgettable nature of the room had most likely become more noticeable to him.

"What?"

I waved and arm for him to take a seat and he did, good boy, good manners had been drilled into him. Riddle was many things but he was never rude. He would kill you and then thank you politely for giving him your life.

"My name is Valeel and I haven't made a mistake it is no great effort for me to read your mind. In fact I haven't even been trying to read your mind, it's a natural thing for me to be able to do it."

Harry didn't know very much about vampires. A lack of knowledge was a dangerous thing. That was what a vampire preferred though, secrecy was nearly as vital as blood. I could not blame Harry just as I could not blame Dumbledore for the lack of knowledge about vampires it had been my doing after all. With a little more conversational corrosion I was able to explain my angle to Harry in a manner gentle enough to not make it seem like it would benefit me. It wasn't exactly my original plan but it was closer to it than I had thought I would be able to manage given Harry's agitation.

He listened but being as he was he required proof. That was something I was prepared for. I knew Harry would not believe me with out proof. He would need something visual but before I could get to that he demanded to go home again, he went as far as to threaten me. This was not the state I wanted him to leave in. It could not be helped any longer. My earlier progress would be dashed and Harry would now see me as an enemy.

I stood up and made my face look very sad. I held my arms open for Harry, a cheap trick to throw him off but it worked. It would help lessen Harry's feeling's of anger towards me if I showed some remorse now.

"Your mother did not want this for you. I tried to warn her but she would not listen to me."

That gave him pause. I did feel an actual amount of remorse when I heard his thoughts. Perhaps he was not as cold as I thought, he did regret that his mother was dead and he did question his love for Tom. He was right in the end though; there were some things in this world that could never be restored. There were parts of him that would never be restored.

"You said my mother chose this don't contradict yourself now Valeel. I'm going back to my spouse."

I smiled and lowered my arms. I risked one last impulse; it was subtle enough and appropriate enough that I was sure it would go unnoticed. I planted doubt in Harry's conciseness. It worked and I seized on the moment to lay out the final piece of the puzzle for Harry.

"Indeed it has changed Harry; while we have been sitting here in this room over fifty years have gone by. Your spouse unable to find you, but able to feel you through your unnatural link has come to the conclusion that you have deserted him. He has also begun to notice the alarming number of humans that have gone missing into the place that he cannot find which is here. Of course he has come to the correct conclusion that you are in the same place. He assumes also that you are now rallying against him which is my aim of course. So if you go back now the ten minutes it will take you to find the door will cause another eight years to go by and he will be further convinced of your treachery and even less happy to see you return."

He considered all I had told him and I listened as his thoughts become introspective. He slowly came to understand that he could not just go back to his spouse. He began to appreciate the cunning of my plan as I knew he would. In those few moments the parameters of our relationship became clearly defined. I knew how to proceed from here.

I would be open and honest with Harry, he was smart enough to understand when he had been outwitted. He was on the right path now, I could see that I would get what I was after, and they would meet. One thing had been left unsettled though and Harry's mind was slowly bringing the point into focus. It was strange that his mind was still so human even though he had obtained and immortal body. I supposed unconventional means meant unconventional results.

"As I stated it is this room that causes time to bend. I miss a lot of things when I come to this room but it made waiting for you much easier."

I knew harry would demand proof. I had prepared it for him. I hadn't expected to have to show him everything the original proof had been much different from what I was going to show him now. I had been planning on showing him his own past and all the people he had murdered and a future in which they were alive and well. Then graciously offer him the chance to start over and correct his mistakes.

I realized now that had been a foolish plan. While Harry did feel guilty it would never have been enough to cause him to abandon Riddle. I had misjudged how much love could warp a person mind; it was ironic considering my own motivation.

"Very well then Harry follow me."

Harry followed me through a trick wall. I listened to his mind his thoughts were still reaching somewhere across the line of cocky but I would break him and turn him back into the sniveling boy that was much easier to mold. I nearly laughed but held it in. He still believed that I had wizards casting my spells for me.

"You are correct Harry and now here is your proof come look here if you will."

My answer had been deliberately vague he had been thinking two things about proof and about wizards. Harry sneered believing that I was now mocking him once more. He was taxing and I would admit that I had underestimated him greatly. He was the one wanting to laugh when I held out what he believed to be a crystal ball. If the ball had actually been the fake one that I had originally planned to show him then everything would have failed right here.

"I've already told you I do not like to be mocked Valeel."

I held out the ball thanking heavens that it was the real one. It would show Harry what he needed to see.

"And I would never dream of mocking you my lord, this is a dragon's tear look into it and it will show you the proof that you desire."

He became greedy but I was not worried that he would steal the dragon's tear. He looked into it and as he looked I watched his mind to see what he was seeing. Dragon tears were difficult to find and even more difficult to use. Not many understood how they actually worked and it worked to my advantage that Harry was one of many people.

A dragon's tear rarely if ever showed you the actual future. It showed you possibilities. It showed the possible outcomes of your choices. Harry wanted to see what the end of the world looked like and that was what the Dragon tear showed him. It almost seemed like a joke but the Dragon's tear had shown Harry what he had decided to see.

I had no idea if that was the true ending. In my vision with the spirits things had been more abstract then that. The end could be what Harry was seeing or it could be something else. No one could really know such things with certainty. I needed Harry to believe that I knew it though. I needed him to believe that I was certain.

"Yes Harry that is to be the future unless you follow me now."

I was surprised with Harry's reaction. He hardly cared that the world would end. Either that or he still did not believe it. The last of my very limited control on Harry's mind slipped away and he thought of his son. My influence was snapped like a taught wire and a sharp pain shot through my head as the remnants of the spell fell away.

"Did you say fifty years have gone by! What about my son! He was just born."

That was hardly true the boy was two years old. Whatever, I chalked it up to a parent's tendency to always be dramatic and irrational when it came to their children. This was my last ploy. I would give Harry his child safe and whole and still two. It was my most important ploy actually if all else failed threatening the child would keep him line.

"Damien is well and he as been 'raised' to love and never forget you."

Harry panicked momentarily, I had been very deliberate with my words. The momentary fear that his child had grown up without him would force him to feel a deep gratitude towards me. Emotions were powerful weapons and the easiest thing to manipulate. Nathaniel led the boy into the room, Harry did not even notice him, clear proof of how blinding strong emotions could be. His eyes went at once to the small child, who looked like he had just woken up from a nap. I was not immune to the charms of young children and this child looked so wholly innocent that I felt a small amount of guilt.

"I don't understand how this is possible?"

I opened my arms again and Harry embraced me briefly too overcome with emotion not to. I pulled away and his eyes feel on the child again who appeared sleepy but in reality was very disorientated.

"My son, as the room we were in goes quickly the room your son was in goes extra slow so for you both nothing has changed but the world around you."

Harry nodded finally understanding and processing the situation for what it was. I resisted smiling triumphantly. Celebrating too soon often lead to failure.

"Papa!"

The small child was waking up, it was good that he was so young, he was easy to control and confuse. Harry picked up the child and struggled with himself. He felt bad for Tom who had somehow pulled out some human emotions and had actually developed love for his family. It was vital that Harry see Tom in a different light, his restored memories would help with the process but I wanted him to really fully understand the depths of Riddle's manipulations.

"Tom chose his fate when he decided to take over the world. How many families has he destroyed?"

Harry considered my point from a more rational view point but love was still clouding his judgment and he made excuses for Riddle's behavior. Emotions were definitely powerful, love being the strongest of all. Tom Riddle knew that like no other. He had used the emotion of love to great effect. Harry was blinded by love. He was so blinded that he was over looking that Riddle first and foremost operated like a mad man.

"He was happy, he made the world better!"

I allowed a truer expression to show on my face. If Harry was so in love with Riddle then he would appreciate my cunning.

"The world is better for those who obey."

Harry continued to argue with me, but I was finished. I had been forced to reveal more than was necessary and now I was finished. I had what I wanted and securing Harry's emotional state towards me was now out of my hands. I performed one last spell putting Harry and the child in suspended animation once more. When he awoke he would finally be where I needed him to be. The two would meet and once they met it would be out of my hands, what happened from that point was cloudy.

"You are very right Harry. You have lost things and some things once lost cannot be found again…"

Nathaniel glared at me and I smiled. Harry once you see Edward Cullen, you will lose something and so will he. You may not notice right away but things will start to unfold. Good-bye Tom Riddle and good-bye Bella Swan.

"Nathaniel bring me Nanette I have a task for her."

He hissed, he hated to be ordered around. I collapsed on to my bed exhausted. That had been an ordeal indeed. I stared at the ceiling waiting for Nanette, she would be my eyes and my ears, she was an astonishing witch, she didn't have much power magically but her mind was brilliant. Nanette made me happy, she came to me with love in her eyes.

It was actually more fascination that it was love but I took it. I soaked up her adoration as if it were blood. She bowed low as was expected and I helped her rise an honor and she knew it. She embraced me loosely offering her neck freely. I took a small drink and guided her to a chair so she would not faint.

She was a young child, and it seemed she was made for pleasure. Her small breasts were high and soft looking, her pink flesh was sweet. She induced lust in others, lust of all kinds. It was only through my protection that she had survived surrounded as she was by blood thirsty creatures. Nathaniel left the room quietly. I paid him no mind. Nanette was expectable, she was a loyal servant and when she was turned she would be honored.

"My sweet…"

She shivered and I captured her chin with my fingers forcing her to focus. She looked at me and a slow smile parted her full lips revealing white teeth.

"Are you listening?"

I waited and she nodded her eyes unclouding. She straightened herself and I released her chin caressing her face softly before taking a seat. She studied me seriously, she was all business now. She was a remarkable mortal with very strange thoughts.

"I have a simple task for you my dear. I need you to help Harry Potter. He must attend school. You need to watch his son and keep the child safe. Stay low key I will help you conceal your aura from him. Keep his child safe above all else no harm can come to the child. If you notice anything unusual then you must inform me at once. Watch the Cullens carefully especially Edward. Do you understand?"

She smiled sweetly and nodded. She stood up ready to be sent on her way. I sent her fully confident in her abilities. Nathaniel came out of the shadows, he took her seat silently. His face was blank. He stared into the fireplace instead of looking at me.

"I grow tired of your lectures Nathaniel, leave me."

His eyes slowly slid to mine and he smirked.

"I have no lectures for you my Lord. You say you want to save the world. I want to help."

I blinked nor sure I was understanding Nathaniel correctly. He smiled fully and warmly at me and I squashed down all feelings of hope furiously he was teasing me.

"I am serious Valeel, I want to help you. Even if it's only to keep you from making a horrible mistake."

I took a moment to reign in the host of emotion I was feeling. I made my face as blank as possible and nodded once. Nathaniel's posture relaxed and he melted into his chair becoming completely unguarded. I studied him thinking over my own choices in this life. There was only one outcome that I was after.

I hadn't considered failure, I longed to be in that room full of light with Nathaniel in my arms. Love was indeed a dangerous emotion, it was meant to pure but it was often love that fueled our darkest deeds.

"Shall we watch Valeel?"

I stood up and pulled out my wand, something I had only just acquired, I had no need of it, it hindered more than it helped, but I had foreseen that I would use this wand. It was white and unusual color for a wand but it was fashioned from an unusual substance as well.

I flourished it about feeling foolish. I poured my magic and my intent into the wand and it was forced into a fine point before it burst out the other end shaping what I wanted, something like a mirror formed and then floated in mid-air, it had no frame but the surface was reflective. I put the wand away and beckoned Nathaniel forth. He came to stand beside me cocking his head to one side and looking into the surface at his own face. I activated it and Nathaniel gasped taking a step back.

"What is it Nathaniel?"

I looked at he scene, Harry was looking through the wallet I had provided, all the necessary I.D was there, the small child was near by seeming a bit frightened. I turned to Nathaniel who now had his hand out stretched like he meant to pluck Harry right out of the scene.

"Nathaniel what is it?"

He dropped his hand slowly and turned away from the scene completely. I remained still, watching the scene and waiting for Nathaniel to speak.

"Can't you feel that Valeel?"

I resisted shouting, I could not feel anything. I took a seat closing the device it went blank and became reflective once more.

"He is there and he is searching for him. He loves him Valeel. Tom loves Harry he's desperate to find him, but he hasn't hurt anybody. He feels more rational he feels more human. You haven't just forced his reaming horcruxes into a human body; you have left the Tom in our time with an eighth of a soul. There is nothing grounding him now, there is nothing to keep him sane. He was working with a goal in mind and now he's mad. You have created a mad man who just so happens to be holding the world in his palm. Voldermort was not leading the world to destruction Valeel…you caused this, because of you the rest of his soul is trapped in another time. It is because of you Valeel that Tom Riddle will sink in to madness once more, and now he is at his most powerful."

My dearest Nathaniel. How brilliant of you to piece it all together so quickly. It had not been my intention to force Riddle's soul back together. The goddess had warned me something like this would happen. She had warned me that fate did not like to be controlled. Fate could not remove Harry from where I had placed him, but perhaps Tom Riddle coming along for the ride had been the intervention of fate. It was very likely things would not go exactly as planned but I was willing to take the risk. Nathaniel was most likely correct my interference had created the Voldermort that would destroy the world. He would rip through it trying to find Harry, but there was no Harry to be found in this time.

"Riddle's soul was not something I interfered with. I did not mean for him to come along. I do not like what you are implying Nathaniel. I did not attempt to deliberately cause the end of the world. Harry needs to be where he is in order to prevent it and perhaps so does Tom. Let us watch Nathaniel. Let us watch and wait… and one more thing before you run out of my chambers."

Nathaniel stopped with his hand on the door knob. He released it and turned to face me fully.

"You would be wise to not accuse me of such things again."

He nodded and fled the room. For you Nathaniel I risk the entire world. I activated the device once more and watched Harry.

Next Chapter: When Tom Riddle makes plans people die…

Read and review!


	11. Blood Scent

**Authors Note: **Hi ya'll. Once again Twilight/HP not mine! Hope you enjoy! **Read and review!**

Blood Scent

It felt a little bit like I was burning from the inside out. It had started out slowly at first. The sensation took a while to become bothersome. I waited quietly in the hopes that it would soon cease. It was sunny today. I would not be able to go school not that I cared much. I opened the window but the breeze did nothing. It was the snake, it was doing something to me. The heat was becoming completely unbearable. I squirmed and unbuttoned my shirt. It made no difference to the heat but I felt less constricted.

I removed the whole thing and began to pace up and down. I paced often the sound of it wouldn't attract my family's attention. There had to be something I could do to stop this. I hadn't told anyone what Riddle had done to me. I didn't want to trouble them with it yet if I could solve it on my own then I would. This heat was going to drive me mad though. The curse had to be removed. I looked at the clock, shit, Bella would be here any moment. I put my shirt on and Alice opened the door as soon as I was fastening the last button. She quirked and eyebrow at me.

"Just changing my shirt Alice. Is Bella here?"

She nodded and turned around practically floating down the stairs. I had told my family that I wanted to move the wedding up. Alice was planning the wedding of course. I came down the stairs fighting the entire time not to start squirming about. Alice seized Bella and led her into the kitchen. Bella looked at me desperately and I smiled shrugging.

There was no stopping Alice she loved a party. If she was told the world was ending she would plan an end of the world party. She never missed and opportunity. Alice made Bella take a set and turned to look at me.

'_I still see you leaving her at the altar Edward.'_

I took a seat ignoring Alice's comment we had been over this and I wasn't leaving Bella. Alice pulled out different white fabrics for Bella to look at. She seemed a bit more enthused then I had expected. Charlie had been a lot more opposed then I had expected. Maybe it was just the basic rule between teens and parents. Charlie was against the marriage so now Bella was all for it. Alice made Bella stand up and began to hold up different fabrics to her face testing it against her skin

Something inside me lurched and I stood up. Bella and Alice stopped and turned to face me. I took a step forward and walked toward the front door.

"Edward where are you going?"

I turned around to face Bella quite against my will.

"I'm going for a walk. I need some air."

I wanted to scream; Alice please help me! I've been cursed, it's controlling me. Nothing happened I couldn't even widen my eyes. I opened the door and went outside. My body froze once I was outside and my eyes locked onto the sun, my body did not move until the sun went down. I went into the garage and took down my keys. Carlisle looked at me and I tried to jester to him that something was wrong. Nothing happened, I just got in the car and waved at Carlisle. I was locked somewhere in my own mind no longer at the controls of my own body. I drove to the school unable to stop.

I pulled the school door open and walked in. The door was unlocked which was strange. I headed to the girls bathroom. The lights were out but it did not matter. I entered the girls washroom and walked up to a mirror. I didn't look any different but I wasn't given much time to examine my reflection. I walked right into the mirror but instead of hitting something solid it felt like I was walking through dry water, if such a thing was even possible. On the other side of the mirror there were stone steps that seemed ancient.

They led downwards and against my will even though I was curious now my body walked forward. The walls were lined with iron brackets and torches, each time I passed one it would burst to life. I tried to judge the depth, but the stairs just kept going down until I wasn't sure how far under the school I was or if I was still even under the school.

When I reached the last step several larger torches ignited, popping and cracking and releasing smoke into the air, I emerged into a long hallway with stone floors. The hallway itself was long and narrow, I looked at the walls to see that tiny snakes were craved into the stone. The flickering light of the torches made it seem like they were alive. My body moved on not caring that I wanted to examine the walls further.

I walked quickly to the large archway at the end of the hall. I went through it and was blinded by a darkness so complete that it could be nothing by magic. I knew this particular part had been designed to frighten me. He wanted me to be shocked. I had no trouble figuring out who had made all this, but I could not figure out why, what did Riddle hope to gain? As I suspected the room suddenly filled with light, I could not determine the source of the light it could have been coming from anywhere.

In the centre of the room was something large and coiled. I stared at it recognizing it's scaly skin but not being able to come to the right conclusion. A snake could not be this large. It began to uncoil and I began to fight trying to get control of my body, I fought desperately to make myself take one step back.  
The snake moved slowly unwinding its large black body inch by inch.

It's head became visible and it reared up and then slowly lowered it self so it's large yellow eyes were level with my face. It hissed a strangely long hiss for a snake. To my complete surprise I hissed back. The hissing went on for a few moments and then the snake moved back coiling tightly around it self once more. I left the same way I had come and once I was near my car my body collapsed under my control once more. I stood up quickly and realized that my entire body was shaking, the unbearable heat had disappeared. I raced back to my house and broke the door open in my haste to get inside.

"Carlisle!, Carlisle!"

Alice came to me at once with Bella behind her. Bella's eyes were red and swollen. I could tell she had been crying. Alice looked at me becoming alarmed. I was still shaking and I could feel that my face was locked in to place and that my eyes were wide and staring.

"Edward calm down what happened, where did you go? _I couldn't see you at all."_

Bella hiccoughed and I looked at her for a moment and then away. I needed to tell Alice that we need to leave Forks. Tom Riddle was going to have that snake eat the whole town!

"We need more baby's breath in the roses!"

Oh no! I tried again and something else entirely came out of my mouth. This could not be happening. I turned around and Alice stopped me placing herself in front of the door.

"You can't go to the Volturi Edward they'll question you about Bella?"

The Volturi? He had gotten to Alice to, he was controlling her visions. How was he doing all this? Alice moved and nodded looking pleased her vision had changed to me going to sit in the woods and think, she moved from the door heading over to Bella who had stopped crying. I left for the woods I knew the spot it was near a river. When I arrived he was already waiting there leaning casually against a tree. He smiled revealing his perfect teeth, I ran at him but he flicked his hand lazily and I was hoisted into the air.

"So nice of you to come so quickly Cullen. You make a nice slave."

I snarled and Riddle laughed cruelly it didn't last long. He released me and I crumpled to the floor. I got to my feet quickly and Riddle straightened up as well moving away from the tree. He circled me slowly and I didn't bother trying to attack him. He hissed softly and heat flooded through my body at once and then it receded again.

"We are going to play a little game Cullen. You and I are going to become the best of friends. I trust you realize that you cannot hope to beat me. You do realize that don't you?"

He came in front of me again and smiled coldly. He reached for my face and I jumped back. He laughed waving his left hand and holding me in place again.

"Don't you see it is no use to run Edward?"

He continued forward and reached out his hand towards my face once more, he paused with his hand an inch from my face. He cocked his head to the left regarding me with a steady gaze that was eerie.

"Fascinating. Knowledge is power and the weak would be wise to guard their secrets. Do you know who said that Cullen?"

He smiled and closed the distance caressing my face gently. He backed up leaving me where I was. He looked around taking one deep breath, he spread his arms wide and tilted his head back to the rain. He was alluring to look at. I could feel immense power coming from him and it was drawing me in. It was like he was a magnet it wasn't very powerful though and my contempt for him made it easier to control.

"I love nature Cullen, not many people know that. I like the rain to, so does Harry, if he feels like it he dances in the rain. He could dance for hours, he's beautiful. But you've noticed that already haven't you… Cullen"

I couldn't move but he nodded like I had said something and began to pace. He would pause now and then and then he would start to pace again.

"The quote Cullen. Do you know who said it?"

He turned to me sharply and suddenly and waved his hand releasing me. I fell again and quickly got to my feet.

"I don't know, did you say it?"

He threw his head back and laughed for a real long time. I waited silently and he stopped after a while.

"I could really like you Cullen, if the circumstances were a little different, alas we have met in unfortunate times. I did say it, you are very right. Knowledge is power Edward and I know everything… So! Where does that leave you?"

He stopped pacing again not seeming to care that was rain was soaking him through.

"I suppose that leaves me here in the rain, with a mad man."

He tilted his head back again and chuckled once more.

"Mad man? I'm not mad Edward, I am in love. Love is a strange emotion Edward you and I both know that well don't we? Love can cloud reason, it can make you insane, it can turn you into a mad man. But you must know Edward that I am not mad, mad men don't have plans. I have plans Edward grand ones. I can't tell you what it is, but the best part of it is that I have already done it once, and the last time around I didn't know half as much as I know now."

I nodded despite myself, he was pure evil, but he was compelling to me at the same time. Love was powerful and I sympathized with him a bit because love had driven him to such heights of madness. I understood how quickly you could lose to yourself to something so powerful. He pulled out a small silver dagger and brought it to his wrist, he slashed quickly. A very strong blood scent filled the air.

I took a few steps back and stopped looking at Riddle who smiled peacefully and slashed the wound deeper. The blood began to flow thickly and the scent in the air rose. It was ten's times worse then Bella's scent, ten times more potent and powerful.

"It's the magic in my blood. I don't even have to exert my will for this. You will do it yourself, you're losing control already. Come Cullen take my blood, I am giving it to you."

It was a trick but he was right. I could not resist it. I was walking forward unable to refuse what was being so freely given. Riddle wouldn't risk dying though. There was a plan behind this, he had told me as much. I leaned towards his wrist and the scent rose again striping away the last of my will. I leaned forward my entire world becoming that red substance. The blood was beyond all other blood. It tasted like magic and heat and life, it was thick and sweet. I moaned loudly and lost all sense and fed with abandon. Tom pulled away not seeming even a bit dizzy. I reeled the world span before my eyes. The blood was rushing through me with waves of exquisite heat.

"More…"

Tom laughed and healed the wound on his wrist. He had somehow extracted the venom somehow and had placed it a clear vile, the substance seemed to glitter. He looked at it for a moment and then he pocketed it.

"Oh no no no Cullen, no more blood for you. That was quite enough. You have a strong will Cullen, a very strong will, but not anymore. See you at school Cullen enjoy the rest of your weekend."

He turned around and walked casually through the woods humming a little tune under his breath. The heat came back tenfold and I fell on my back biting my lower lip hard to keep from screaming. It began to rain in earnest and I lay there drowning…this was not good. I stayed in the woods unable to move, unwilling to move. Unable to comprehend what was happening. The sun rose and the clouds blocked her out quickly. The sun sank and the moon replaced her. I could not move and I did not even try. I didn't move until Monday morning when the sun rose to be consumed by the clouds once more.

'_Good morning Cullen, I would ask how your weekend was but I already know. Act normal or Bella will be the second to die.'_

The second to die, who had died first? I was forced to stand and then left on my own. I took a moment and then ran home. I opened the door and was grabbed by Carlisle he seemed furious with me. He snarled and let me go with a rough shove. He went to stand beside Esme who looked very sad.

"I have loved you as my son Edward. When I turned you I prepared myself for confusion. I prepared myself for your anger and when you left and took human life, I prepared myself for that to. This thing though that you have done, I cannot forgive this Edward, I can not!"

It seemed that Carlisle could not finish. He looked to Esme who looked away from him. My siblings were there gathered around the room and they were all being careful not to think.

"What is it? What happened?"

There was a knock on the door and everyone in the room jumped. I turned around to face the door, Rosalie opened it stoned faced. She made a small sound of surprise and stepped back to let Riddle in. He smiled charmingly and then looked worried and nervous, he was a perfect actor.

"I'm sorry to have to meet you all under such bad terms. I'm Tom Riddle, um I'm a wizard and you probably already know Harry. I'm sorry to come here like this, err I found your house on the map…"

He looked down and rung his hands nervously, then he looked each one of my family members in the eye. He blushed and looked down taking one step back. I had to give the scoundrel credit his act was perfect.

"Sorry I think I've made a mistake, I'll just go sorry."

He nodded again, blushing worse than he turned around nearly bumping into Rosalie. He dropped something he was holding and part of it sank into the floor. He bent down and picked up what was left mumbling more apologies and then stepping through the door.

"Wait! What was it you were going to tell us Tom?"

Riddle turned around and smiled shyly at Carlisle. I was in disbelief, he was absolutely deadly, how could Harry stand being with a monster like him? Tom's eyes flicked over to mine for a second but he went back to looking at Carlisle just as fast becoming the nervous likeable teen again.

"Err, I thought you might want to know, I mean, um I'm not exactly sure what the people in this town know about you I was going to try and round you up. Err arrest you actually but I see that none of you have done it. It just seemed like it because I heard that police man say the body was drained of blood."

What body? Riddle looked down again seemingly nervous once more. I looked at Esme who melted and took a step away from Carlisle. I looked around the room at each member of my family. Each one looked to be in various states of stress and when my eyes searched for there's they would each look away. I looked at Carlisle finally and he met my eyes and became very stiff.

"What body Tom who was it what did that s…"

I wasn't able to finish the question. It cut off in my throat. Tom looked sad and a little bit thoughtful. He looked at Jasper for a moment and then back at me looking remorseful.

"I feel so bad Edward. When I heard that Jessica had died last night and then that her body had been drained of blood. Well I thought, I mean I remembered what you told me about Jasper and I just thought he may have slipped you know. Then the way you just ran off so fast this morning. I thought you heard something, you know with your gift…anyway I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions."

Tom's statement was met with silence. Carlisle took a step closer to Tom. He studied him carefully.

"Edward was with you all this time?"

Tom nodded blushing once more and running a hand through his hair. He shuffled his feet and looked up sheepishly at Carlisle.

"He was with Harry and me actually, we sort of kidnapped him. Harry is really interested in vampires. He was particularly interested in your family since you don't kill humans. We just wouldn't let him leave. When he ran out so quickly this morning Harry was almost insulted. Anyway once again I'm sorry for jumping to conclusions. Harry sent me over here to take you by force if I had to. He didn't want all of you to get in trouble. Our ministry is very aggressive to beings such as yourselves. If they found out that you were living like this and killing humans they would arrest you. I didn't want you to have to go through that, the ministry wouldn't normally be watching a muggle town like this one but since we've come here well they pay attention. If Jasper plead guilty then they may have let the rest of you go with trackers. Oh Merlin I'm rambling. Sorry I'm just nervous. Do you know who did it though; do you have any other friends that may have come to town?"

Fear, real fear was not something I had felt until now. We were all going to be killed. Tom Riddle was too perfect. He was too convincing a mind like his would have been dangerous even without magic. Carlisle stepped forward with his hand outstretched. Tom shook his hand without hesitation smiling widely, looking a bit excited.

"Sorry for our rude manners. My name is Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, although I'm sure Edward's told you all our names. I didn't know he was speaking to you though."

Yes! Work your way out of that Riddle! He could only go so far with this best friend lie. Tom looked serious he stood up straighter and most of his blush receded.

"Harry got here a little before me with our son. He saw you all and he told me he felt you were all hostile towards him. He doesn't deal very well with stress and he is very protective of our son, so he was rude…maybe a little more than rude, but he is fascinated by vampires and he was sorry we got off on the wrong foot. He wanted me to smooth things over and I ran into Edward in the woods. We started talking and then I dragged him home with me to see Harry."

"I'm rambling again sorry. What I meant to say was on behalf of Harry and myself I would like to offer our sincerest apologies. We only want to get along with you in peace. Also if you have any trouble with any of your other friends feel free to let us know. Wizards have ways to umm… well we have spells that may be useful if someone doesn't want to stay off your turf. Gosh I'm still going on will you listen to me. Anyway very sorry for the intrusion, Good-bye it was nice to meet you all. I guess I'll see at school Edward."

He ducked out walking down the drive to a black car. I spotted Harry in the passenger's seat, he waved and once Tom reached the car they drove away without looking back. Rosalie closed the door, not looking at me. Carlisle laid a hand on my shoulder and squeezed. Everyone began to shuffle away looking at the floor.

"Everyone stop moving."

Everyone stopped and looked at me and then quickly at the floor once more. No one was able to look up. I took a deep breath and looked at Carlisle who looked up at me the only one who seemed to be able to look me in the eye.

"All of you thought I killed that girl?"

Carlisle's eyes filled with pain and the steady rage that had been building inside me since Riddle mentioned Jessica's death drained away to be replaced with regret. I had broken away before, I had no right to be angry, the facts had added up, a girl was dead and I hadn't come home for close to two days. If Jasper had been missing and a girl had turned up dead the family would have organized a search. They had waited for me to come and explain myself even though the evidence had been so compelling.

"Never mind, I'm not angry let's just go to school."

Alice sighed with obvious relief and Esme gave me a fast hug and left the room. I went upstairs to change my clothes. I took out one of my journal's and attempted to write out what Riddle was doing but the book caught fire and turned to ash. I dropped the pen and stared at the pile of ash for an endless moment. I stood up and went to change my clothes. It seemed that Riddle had thought of every angle and was prepared to stop me at every turn.

I was worried, Jessica was dead and I knew that the snake had something to do with it. The snake had drained the body of blood. A snake was not supposed to eat that way I was sure Riddle had done something to the snake to make it feed in that way. I couldn't figure out his angle. Whatever Riddle was planning had to be something larger than me and my family. We were pawns in whatever game Riddle was playing. He was planning something on a grand scale he himself had said so and whatever it was the town of Forks had just become ground zero.

He had us all trapped neatly, he had Alice under his control, he had me, Carlisle was so easily fooled by kindness. Esme was to soft and sweet to really believe that anyone could be as evil as Riddle. Emmet could be easily controlled with petty tricks let alone magic and Rosalie was very taken with Harry. That left Jasper perhaps his gift would be a little too difficult to control. It was a slim chance that Tom hadn't gotten to him yet. If I could talk to Jasper get him to focus on my emotions maybe he would be able to tell that what I was saying and what I was feeling were not matching up.

I threw on a clean shirt leaving the dirty one on the floor. I went downstairs quickly and stopped Jasper in the garage. He paused he was about to get into the back of the car. He straightened up and looked me up and down. He was humming loudly masking his thoughts from me. His face looked a little strained and I beckoned him to come inside. He sighed and closed the car door and walked a little closer to me.

"Look Edward, I'm sorry we thought it was you. The evidence just looked so much like it was you. You've been acting strange lately, even around Bella and we, when you disappeared again we just thought that you had done it…"

I cut Jasper off and waved him inside. I didn't care about that. Jasper came into the house slowly, he looked back at the car more than once before closing the garage door and looking at me. I had to know if Riddle had gotten to Jasper to; it was our last hope against him.

"Jasper this going to sound strange but do you feel anything strange from…"

My voice died in my throat. Whatever control he had on me was preventing me from speaking freely. I thought of how to formulate my words and Jasper kept his face blank, but he was thinking a bit loudly that I had lost my mind. I supposed I had been acting odd since Harry's arrival in Forks, my family knew me best and I was near boring in my predictability.

My reactions seldom changed, I was stand offish, stubborn, cold, my reaction to Bella had shocked my family, my reaction to Bella shocked me. It still did, but even with Bella I was not so drastically changed. There were subtle differences, I did laugh with Bella, I talked more, but Harry's arrival seemed to rob me of most of my common sense. I had done stupid things without thinking.

I had risked things without thinking. I had killed a girl, regardless of whether or not she would have died anyway. I had been the one to kill her, I had been the one to taste that sweet blood, the one to swoon in the heat of it. I had not been acting like myself since Harry's arrival. I was not being honest with myself. I did not want to really examine all the underlying causes of my recent behavior. It was easier to blame then to examine my own thoughts and feelings.

"What do you think about Tom Riddle Jasper?"

He smiled and I waited on tether hooks for him respond. He looked away from me and took a moment to think about it. I listened carefully to his thoughts and noticed that they were not quite thoughts. I could hear the odd word but mostly it was static. My dead heart sank somewhere near the region of my feet. Riddle could have been controlling my ability to hear thoughts or he could be controlling Jasper's thoughts. From what I had seen though I didn't have much hope.

"He seems alright, why what do you think about him?"

The static went away and his thoughts became clear once more. His thoughts were varied and unimportant it was basically his internal to-do-list. I wanted to say that I thought he was a serial killer of some kind but the words changed once they reached my mouth.

"I think he's very interesting."

Jasper nodded and turned to leave. I reached out and grabbed his shoulder roughly. I was feeling so desperate that I wanted to scream but my body was not cooperating with me, I could feel that my face was set in a slight smile.

"What do you feel Jasper?"

I released his shoulder and he backed up giving me a slightly worried look. He looked at the door for a brief moment and I knew he wanted to go outside to Alice and avoid me for as long possible. He fidgeted about and then avoided looking at me all together and focused on something behind me.

"I feel the same thing I always feel Edward. I feel varied emotions. There is something strange though. I don't want to pry but your emotions have been very strange lately."

He looked at me again but did not focus on my eyes. Yes! Oh thank god! I tried to speak but my throat closed up so tightly that I could not draw breath. I had to think of a sentence that the curse would not block me from saying. I could not accuse Tom of anything.

"What…is it?"

Jasper looked me up and down and placed his hand on the door, he thought I was crazy. I didn't care someone had to figure out what was happening here. He looked me up and down becoming visibly uncomfortable. He didn't enjoy talking much and we got along well because of it, we spent most of our time together in silence.

"Well it's just been since this morning that you're emotions have become settled. They've been in chaos since you saw Harry, it was difficult to pick out just one. Now though you've settled and since this morning your emotions have been reading like you're in love with Tom Riddle."

He turned and left quickly. I stood frozen to the spot. In love with Tom Riddle? Someone honked the horn of the car and I jumped. Jasper was in the driver's seat. I got into the passenger's seat and looked blankly forward. He was a genius, I would give him that. He understood things about people that I just did not. When we got close to the school Jasper slammed on the breaks and brought his hands to either side of his head.

"I can't go in there, her parents are nearby it's too much."

He got out of the car and Alice followed. I slid into the driver's seat and drove the rest of the way to school. All the students were in the parking lot still even though it was only two minutes until the final bell. Some of them were crying, some were hugging, most of them just looked shocked. Bella came running over to me and I realized with a jolt that I had forgotten to pick her up. I had forgotten all about her. She hugged me tightly and then let go. She looked at my siblings.

"Where's Jasper?"

I looked at her smiling calmly and trying to let her know without words that Jasper had not done it. She didn't seem to understand. Riddle and Harry were walking over to us slowly. Harry looked a little pale and sick. I was sure he didn't know what Riddle was doing. Riddle was probably controlling him to. Harry was innocent, somehow he was being forced into this I was sure of it. Riddle smiled at me for a brief second not looking at all innocent and then he fixed his face so he looked saddened like everyone else.

"It wasn't Jasper Bella, the emotions were too much for him. Alice went with him he'll be fine."

Bella nodded and he eyes filled with tears. She hugged me and I held her close. Her scent did nothing to me it seemed to be gone all together, all of a sudden she smelt like any other human. She was crying and talking it was making it difficult to understand what she was saying. Riddle patted her on the shoulder and she pulled away from me and turned around to face Riddle who handed her a silk handkerchief. She blew her nose in it rather loudly.

"Thank you Tom. Harry are you ok you still look a little sick?"

Harry smiled a little bitterly at Bella and released Tom's hand.

"I feel better, I still can't figure out how Tom 'forgot' that I'm allergic to shellfish, or why he put them into eggs. He is determined to cook he won't accept that there is something he can't do."

Bella laughed softly but stopped quickly looking guilty. Tom smiled at me warmly and my face returned the gesture against my will. Bella looked pleased and began to walk towards the school, I followed behind slowly. The students were all called into the gym for an assembly. The mood was somber and many people were sniffling and crying heavily. The principle came on to the stage dressed in black and took a moment to look around at the students gathered.

"This morning our town received terrible news. Here in Forks and especially at Forks High we share a strong sense of family. Many of us in this room knew Jessica Stanley well. Many of you grew up with her. It is a tragic loss for us all. In the face of this loss we must come together as a town and support the Stanley's, part of that support will come through us and what we chose to listen to. There are some rumors going around about the way Jessica's body was found. I ask all of you to not listen to these stories."

"I ask each of you to remember Jessica for the bright and bubbly girl that she was. There will be consular's visiting the school over the next few weeks and I encourage all of you who need to speak with someone to make an appointment. In light of this tragedy classes for today have been cancelled. Funeral arrangements are being made and I will let you all know the details as soon as they become available."

The principles voice was shaky and she hid her face wiping at her tears. Everyone left the school slowly. Riddle and Harry lingered behind staying close to me and Bella. Harry looked a little better his color had come back. We walked back to our cars and I brought Bella home with the black car of Riddle's tailing right behind me.

"Edward can you come in, maybe stay with me for a while?"

I got out of the car and Bella took my hand once more. She led me inside and cried on my shoulder for longer than I thought was appropriate. It was a shocking death but I knew Bella hadn't liked Jessica that much. She settled down after a moment and got up stretching and walking around her room.

"You really hurt me Edward. The way you ran off this weekend. What was up with that? Harry saw me crying and came over to talk to me, he sent Tom to find you for me. I don't understand why you don't like them. There really nice."

What was that supposed to mean? I told Bella they were wizards and that they were dangerous what part of that did she not understand. Then I remembered that I hadn't given her all that much information. I had lied to her and now I couldn't tell her the truth. I couldn't write it down, I couldn't mime it if that was even possible. Bella looked like she was going to cry again because I was remaining silent.

"Bella I'm sorry. It wasn't you or the wedding…um."

Bella was starting to breathe heavily and I scrambled for something to say. I felt terrible I could not believe I had forgotten about Bella. I didn't know if it had been because of me or because of Riddle. Things were slipping away from me fast. It was awful that I couldn't blame them all on Riddle. Bella sniffed loudly and my attention snapped back to her.

"It was Alice actually, she kept taunting me and I left for a minute to clear my head. Then I ran into Riddle and he distracted me. You're right Bella they're not so bad, they're really nice actually and the things they can do with magic are amazing."

Maybe I could blame most of this on Riddle. Most of what had just come out of my mouth I hadn't intended to say. Bella seemed to brighten though and she came to sit beside me and clasped my hand. I stared at her hand thinking. Very slowly something was shifting inside me and I wasn't sure who to blame.

Ever since Harry arrived my mind had been forming this plan without my notice. I wasn't even sure it was really a plan as much as it was this other life, some other possibility that I had not considered before. Since Harry arrived it seemed my mind had become divided. I supposed it was not entirely normal. It seemed to be happening though and relatively quickly.

I hadn't taken my other thoughts seriously because they were so unrealistic. I pegged them as day dreams. It was there though in the back of my mind unfurling and becoming more solid. Each day it seemed more like a possibility than a fantasy even though there was nothing in reality to suggest this. In one part of my mind there was my future with Bella, it was all mapped out and definitely solid but in the other half of my mind was a future with Harry.

It wasn't mapped out it wasn't solid, it was clouded with uncertainty and full of gaping holes of missing information, it was not possible. The problem was the possible future with Harry, seemed to be draining away my certainty of a definite future with Bella. She had no blood scent anymore and suddenly she looked plain to me. Everything I had loved about her seemed to be gone with her scent. It was terrible but I was beginning to suspect that I didn't love her at all.

I could have, I could have loved her forever. I wanted to love her forever, but something inside me had broken at the sight of Harry. Whatever it was had broken loose and it was consuming me slowly and telling me with more desperation each day that I belonged to Harry and that Harry belonged to me. It made no difference though. I had put Bella in danger and I would keep her safe.

If I was not in love with her anymore then I could pretend to be well enough. The feelings I had for Bella had not simply just fallen away. I loved her to much for that to be possible, I couldn't just suddenly not love her but the intensity of it had suddenly died. I could pretend for now, I knew she would not notice the difference. I would keep her safe I had promised her after all. I squeezed her hand and she rested her head on my shoulder.

"I love you Bella."

She sighed and moved close falling asleep her hand slipped from mine and I let her sleep on. Sitting still and trying not to think much. It was difficult, having such an efficient mind didn't come in handy when you wanted to be distracted. I moved Bella carefully and put her into bed so she wouldn't freeze to death against my cold body. I brushed her hair back from her face and she hummed softly and rolled over. I felt very deeply for her still even it wasn't the never ending love I had imagined, it was still love.

It was probably for the best that she didn't seem quite so dazzling anymore and maybe that was what our relationship needed. Perhaps if one of us was not quite so enchanted with the other, than perhaps together we would have a better view of the world around us. The problem I was left with now was Tom Riddle. Whether or not I decided to have a future with Bella or uselessly chase Harry did not matter. None of it mattered because I could not figure out what Riddle was planning.

He could very well kill us all. He was in my head and he knew all of our gifts all of our weaknesses and strengths. He knew everything I knew and the only way to help myself would be to figure out what he didn't know. Which put me back in the same position, anything I didn't know I could only assume Riddle didn't know either. From what I knew of Riddle so far I was sure that whatever information he couldn't find in my mind he found somewhere else.

I had no options, I couldn't warn anyone, I knew I couldn't run. I could only hope that when Riddle was done he would leave. I wouldn't chase him, it would be no use. I understood now why the magicless vampires would not mix with the others. It was dangerous magic was too powerful a weapon. I would definitely not chase Riddle when he left, I would be happy enough to escape with my life.

There was a knock on the door. Charlie was at work and Bella was sleeping. I supposed I could answer the door. I had a fair idea who it was anyhow, since there were no thoughts. I opened the door with my face set in a scowl which quickly slipped away at the sight of Harry's bright smile. I blinked dazzled for a moment. I struggled to remember that Harry was no where near as innocent as he looked now.

He was dangerous to, even though he didn't seem to be anywhere near as sinister as his boyfriend. His small son was with him holding a basket covered with a checkered cloth. The basket looked too big for him. He held it stumbling backwards a bit. Harry smiled at his son and I took the basket so the small child wouldn't topple over. He stared at me with his large green eyes that were strangely clear and intelligent for a two year old. Harry ruffled the child's hair and he giggled moving so he could clutch onto Harry's leg.

"He insisted on carrying it over himself. I bake when I'm upset, seems to be a compulsion. There cookies Damien's favorite. I thought it might cheer Bella up she seems to be pretty down."

I nodded and Harry smiled bending down to pick Damien up, the small child seemed to be coming upset with being ignored. Harry kissed his cheek and he put his head on Harry's shoulder and blinked sleepily but then he focused on me once more.

"I'm really sorry about the stuff I did before. Tom said he talked to you. He didn't do anything harsh right? I mean Tom can get a little…well he had a temper."

He looked down with a slight blush coloring his cheeks. My eyes glued themselves to his lower lip, it was pink and full and he was currently chewing on half of it. I waited for Riddle's influence to kick in and stop me from telling Harry the truth but it never happened.

"He isn't too mean Harry, does he lose his temper? I mean with you does he lose his temper a lot?"

Edward you're losing it! Tell Harry the truth Riddle isn't stopping you. The voice was right but for some reason Harry's safety was the most pressing thing on my mind. I wanted to, no I had to know that he was safe, I had to know that he wouldn't be better off without me. That he was happy with Riddle that Riddle kept him safe and didn't hurt him. Harry blushed worse and looked up at me again with his eyes sparkling.

"You're really sweet Edward, but Tom's not like that he would never hurt me. He might hurt you though he gets jealous of my guy friends. Now that he knows you're straight though he doesn't care. Anyway tell Bella I hope she feels better. I feel so bad about Jessica she seemed nice."

I nodded wanting to blurt out the truth but Harry looked happy and his son was staring at me with his clear eyes seeming very alert. Tom was unstable maybe he would hurt Harry if I said something.

"Yes she was a sweet girl. It is very tragic for a young life to be taken like that. I'll give Bella the cookies, thanks for stopping by Harry take care."

Harry smiled shifting Damien in his arms and turning to leave. I watched him cross the street and didn't stop watching him until he closed the door. I couldn't figure out why he seemed so aggressive before. Maybe he had just been hostile because I was a vampire. He seemed much calmer since Tom arrived. Harry was safe with Riddle as long as Riddle was happy. Maybe Harry wasn't used to being on his own. He seemed happier now and a lot more like the boy I had seen in the news clippings, he was full of light.

I closed the door realizing I was still staring across the street even though Harry had gone inside long ago. I put the basket in the kitchen, taking a peek it was full of oversized cookies. I went back upstairs to check on Bella who was still sleeping. I sat on the bed and Bella moved closer to me, fighting all her human instinct to not move closer to something so cold.

I watched Bella sleep. How to reconcile what I had just done? I could have told Harry and taken my chances with his reaction, but I lied instead because of a brief inkling that he might not be safe if I did something like that. I had risked Bella I had risked my family, perhaps I had just damned the whole town and for what? A few half formed fantasies in the back of my mind? For the very slim possibility that I might one day hold Harry in my arms? Love is definitely blind, it blinds you or it dazzles you.

"Harry Potter…what are you doing to me…seriously?"

Next Chapter: Harry worries about Tom and Tom explains what he knows to Harry…plus Damien gets and endless supply of cookies!


	12. Blood Type

Authors note: Hi! Real life has been getting in the way but here is another update! Hope you enjoy read and review!

Blood Type

"Tom how did it go?"

Tom smiled at me looking more than pleased with himself. Damien ran over to Tom who scooped him up throwing him into the air and catching him. Damien screamed in delight and clung to Tom's shoulder's clearly not wanting to be tossed into the air again. I waited patiently for Tom to start boasting about his own brilliance. He looked at Damien and tapped his little nose with his long finger.

"I'll tell you all about it tonight, right now why don't we bake some cookies. We'll need them; you want to make cookies Damien?"

I didn't bother to not laugh out loud. It was no secret that Tom loved cookies as much as his son. Until now it was the only edible things that Tom could make. Damien clapped and Tom turned abruptly and went into the kitchen. I followed quietly and took a seat at the new breakfast bar. Tom was a master at cookie baking. I threatened to send the general public a sampling of his cookies once. I told him one bite and they'll forget all about the Bahamas'.

Tom had drowned the small island and shortly after there had been a large uprising of resistance. Tom had looked ready to explode in rage but then he laughed and kissed me instead. 'you love my cookies Harry and so does the little one, you only ask me to bake them once a day.' He had rubbed my belly one of the only two times he had done so for my entire pregnancy.

Tom clapped loudly and I focused on the kitchen. At some point he had conjured the large chief hats that reminded me of marshmallows. Tom picked up Damien and placed him to stand on the table.

"What do we need first Damien?"

Damien scrunched his face up thinking.

"Flowers!"

Tom laughed and it startled me a bit. Something was not right with Tom.

"Right you are son. Here we go."

Tom conjured a whole bunch of roses and Damien laughed. Tom leaned close to Damien and whispered in his ear. Damien giggled and peaked at me. It was sweet, too sweet. This Tom was not someone that I knew well, something was off. Tom put Damien back on the floor and he came over to me with the roses. I took them and he kissed my cheek and then ran back over to his father who picked him up and placed him on the table once more.

Tom winked and handed Damien his wand. I watched the happy scene with growing discomfort. Damien began waving his wand around immediately nearly catching Tom's hair on fire.

"Very good, but I can't bake cookies if you catch my hair on fire."

Damien laughed and Tom looked at him seriously until he stopped.

"I need you to focus son. Think of all the things we need to make cookies."

Tom did this often. Damien was still too young to perform a lot of wandless magic, which was why he always stole his father's wand. It helped him focus, Damien was already good at making abstract things happen like turning Tom's hair pink. Tom hadn't noticed yet and I was tempted to let him go outside like that. Damien closed his eyes holding the wand with both hands.

Tom turned him around so he was facing the table and the ingredients appeared with a few sparks that scorched the table. Damien opened his eyes and big grin broke his face open.

"Yay! Look Daddy!"

Tom beamed at him and I gasped. Tom looked at me sharply, but focused on Damien again. They began to make cookies. Tom did a lot of it the muggle way, the way he had been taught. He had been adopted once when he was very young but the women had died, because of blitzing. Tom kept glancing at me and frowning but then he would focus on Damien and the cookies again. At home, in the future, Tom would get like this sometimes. It was only from prolonged exposure to his horcruxes.

I had convinced him to at least keep them in the palace, since he was more human when within their proximity. Sometimes he would go into the room where he kept them to make me happy and when he came out he would be like this. He would be a lot nicer and much more human. He was human, Tom was…

"Tom!"

The stool I was on clattered to the floor and Tom and Damien looked up from the cookie dough they were kneading. Tom kissed Damien's cheek and placed a spell on him so he wouldn't fall off the table, Tom came over to me wiping his hands on his apron. He caressed my cheek and kissed me softly.

"I know Harry. I figured it out already but you were right, you've always been right, we'll talk tonight."

He kissed me again and went back to Damien who had begun to eat the dough in favor of kneading it. Tom laughed and swatted Damien's hand gently. I stared at him, Tom was human; somehow coming back here had forced most if his soul together. There had been clues now that I was looking at the situation. Tom had been calmer and happier since being here. I had argued with Tom to put his soul back together. I had tried to tell him that he was strong enough to do it but he refused to. We had fought and fought until I gave up on it. He was too stubborn and so convinced that he was stronger without his soul, with less emotion.

Now that I was really looking at Tom I realized that I should have noticed right away. His eyes were blue and I knew that one of the horcruxes had been his original blue eyes. I had gotten a compromise and it was actually a fairly good one considering Tom's reluctance on the subject, but somehow I had gotten him to agree to at least gather his horcruxes and keep them close. It did help and there had been times when Tom would disappear and stay in the room where his horcruxes were kept for hours, he would emerge happier and more reasonable. It was worth it but this Tom with this new body and fuller soul was in danger. Tom needed to be immortal.

"Harry we need a taste tester come over here."

This was not my husband, not really he was the man I had yearned for and only sometimes glimpsed, this was the softer sweeter Tom I had always dreamed of but at what price? Damien was beaming and holding out the wooden spoon. This was the Tom that I wanted for Damien. I walked over hoping my smile was in place. Tom was frowning at me a bit. I picked off a tiny piece of the dough and popped it into my mouth.

"Yummy."

Damien squealed and then proceeded to try and get the entire wooden spoon in his mouth. Tom let him carry on with it and began to spoon the dough onto the baking sheets. I helped washing my hands first and taking Damien off the table since he was now only interested in the wooden spoon.

"Why do we need so many cookies?"

Tom smiled at me imitating his son and popping the spoon into his mouth. I pulled it out and he chuckled at me. He tapped me on the nose with his finger and I scowled. I was happy that my husband now had a near complete soul. I liked him better like this but right now he was getting on my nerves.

"The cookies are for the wake, someone is going to die tonight. Now stop with all the questions and go stop our son from going into a diabetic coma."

I turned around in time to see Damien shoveling a fistful of sugar into his mouth. I picked him up and he kicked and screamed while laughing hysterically. I set him on the floor and he immediately began running in circles around the kitchen. Tom laughed and conjured some fairies which he spelled to take a smaller path around the kitchen so Damien wouldn't run into anything.

It was strange but it was what I expected the results to be. Except for the time traveling part which left me with a few questions. If the Voldermort in the future was stuck with only the remaining piece of his soul he would fall into madness. With no horcruxes to ground him he would become so deranged that there most likely would not be a future to return to and not to mention there was now a total of three Voldermorts. Tom kissed me deeply dipping me nearly to the floor.

"My sweet, come back to earth, I know what you're thinking and I've thought it over already only unlike you I already have a solution, trust in me Harry...please."

I nodded and he kissed me deeply again leaving me dizzy. I stumbled backwards and Tom smirked at me. I grabbed Damien who was still running around in circles. His little legs kept running even though I was now holding him in the air.

"I'm going to bring him outside he'll have more room to run."

Damien was hitting me and shouting loudly at the fairies who followed us in a glittering cloud. Later that evening after I had put Damien to bed, Tom beckoned me to the bathroom. I tried to speak but he pressed a finger gently to my lips and kissed both of my cheeks.

"Hush my love."

I felt his long fingers begin to unbutton my shirt. I tried to focus on the problem at hand but little sparks kept shooting through me.

"Just relax Harry, everything will become clear. Trust me."

I stared into his eyes the blue was more jarring to look at then the red. He pulled away kissing me again softly.

"Do you trust me Harry?"

I nodded and he removed my shirt. I began to remove his as well. I was starting to feel desperate to feel his skin. I ran my hands across his bare chest pressing in with my nails and drawing them roughly across the smooth surface just to assure myself that he was still real.

"Tom…"

He kissed my throat humming and grabbing my ass roughly. I felt him lift me up and press my back into the wall. I moaned loudly wishing that he would be a little rougher a little like the old Tom. He became a little more aggressive as if he had heard my thoughts. He waved his hand aggressively and my clothes disappeared. I was drowning in the sensations of him touching me, of his long fingers ghosting along my back. I was drowning in confusion and doubt. My mind couldn't settle at all and even though Tom was skilled, even he could not fully distract me from my morbid thoughts. What would Harry Potter do? That was the question, and I had no answer whoever I used to be was not the person I was now. I was a killer and the other boy, the long ago lost little boy was not a killer.

Nothing was clear anymore and every time I tried to grab something and hold on to it, it would slip away as if all my thoughts had become water. Tom was lost to his own passion and my body seemed to be reacting of its own accord my mind was not following along. If I lost Tom now what would happen to me? He was a part of me as surely as my heart was no matter how twisted he was, no matter what he had actually done to become a part of me like this. I knew he was vital, something that would kill the host if it was removed. I felt Tom enter me; he moved suddenly and with a bit of violence hitting a spot deep inside me that made me see stars.

He became relentless and I threw my head back and moaned loudly, my thoughts were ripped from my mind for one perfect moment and then I was lost in a mindless pleasure so great that I wanted to stay that way forever. It didn't last forever though it was over as quickly as it had begun, and the aftershocks while pleasant were nothing compared to the actual moment, and I was left to brood again in and endless loop of questions that had no answers. Tom slipped out of me and kissed me along my throat for a long moment. He took my hand sighing in a way that wasn't tired but exasperated. He led me over to the large tub and helped me in. I was used this colder Tom with perfect manners.

I let the hot water relax me and let my body become weightless and float on the surface. I stared for a while at the chandelier overhead it glittered and winked at me. I had never dreamed of splendor quite like this. It had never been my wish to have a great amount of money or friends or fame, when I was little my greatest hope had only been for love, the love of a mother for its child, of a husband for a wife, just a loving family and I had been given those things and then they had been taken away and then I had been given those things again by the one who had repeatedly taken them away. How to explain and emotion like love, to me it seemed to be a condition of the mind; a very unhealthy one.

I let myself sink down into the tub it was deep, the water was tinted purple from the various bath oils and salts Tom had used. I spotted his legs ghostly looking under the water. I moved towards them and then resurfaced once I was closer; Tom had his head back causing his neck to be fully exposed. His skin was very smooth; he was in a much younger body. I stared at him in silence and he continued to look heavenward even though he knew I was watching him. He looked at me suddenly and then embraced me quickly. He began running his hands along my back in soothing caresses and kissing my face gently.

"You're so incredibly stubborn Harry. You refuse to relax. Alright ask away what is troubling you?"

I pulled away until Tom let me go and waded deeper into the tub which was deep enough to tread in.

"You're still Voldermort but you're not. You're a lot happier and I don't understand how you got a body. What is this body made of? How do you feel? Are you still immortal?"

Tom smiled at me in a gentle way, it was a very understanding smile and it made me angry. He pushed of the bench and came closer to me but he stopped a few inches sort.

"You worry too much Harry. I'll be honest with you. I do not know where the body came from. I feel the same as I did before better actually. You were right Harry; I do have enough strength to feel."

He moved closer and kissed me deeply. My hands rose by themselves to wrap in his hair, my fingers twisted and pulled until he was as close to me as he could possibly get. I wanted to hold him forever and never let go. I felt scared I was used to Tom being indestructible; he was supposed to be indestructible. I forced my hands from his silken hair and caressed his back.

"Tom, ahh…"

He was being very distracting now, I tried half-heartedly to push him away. He hadn't told me anything that I wanted to know. He was persistent though and I gave myself over to him. He was trying to exhaust me not that it often worked out for him, he usually passed out before he could exhaust me. I let him carry on with it though not exactly displeased with the results. He succeeded and had to carry me to the bedroom. I felt sated enough to just fall asleep but I sat up as soon as Tom placed me on the bed. He rolled his eyes at me and sighed loudly. I watched as he let himself fall backwards into the bed. He locked his eyes to the ceiling for a long moment and then he sat back up again and looked me in the eyes.

"Honestly Harry I don't know how I always forget how stubborn you are. You're infuriating you know that don't you?"

I nodded and climbed into Tom's lap. He embraced me and kissed my forehead managing to look very put upon.

"Harry, I don't want to worry you. I need you to focus on the plan and not become distracted by small details. I will concede that having emotions is not as blindingly weakening as I thought it be, but it does still cloud reason. You Harry are easily blinded by your emotions, so I ask you to remain as stoic as you possibly can."

I wouldn't deny that but I also wouldn't fail to point out that Tom was the one who benefited most from my 'blinding' emotions. I loved him deeply and that seemed more often than not to cause me to skim over most if not all of Tom's less then desirable qualities. I wanted to hear what he had to say though so I nodded and he smiled gently. He took a moment to stretch before speaking.

"I realized shortly after you disappeared from the forbidden forest that my responses, my emotional responses were different. It is difficult for me to process a wide range of emotion or at least it had been right up until that moment. I am sure that you've noticed that I process most things through anger no matter the root cause. I was only capable of two emotions, anger or satisfaction, I say satisfaction because it wasn't exactly happiness I felt."

Tom paused and sighed heavily I studied his face and realized that he looked quite tired. It wasn't anything physical but he looked so whole heartedly tired that I nearly wanted to tell him to forget it and go to sleep, but I did not, I could not for the entire world let him stop now. He slid down until he was lying flat on his back, he pulled me gently and I moved without much effort until I lay across his chest. He began to run his fingers through my hair and his long fingers began to gently graze my scalp. I was comfortable enough to fall asleep but my mind was nowhere near that state I would stay awake until I was sure that Tom had spoken as much as he could and told me all that he could.

"You complained about that, you used to call me cold. You were right I was cold but I was never emotionless. I wanted you to be happy and I felt badly that I was failing and the guilt was quickly processed as anger, I resolved to gather my horcruxes and keep them close as you suggested. I found that I was more stable and was able to discern more complex emotions and even at times keep them from being swallowed up by my ever present anger. The difference was subtle and did little to change my final reactions but the process was different from before. You know this though you were there after all."

I hummed in my throat to agree and relaxed further, I let my eyes close but did not allow myself to drift off or anywhere for that matter. I was firmly rooted to the sound of Tom's voice, to the sound of his heart. He continued on after another silent moment, I could have found out what he was thinking but I didn't. I usually did not want to know what he was thinking, I had found out very early on that his thoughts had very little to do with the final outcome, he thought of every possibility to a single situation and listening to him sort through that was enough to drive me mind so I had stopped. Listening to a mind like Toms was not for the faint of heart and it certainly wasn't for me.

"It was right after you tried to kill me. Whatever happened then, whatever that thing was that brought us through time was what caused this; whatever it is. At first I thought I was merely disoriented my thoughts were slower, to the point that even you could stand to hear them."

I swatted Tom and he smiled lightly, but the situation was heavy he had yet to come to the point and it was making me anxious.

"It wasn't until I couldn't find you that I noticed the real difference. I felt scared which caused me a small degree of anger but it was quickly overshadowed by nervousness and then sadness. It took me so long to finally feel angry and when it did happen it was not the anger that I expected, it was tinged with all these other things that threatened to overpower it all together. In short it wasn't the mindless fury that I was used to. It was more refined or perhaps it was more complicated than that. I felt anger but it was wrapped up in all these other feelings."

"Thankfully I was able to push the feelings aside and ignore them my proficiency in that was not affected. I turned my thoughts to the body since it was not the same. I ran some tests on it and found that the cells were different. After we went through the veil our bodies were simply frozen they never changed they never sustained damage, but through the magic we wrought the bodies remained alive even in this frozen state. The cells in this body are active, growing, even the body is young and not yet done growing and I found out at once that this body can sustain damage."

My eyes snapped open and I sat up so quickly that it made me dizzy. My heart was pounding in my chest, hammering against my rib cage. My heart that would not cease to beat even if a knife was plunged right into it, my heart was so powerful that it would draw the knife in and continue to beat and the blood that would pour from my chest if the knife was removed was not blood but magic and the flow would stem quickly, and there was nothing on this earth or beyond magic or physical that could destroy this body or stop it from reforming. Tom had been thorough in is research and had made sure that what could kill a vampire could not kill us. The bodies were truly and irrecoverably indestructible. The two us would have only each other in these bodies.

I had felt it since Tom's arrival that he was not quite the same. I kept waiting for him to explode but it never happened. Tom sat up and embraced me softly he kissed me over and over attempting to calm me down. I needed Tom to be indestructible, he had always been that way since the moment we meet and he turned his wand on me to kill me, he had been indestructible he had survived and I had survived. It was not imaginable that I would have to be locked in this body, to be trapped in it while he the creator died. I would not suffer the fate of this body alone.

"Harry calm down, I have a solution you must know that I do. How could have such little faith in me. I who have conquered death."

I stared at the vile Tom was now holding up to the light. Whatever was in it was clear and fractured the light into a myriad of colors. I stared at the vile but could not fathom what it was. He placed it on the bed and I followed its progression with a small inkling forming in the back of my mind. Whatever was in that vile was not the solution I was sure of it.

"You're body has changed as well Harry but only on the surface. It seems Valeel is trying to bring your cells back to life. It is happening very slowly, so far only your skin has changed, have you noticed that you are not so pale?"

I had noticed, I hadn't thought of it though. I didn't bother to ask when Tom had found the time to test my cells. He had probably done it while I was sleeping. I looked to the vile again. It was making me angry.

"Tom what is that?"

Tom smiled widely. He seemed very pleased with himself. He dragged me down onto his chest once more and began to run his fingers through my hair. I relaxed marginally but I was tightly wound now. The tension was enough that I could have easily destroyed this small town.

"I got a gift from Cullen. That vile contains enough venom to turn eight men into vampires."

The vile was becoming difficult to look at. It had been our first plan, we had set out first to become vampires. Of course once Tom had completed his research we had found that it was impossible. Of course we know knew that it was a lie, it was more than possible. We could become vampires and given time we could be as powerful as Valeel. The problem now was that vampires were dangerous and the drawbacks to becoming one were varied. The blood lust was difficult to control, the effects on the psyche were unknown, and I felt personally that Tom's psyche could not undergo such a drastic change. The other effects I was not sure of. The transformation though did not just involve the transformation of the body but also a transformation of the soul. Tom's soul could not undergo anymore transformations. Of course all of that could have been risked since I was sure that Tom would survive it in some form, my concern as it always was, was for Damien's safety. I would not trust a new vampire around such young and fresh blood.

"No. You will not use that venom Tom we have already found another way, if need be we can do it again. And if you are part of Voldermort then you can leave this body and merge back with the immortal one once we find it."

The vile disappeared and Toms brow creased deeply. It was difficult to see him so human; to see what he was feeling play across his face so plainly. I had wanted this Tom so badly and there had been times when I had him. But I did not want him at this price. I did want a mortal Tom he needed to be indestructible, Voldermort was indestructible.

"Harry I am weak like this, this body could die very easily and my soul could go with it."

No that could not happen! I hiccoughed and Tom embraced me swiftly pressing my face into his shoulder and making shushing sounds. It was too difficult to calm down though. Tom could not die. I felt my body shake with the power of my sobs and gave myself over completely to them.

"It's alright Harry, hush my sweet please. I can't stand crying, I hate it. Harry stop… STOP IT HARRY. I HATE IT. STOP IT NOW!"

Tom pushed away from me and grabbed his hair roughly as if he wanted to pull it right out of the roots. I collapsed onto the bed and buried my face into the pillow to try and stifle the sound of my sobs. Tom came back and began to rub circles into my back.

"Harry stop it."

I flipped over and held my breath. I stared at the chandelier. I wiped my face with my hands and sat up. Tom smiled at me tightly and I moved closer until I was in his arms. He held me loosely his whole body was tense. I hated myself for doing this to him.

"I don't want you to die but I don't want you to be a vampire Tom."

I felt Tom nod and then he pulled away from me. He ran his hand through his hair and then got of the bed altogether. I watched him cross the room and sit by the fireplace. My eyes lost focus and I stared into space for a moment trying to gather all the points of my argument into something coherent. After a time I got up as well and took the arm chair across from Tom I followed his lead and stared into the fire as well.

"Tom explain what you know about the transformation into a vampire. Tell me every detail that you can think of."

I felt his sigh more then I heard it. I stared at the fire willing it a bit higher with my mind. I was terribly cold.

"For muggles the transformation is painful and slow lasting a total of three days. The venom which only muggle vampires produce slowly kills the body leaving a certain type of magic which animates the body. The brain remains alive but mortal memories and feelings are quickly lost."

Tom paused here and I knew why, if he used the venom now he could very well emerge as a completely new person. My eyes did not leave the fire and I did not feel Tom's gaze on me. Something like this needed to be discussed with a certain detachment and the both of us were striving now to achieve that, so we could side step and emotional outbursts. The silence stretched on between us as I waited for Tom to continue, the fire popped loudly startling no one.

"The craving for blood is very prevalent in the beginning but tapers out over time, within a decade most have it under control. It is different for magical beings the actual process is more ritualistic involving the taking and giving of blood, the death of the body is quick and the blood lust is worse. I admit that I do not know what the effects are."

Tom's voice trailed off into silence and he listened to the fire once more. The flames danced in a nearly hypnotic rhythm the type of swirl that made children want to walk into the fire, even though they had been told numerous times that it was dangerous. A child could not understand why anything pretty would be dangerous, but it often was. If indeed there was someone who had created this world then it caused me to wonder at their personality, why were the most beautifully colored creatures often poisonous, why the most beautiful flower so deadly and destructive? There were no answers to questions like this and no answers to the questions I had asked Tom and I knew it bothered him. Tom was meticulous he gathered knowledge in the same way a vampire gathered blood, he would only jump into an unknown situation if he was desperate.

"It isn't safe for Damien or for you or me. I don't want to become a vampire. Is this your only option can't you make another horcrux?"

I heard Tom get up he crossed the small space between us and kneeled before me, he took both my hands in his and waited with infinite patience for me look at him. I took my time and looked at him briefly and then quickly away with my heart clenched painfully. I could see that Tom thought truthfully that he would die and he feared nothing but death. Tom squeezed my hands so tightly that it became painful.

"Is that what you want Harry? I'll do it but you have to tell me what it is you want."

I wrenched my hands free of Tom's death grip. Tom stood up and I wrapped my arms around myself feeling unbearably cold.

"Wouldn't you have a horcrux, I mean me and the other you, wouldn't we act as horcruxes if something happened?"

Tom stopped pacing and my teeth began to chatter. I felt Tom urge the fire higher then I had but it wasn't anything physical that was making me cold. Something in my soul had cracked open and it seemed to be freezing me from the inside out. I couldn't get myself to make a decision. If Tom didn't have so much of his soul he wouldn't be leaving so much of this up to me.

"It's true, you have a piece of my soul and so does he and the other one also. If this body was killed the soul would go to one of the three of you but…"

I looked up at Tom he was still now and his eyes were moving back and forth like he was reading a text of some kind.

"You don't want the venom Harry? Something about the vampire repulses you."

I shook my head vaguely not committing to yes or no. Vampires didn't repulse me and it wasn't my intention to force Tom to conclude that. I cared for the vampires like I cared for any other creature; not at all. It was Damien, I couldn't risk him while he was so young, of course we had no intention to keep him alive once he was appropriately aged, we would request that he undergo the same ritual we had undergone, request only and not demand, I had been very clear on that. Not everyone feared death the way Tom did.

"We have no chance against them, they are too powerful, I can find other ways to secure my life, but becoming a vampire now seems like the most viable one. It is the most sensible one at any rate, considering what we are up against."

I got up and went to the next room and went into the bed. I burrowed under the sheets trying to get warm. Tom came in silently after a few moments but he did not pass the door, I felt his gaze on me.

"If this body is killed my soul will go to Voldermort or to you, the better case scenario being Voldermort. The problem lies with which one. There is a piece of my soul in the future and a piece of soul right here in this present time. If my soul goes into you it could drive you mad and there is no question that the Voldermort of this time will try and kill you to get it out. I would never harm Damien, I would leave if I had to, to keep him safe. There are spells to block whatever scent he might have. You need to trust me Harry, no matter how deranged I can be, there is not one part of me no matter how base that would willingly harm an heir."

I moved out of my cocoon of blankets and held out my arms for Tom, he complied at once and I moved as close to him as possible and felt a bit warmer once he wrapped me in his arms. I looked up and nearly thought that Tom was sleeping except that he was still frowning slightly. He sat up abruptly and I did as well pulling the blanket up to my chin.

"Harry this body is mortal. I have three possible horcruxes all of which are living, which means none of them are stable, this soul may or may not be able to find them. Your body is very slowly coming back to life. We agreed to be immortal I need to…"

I laid my hand on top of Tom's and he closed his eyes. I squeezed gently but he didn't respond.

"Why are you so afraid of death Tom?"

He pulled his hand away from mine and turned around so his back was facing me. I moved closer until I could comfortably rest my head on his shoulder.

"Tom please tell me what scares you so much about dying?"

I began play with his hair and kiss his cheek.

"I'm not scared of anything."

I rolled over even though it meant a loss of contact with Tom and the cold came back terribly.

"There is nothing when you die, there isn't anything at all and that is what I am scared of Harry. I fear nothing."

The chandelier was glittering above, the light it produced was bright and pure. It was made up of thousands of crystals and in each one was a little fairy. They did nothing but glow, they lived to give light it made them happy. They didn't notice that the crystals encasing them forever were both their coffin and their home, as long as they could shine they were happy.

"How can you believe there is nothing after death Tom?"

I heard him sigh heavily.

"There is nothing for me Harry. Everything I want is here, on the other side whatever it is, there is nothing waiting for me, unless it is hell."

One of the fairies had died and the crystal was turning black around it, It would look like onyx soon enough, the chandelier had many of these onyx crystals dispersed around its large design. The chandelier made much more sense now. Tom seemed to love them even though they were expensive and needed to be replaced quickly. The design of it was cruel to the fairies they would die one by one and the ones left would shine brighter which only caused them to die faster.

"Keep the venom Tom and we will research it, if it comes to it we will use it and once we are home again we will have our bodies back."

Tom breathed through his noise in a quick huff. I was making him angry.

"There is no future Harry! Why don't you understand that?"

I blinked feeling tears spring back into my eyes, I fought them back angrily.

"Of course there is a future Tom. We'll be home again, everything will be like it was."

I was a little disgusted with my whiny tone of voice and it was clear that Tom was disgusted with me as well.

"No Harry we will not be going home to anything, we have to start fresh from right here, the time we left is dead, Valeel signed its death warrant when he took you from me. The Voldermort in the future will make that world his grave, we must start here, we must alter every choice we've ever made. I will study the venom more thoroughly but then I will use it, it is what needs to be done."

Tom pulled me into his arms and I felt warm again. He kissed me all over my face and hair until I fell asleep with him whispering tales of glory in my ear, new glory and new strength and finally another new order. I slept peacefully and in the morning Damien was there to greet me with his usual bright smile and large innocent eyes.

"Papa."

I kissed his soft cheek and he moved close until I could cradle him against my chest and he fell asleep once more. Tom came in the room silently with a tray of breakfast floating behind him.

"Why were you flirting with Cullen yesterday?"

Damien's eyes snapped open and he sat up and looked around the room for Tom, his face broke into a wide grin when he saw him.

"Daddy!"

Tom smiled and a tray settled in front of Damien with bangers and mash.

"Good morning sweetheart."

Damien eyes widened and he dug into his breakfast, he didn't emerge again until it was finished whatever he dropped was charmed to disappear.

"Good morning are you still feeling cold?"

I stared at my breakfast trying to muster up a tenth of my sons enthusiasm but my stomach kept turning and clenching.

"Do you know why that is Tom? The cold I mean."

He looked thoughtful for a moment and his eyes drifted to the fake sunshine streaming out of the charmed windows.

"Physical reaction to mental stress, something like shock."

I nodded leaving my tray were it was and picking up Damien who was staring forlornly at his empty plate. I tickled him to get him to laugh and headed to the washroom. Tom was still staring out the window lost in thought.

"Not now I suppose for Damien's safety, yes we must keep him safe, spells cannot always be trusted."

Tom's voice sounded very detached, I nodded even though I wasn't sure he was even talking to me and he couldn't see me anyhow since he was still staring out the window. I closed the bedroom door and bathed and dressed Damien quickly. Nanette was waiting as usual right on time. I handed Damien over and planted a big kiss on his cheek and closed the door. Tom still hadn't emerged from the bedroom. I turned around to head back up the stairs and jumped about a foot in the air.

"Tom!"

He smiled already dressed with his hair in perfect order. I hated when he moved about like a ghost.

"Sorry Harry I didn't mean to startle you. You never answered my question."

I fought the urge to sigh loudly or to run. Tom was not pleased and he was being a little to coldly polite. He was stressed out which was normal given our situation but it was not altogether safe. I reached around to open the closet door since he didn't seem very inclined to move.

"Which question Tom?"

He turned suddenly and got my coat out of the closet. He held it open for me automatically; I turned my back to him so I could slip my arms into the sleeves. He turned me around swiftly and began to button the coat weaving warming charms into it as he did so.

"It's going to be a little cold today, and I really do want to know why you were flirting with Cullen?"

Tom's eyes flashed red and I backed up quickly. He calmed himself smiling once more and getting his own coat out of the closet.

"I was merely helping, we need him thoroughly confused and he hates you. So if he likes me he will be too conflicted to act, he's already worried about me actually. You are good at manipulation Tom but we need to really get into peoples hearts and your tactics don't exactly work with what I have in mind. Don't get all worked up I'm not interested in Cullen."

He nodded stiffly at me and melted just a bit.

"I suppose that is true, while I can pretend I cannot do it as well as you. I don't have the light inside me to confuse people into believing I am actually good, I cannot shine so bright merely glimmer faintly. Do what you feel is best but keep Cullen in line. He already has feelings for you."

I opened the door and Tom followed. Was that why Tom had chosen Edward to curse? Because he had feelings for me? I felt strange about it. We hadn't really resolved what to do about Tom's mortal body in my mind. It was clear to me that he also didn't really want to use the venom but he would because he needed to. I still wasn't sure if that was for the best though. We could wait until we could safely enter England and do what we had done before with the veil. The school came into view quickly, Tom had been speeding.

"They're still crying over that girl. The wolves are not reacting to her death yet. I suppose they need evidence that one of them did it. Who should it be next Harry?"

I didn't bother trying to explain to Tom that the girl had only died yesterday. I didn't much care who was killed next, I shrugged and Tom smiled pleased with my reaction. He hated when I got sappy over a few deaths. I just didn't want people to die needlessly and he always failed to understand that. These deaths were serving a purpose.

"Another student since the wolves are so young, one more outside the school, a boy this time."

I smiled and nodded really not caring much at all we needed to attract attention to Forks now so it would be ignored in the future.

"Tom kill whomever you please but remember you promised you wouldn't need more than ten so be mindful of that. Try not to kill only students you'll cause depression which may lead to suicide which may lead to people moving away, and we can't have the town empty. Just stagger the deaths throughout the population of Forks, if there all from the school then the police might start to question the students as well."

Tom nodded and leaned over to kiss me.

"That's why I need you Harry. You think of things that never occur to me."

"There isn't anything that doesn't occur to you Tom."

He smiled brightly and got out of the car to open my door for me. The parking lot was full, even though none of the students looked like they wanted to be at school. Parents had probably forced them to come. Edward came over to us with Bella who was smiling nervously. It was clear to me that he did not want to do this. Tom was making him. Edward's smile looked painful other than that he looked completely natural. I felt nearly guilty for smiling and waving happily but he did seem to cheer up when he saw me and his eyes came back to life. I stared into his eyes for a moment noting how unique the color was. Tom took hold of my hand and I blinked. I looked at Tom who was glaring at Edward act forgotten. I pulled him along quickly and squeezed his hand, he squeezed back hard.

'_Tom calm down, I told you I'm playing with him.'_

Tom smiled at some passing students and opened his locker.

'_I'm calm. He likes you. He wants you. I don't like the way he looks at you.'_

I opened my locker as well and took out my books. I smiled slightly at a few students who lingered and they smiled back shyly.

'_I want him to like me Tom, I can't help how he looks at me.'_

The atmosphere in the classroom was strange. Tom made his way to the back of the classroom and I followed him and took my seat quickly. The feelings of the students were interesting. There was nothing like death to show you the nature of people. Teenagers were an interesting group and right now they all seemed to be having a fight between the resilient child and the emerging adult. I wanted to laugh but it wouldn't sit well at the moment.

The teacher began to speak and I drifted away, the flashbacks had been quiet lately and I was grateful. I thought of Ron and Hermione even Dumbledore. I thought of them constantly. The way I had killed them was a waiting nightmare ready to spring at any moment, like lurking spiders. I didn't know what to hope for. I was not the Harry they knew or loved and I couldn't see a way to become that Harry ever again, even if I still retained his light.

Next Chapter: Edward has some fantasies about Harry, and Bella catches him in the act…


	13. Blood Trail

Authors note: So sorry for the very long wait, here it is. Don't own it just my OC's.

Blood Trail

Bella was becoming a bit of a nuisance; she was a nervous and also becoming withdrawn as the wedding grew closer. It did make me feel better since this seemed like a more organic reaction then the enthusiasm she had been displaying before. It was wearing on my nerves though to have to calm her down every few seconds. My mind seemed to be working against me as well as my body. It was nothing to do with Riddle either, though he did seem to want to make it worse. My mind would slip into very detailed fantasies of Harry and I then I would become aroused which was embarrassing enough. Shortly after I had dealt with the problem Riddle would cause unbearable pain to course through my body until I could not move. He made sure I was alone of course and if I tried to remain in the company of others he would make me leave the room.

It was becoming normal by now though, it was nearly common place for me. It had been one week since Jessica had been found dead and bloodless. Her funeral had been held and so far nothing else had happened the children were mending as they normally do in situations like this. Bella was not aware that my feelings for her had changed and the pain I went through for thinking of Harry had become a welcome punishment. It was strange how the intensity of my feelings for Bella were so quickly stripped away with her scent. I was feeling more and more like she was a dear friend or a little sister. She was someone I had vowed to protect and I would do that, I would keep her safe and hopefully keep her happy. Perhaps after sometime had passed I could be honest with her. Perhaps once her life was safe maybe then I could break her heart.

Alice kept reminding me that her vision of me leaving Bella at the altar had not changed. But she kept on planning the wedding anyway. The wedding was happening soon in about two months. Bella's dress had been ordered and I was told to remain upstairs. The four walls of my room were not very interesting. Several books were open, some of the journals I kept were on the floor like they had been thrown, which they had been. It was going to happen again I could feel it coming. There was always this strange feeling that went through my whole body right before my mind would slip away from my control.

It was almost like my heart was beating it would start slow and then get faster and faster until my whole body seemed to be vibrating with the beat of this phantom heart and then my mind would fall. Harry was always there waiting for me. Today he was simply smiling. The room we were in was unimportant. It was plain and I was not able to notice much but Harry and the couch he was on. He looked a little different today. He seemed to be a bit sad. I wanted to ask what was wrong but he smiled when I opened my mouth to speak. He patted the couch and I moved to sit down. He never spoke in my little day dreams. He never did much of anything. He sat and he looked at me but something felt different today. He smiled at me and he got up. Already this was more then he normally did.

"Edward aren't you bored of just looking at me?"

I nodded shocked that he was speaking and happy that my mind had remembered all the little details of his voice. He smiled at me and knelt down. I was a virgin but I had seen some things and heard a lot. My body responded at once. Harry smirked and I gulped. I had never really taken the time to observe anyone. I never questioned my sexuality, before Bella I had just accepted that I was not that way, for anyone male or female. I was just not sexual. I never even became aroused before Bella. Now I was not so sure of any of it. Maybe women didn't arouse me. Maybe it had just been my desperate attempt to curve my blood lust. Perhaps it had just turned into the only other option which was just plain lust.

"What are you brooding about now, you're not even paying attention I want you to see this."

Harry's eyes shifted down quickly and I looked to find that my pants had been undone. I tried to move but Harry stilled me with the gentle touch of his hand. I moved just a bit and he smiled fully. I knew what he was going to do but I couldn't stop it. He bent down and took me into his mouth with what I could only assume was skill. Tight wet heat surrounded me followed by powerful suction and then a swirling tongue. I heard myself moan loudly. Harry laughed around my cock and the vibrations sent shivers up my spine. I spent myself quickly probably too quickly. I had never orgasmed before but it was so much better then willing away a painful erection. Harry hummed and let my cock slide out of his mouth. The cold air felt nice, he began to fade away like he always did and I was left alone. The terrible pain would be coming soon enough. I didn't care right now I was sure that I wouldn't even be able to move.

It was strange that my mind could provide so much detail to something I had never experienced but like I said I heard a lot and I had also seen a couple of 'B' rated movies. The heat built slowly at first and then began to rake over my nerves and then worse and worse until it felt like thousands of knives stabbing me all over. The room disappeared and I was in my room once more thankfully still alone. I kept my mouth shut and tried to remain as still as possible I withered a bit. The pain stopped and soft ringing laughter filled my ears. It was Riddle.

"You astound me Cullen, you have everyone around you thinking you are some kind of pillar of virtue and restraint. How relieved you must be that no one can see into your mind. You need to stop thinking of him he is mine Cullen... Oh you may want to clean that up before Bella sees you."

My eyes looked down and then Riddle left my body under my control once more. My hand was covered in a sticky mess and my dick was out of my pants. My god! I had to get myself under control I didn't even know I was doing that!

"Edward!"

I closed my eyes and turned around quickly. I had seen Bella though, she was red in the face. I stuffed myself back in pants and breezed past her and into the near by washroom. I washed my hands slowly and cleaned myself up. A fresh change of clothes was already on the counter. The unnecessary rips in the jeans was enough for me to realize that Alice had left the clothes for me. I gripped the edges of the sink. Alice must have been right behind Bella . I could hear Bella breathing heavily from my room. She was shocked and most likely confused. People masturbated it was natural that was what I always heard. I wasn't people though and Alice knew that even if I could fool Bella. There was no way that I would be so sloppy and uncoordinated. I walked slowly, slower than Max liked to walk down the street. I still reached my room rather quickly. I opened the door silently but Bella looked at me as soon as the door was open.

She was accustomed to my silent movement and had other ways of knowing when I entered a room. Her face was no longer red but blotchy. She smiled and then stopped quickly. I looked at the floor and focused my eyes so I could see the carpet fibers. Bella cleared her throat and I blinked. I wanted to squirm I was silently willing Bella to just let it go and not mention it.

"Alice is finished with my dress. So I guess I'll just go home. Charlie is expecting me anyway."

I nodded relived that she had chosen to skip over this. I got my coat and hers as well. We didn't run into anyone on the way out. I wouldn't be coming home today or ever again really. Not of I could help it. I opened the door for Bella without looking at her and drove down the winding path that lead to the main road and back into Forks. The silence was heavy and awkward.

" Edward stop the car!"

I spared one glance at Bella but I didn't stop the car. If she didn't want to pretend that she had seen nothing then I would.

"Edward seriously turn around!"

I stopped the car and looked at the window. It was raining how shocking.

"Look Bella I don't really want to talk-"

"I think there is a body back there turn around."

What? I backed up and turned the car around. Bella pointed silently to the side of the road. There was something pale sticking out of the brush. I got out of the car and walked over noting the shock of blond hair. The body was face down but the build looked familiar. Bella was behind me she was breathing deeply and her heart rate had increased.

" I shouldn't move the body. We need to contact the police anonymously. You understand don't you Bella?"

Her eyes were wide and I could tell she was going into shock. I embraced her directing her vision away from the body.

"Its going to be ok Bella. We can't tell anyone we found the body. We have to give an anonymous tip ok. Ill take care of it come on. I have to get you home let's get back in the car ok."

I felt her nod against my chest and I gently guided her back to the car. I gave the body one last glance and then turned around and drove to Bella's house. The drive was quick as usual but Bella didn't attempt to get out of the car. She was crying a bit.

" It looked like Mike. Do you think it was Mike?"

The build had seemed like Mikes the scent had been Mikes as well, I didn't want to confirm something like that for Bella though. It was bad enough that she had been the one to notice the body.

"I'm not sure who it was. Come on I'll take you inside."

I went to her side of the car and helped her out. She clung to me a bit once she was safely inside the house. I shushed her and went back to my car and drove away. My eyes only lingered on Harry's house for a fraction of a second. I drove out of Forks and into seattle. I needed to find a really old pay phone; one that could not be traced to any other source.

It took me a while by the time I found a phone the sun was just sinking on the horizon. I went into the booth and dialed the police. I disguised my voice for good measure and told the person on the line that there was a body. I described the location perfectly. I hung up the phone on whatever question the person was asking and then got back into my car. I gripped the steering wheel still more preoccupied with what Bella had seen then with what Bella had found. I did care that another person had died. Death was never an easy thing. I had seen so much death though. One death out of the thousands I had witnessed out of the thousands I had caused it didn't make much difference.

Hopefully Riddle would quickly achieve whatever it was he wanted and leave town and take Harry with him. That thought hurt, the thought hurt and made me angry. Harry was not my concern he wasn't mine to have or to lust after. The steering wheel creaked under my grip and I let go of it quickly. I growled under my breath. I just wanted to break something. My phone began to ring and I ignored it. I started my car and drove on putting more distance between me and Forks. I would go home in the morning Bella would need support when she found out that Mike was dead. My phone rang again and again I finally picked it up after the person called for the tenth time. I didn't bother to say hello.

"Edward you need to come home, the pack has come to investigate Mike Newton was found dead near our home and they say your scent lingers around the body."

I hung up the phone feeling less than I should about the whole mess, all my passionate emotion was locked into Harry. Everything else was starting to feel less and less real. This was a problem though I had been near the body. I was really losing focus, I had forgotten about the wolves. I tuned around drove quickly back to Forks. I went to Bella first, I explained what happened quickly and snuck her out of her house and drove quickly home. The whole pack was assembled in our living room. Rosalie was sneering and Carlisle looked distressed. Jasper was missing and Alice looked a bit panicked. She let me know silently that she could not see Jasper. I blinked once to let her know that I had understood. Sam Uley a tall and dark boy stepped forward, he was bigger than all of the other boys though none of them could be described as average. I nodded to Sam and he nodded back.

The relationship between my family and the quilette pack was not as bad as it once was. We had reached a truce and had even worked together to get rid of Victoria; a vampire who had been bent on destroying Bella. I could see though that if the wolves came to the conclusion that one of us was responsible for the deaths then all would be forgotten.

"Edward I need you to explain what you were doing near the body?"

I nodded and Bella stepped forward she was holding herself like she was cold.

"Who was it Sam?"

He looked away from me and his expression softened a bit.

"It was Mike Newton."

Bella nodded and covered her mouth after a moment, she turned to me and I embraced her like she wanted.

"It wasn't Edward I was with him I saw the body. I made him check it but he didn't touch it. He called the police."

Jacob nodded looking at Bella. Sam did not seemed convinced. He gestured to Jacob who moved forward to take Bella from me. She was crying too hard now to really notice anything. Sam stared to walk outside and I followed.

"Where is Jasper?"

I shrugged and Sam narrowed his eyes.

"Where were you today?"

In my room playing with myself and probably making a lot of noise.

"I was in my room for most of the day Alice was making some finishing touches on Bella's dress."

Sam nodded seeming a bit more satisfied with that answer.

"When did you call the police?"

"Just before I came home, I went to seattle and called it in as anonymous tip."

Sam nodded patted me on the shoulder and went back inside. I followed and made my way back to the living room. Bella was draped across Jacob and crying her eyes out. I found that I didn't much care. Jacob really loved Bella he was 'in' love her not just loving her. Who knew Bella could be so right. I did fell obligated to her now. Sam was talking in a low voice to Carlisle I stopped listening in after I had ascertained that we were innocent until proven guilty. The pack left and everyone dispersed. Alice went out to try and find Jasper. Emmet could not help one stray thought about balls and sticks before disappearing up the stairs.

Jacob lingered and handed Bella over with a few longer than necessary caresses. I tried to look jealous. It was ironic but if anyone was likely to notice that I was not as 'into' Bella it would be Jacob. Seth gave me a slap on the shoulder and Jacob grabbed his arm and led him outside. I rubbed Bella's back and led her back to my car. I snuck her back inside and soothed her until she fell asleep. Once she was under I went to her window and looked across the street at Harry's house. Some of the lights were on. After a few hours of my staring the door opened and Harry came outside. He was wearing a black robe that seemed to be made of silk. I slipped out the window and into the tree so I could get a better look. Harry looked up quickly, and his eyes nearly landed right at where I was sitting but then he looked away. He studied the sky for a moment and wrapped his arms around himself.

"Cullen it's a little odd for you to spy on me from a tree you know."

I panicked and went still. How could he possibly know I was here. I would just wait for him to go inside. He laughed just as quietly as he had spoken.

" It would be even weirder if you pretend you can't hear me."

I got down from the tree and Harry smiled. He waved me across the street and I moved automatically as if I was on strings. Harry smirked he unwrapped his arms from around himself and put one hand on his waist.

"I couldn't sleep and I know you don't. I am really curious about you, would you think me rude if I invited out back for an interrogation?"

I nodded and then shook my head quickly. Harry laughed and I started to feel that sensation like my heart was beating.

"No I mean of course if you can't sleep."

Harry smiled and went into his back yard. He waved his hands about and something in the air crackled.

"What was that?"

Harry smiled and did it again and two lounge chairs appeared.

"Spells, one was a warming charm and the other was an impervious charm and then I conjured these chairs."

He took a seat reclining and looking at the sky. I followed suit except for my eyes they refused to look at the sky.

"I suppose that was a stupid thing to ask a wizard."

Harry hummed in his throat and crossed his legs at his ankles.

" No question is stupid Edward, except maybe this one; do you know what your venom does?"

I smirked and Harry glanced at me for a moment before looking back at the sky.

" It isn't really stupid but you must already now that it turns you into a vampire."

Harry nodded without looking at me and a wide grin spread across his face.

"Well I do know that part but I was more interested in how?"

I sat up not really comfortable with lying down, Harry's eyes followed me his voice was causing a physical reaction. For the first time since I had died my body was reacting like a true seventeen year old.

"Its painful, I couldn't really tell you why, but it feels like fire. Your body dies slowly the venom transforms all the living tissue it takes almost a year for a the living tissue to be killed but the outside transforms quickly, the eyes turn red and the skin becomes hard and cold. Your strength will increase dramatically but that will taper off as well. Other than that I don't know much more about the venom."

Harry nodded again seeming more focused now, he had ceased to look at the sky and was holding my gaze. I was utterly lost in it. There was no way I should be telling him all this.

"Does it do anything to your mind?"

He was really curious that much was clear. He was probably a scholar of some kind.

"Well it isn't really the venom it is the blood lust, it kills a lot of us otherwise there would most likely be a lot more vampires in the world. It is very difficult to control yourself especially in the beginning it is all consuming. Then it becomes easier the actual need becomes less but the lust... The lust remains the same you just develop better judgement."

He nodded resting his chin on his hand. He moved a little closer to me without getting up. His gaze became intense and he licked his lips.

"Why do you all look so pretty?"

I blinked and he laughed, it was a breathy sound. I realized I had never heard a true laugh from him until this moment. It seemed all important, but the more rational part of my mind let me know that it was completely inappropriate.

" I suppose that the answer to that lies within a vampires nature. We are drawn to beautiful things so it happens naturally."

"That doesn't explain Bella."

I blinked and Harry looked down blushing a bit he had spoken under his breath forgetting that I would still be able to hear him. I was inclined to agree with him but I could never say that. He looked up at me again and I smiled softly to show him that I was not offended.

"I suppose beauty is very strange that way. It is objective. I'm sure you find Tom very alluring but I don't."

Harry smiled a little wistfully and nodded. He looked away from me and then he lied down and looked at the sky again.

"Tom is my soul mate. He is alluring to me. I suppose that all true evil should be alluring."

I stayed silent pondering his point of view. All that was evil, truly evil should glitter and shine. That was probably true usually the villain didn't look like a villain and that was the contradiction if all true evil shined.

"I didn't mean to offend you Edward. I have seen how hard you and your family try to be good. That was actually my next question. Is it painful to have only animal blood?"

He turned to face me again he smiled slightly and I smiled back. He was pleasant to talk to and the strange sensation of a heart beat hadn't left me for the whole time he was speaking. It was strange to feel it again.

"It is difficult like trying to fight an addiction but millions of people have shown us that an a bad habit can be broken."

"Is it a bad habit though, I mean to hunt your natural prey."

I didn't respond and Harry smiled softly and went back to looking at the sky.

"I can use magic to enhance my vision but I can't imagine what you see when you look at the sky. It must be magnificent."

It wasn't at least not anymore. It was just normal. It was what I saw and the mortal memories that I had to compare it to were very faded.

"Have you ever slipped Edward. Have you ever given in and had human blood?"

I nodded and Harry sat up again. He looked at me intently and his green eyes glowed strangely in the dark.

"What is it like?"

His tone was strange and breathy and I realized that his face had flushed. Instead of repulsion I was secretly thrilled if he wanted to be a vampire then I would do it. Whatever he wanted whatever would bring him to me.

"It is the most pleasurable thing for a vampire. It is as if in that moment all is right with the world you are completely at peace and guilt and sorrow will never touch you again, but they do of course. The human you used to be will feel grief and remorse for the life just lost but the vampire will feel only satisfaction."

Harry stood up he seemed enlivened now, he came close to me and for a moment my thoughts went wild.

"Can I touch you Edward?"

I nodded and he came towards me with his hands outstretched. He touched my cheek first and then his hand trailed to my hair he pulled gently. He touched my arms, my stomach when his knee touched my thigh my breath hitched and he stopped. He straightened up and looked dead ahead.

"That wasn't what I was expecting."

He sighed and sat back down he looked at the house for a moment and his brow creased but then his face smoothed out and he sighed.

"What were you expecting?"

He turned to face me and he smiled a little.

"I was expecting you to feel cold but you don't. You feel warm. I don't know why that's changed. I suppose that is just on of life's little mysteries. Although according to Tom there are no mysteries only riddles, its his little joke. You've been very gracious Edward. So in the spirit of fairness ask me anything you want to know about wizards."

My first thought was to ask if all wizards were so beautiful but I stopped it before it got to my mouth. I couldn't ask if they were all so evil either.

"Do wizards hate magicless humans?"

Harry blinked and then he laughed. He looked at the night sky for a moment and some of the clouds cleared a bit too fast. I blinked and Harry smirked at me.

"Some wizards really hate muggles which is our term for magicless humans but you should know this being a magicless vampire."

I had never thought of that, it did make sense if wizards really did hate muggles then that wouldn't change just because they had been turned into a vampire. I knew Voldermort hated muggles thanks to Max, but I had no clue about Harry.

"Well I guess the next question would be do you hate muggles?"

Harry's relaxed posture became a little tense and he looked at me differently like I was a threat.

"My mother was a muggle born. That is a witch or wizard who was born to muggles. I lived with muggles, my best friend was a muggle, but still I have grown to resent them. I am not even sure if I hate them, I don't like killing for no reason, I think I have become just greatly indifferent to them."

Harry sighed and looked down. I could sense that there was tension within him. There were things that he was leaving unsaid. The clouds seemed to be at bay when I looked up at the sky. The stars were visible and so was the moon, but only in a perfect circle, clouds didn't move like that. The moon was shining on Harry. It was so strange, Harry seemed like he was everything I wanted. He was not evil but he was not good either. He was certainly not innocent. Harry was tainted, he was tarnished and it was perfect for someone like me. Bella's wholesome innocence only served to make me feel more like a monster. Harry was not someone that I would have to corrupt he was already corrupt.

"Do you love him?"

I wanted to get up and leave right there. That question was entirely too personal and Harry's sharp intake of breath was enough to let me know that I had upset him. His eyes darted to my face and narrowed briefly.

"Love is such a strange emotion. It is something that should be simple but its so complicated. It shouldn't be legal really. Love gets tangled with all these other emotions. It clouds your judgement, your reason..."

Harry paused and looked me right in the eye. He smiled fully and shifted in his seat unsettling his robe. I swallowed thickly feeling my phantom heart beat wildly in my chest.

"I do love him as insane as it sounds. He completes me."

I shook my head. That couldn't be true. There was no way that Riddle could complete Harry, because Harry completed me. I had never once felt more at peace then I did at this moment.

"How was your life? What do you like to eat? What do you enjoy?"

Harry chuckled a bit cruelly at me but I bore it wanting to hear something about him of substance.

"My life has been very interesting but I doubt even if I talk for a year straight that I would be able to tell you all of it. My childhood was not that great because of Tom. He was very aggressive, he can be ruthless. My life now though is wonderful and that is also because of Tom. I like eating in general and I enjoy my son the most watching him grow and change is fascinating."

Harry's entire demeanor changed when he spoke about his son he seemed a little less tainted and more like someone that I could easily tarnish. It wasn't bad it was just strange and the contradiction pushed a thought into my mind that seemed to be buried under something. There were two Harry Potters, this one sitting in front of me and the other one full of light.

"Why is there two of you?"

Harry stood up quickly and something crackled along my skin and settled in the air around me. The clouds came back quickly covering the moon again and plunging us into darkness. My vision was not affected by the sudden lack of light but my phantom heart was pounding.

"Edward you are very interesting indeed, how did you figure that out?"

Harry didn't seem angry but suddenly his aura reminded me of Riddle. He was just as calculating and possibly just as dangerous but all of this was lost to my feelings for him.

"I researched you and you are nothing like the Harry Potter I read about, you're similar but there is something about you that is just more..."

"Dark?"

I nodded and Harry smirked he came up to me really close and something in his eyes looked desperate. I moved closer breathing in his unique scent, it was strange something between life and death.

"Am I that dark, what did you read about me? Some news paper clippings? That was enough for you to realize that I was not the same person?"

I nodded and bent down to capture Harry's lips he responded briefly and then he jumped away from me. He looked wild for a moment.

"Who died today Edward?"

He was composed again and standing loosely. He tasted like magic and blood. I felt dizzy. Harry spun around and went to the backdoor. He looked over his shoulder at me I was dazed.

"Go home Edward. Tom will kill you for this."

Harry went inside quickly and I stood staring at the door. My heart had stopped again. The sky turned grey before I went back to Bella, she was still sleeping peacefully. I watched her sleep listening to her heart beat. It seemed healthy enough she was young, she would probably live to be one hundred if I left her alone. My mind could not focus on guilt though. Harry lips had been so soft and he tasted exquisite. I wanted to do it again and again. I wanted to crush him, I wanted to take him and make him bleed. I wanted to consume him utterly until all he desired was me and me alone.

'Such ambition Cullen. Harry can be very stupid at times. No need to worry about him Cullen the person I want to hurt is you. I hope you enjoyed that kiss. Maybe you should go home, Jasper will be arriving shortly.'

There was no pain and no attempt to control me, he just left me as quietly as he had come. There wasn't even any of the usual laughter. I left Bella and raced home. It hadn't occurred to me that my family might suffer for my mistakes. I went into the living room where I could here low voices. Everyone was gathered in the living room. Jasper looked up at me as soon as I entered the room and I stumbled backwards, his eyes were red.

'Edward what have you done?'

I looked at Jasper he seemed furious with me. Alice was holding his hand and looking upset. There was no way for me to respond to Jasper, my mouth already seemed to be sealing it self against speech. I felt Jasper push into my mind, I allowed it and watched what happened to my brother.

Jasper was walking around the house thinking. He was worried about the death of Jessica and the way the body had been found. He couldn't piece together what was happening but he was sure that something was not quite meshing together like it should. There were just things that didn't add up but the pieces kept slipping away like there were being ripped from his mind.

That troubled him more then anything, he had never had such a strong suspicion that someone was controlling his mind before. He couldn't remember if anyone had been acting strange and no one stood out to him at school as a threat. That was the problem though things were never perfect like this, there was always something lurking especially with Bella around. She was and endless source of complications and contradictions. Jasper liked her but he would enjoy her more if she was dead, she would be more useful that way, he would feel more satisfaction if he had her blood. Longing could be confused for desire and he was sure that Edward had somehow fallen into that trap with Bella.

That wasn't why he was pacing though, something was off about Jessica's body. He had stared at it and while it was indeed bloodless it didn't seem to be the work of a vampire. At the very least it was not the work of one of them. There venom worked on the body in a very specific way. Even if the victim was not turned the body would become hard, the process of decay would take longer and the skin would take on a certain luster. The only vampires who left a body bloodless like that were the others the vampires who did not have venom.

They had a different scent unlike magicless vampires, the magicless ones all had the same sweet scent but the magical ones they smelt like blood, powerful blood and some other scent that was unique to the individual and not the species as a whole. There was no scent like that in or around Forks though, that wasn't to say that there wasn't a vampire in Forks, they were magical after all, they would be able to mask there scent easily enough. A strong scent hit Jasper like a gavel he moved before he thought, it was blood sweet blood.

There was a man standing in the woods bleeding and holding out his wrist like it was a offering. Jasper did not even note who it was he went for the blood and he got it. It was powerful too powerful to be human blood. He did not care though he drank until he was pushed away. He reeled and fell over he was dizzy from the blood, it was tens times that of any human blood he had ever had before. He heard laughter but at that moment he did not care.

Jasper closed his eyes and reveled in the feeling of powerful blood, fresh blood going through him. It was working on him already he felt almost like he was waking up from a decades long dream. This was Jasper, this was what he was truly meant to do. He felt complete and while he thought of all this the soft laughter continued on. That person should be dead, bloodless and dead but he was not he was laughing and somewhere to Jasper's left, that more then anything made him shake off the swoon and sit up.

It took him a while to focus on the person who was quietly laughing. It was that Riddle boy. He didn't seem so innocent anymore, no right now he seemed evil. He smiled softly and Jasper stood up wiping his mouth on his sleeve he usually never feed so sloppily. Riddle seemed to sneer a bit at the action. He was leaning casually against a tree and examining his nails.

"Jasper is it? "

He nodded to himself not waiting for Jasper to respond but continuing on speaking in his soft polite tones.

"Well Jasper there is a game afoot. You have just become my pawn. I'm getting a bit impatient with the wolves so I decided I would give them a little something to play with. You are quite the greedy little creature aren't you? You nearly drained me but no worries, I'll live...nice meeting you."

I watched Jasper watch Riddle fade away from view and then he pulled away from my mind. I stared at Jasper who was looking forward, Alice was clutching his hand and looking at the floor. Esme appeared to be crying but she actually could not. Carlisle seemed worse off then anyone.

He was focusing on nothing and just staring forward fore lonely. This would be the hardest for him. If something went wrong then it would hurt him the most. My phone rang and I left the room to answer it. It was Bella not that I was surprised by that, I had left her alone this morning she was crying hysterically and I couldn't make out one word she was saying. I tried several times to calm her down before resolving to go over there. I left quickly running since it was faster. She was still hysterical when I got to her room and still talking to the phone even though I had hung up.

"Edward!"

Bella flung herself at me and I held her carefully. She kept crying and I kept trying to calm her down so I could hear what had happened. She finally got her sobbing under control. I pushed her away so she would speak.

"Ben is dead and his Dad to who is doing this?"

I moved away from Bella and resisted clamping my hands over my mouth. Jasper's name was on the tip of my tongue. Bella was looking at me strangely. She narrowed her eyes and walked closer to me since I was steadily backing away.

"Do you actually know who is responsible for this?"

I nodded against my will and Bella's eyes widened. She poked me in the chest looking angry.

"Edward! If you know who is doing this then why don't you stop them! They've already killed four people."

I shrugged and Bella huffed angrily.

"I can't stop them, it's Jasper Bella. He's out of control!"

I heard a low growl from outside the house. Shit I snarled and jumped out the window leaving Bella in her room. How clever, I never knew Jacob could be so smart ,he masked his thoughts by listening to loud music and thinking only of the words. I raced to the house and arrived the same time as the pack. I pushed my way past them and into the house. They followed me inside. Sam nodded to Carlisle who looked at the floor seeming defeated.

"There has been three deaths in the last twenty four hours. Mike Newton, Ben and his father. Jessica Stanley was also found dead last week. Each body has been drained of blood. We asked if you knew who was behind this and you said you did not know. This morning Jacob overheard Edward confess that Jasper was the killer, his scent confirms it as well as his eyes. There was one rule that was not to be broken and that rule was to never kill a human being as you promised. We have no choice but to act."

Alice slumped in her seat and Esme screamed loudly causing several people in the room to cover there ears.

"It's not true Jasper didn't kill anyone it was T"

I grabbed my throat at the sharp pain that shot through me. Sam looked a bit sympathetic but it was clear that he did not believe me. The evidence was to clear and I knew I would not be able to tell anyone what was actually happening.

"Are you saying that Jacob is lying? Or am I not to believe my own eyes, or my own nose? You can retract your statement if you want but the truth is sitting in front me."

I nodded this had to be what he was aiming for, a war between the wolves and the vampires but why? This wouldn't affect him in anyway. Sam came close to me and patted me on the shoulder.

"I am sorry about this."

He turned away from me and faced the room as the whole. He tried to make eye contact with Carlisle but he wouldn't look anywhere but at Jasper.

"The treaty was made with my ancestors and I will grant that things have changed between us. This was Jaspers doing and no one else's. We will not demand that you leave. You have shown us that you are a family and I understand your need to protect Jasper as surely as I understand my own need to protect my family. If you choose to retaliate then that will be what you decide to do but we only seek to punish one of you. Out if respect for Carlisle and your family I request that Jasper go outside. It will be him and me alone unless you decide to join then the rest of my pack will join as well."

Sam nodded at me one last time and went outside. I stared at my broken family, this was my doing, if I had just warned someone when I had the chance. Jasper stood up.

"Ill run. I don't want all of you hurt. Someone needs to stay here and figure out what is happening."

Emmet nodded, Jasper kissed Alice most likely making her calm enough to sleep. He nodded to the rest of the pack and went outside. There was a loud clash and a snarl and then the sound of running. The room was silent.

"Nooooooo!"

Alice screamed and jumped up running for the door in a split second all of us were out the door followed by seven large wolves out for blood. We were at war with the wolves and the treaty was now broken.

A/N: howdy all sorry for the wait, this chapter is still not exactly what I want it to be but I have tried my best to at least edit out any technical mistakes. I could really use a beta for this story so if anyone is interested please send me a message.

Next Chapter: Voldermort plans, and so does Tom and so does Voldermort.....


	14. Blood Stain

Authors Note: There will be some switching to first and third person. Voldermort's memories are in third person and of course anytime we are dealing with Harry or Voldermort in England in the present time will also be in third person. There are page breaks with headings so let me know what you think!!!! P.S Still looking for a BETA!!!!

Blood Stain

I didn't have anything left, only a loopy mind that didn't seem to work quite as well as it used to. Harry Potter had left me with only memories, so many memories...and they were driving me insane.

"This doesn't feel right...Tom?"

Voldermort looked down at Harry who looked a bit more confused then he sounded. Harry's psyche was persistent if nothing else. His mind kept reminding him that this wasn't his normal environment even though Harry himself could not remember what his normal environment was. He kept questioning things constantly, Voldermort was not used to being questioned. It had been three years since he had tied Harry to him and still Harry was unsure, the word stubborn came to mind easily whenever Voldermort thought of Harry and his persistent mind. He looked around the small park they were strolling in, it was enchanted and beautiful and over all peaceful. It was strange but it was always small moments like this when everything seemed perfect and peaceful that Harry would begin to say that something didn't feel right.

Harry's memories of his past life were under a very strong block, he most likely would have recovered his memory by now but he couldn't allow that. If he had ever taken the time to examine the boy the block may have not even been necessary. Harry had grown up neglected and with much of the same struggles he himself had faced. He had been obsessed with killing him though and too caught up in the problems Harry Potter presented to his revolution of the wizarding world, he had never even considered that Harry would be able to assist him. All the while when he had been plotting his next move to get rid of him, the boy had been growing steadily darker; persuasion may not have been so difficult.

Harry was no where near as cold and calculating as he was but he was intelligent and the motivation was there. Luckily for him Harry had fallen into his lap like a neatly wrapped present and that persuasion of which he was sure he was capable was no longer needed. However things like this would always creep up and he wondered if a day would ever come when Harry would regain his complete memory and revolt. He didn't doubt any longer that the boy was his equal; he trained him personally and Harry picked up spell work faster then he was even capable of at the same age. Harry also had a unique combination of light and dark magic. A light wizard could perform a dark spell and a dark wizard could perform a light spell but it was never nearly as powerful, Harry could perform both types of spells with optimum power and accuracy.

"What doesn't feel right Harry?"

He watched as Harry walked on a little further ahead of him and stopped by the stream to take a seat on a low bench. Leave it to a Malfoy to have an enchanted park in their bark yard. Although one was hard pressed to call the Malfoy's expansive property a yard, the land swept out father then he cared to walk in one day. Harry put his hand into the stream and let the water glide through his thin fingers. Harry was either unaware of how alluring he was, or he was being cruel. Voldermort sighed loudly and went closer to Harry, he took a seat on the bench so he wouldn't appear to be towering over him, which Harry seemed to detest to the point of actual rebellion.

"You're nice Tom, really nice actually and I just can't shake the feeling that I'm missing something. Sometimes I think I remember that you aren't nice at all but when I try to focus it slips away. I wish I could remember my old life, I want to remember you. I'm still not sure if all of this is real Tom. Sometimes I think I can remember hating you."

For the first time Voldermort felt something like guilt bubble in his stomach and worst yet he also felt fear, fear that he could lose Harry which was confusing to him. He was playing a cruel trick on Harry but he reasoned quickly enough that it was better if Harry lived a long happy life with him then a short painful one as the savior. He smiled his most charming and genuine smile and Harry smiled back at him shyly. He could still read the doubt in Harry's eyes which unfortunately caused his own doubts to sharpen. He was never scared of losing anything save his own life and ambitions, he couldn't pinpoint when he had actually started to care for Harry's well being and peace of mind. It was just the kind of confusing emotion that would make him want to strike Harry but now was not the time.

"Of course I'm real Harry, you deserve nothing but happiness and I want to give it you. The past is not what matters, things that happened then can never be changed. Let us focus on today and on the future, our future is what matters Harry."

Harry smiled brightly at him and the strange feelings became stronger despite his own reasoning. Harry stood up and he did as well. He nearly jumped when Harry slipped his warm hand in his, he always did the sensation of someone holding his hand was still alien to him. Perhaps he had dug his own grave with pretending to be Harry's loving spouse, he didn't feel like he was pretending anymore.

"I want to go home Tom can we go now?"

In that moment Voldemort considered confessing the truth to Harry and setting him free, he thought perhaps Harry wouldn't be nearly as upset as he imagined but his own selfishness won out and he pulled Harry along and took him home without a second thought. Harry let go of his hand and stood in the entrance way like he always did, like he wasn't sure if he belonged here or not. He was here every day but still he had trouble accepting that this was his home.

"Can I stay with you tonight Tom?"

Voldermort had some trouble hiding his elation and Harry smirked at his slip a bit. Harry wasn't necessarily shy when it came to sex but they didn't have sex very often and Harry refused outright to share a bedroom with him, because he didn't have clear memories of them being a couple. He did however occasionally request to join him in bed when he was feeling comfortable. He would have just demanded Harry bed him if the situation had been different but he was playing the loving spouse or so he hoped. He nodded easily enough and Harry bestowed him with one of his beaming smiles.

"Aren't you hungry we haven't had dinner yet."

Harry just removed his robe and handed it to a waiting hose elf. Voldermort was used to Harry falling silent he only seemed to speak in short bursts and then he would remain silent for long periods of time. He held out his hand already missing the feel of Harry's soft one in his own. He was delighted when Harry took his hand once more. This place wasn't what Voldermort had in mind for a permanent residence; it was a compound designed mostly for his death eaters. Right now it was being used as headquarters for the new order and his constant presence was needed. His followers had been warned not to trouble Harry and any of those that had been foolish enough to try had been swiftly dealt with.

Once the war was complete he planned on building a castle fit for a king. Harry sat down gracefully and began to eat his salad neatly with the correct fork, the young man was no longer unsure of himself and was now as unfailingly polite as he was. The politeness was where most if not all of the similarities between them stopped. Harry was a light dark wizard which offered many solutions and raised little problems. Harry would be better suited to gaining the people's trust once the bloody part of the revolution was over. Rather then rage at Harry's abilities Voldermort felt something more like pride. This was his spouse after all and he wouldn't be able to stand anything less then someone who could challenge him. Harry put his fork down politely half way through his meal, he never seemed to be able to finish a full course he declined dessert which he usually did.

Voldemort's followers while silent were becoming uneasy with Harry's presence, they didn't see him often and he declined to give a very detailed explanation for Harry's presence. He had begun to take his meals in private for Harry's sake, but it wasn't safe if Lucius was always seen taking the head of the table in his absence. If he wasn't careful questions about his authority would arise. Even though Lucius was his most trusted follower even he could be tempted by power.

"Harry I understand that you are uncomfortable around my death eaters but you need to understand that there are some things that need to remain constant for the sake of appearances. I take my meals with my followers but I don't feel right to leave you to take your meals alone. So if you could join me there it would make things easier, my frequent absences are causing some distress."

Harry's face betrayed his thoughts completely. It was clear to him that he was not comfortable around the death eaters. Bellatrix in particular really seemed to bother Harry. He would stare at her and stare at her and then be cold with him for at least a week afterwards. It was clear that Harry really hated Bellatrix even though he couldn't remember why.

Voldemort couldn't begin to guess why this same treatment wasn't extended to him but he didn't think on it to hard. He sighed loudly to bring Harry's attention back to him and then he smiled in a way that seemed to disarm Harry. It was a true smile and Harry seemed to like them which was good since he could only muster up a real smile in Harry's presence. He held Harry's gaze until he blushed and looked away.

"Alright Harry I'll bend again. Will you eat with my men please?"

Harry smiled at him but remained undecided. Voldermort smirked and reached across the table so he could caress Harry's hand.

"I'll let you sit in my lap."

Harry gasped and pulled his hand away sitting straight up in his chair and averting his gaze.

"Can I sit beside you?"

Voldermort was thrown off by this. It wasn't that Harry shied away from him, he seemed to be very affectionate and enjoyed holding hands and such, it was just unusual. He knew that Harry was fully aware of what he was asking. If Harry sat at the table beside him he may have well have announced that he accepted Harry as his equal which he did in private. He would be forced to explain at least to his inner circle that he had actually performed a bonding ritual with Harry which was something he wasn't prepared to do. Harry took his prolonged silence as a refusal.

"It's only because I don't like all of your followers I will feel safer if I am close to you."

There were times when Harry said something like that and Voldermort couldn't stop himself from nearly laughing. The irony wasn't lost on him but there was a more pressing problem then him feeling responsible for Harry. It was unwelcome he nearly cared for Harry and that was not supposed to be happening.

"Of course you can sit beside me Harry if it will make you happy."

Harry beamed and something strange happened to his heart, it felt lighter. Damn you Harry... I l love you.

That had been the terrible moment, I fell into Harry's trap.

"Damn you Harry!"

I listened to my own voice echo around me. My palace was empty, my court yards were empty everything was meaningless and rotten. There was no point to any of it without Harry. I was used to feeling cold, it was something I had to contend with from the very first time I had split my soul. I wasn't the type of person to complain about physical discomfort but in comparison to the warmth I used to feel the cold was bothersome. I had been warm constantly with Harry's presence and now I was plunged into this sudden chill. The pain was tolerable I could contend with that as well. It was my broken heart that I could not abide.

The emotional pain was so great that it stopped me cold, the minor aches of pain in my body was nothing compared to it. I had never suspected that I could feel so much with only a fragment of my soul left but I did. Rage still remained the easiest emotion to process and I channeled all my pain into rage. I would find Harry I would smoke him out like a rat and then I would crush him. The boy was supposed to be a tool and nothing more! I could just as easily destroy myself for falling into this trap but I would not be satisfied until I destroyed Harry for destroying me. My son was gone and if I ever found my son he wouldn't be likely to remember who I was.

I would find Harry though it was stupid of him to have placed me in such a desperate position. Harry of all people should have known what would happen. I had nothing left and so I would make sure that there was nothing to have. I dressed myself carefully shielding my face with a large hood. I still had my loyal followers I called them now to be killed. I went to the throne room, the gilded walls shone the carpet was soft under my feet. My followers were assembled respectfully bowed waiting for me to take my seat. I remained standing and through the folds of my hood I smiled softly at them. Many of them had forgotten to be frightened of my smiles, many of them had forgotten to be frightened of me.

"Rise my faithful. As you know for the last few decades I have been trying to locate my loving spouse. Tonight I am proud to announce that I will find him. Farewell."

I raised both my hands as if I were the messiah the foolish muggles prayed so desperately to. I let my power swell and each one of my faithful experienced a merciful death. There souls were ripped form there bodies by the killing curse and each one seemed to be screaming at me as it went up and away but all was silent. Harry would have never stood for such violence. Harry had stolen from me the pain was crippling but I walked on, out of the throne room.

I left the place that had been my home and brought it all crashing down. The humans, the muggles had a theory about this earth. They believed that somewhere in the depths of the ocean ran a fault line that if disrupted would cause the destruction of the world. I intended to go there now and do just that. I would sink my magic deep into the sea and raise tidal waves that would wipe out every coast line, next earthquakes and finally fire. Nothing would survive it; the world would soon be empty like I was empty.

I could not die and there were other things that could not die; we demons would rule the world, rule over nothing and over no one. My mind was only good for this one last disjointed plan of destruction. Chaos would reign, chaos and death and maybe once the world was silent I could find some peace. I gathered my magic and sent it down into the ocean as deep as it would go. In no time at all the water became a swirling mass under my command. I sent it out in all directions and the water spewed forth rapidly to claim the land. This is for you Harry! I hope my wrath finds you. I will find you, I will destroy you...

"Tom this can't be a good idea. The muggles are starting to see reason. There is no reason to kill so many."

Voldermort repressed an eye roll. If nothing else Harry was consistently stubborn. They had been together for sixty years now. Harry had stopped questioning his blank past decades ago, and Voldemort hoped it would stay that way but still this boy would surface, the boy Harry couldn't remember being the one that was full of too much compassion and mercy for global take over. Even after massacring half of Hogwarts signal handily Harry retained his hesitancy to kill. He always had to be absolutely sure that each life lost was necessary. Voldermort didn't quite share that sentiment. If you gave him a odd look and he was in a bad enough mood, oh well. That wasn't the case with Harry around though. Harry was always watching him and scolding him and questioning his motives. Harry was a constant thorn in his side but he loved him. How foolish.

"Harry you're right the muggles are falling into line but the process is too slow. They will fall into place much more quickly if we make and example of a few of them. These muggles represent the last of their resistance to the new order. Once they are gone any muggles with doubt will realize quickly that it is best to accept the new order."

Harry looked at him sharply and Voldermort rubbed at his temples. Honestly Harry always found a way to give him a headache. Harry was adamant about being included in all decisions and damn if he didn't defy him at every turn with one objection or another. Most of Harry's points were usually valid and there were times when Voldermort had scarped his original plans because of one point Harry had made, they worked well together but when it came to being ruthless Harry always had trouble. Harry had paused to think about the point he had just made and his ice cream was slowly dripping onto the persian rug.

"Dear one, I know how difficult it is for you to think but please do not ruin our fine things for your efforts."

Harry looked at the ice cream in his hands and let it drop to the floor. Voldermort waved his hand carelessly and the cone vanished before it could splatter ice cream everywhere.

"Come now Harry, seriously what is your problem with the Bahamas it is a small island there aren't that many people there. I assure you there isn't anyone there who wouldn't die at some point or another. It helps our cause, death is just the next great adventure right?"

Harry snorted and Voldermort smiled, but Harry narrowed his eyes suddenly and he cast a quick shield around his desk. He had seen that look on Harry's face many times before, Harry was going to try and curse him. Sure enough a very bright colored dark curse came flying towards his desk, he remained in his seat fully confident that his shield would hold. To his amazement the curse went right past his shield and he was bound by iron snakes.

"Now Tom don't bother trying to speak to the snakes or they'll poison you. Ten thousand is a lot of people and unless you present a damn good argument I'm leaving you bound to your fancy chair."

It was a throne although Harry might have been right about the thrones, it was possible that he had too many. Voldermort was almost certain that he had a throne in every room. Harry was picking up a great deal of dark curses and Voldermort was nervous that Harry may have actually been a bit too adept at his spellwork.

"Harry it is not that many people. It is not the amount of people I am concerned with, it is the location. The place needs to be well known for maximum impact. I can destroy any small island but if no one was even aware of its existence then it won't make much of an impact. I need to make on last grand example. In the end it will save more muggles then it will kill since we will have less resistance to fight. It is for the greater good."

Voldermort knew he had won when Harry smirked at him and took a seat. He still had him bound by the snakes. He didn't even know what this curse this was. Of course he wasn't going to tell Harry that.

"Stop channeling Dumbledore its creepy!"

He nodded and Harry smiled fully.

"Fine, but I liked that island you know! You better make this up to me."

Voldermort nodded easily enough keeping Harry happy was his top priority, well second if you counted taking over the world.

"I'll do whatever you like Harry but first I need to be released from this chair."

Harry what have you done to me? The whole world was now burning. I put both my hands to my temples and plunged into the minds of millions so I could see the destruction first hand. It was magnificent, countries were split into pieces and anywhere that wasn't drowning was burning, except for one place. One country seemed to be protected against the fire everything around it was burning in the strange shape the map had given it. Germany, was there something protecting it. I aparated and ended up in a stone chamber.

"You have been truly magnificent my child. In all my years I have seen no one gain as much control as you. I have never come across a child that was so violent, and not once did I suspect that you could understand love or be so affected by it. Sit Tom you are so tired. You have fought all your life to evade me but I have brought you to me at last."

I felt my knees shaking this was not where I intended to end up.

"And how unusual that must be for you Tom, you usually end up where you intend don't you?"

I nodded and started at this woman. There was no way to describe her but as utterly normal. She was not young and she was not old, her hair was not blond or brown or red or white her hair was just hair, and her eyes were just eyes. She was the most forgettable but paradoxically striking creature I had ever seen. She smiled at me and I sat down like she suggested feeling very bone tired, all of me everything I had left hurt.

"Someone has stolen from you have they not?"

I nodded again getting the impression that she was hinting at something that I did not know. It finally occurred to me that Harry may not have been the one to do the stealing, maybe Harry himself had been stolen. I found myself hoping suddenly with a fierce desperation that that was the case. If Harry had been stolen then it was possible that he still loved me, even after everything I had done to him.

"He does love you Tom. You are the most violent and cunning human being I think the world has ever produced and yet you have found someone who loves you wholly; it is only kismet that you are suffering so right now. It is what is right, however there is someone who is just a bit more cunning then you, only he isn't human. Luckily or unluckily for you this one prefers to watch, and he knows more about you then you know about yourself. He is in love with himself and with his own imagined superiority. I had never presumed that he had the nerve to interfere with fate but alas I was proven wrong and that is where you my young child become lucky once more and karma again has you in her favor. Have you ever heard of Valeel?"

I could not recall that name or anything similar to it. If Valeel was the one who had taken Harry and my son then I would kill him.

"Voldermort, you have killed billions today. By all accounts if I interfere with you at all it should only be to kill you. The earth is nearly completely destroyed."

I nodded once more not bothering to protest, the destruction hand't really phased me. I could not even remember most of it. I could smell it though a lingering odor that seemed to be stuck to my robes and in my hair. It was the scent of death it was like every pore in my body had sucked up the scent and I suddenly wanted to wash myself. I didn't feel that airing my desires to this being would be of any help. This woman whoever she was seemed to be stoic all though I was positive that she could be provoked into emotion.

"There is a very specific outcome that Valeel is aiming for Tom and it involves your spouse and a vampire that you have never met. Answer this for me Tom, what do you know about vampires?"

I knew that they were muggles who thought themselves something special. It was nearly comical how helpless they were against a wizard. There was no way that a vampire was the one behind this. I was really losing my mind if I was beginning to consider that a vampire could be a danger to Harry.

"Don't push me Tom I'll do it!"

Harry looked very strange but it was still oddly alluring. He was pregnant a feet that was not simple and when the child was ready to be born it would have no way to get out and Harry would be in immense pain. The procedure was something like a c-section but of course it was much more dangerous.

"You will kill me Harry?"

He nodded even though his eyes were filling with tears and his hands were shaking.

"It is a simple ritual that will bond the child."

"Our child Tom! This is our child and we will not experiment with him! I will not allow any of your rituals ahhhh!"

Voldermort watched Harry fall to the ground with his heart in his throat. He yelled for a healer who came at once. Harry was on the floor and in pain, the healers pushed him out the room and he stared wide eyed as the door was closed in his face. His healers had already informed him that he would not be allowed in the room. His temper would not allow it. He paced back and forth in front of the door for what felt like hours and hours. Then his very best healer came through the door with his arms covered in blood up to his elbows.

One look at the blood and Voldermort pushed his way past the healer and into the room. If anything had happened to Harry he would kill them, he would kill everyone! He ran into the bedroom to find a very pale Harry propped up against a lot of pillows and holding a small squirming blanket.

"It's a boy."

A boy, Harry handed him the tiny child and he was instantly captivated, this was his son, he loved him more then the whole world. The tiny child stretched and yawned and opened his eyes for just a second and then he seemed to fall asleep completely content.

"He doesn't deserve this. I'm a mad man."

Harry smiled at him in a reassuring way. Tom sat down on the bed and handed Harry the child who didn't fuss. He had a son, he actually had a child he was a father and for some reason that was more frightening then being in charge of the entire world.

"You are well and truly a mad man Tom, but I need you to focus on what I am telling you. You can reminisce as disjointedly as you like later on. Valeel is a vampire that was once a wizard he is the first of his kind to be made as such and he is massively powerful. Are you following Tom?""

Was I following? Of course I was following. Vampires with magic was an entirely new and completely threatening revelation. If he was the first then he must of have been very powerful somehow or another I had gotten in his way.

"How old is Valeel?"

The women's expression didn't change. She regarded me in the same manner she had since she had summoned me here; like she didn't care. She did care though because she had brought me here.

"Do you want Harry back Tom?"

"Yes!"

My voice was pitiful and if I had any dignity left I would have been ashamed. She smiled and it transformed her face so completely that she could have been a different women altogether.

"Very well, it will be done but let me tell what I can about what has been done to you."

I nodded and the woman settled herself in her chair. It only struck me now that she was an uncommonly large woman. It wasn't that she was fat no, fat was common. She was proportioned perfectly but on a much larger scale; to put it simply she was just not human size but she was definitely human shaped.

"Valeel wants something and in order to get it he needs Harry, your Harry and it is vital Tom that you understand the difference. Your Harry is very different form the other Harry. What Valeel needs is for your Harry to meet Edward Cullen a muggle vampire. Valeel has gone against things he should have never gone against and in so doing he has caused the destruction of this world. I am fate Tom and while I cannot send you through time I can send you to the rest of your soul. You have evaded me for years Tom. Everyones fate is to die. In order for me to help you, you must surrender to me."

She looked at me closely waiting for a response. I had never evaded fate only death.

"Voldemort you understand very little, there has never been death only fate and you should have never feared me. Now I must ask once more will you come to me?"

I stood up feeling as if I would fall apart I spread my arms. If she could lead me to my family then I would go. I felt her sigh, I felt the sound go through me like wind and then...

*** Voldermort Present Time England ****

Things were looking good for the new order everything was finally going to plan. His return hand't gone perfectly, for one Harry Potter had survived it but not all was lost. People were more content to think that there savior was insane then to believe that he Voldemort had returned. It was even better that he looked nothing like the creature Harry was describing, he was beautiful again and young. He had forgotten what it was like to have a body and long before that he forgotten what it felt like to be young. He could remember it fully now and appreciate it all the more since he was technically speaking...old.

The strength was intoxicating, oh he had magical strength in spades but he had lacked physical strength. Lust was something else that was more keenly felt. He was literally itching to bed someone but none of his followers appealed to him. There were countless younger ones though that had no idea of his true identity and were more then willing to share his bed. At the moment he was thinking of calling in Lucius the man was beautiful and he could do with a little punishment for confirming his return with the botched ministry mission, once again Potter had escaped.

It wasn't all a lose of course it never was for him, he always gained something. He knew a bit more about the prophecy. It confirmed for him that if Potter could not be killed then at the very least he would need to be neutralized. He had never failed at something so routinely in his life, killing Potter was his greatest challenge, but no longer he had a new objective. In one weeks time he would attack the school. This time he had no plans to kill the boy so he was certain that he wouldn't fail. This time he would capture the boy. There would be no talking he would enter the school with little fuss and simply take the boy.

It had finally occurred to him that he would most likely never be able to kill the boy. It was difficult to swallow but once he accepted that bitter fact he was free to pursue other avenues. There was a reason why he had such easy access to the boys mind, the little child had a piece of his soul. First he would take Harry in the dead of night and then within the week when the whole of the school was panicked and tired and in despair for there lost savior he would attack. By the end of this year England and the muggle world would know of the new order. Once the British ministry was in his grasp then the rest of Europe wold fall into line and after that so would the rest of the world.

His ideal would be realized and wizards would take their rightful place as the rulers of common men. It was grand and today was the beginning. He would brief his men as few and as insane as most of his men were. He had no use for these types of followers but they would be good in a blood bath and a revolution was the proverbial cliche of a blood bath. Once the blood shed was over with he would kill most of these men as an apology for the atrocious crimes committed in his name. Voldermort made his way to his throne room.

His fathers manor was not nearly as large or as grand as it appeared to be but as Tom learned at the age of nine when he had strangled his first rabbit to death with the force of his mind was that magic could do many things. Once the world was his he would destroy this manor and all that it stood for. His death eaters were assembled in perfect order and they all bowed as soon as they realized he had entered the room. He took his throne and watched from beneath his large hooded cloak which had been deliberately chosen for this very purpose. His followers had seen his return but none save a few had set eyes on his new body.

He moved his fingers from under his sleeves slowly one wouldn't be able to tell much from his hands his fingers had always been overly long and skeletal. He grasped the edge of his hood and slowly pulled back the fabric. With a quick eye he noticed each face that cringed and each person that took a shaky breath. He let the hood fall away from his face and a collective gasp filled the room, then the whispering began. He let it carry on curious to here what they thought, his followers should have known better than to whisper he would always hear them.

"Silence."

The command was soft there was no need for him to raise his voice. Silence fell at once and he smiled softly at his followers instilling the usual discomfort his smiles could bring. Whenever he smiled pain was usually not far behind. He raised his hand carelessly and didn't bother pointing in any direction in particular. His power had increased and he knew that his followers were unconvinced of his all encompassing power. He let a very 'light' Cruciatus curse fill the room and touch each and every witch and wizard. He stood with an air of impatience once the curse was released and watched in disgust as his followers withered on the ground in pain.

"Rise!"

There was loud shuffling and scrambling and he let his eyes narrow in fury.

"Are there still any among you who doubt my power?"

There was a low mumbling of no my lord and he took his seat satisfied that he squashed all doubt very effectively. He spread his arms and put on his most charming smile.

"Rejoice my faithful. Your lord has returned to you of sound mind and of sound body. We shall pick up where we left off... I will steal Harry Potter and I will sway him to our side."

The announcement was met with silence and many averted looks but he pressed on unconcerned.

"I will kidnap him myself and then my faithful we will take over Hogwarts and soon after the ministry, it has been six months since my return and I believe that all of you have had enough time to rest. Randolph I would like you too... AHHHH!"

Voldermort grabbed at his head when a terrible spasm of pain hit him, it came again with full force and the room faded from sight. The pain grew worse and worse as if he being ripped apart and forced together. He could hear that he was screaming like a lunatic. He smelled his own blood he was ripping at his own skin. Sweet Merlin! The pain stopped and all went black. He opened his eyes actually afraid to do so for split second. Standing across form him was another him. The other him smiled at him and he blinked.

"Come on Tom you need to see this."

Tom!

"I am not Tom my name is Voldermort."

The other him smiled gently and he took a step back at all the human emotion in those eyes what had happened to his him?

"You are not Voldermort you are Tom, you have to see this."

Without warning the other him flew at him and seemed to melt into his body. His mind was assaulted with images, pressing in on each other in a swirling mass until he couldn't make out anything but blurring color. He came to in a very nice bedroom, he had never been in it before but he knew that this was his bedroom. He sat up feeling bleary eyed and someone moaned beside him. He turned to see who it is and spluttered uncharacteristically. Potter smiled at him sleepily and climbed onto his lap straddling him. Potter began to move around and he felt himself spring to life.

"Good morning."

Voldermort swallowed and Potter smirked at him, he blinked that was his smirk. Harry seemed very adept at what he was about do, he mounted him swiftly and began to ride him. He'd be lying if he said he didn't appreciate the skill or the tight heat or the view; Potter had an excellent body. Potter began to moan loudly and he gripped his hips and bit down on his shoulder feeling compulsive. It went on for a while until Harry convulsed with his own orgasm and then he went over the edge as well. He collapsed onto the bed and Harry chuckled at him.

"What a nice way to wake up. Come on old man we need to go to Hogwarts."

To his own surprise he pulled Harry down for what he considered an overly passionate kiss and then complied. Harry led him to a large bathroom where they showered together. When that was finished Harry dressed himself quickly and he followed suit. The soft sounds of a young child crying reached his ears and a huge grin broke out on Harry's face. He hurried through one of the doors and came back out with a small baby.

"Good morning honey, are you hungry?"

The baby seemed to quiet down understanding that food would be coming soon. A house elf appeared with a bottle of milk and Harry walked over to him handing him the bottle and the baby. The baby began to fuss either because it was becoming impatient or because it had been handed over to him he couldn't tell which.

"Hush honey daddy is going to feed you."

Daddy! Voldermort looked down at the baby which was now staring at him fully alert. He nearly dropped the child when he saw his own blue eyes looking back at him. His eyes hand't been blue for a very long time but he remembered his own eyes. Was this small child his son? The child grabbed his robe and let out an impatient cry and he settled himself and held the bottle to babes lips he started on it at once and he felt his lips stretch into a small smile. This was his son.

"Come Tom just bring him with us we need to be at Hogwarts in ten minutes."

Voldermort got up making sure that his son was still comfortable the baby didn't seem to care that he was moving as long as he was eating. Harry took the baby and continued with his feeding. Voldermort's eyes lingered on his son and he nearly chocked when he realized his son eyes were as green as Potters.

"Come on Tom aparate us I can't do it holding Damien."

He did as he was told and aparated to Hogwarts. They arrived on the sweeping lawn and Harry was now holding their son over his shoulder and gently rubbing his back. The baby cooed and smiled at him and he walked on feeling more confused by the second. Was this some kind of trick? They reached the front doors of the castle and the doors opened automatically to admit them entrance. Harry walked on right in the direction of the headmasters office. People saw them but they simply bowed some people took the time to smile at his young son who was looking around with interest.

Harry said a password in parsletounge and Voldermort followed giving up on being confused he would just have to wait and see if he could find out what was going on. He followed Harry onto the spiraling staircase and blinked when he saw a older Lucius seated behind the headmaster desk.

"Draco nice of you to wake up so early."

Draco smiled politely at Harry and bowed his head respectfully.

"Potter I don't know how you persuaded me to take this stupid job. Do you know how annoying these children are?"

Harry took a seat and he did the same keeping silent and watching with interest, if he understood what was happening correctly then he had Hogwarts under his control.

"About ten times less annoying than your father I wager and twenty times less annoying then you. I haven't come to argue with you so early in the morning. We came to discuss your curriculum. Well Tom came to discuss it with you, I'm just here to keep you alive."

Draco smiled wistfully and turned to look at him. He was surprised that the young Malfoy smiled easily at him. Where was the fear? Was this the same person?

" Yes, well father could be very annoying. He demanded that my mother name me Draco after him for instance because he didn't want to admit that his name was rather stupid."

Harry laughed and he smiled. This was Draco's son this was Lucius grandson, if he was already this old then how much time had gone by. Why did Potter look so young?

"Well, what do you want to do now. Were already teaching all the dark arts. The muggle-born school is running well."

Voldermort noticed that Draco gave Harry a very pointed look apparently the muggle born school was Harry's idea. He wanted to ask what all of this was about but the scene changed as soon as he opened his mouth.

"Tom he's sick I don't know what to do he feels so hot!"

The child was bigger but he looked like he was suffering from some type of fever. A healer came into the room and ran some diagnostic spells on his son. He blinked not understanding that the twisting of his stomach was his own worry. The healer put his son to sleep and assured Harry that he would be fine he had only caught a small cold. Harry nodded and brought the child to their bed. He cradled him to his chest and beckoned Voldermort to him with his eyes.

He went over and laid down beside Harry and his son, the child reached out for him and he picked him up kissing his small cheek which did feel quite warm. He fell asleep with the small weight of his son on his chest and with Harry curled into his side. Was he supposed to believe this? Everything he had ever wanted had been accomplished with the help of Harry Potter? As he slept all the flashing images that had been forced into his mind sorted themselves out. His own soul had come to him from the future, or now due to some vampires meddling an alternate universe, and in that universe his soul had deeply loved and cared for Harry Potter and his son which were now somewhere in this world.

He opened his eyes and realized that he was once again in his own bedroom. Someone had moved him, how long had he been out? He was worried for Harry which was unusual for him and he was worried about his son. Well, this changed things. He would need to scrap all his original plans he knew now that none of them would work. He had now been given the blueprint to his own victory but first he would need to beat Valeel. It wouldn't be simple and thankfully his soul had the knowledge that Valeel was something he had never heard of. There was no way that he would take on a creature that powerful head on.

He knew his only chance was trickery he would never overpower him. He would need to wait he hoped he had the time line right. A few weeks passed and Voldermort stayed in his room conversing with his own soul and trying not to feel crazy. He called his death eaters and stood waiting for the mummers to stop. He wasn't going to tell them anything of what he had seen they would think he was crazy. He was however going to make sure that none of them could remember what they had seen. Once that was finished he dismissed them and called to Snape. He had his beliefs that Snape was a traitor but he knew he was prudent.

Once Snape was convinced that he was on the wining side he would fall into line. The winning side needed Harry Potter and now he would have him. He waited patiently expecting the delay of Snape's arrival. He was in a private study which would allow him a more comfortable position. It was good not to feel as if he was going insane anymore. Fate had offered him a great solution. Snape bowed and took a seat when he was bid to.

"You're a traitor Severus."

To his credit Snape didn't flinch he kept his face blank, he was a true Slytherin with a bit of Gryffindor courage he could work with that. He was dressed comfortably in a regular pair of muggle jeans and a T-shirt he could tell even through all of Snape's careful gestures that he was unsettled by it.

"I know for a fact that you have been working for Dumbledore. However I can respect your choice self preservation is a very good quality. I am offering you one chance to save yourself Severus."

Snape was pale and he nodded, he knew that Snape understood the severity of the situation he was now in.

"I am going to take Harry Potter and you are going to help us."

Snape stooped gripping the hand rest of his chair in a death grip and dared a glance at his eyes. He was used to well trained wizards avoiding eye contact with him but he didn't need to make eye contact if he wanted into your mind he would get in without doubt.

"Forgive me my Lord..."

Snape stopped short at the sight of Voldermort's hand.

"Do not insult me Severus. You do not considered me your Lord any more then I consider you my death eater. I am appealing now to your nature since it is useful to me. I may or may not still kill you anyway so thread carefully."

Snape nodded and looked him in the eyes forgoing all pretense of fear. He was a man prepared to die or fight.

"Voldermort what do you mean by help us? One might get the impression that you are implying that you and Potter are working together."

Voldermort smiled and nodded and Snape sat back in his seat.

"That is what I am saying. You will need to keep Dumbledore in line since he trusts you so implicitly. For my own protection I will cast several spells on you now."

Snape flinched a bit and he sent his magic in his direction. Snape would be unable to talk about what he had told him and if he tried he would suffer instant death. Voldermort didn't bother to give any warnings. If Snape insisted on defying him then he would die. Having a willing and able servant in the school would be best but he didn't need one with no common sense. It had been a little over three weeks since the piece of his own soul had reformed with his. Tonight he knew Harry Potter would be taking an unfortunate stroll through the forbidden forest. It was a bad decision on Harry's part to walk alone so late at night and it seemed that he would never stop paying for it.

He positioned himself and waited. He didn't have to wait long Harry was approaching fast and so lost in his own thoughts that he seemed to not care where he was headed. He hit him with a simple stunner and aparated back to his manor. Fate had left him with some interesting information. The rest of his soul was here with a physical body and so was his Harry. He would help them but he would have to wait for them to move first. Nothing would be going as planned for Valeel. He put Harry down gently he still loved him even knowing that this was not the Harry that he was in love with. He watched him sleep feeling his heart finally settle. He had been waiting so long to see Harry again but at the same time he hand't been.

There were still his plans and he needed to focus on them and push all sentimental feelings aside. His plan was to be honest with Harry it was the only thing that had any hope of working. He let Harry come to by himself and sat calmly on the edge of the bed. Harry groaned when he saw him and he let himself smile a bit. He handed Harry a glass of water and let him assimilate himself. Harry drank the water without even checking it and then smirked at the look of incredulity on his face.

"If you were going to kill me it wouldn't be poison and I assume since I'm on a very comfortable bed that you've come up with some plan that you need my help with."

Voldermort blinked and Harry smiled fully.

*** Harry's POV England ***

He wasn't surprised to wake up here. He had been expecting it. He had yet to tell anyone about the visions that assaulted him. From what he had seen there was another Harry with a completely different life somewhere on this earth and he wasn't supposed to be here. The flashes were the universe's attempt to merge the two Harry's back into one person. As far as Harry could tell someone was messing with things on a grand scale, too grand a scale for even Voldermort.

He didn't have many details though he had only done some wild guesswork that even Dumbledore himself would have been proud of. Of course he hadn't endangered anyone's life or gotten anyone killed which may have disappointed Dumbledore but perhaps he was only being bitter.

"You know more then I do Voldermort about whatever is happening. Obviously you do or you wouldn't have brought me here."

Voldermort smiled at him in a wistful way that had him rethinking his own comfort level in this situation. Voldermort of all people should not have been looking at him like that. There was longing in his eyes and it wasn't for his blood.

"I didn't realize that you were always this intelligent. I had thought that it was only my influence on you."

Harry blinked and shifted so his feet were touching the floor it would be easier to flee the room if his feet were firmly on the ground. Voldemort smiled at him as if he knew exactly what Harry was thinking,

"Harry I'm going to need you to trust me for this next part, you have to open our link don't block me out. I promise I won't cause you any pain."

Harry hesitated before nodding and relaxing his posture, he felt a gentle tingle across his scar and a tentative push. He was possibly making the stupidest mistake of his life but he didn't think he was. Nothing ventured nothing gained, Harry took the risk and accepted the intrusion into his mind with no resistance. At first he saw flashes and then full pictures and even though Voldermort had promised no pain there was a slight pounding beginning in his temples but he we sure that it wasn't his fault it was just the speed of the images. None of them made sense and he felt sure that he would pass out as soon as they stopped. He was right.

While he was asleep, more or less, the rushing pictures sorted themselves. The other him had been alive for over one hundred years. The other him was immortal and the Voldermort he was facing now, at least part of him was in love with the other Harry. The best part had been the visions of his son. He could feel his heart swell at the sight of the sweet little boy, it was hard to believe that, that child was a part of him and his worst enemy. He opened his eyes and was greeted with the ceiling, he was flat on his back and he could feel Voldermort's presence somewhere in the room. He stretched and sat up carefully feeling his spine crack.

"That was definitely something. So what happened to you? Why are you here and why is...Harry here err the other me."

Voldermort actually smiled and Harry felt a blast of discomfort, it was only really hitting him that this Voldermort was really in love with Harry. It kind of gave him the creeps to think about it. He supposed with absolutely no memories he could fall in love with him but he Harry was fully aware of just how evil this man was, and he was hard pressed to believe that the other him could continue loving Voldermort after becoming aware of who he really was.

"You're still too young to really understand love Harry, it is not a simple emotion and it is certainly much harder to stop loving someone then it is to start loving them."

Harry blinked feeling as if the world had just turned upside down, was he really sitting here listening to the dark lord talk about love? He supposed that Voldermort was right though, he had never been in love. It would be difficult for him to understand it. He did understand the repercussions of time travel though. If he was to understand correctly his trip through the forbidden forest had now caused a parallel universe effect. There were many different outcomes that could take place and he couldn't really begin to fathom them. His transport through time had to be the direct result of some very serious meddling.

"Harry, just so we are clear I intend to take over; no other outcome is acceptable. You will have the unique opportunity to control your loses but I will get my Harry back and I will be victorious."

Voldermort was frightening in his determination it was clear to Harry that he was not being given much choice, he would help or he would die and so would many others. It was comforting though to know that Voldermort had not changed all that much.

"I'll agree to help you if you can promise that none of my friends will be harmed by you or your death eaters, directly or indirectly. I won't plead for Dumbledore's life if you intend to win you will have to kill him and with him in charge our blood will be overrun and wrought powerless. I think we need a magical and binding contract and if you would be so kind, can you please explain how all of this happened."

Voldermort laughed and Harry nearly bolted, he had actually risen off the bed with his brain set on run, but then he thought about the situation and he laughed himself. It was very ironic. Dumbledore had been right all along the power to stop the dark lord did lie in his unnatural ability to find good in almost everyone.

"Dumbledore said I would beat you with the power of love you know."

Voldermort looked at him with slightly slanted eyes and a small smile playing on his lips.

"Well, as much as I hate the old man, he's usually right."

Authors Note: Read and Review!!! Hello here is the next chapter! Let me know what you think and if you found anything confusing.

Next Chapter: Valeels dreams come true!


	15. Blood Curse Part 3

Blood Curse P. 3

Valeel was never easy to figure out. Me I always thought of myself as being very simple. I needed to be good; it was all I ever strived for. Being noble, doing what was right, it was my life's work and then Valeel found me and I became good at being something else. It wasn't safe to search through Valeel's things but he had a bad habit of writing everything down. He had thousands of journals and scroll's. I didn't have to search very long to see that his obsession with Harry Potter had started shortly after his birth. He followed Lily around at first pretending to be a guardian spirit. The poor girl never knew him for what he was. I picked up the second journal sometime after Lily's death.

"The child is still young and now in the care of humans. It is strange how some of the most powerful magic can come from these useless beings. Dumbledore will never hand over the child I must wait and watch."

I realized quickly that the whole journal went on like this, Valeel would observe but do nothing in fear of Dumbledore which was unusual. I read on trying to find out the cause. I went through several years before I came upon another entry that looked promising.

"Dumbledore has the blessing of the pheonix, which is the blessing of fate herself. As long as Harry is under his protection then I cannot remove him and Dumbledore cannot be fooled into thinking that I am a guardian spirit. I will have to wait until Harry has left the school which will make things harder but I will not fail."

At this point Harry was at least fourteen years old but still there was nothing that suggested what Valeel wanted with him. Valeel was an odd person everything was categorized but in no way that any sane person would be able to follow. All the journals revolving around Harry were green and in one pile and right beside Harry's journal's was a very similar set of journals but a different shade of green. The red set was all about Tom Riddle which wasn't surprising. The secondary green set was interesting it was the only journal that was even remotely the same color as anyone else's and it was labeled Edward Cullen.

I had never linked Edward Cullen to Harry Potter, I had never heard of him. I opened the journal startled to see that the first entry was made at least one century before Harry was born. It was straightforward just an observation of a normal muggle boy but that alone was enough to alarm me. Valeel had never been interested in a normal muggle boy and certainly not to the extent that he would document anything about their lives. This was the answer I was looking for. I settled down since I had yet to sit and summoned all the information Valeel had gathered about Edward Cullen.

"This boy is interesting he is the self-sacrificing type, willing to be drafted for war, willing to be a scholar, a musician whatever will make others happy, that seems to be his ambition. I'm going to need to know Edward like I have never known another mortal."

I was surprised to see that the journal actually shifted perspectives after that as if Edward himself had written it. Valeel had actually possessed the boy in order to learn about him.

"Today at school an older boy chased me. I'm not as big as some of the other boys, but I am fast, I ran away. If father ever found out he would think that I'm such a coward. If I got hurt my mother would be upset she might even get one of her headaches. It was better to run, my father won't have to know, and I can just be careful to avoid those boys from now on."

"My mother wants me to be engaged to the girl from down the street, but I don't like her very much she seems so fussy. Fathers already gone out to arrange a meeting though. It's strange everyone seems to be getting sick, the hospital is really full and my father didn't look well either. I saw the strangest doctor today, he was too young to be a doctor and he clung to the shadows, I've never seen someone who could cling to shadows like that, in the middle of the day; he was like a phantom. I wouldn't have noticed him at all but he stared at my mother, I wonder if she's sick."

"I think I'm dying, my father is dead and my mother won't open her eyes, that strange doctor keeps lingering around my room, more then he should be with so many other sick patients but I suppose everyone is dying, its seems like the whole world is dying. I can't focus on the doctor but his hands are nice always so cold."

"Im confused, I know my heart is dead but I'm in so much pain. Its like my body shouldn't be here anymore but it is. That doctor drank my blood, I think he couldn't stop. It was terrible to feel all of my blood coming out and knowing that all of my blood was coming out. Now there is this inexplicable pain. Was the transformation this painful for Nathaniel?"

The journal slipped from my fingers Valeel had ceased to move to study this boy. For a vampire ceasing to move was not all that simple it required a willingness to die, a death of the spirit was what Valeel called it. Once the spirit was divorced from the body it was free to roam free to live whatever life it wanted. Valeel had become Edward Cullen for over forty years. I put the journals back with a carless banishing spell and left the chamber. I didn't need every detail of Cullen's life.

I only needed to find out the connection which would require research. I went to my chambers forgoing the need for blood. I would need to rest before delving so deeply into Valeels secret motivations. I had sat by silently for too long. Tom Riddle's insanity was reaching new levels of violence for every year Harry remained missing and now Harry himself was trapped not back in time but in another reality all together. Valeel was taking drastic measures but I didn't buy his story that it was to save the world. Things had only gotten progressively worse since he had interfered and things hand't been bad to begin with.

Valeel was doing this for his own gain but I couldn't figure out what it was he wanted. Anything I came up with didn't make any sense. I went to sleep with thoughts chasing each other like rabid dogs around my head. Edward Cullen was the missing piece of the puzzle. I opened my eyes to sunlight no need to give in to the horrible hunger so early in the morning. I dressed carefully and summoned Valeel's books to me and continued to read about Edward Cullen.

"Before this morning I did not believe in fairy tales. I was a normal boy with normal ambitions and now my whole life has become this terrible thirst. I want only one thing, only I'm not allowed to have it. The Doctor the one who clung to the shadows so effectively has told me that I'm not allowed to have it. I must hunt only beasts I must not hunt the innocent. Was I not innocent? I suppose I should be grateful I was given a life when almost everyone I've ever known was given death but still this thirst, I can't fight it I don't want to..."

The journal was warm in my hand these weren't the usual hand written notes, Valeel had spelled the journals to record Edward's every thought. It was clever but once again alarming. Reading about another's transformation was interesting to me for many reasons but none of Edward's natural and all together normal suffering from the transformation gave me the information I needed. For all the beauty of the pages not one secret was revealed. I read on until the journals were finished but there was still no mention of how or why Harry Potter and Edward Cullen were so intimately linked in Valeel's mind.

I went through all the information he had on Riddle and even all the information he had on Dumbledore. There was an interesting rant about the pheonix and the legendary protection it provided, but still no suggestion about any plans or any confirmation that Valeel was saving the world from certain destruction as he claimed. Confronting him was out the question, searching through his things was also out of the question but the situation was clearly quickly falling out of Valeel's control. I came across a journal with my name this one was colored black.

I wasn't surprised or unsettled to find a large amount of journals with my name on them. I expected nothing less of the great observer Valeel. I skimmed through one and then through the other and then the next one and the one following that. I kept going at what was fast approaching a frantic pace trying to find one scrap of knowledge that would make all that I had just read untrue. After going through all two hundred journals I realized that no such knowledge was to be found. Valeel had done all this, for me, he had damned the world and ruined lives all for me.

*** Valeel ***

Harry Potter was definitely a strange young man, he was calculating which was something that he had not been before and he was cold which was also unsettling, but still my plan was working. Harry's eyes lingered on Edward and I could already see that interest had been sparked in Harry but it was clear that he would not act on his interest, which was fine. I had never expected Harry to be the one to do the reacting. I would leave all of that to Edward. Now Edward was one sickening piece of work. He was a whiner and overly passionate but all of it fit well with my plans, none the less it was annoying to have to do all this waiting and watching.

Watching was all I had been doing sine sending Harry to the town of Forks! I had not accounted for Riddle which was a huge oversight admittedly. He was now very effectively throwing a wrench into my plans. Riddle would over react to the kiss of that I was sure, many people in Forks would end up dead, much more then originally intended and Harry would allow it and Edward would lose something making him more desperate. Could the soul bond really be broken? It didn't appear so, I had been so certain that Harry would despise Riddle once his full memories were restored but I had never fully understood how much love could distort ones own common sense.

Harry was now actively planning his and Tom's return to power. Nothing was going as it should but I still had not lost. For Harry and Tom the road back to where they came from was lost. There world was now separate from them entirely and they would need to take over once more which would be stressful which was where Edward came in. I knew that Edward was just as relentless as Tom in his perusal of whatever he wanted but he would never be as cruel or as intelligent but given ample time, endless time he would certainly create problems for Harry and Tom, and if he didn't then I would just go one step further.

The screen I was watching trembled and then it seemed that the whole world began to shake violently. Things around me were crashing to the floor and I could hear the mortals screams of terror. I focused on the wall of magic in front of me and tried to find out what was going on. I let my mind sweep through all the mortal minds on this planet and what I found was chaos. The world was drowning and burning and nearly all of the humans were dead and dying. It wasn't catastrophic; to me. Other vampires would suffer from the loss of prey, and the humans under my protection would surely die off one by one. Human life was undoubtedly about to be completely snuffed out.

Voldermort was going a little far with this, and I had been too preoccupied to notice. There were enough humans here to re-populate over the next few thousand years. Overall the destruction was a nuisance. Germany was protected against such acts of violence and Voldermort would surely notice that this was the only place resisting his all over genocide.

He could not be allowed to have such knowledge it was time to take out Riddle once and for all. It would be simple like swatting a bothersome fly. I focused and travelled quickly to Riddle's castle. I was surprised to find that the entire thing was destroyed. Riddle was around here somewhere. I stretched my senses and found him easily enough, and then his presence went out, almost like he had just simply died. I knew nothing was ever so simple with Riddle, and I highly doubted that he had died. Nonetheless his presence was gone there wasn't even a trace of it.

The magnificent marble and gold castle lay in ruins it was burning and what parts were not burning were underwater. Bodies were floating in the water, some already beginning to swell. I loved the earth deeply, the trees, the forest, for me these things were spiritual, these things were sacred. If I had been paying attention to what Riddle was doing then I would have never allowed it. I moved quickly jumping around the globe only to find the same destruction on every continent. Every tree was on fire every lake and stream was black with ash and blood.

In most of the world all humans were dead and those that survived would only be saved if help came. This destruction, this madness; was indirectly my fault. I was near to weeping with sorrow for my lost mother, for that was what she had been my great mother earth. Riddle had ravaged her, it was possible that she would never recover. The sound of a child's cry reached my sensitive ears and I followed the faint sound realizing the child was some thousand feet away. Despite my indifference to the weak creatures I would send for help. I sent out my call, all magical vampires came from me and all could hear me and all would obey.

I was very specific with my orders, there were to save all humans that could be saved and bring them to my compound, none would be consumed, only properly buried. I left it at that, I would know immediately if any of my children decided to disobey. I took the small crying child and soothed him, his mother was dead, she was in several pieces and what was left of his father was burnt beyond all recognition. It was the black earth and the sky quickly turning black with smoke that made me feel. My dear mother I pledge to you that I will kill the one who did this to you. The child was clutching tight to my neck and pulling on my hair. I sighed maybe one of the woman would take him. I made my way home and called to Nathaniel to take the child who resisted. I soothed the small child and he went quietly with Nathaniel who was burning me with his accusatory glare.

"Do you think this is my fault Nathaniel?"

Nathaniel looked down at the child and left my chambers without a response. Perhaps I would be able to stop the destruction maybe even resurface the lost earth. I went out again to survey the damage. The whole of the earth was unstable and when I attempted to resurface any part of the land it would simply explode. There was nothing that I could do. After fourteen hours of failed attempts it had become clear to me that I could and was only making things worse. Riddle would die for this, wherever he had gone. I would find him and destroy him. My children had saved all the humans that were left and they were at my castle now chanting my name replacing their god with me.

To them I had become a messiah and I could already hear the prayers and chants being shouted in my name. I pushed them aside, humans were stupid and simple and good only for the blood they provided. Wizards were far better and vampires were supreme, at least I thought so. I never killed a witch or wizard I only turned them. Nathaniel had been the one foolish enough to turn a human and his child had run away in hatred and in jealously it had gotten him no where and still he blamed me for this blunder.

I went back to my castle and called Nathaniel to my chambers. He came quickly and closed the door harshly on the sound of the increasing chanting, but I knew that he could still hear it just as well as I could. He took a seat and hunched forward which was altogether unnecessary and unbecoming but Nathaniel had always been hopelessly human in his gestures and in his thoughts. He was one of those unfortunate people who even resented being a wizard, he wanted only to be 'normal'. I took my time in speaking, I watched him as I always did and he was completely unaware.

"The land is no longer stable, if we are lucky things will get better, but it appears that Riddle has sunk his magic into the earths very core."

Nathaniel stood up quickly fluidly the way a vampire should do it; to quick to be detected.

"And what did you expect him to do Valeel? You took everything he had."

I turned away from Nathaniel, he was so quick to feel compassion for everyone, for everyone but me and for himself. If I hand't just lost my mother perhaps I could have been more rational but my dear earth lay in ruins and being blamed for such an atrocity was the limit of my infinite patience with Nathaniel and his foolishness.

"You feel badly for Riddle! Even for Potter? As we speak they are systematically killing the population of Forks for their own gain. They actively seek out confrontation from the ministry and from the muggle vampire courts to hide their true aim. They will stop at nothing! Harry cannot be saved he is evil he is to influenced by Riddle and Riddle has never been able to see reason, do you see what he has done!"

I gestured wildly to the window to upset to make my gestures elegant. I felt wetness on my cheek and Nathaniel came very close to me and wiped my face gently with the handkerchief he always kept, he had fallen in love with ninetieth century fashion and was always dressed in such a manner that required a handkerchief.

"You weep for the earth Valeel, you show anger and frustration more emotion then I have ever seen from you in all the millennia that I have known you, but you lie."

I was weeping and that alone was enough to stun me but I struck Nathaniel across the face and his head snapped to one side and then I moved to strike him again but he dodged and laughed.

"You're too old Valeel, you've lost your mind. The earth's destruction is your doing! The deaths in Forks are your doing! You interfered where you shouldn't have. The earth was fine it was not everyone's ideal but the world often isn't everyone's ideal, there was reasonable peace and safety. A dictatorship is never forever but it would have lasted many peaceful centuries even millennia but you stopped it! And I can't even understand why, no one was troubling you, our lives were peaceful and now will you listen to them chanting your name! You caused this, this is your fault!"

Was it my fault? Had I gone too far? I didn't think so, it was Nathaniel's custom to blame me for all that went wrong he even blamed me for his mistakes.

"But I love you. This was all for you."

"I know Valeel, I found your research, your journals. If you had just told me then perhaps I could have loved you to."

I think I blinked something out of the ordinary, something frightening because Nathaniel took a step back from me and all his body language pointed to flight. It was a wise course to attempt to run from me, but even Nathaniel should have known that there was no point to running.

"You went through my things?"

My voice was not as loud as it perhaps should have been. I didn't feel as angry as perhaps I should have. I was only curious but desperately so. Nathaniel had gone through my private things he knew the extent of my love for him. All I wanted now was to know if he returned that love, or if he had chosen to still hate me under all the heavy truth of what I had for him.

"I did because I was frightened, you've been acting so strange and now I realize that our great father is deranged! In the heat of his own foolish obsession! Wasn't it you that preached to never fall in love with a child you yourself made. Didn't you tell me that any child you make into one of us will eventually grow to hate you! What did you expect of me?"

Coldness swept through me such as I have never felt and a ringing laughter sounded around me. I thought at first that it was Nathaniel taunting me but even in anger his laugh had never been so cold, so cruel. I grabbed my head trying to escape the laughter but of course I could not, it seemed to be coming from my soul and it was rattling me like nothing else ever had. Even my own death had not disturbed me to this extent.

I opened my eyes to see Nathaniel close to me with concern in his eyes. It was more consideration then he had ever shown me but it was not the type that I wanted. It was the type of concern a child showed an elder who they thought was becoming senile. I reached out and grabbed Nathaniel by the arms quickly and he attempted to jump back but he was too slow.

"I'm not mad! I'm not you have to believe me Nathaniel. I love you, more then anything I love you. Please don't go on thinking I'm mad."

"But you are, you're mad with your own sense of power, but you have angered me greatly. You used to have the good sense not to tempt fate."

An immense power filled the room and I felt myself buckle under the pressure of it. Organs that I had long forgotten erupted inside me. There functioning was not however linked with my survival but the pain I felt was still real. Screaming was beneath me but I could hear myself gasping. Nathaniel was looking on in horror as I felt my body shudder as if it meant to break apart all together. Vampires were not spiritual beings all of there immortality was linked to theirs bodies. Doubtless I had a spirit but it would not be admitted into any heaven or hell.

The pressure increased exponentially until I felt all of my bones snap. If the pressure let up for even a second I could heal but as it was my body would disintegrate into dust. Even in that state I could survive, even from the fire I could come back. This was fate however the embodiment of fate and I understood in this moment that I had gone too far. I had allowed too much destruction to take place. The pressure stopped and my body almost at once came together again. I stood up a little shaken but all together I was alright.

"My child you have made your own grave and it is Nathaniel's unfortunate luck that he is trapped in it with you. This world is beyond repair as it is now, soon it will heal and if any humans survive they can start fresh."

The walls turned to light and the light enclosed me and Nathaniel in a small room. A room made of light. The room I had envisioned with such passion. This was the room were I saw myself holding Nathaniel.

"Yes Valeel this is your room filled with light. I am afraid you will not be leaving here ever again. And of course you can hold Nathaniel all you like."

A chilling laughter filled the small space and echoed painfully in my ears before dissipating like mist. Nathaniel was on one side of the small room staring at me with large disbelieving eyes. He pointed wildly at the walls seeming unable to even speak. His mouth worked furiously opening and closing.

"This! This was your vision! This was the reason for all your manipulations!"

I sunk to the floor and began to laugh and in the next instant Nathaniel was on me beating and ripping at my limbs pulling my right arm clean off.

Authors Note: Sorry for the super long wait lot of personal shit has been holding be back. Valeel had finally gotten his just desserts and poor Nathaniel is trapped along with him! Sorry its a little short but this is the tail end of the blood curse trilogy chapters. I hoped that explained a little more what fate is doing and what Valeel's meddling has done to Harry and Tom.

Next Chapter: The order is beginning to pay attention to the strange going on's in Forks!


	16. Blood Disorder

Blood Disorder

Things had most likely fallen into chaos for Edward and his family. Tom told me about his set up and with what I knew about the wolves, war was imminent. Someone would notice this; either the vampire court or the wizarding ministry. Everything looked peaceful out of the charmed windows, the sunlight even felt warm on my skin. The problem was there was this little part of me that felt...regret. Edward didn't deserve this. No one in this small town deserved this. I had Tom, we had our son, we could settle down or move somewhere else, raise him, just be normal wizards without a world to run. This could be viewed as a second chance, but Tom would never see it like that. The only second chance he saw was to take over the world more efficiently. Last night had been brutal. He had been so violent and I couldn't help but recall the gentle way Edward had kissed me, the protectiveness in his touch. The boy I had been used to want that in a partner. The boy I had been would have never gone for Tom.

"Are you still brooding?"

Tom slid up behind me and wrapped me in his arms; he kissed a bruise on my neck form where he had bit down seeking blood.

"I'm not brooding."

He caressed me softly most likely trying to make up for going into a jealous rage, he hadn't hurt me, I was more resilient then that, but I still bruised.

"I'm sorry for getting out of control; I don't understand why you're comparing me to him."

"Can you blame me? I have a few things to think on and compare don't I Tom? Like what my own choices would have been if you hadn't manipulated me into falling in love with you!"

Tom backed up with a hiss like a snake. It was tense and both of us stood there feeling a little uncertain.

"I thought you had forgiven me."

"I have forgiven you Tom, but you can't expect me not to think about it, and you go getting mad every time I do!"

Tom took my hand gently and smiled leaning down to brush his lips against mine in a warm kiss.

"You're right, come Damien is waiting for us, if we take too long there won't be a kitchen left."

I laughed to release my tension and followed Tom down the stairs thankfully finding the kitchen in one piece though the fridge was an odd color.

"Papa!"

I smiled at my son and kissed his cheek. I was amazed Tom had gotten him into the high chair. Tom served up breakfast; more sucking up, he rolled his eyes and sat down, cringing a bit at Damien's messy attempts to feed himself.

"Harry darling, I think we should stay home today."

I smirked at Tom who just smiled sweetly. Of course we should stay home, there was an all out war going on outside.

"Of course Tom, heaven forbid we get in the way."`

Tom smirked and dug in. I ate a bit slowly thinking over the situation. The wolves would already be at the Cullen's. Tom had seen to that some time last night. Some time after Edward and I had kissed. I still wasn't sure why I had allowed it, or why I had kissed him back. He was only a demon after all and a subpar one at that, a muggle, a dead muggle. Tom had paused in the action of brining his fork to his mouth. He smiled suddenly looking self satisfied and I smirked. I had been well aware that Tom was listening to my thoughts very closely all morning.

"He is undead Harry, but he will be simply dead, very soon."

I held up my glass of orange juice in a toast and Tom clinked his glass with mine smiling triumphantly. This would draw someone's attention, ultimately it didn't matter who. I knew this time around Tom would have the world at his feet in a matter of years not decades. It was almost going to be too easy.

*** Jasper POV ***

I ran as fast as I could but the wolves were faster then I remembered. Edward was right behind me fighting furiously with what appeared to be Sam. Alice was fierce she had already killed the Clearwater's and was moving with deadly precision onto the rest of the pack. There would be more wolves born as long the Cullen's were near. On this day however all of them would fall. The Volturi would come for this, the fight had already moved into town and two police officers had been killed getting caught in the crossfire's of a supernatural battle they would never understand. Carlisle was wounded for a moment his head nearly bitten clean off; he healed and against every emotion in his body killed his attacker. It was pitiful the wolves were terribly outmatched.

My attention was drawn by a painful howl and I watched as the last of the wolves fell leaving only Jacob and Sam who were surrounded. Sam phased back first, followed by Jacob. It was a clear sign of surrender. Both looked furious and it was clear that we could never again come to Forks. All of us were covered in blood, the blood of the wolves. It occurred to me that the Volturi would not come at all if we did a proper clean up of the town that is; kill every living thing and burn it down. One look at Carlisle was enough to realize we would not be doing that. His face was a mask of a man such as I had never seen. I wasn't sure if Carlisle had ever killed a sentient being. He was protective of his family though and he had acted to protect us.

"Edward, what about him?"

The blood of the wolves was not something a vampire desired but Edward was staring at his hands seemingly transfixed. He gave no indication that he had heard me at all. Tom Riddle had done this and still the reason was unclear. Edward looked about and jumped at a tree attacking it and reducing it to fire wood. He began to pile the logs high and in no time he had erected a pyre. When he grabbed the first dead wolf, little Seth, Sam lunged and Edward moved like lightening throwing him clear across the forest and into a tree. After a moment Alice helped him and the bodies including the cops were thrown into the fire. The funeral pyre burned high and the smell was terrible but after the cops had died we had retreated as far into forest as possible. No one would find this for quite a while.

"We need to leave right now."

No one argued with Edward, he was right. We needed to run; many people had seen the wolves running through the town. Luckily the Cullen's moved faster and was for the most part not spotted. I was sill unsure though, Riddle wanted something and it couldn't have been the death of the wolves. It wasn't even the possible destruction of our coven. Riddle was operating under some unknown grand plan and so was Harry. What was troubling was that I could still feel love from Edward for Harry. For Bella it seemed Edward felt next to nothing.

The wolves would be reported as missing, of course Jacob and Sam would say otherwise but beyond their own tribe no one would believe them. Jacob rose to leave and I turned towards him for a moment wanting to apologize but the words died at the look in his eyes. Words would not work here.

The two left and Carlisle screamed out a sound that was bordering on madness. He was too peaceful; he was too gentle for this. I had seen many wars both supernatural and natural. Humans liked to fight and to kill and it was no different with a vampire. Despite the terrible situation the fight had been thrilling to all of us, even to Carlisle and that was why he had screamed so terribly. He alone held a full and deep rooted revulsion for what we were. Esme took his hand gently and all of us headed home. The funeral pyre would burn well into the night but by the time anyone found this place all that would be left was ashes.

The best course of action would be to leave but once we arrived home everyone headed to their rooms. Showers turned on and I understood the need to wash the revolting blood of the wolves off. I was left alone with Edward who like me was also morbidly thrilled from the deadly battle. We sat in silence neither one of us knowing what to say. Edward had known about Riddle for sometime and he only thought to tell us when it was too late. I couldn't help feeling angry but at the same time I understood that even if Edward had told us nothing would have changed. I had tasted Riddle's blood; it was potent, powerful, like a drug. I wondered briefly if his blood had enslaved me. I knew for a fact that leaving town was what we had to do but I couldn't.

Edward nodded in agreement with my thoughts catching me off guard; I hadn't noticed him get close. Alice was beside me but like Carlisle she was frozen in her grief. Only Sam and Jacob had survived, it was painful to do that to them but we were self-preserving above all else. The silence was complete and each of us sat in the house locked in our own grief unable to move. We were waiting for the Volturi, for Riddle, for the end of this game he was playing. I had no doubt something else would happen now and only because he had planned it that way. As of this moment the Cullen family was no more. I was tempted to thank Riddle. He had freed us we were a coven again.

*** Harry's POV ***

Sirens were the first sound of the chaos being slowly released on the unsuspecting town of Forks. I had yet to look outside but now was the time for it. The town was small and the sound of the sirens would draw the neighbors it was only natural that Tom and I would investigate as well. Tom seemed to exhale one long breath without bothering to breathe in again. Damien was resting in his lap down for a nap. He shifted him gently to the couch and smiled fully at my lingering eyes. He held out his hand as if inviting me to dance and together we walked to the door ready to see the beginning of our new empire.

"Let us see what has happened my love."

I nodded and Tom pushed open the door schooling his expression into one of polite inquiry. My eyes opened wide of their own accord. I wasn't sure what I had been expecting to find, but this was beyond my own imagining. It looked as if the wolves and the vampires had fought all through out the town before retreating deeper into the woods. Far off in the distance I could see I thin spiral of smoke, bodies were being disposed of, how many had died?

Closer to home one house had been run through almost as if it had been plowed by a car but I knew it was vampire or a werewolf that had done it. Trees had been uprooted, cars turned over. A few cars had crashed and here and there was a small fire burning out next to one smoldering wreck of twisted metal and rubber. Bella caught my eyes from across the street tears were running freely down her face. I imagined her eyes looked accusing but she had no idea of what was going on here. Just as Edward had no idea of what I was. He had warmed me a bit, telling me of the boy filled with light. It had been painful and exquisite to be reminded of that lost youth.

The boy who might have looked upon Edward with wonder and all the curiosity of a child, I looked to my left, Tom was surveying the damage with a cruel air of satisfaction. His eyes lingered to the left and as I followed his gaze I was astonished to see two dead students both drained by the basilisk. I felt a sharp sting of rage at the sight of their dead and staring eyes. I wrenched my hand from Tom's had went back into the house.

He found me pacing back and forth in the living room. For a while he did nothing but stare at me as I went back and forth, then he decided to ignore me all together. He pulled out his leather bound tomb of a journal and began to write in it. I stopped my pacing and stared at him feeling the rage spike and balloon until I wanted to strike him across the face. He continued writing in his journal, smiling softly now and then and letting his eyes wash over me for seconds at a time.

"Is this not what you wanted Harry?"

I screamed quietly if such a thing was even possible and threw a curse at him which he blocked with infuriating ease.

"Call off the basilisk! There was no reason for those students to die today. The battle between the wolves and the vampires was enough."

Tom nodded in a way that I knew meant he did not care that I was angry. He had his reasons and as usual would wait for me to catch up and understand his master plan. It had been that way before but it was not going to be that way now. Tom had promised a fresh start a chance to fix the mistakes we had made in the past. It would be the same argument though. I would be uneasy about the deaths and Tom would explain to me in his velvet voice why it was necessary and I would be left to see bitterly that he was right. I sighed tiredly and wondered if I could do it all again with the boy Edward loved somewhere in my conscious weeping. The boy filled with light, the boy who wouldn't have harmed a fly.

"I will call off the basilisk Harry. I know how you hate death even when it is needed. Those were the final two they have been left for either the order or the Volturi to find. The Volturi will be angry the bodies were not properly disposed of and the order will hunt the vampires if they can find them. The vampires will run of course and one of them will display unusual elusive powers. The order will be forced to flee and the Volturi will become placated as the Cullen's show true signs of vampiric behavior. Once they have left feeling victorious or too defeated to return we will start with taking over the American Ministry. Do not doubt my cunning love. I have promised and I will keep my word to you alone, the deaths will be minimal."

I nearly wanted to cry. I hadn't thought for one moment that Tom would understand. He had put away his journal and with a flick of his wrist two trunks came down the stairs and shrunk before him.

"We will leave and return when the order and the Volturi are done here."

"They've both come?"

"There already here."

*** Edward's POV ***

I felt them before I saw them. Wizards seemed to pop out of the ground all around the house. For hours we all sat in silence waiting for something of the sort to happen. Still even with there appearance no one moved. The old one with the white beard came forward first. He opened the door with ease, it wasn't locked. Five others came in right behind him the most notable being another wolf and a pink haired woman. The wolf eyes locked on Carlisle with a slight recognition followed closely by disappointment. Japer's eyes were still a deep red but the pupils had inexplicably become a little white.

"You are under arrest for your crimes."

No one moved as the wizards advanced, it wasn't until the one that smelled like a wolf got close to Alice that Jasper responded. He held up his hands and to my amazement black fire spewed forth. It caught the wolf who howled with agony and then the flames died at once. The old wizard gasped out, 'Tom!' in surprise and Jasper turned to him, clearly his body was no longer under his command.

"What was that wizard?"

"Is this another one of your plots Tom?"

Jasper laughed in a way none of us had heard before. He made a sweeping motion with his hand and the house suddenly vanished from sight. The old one dropped his wand in surprise and the others all seemed to be looking at their wands in horror.

"I do not know who this Tom is. I am Lord Valeel."

I realized finally that Jasper had done something to negate the wizard's magic. He laughed once more and sent them away with another slicing motion of his hand. I couldn't say if he had killed them or not but they had gone most likely unable to return and the nightmare became worse. As if on cue the Volturi began a slow approach from the woods. They had been near the fire the smell of burning flesh was fresh on their robes. Caius laughed softly, as he approached. Once they were close, the house reappeared around them and they all whirled comically.

"Who among you has the power for such an illusion?"

No one spoke and Aro looked slowly around seeming bored but surveying his surroundings all the same. Caius walked up to Jasper and looked deep into his eyes. He laughed heartily and moved quickly to pat Carlisle on the shoulder.

"Ah but your children are seeing the light young one."

Carlisle said nothing he simply stared at the floor.

"You know why we have come but seeing your child has made me merciful. The little display in town was uncalled for, but the death of those mutants is most pleasant. Continue in this way, kill who you will but be sure to dispose of the bodies. If these things are done then we will not trouble you, but prey tell which one of you was responsible for the appearance of this house?"

Jasper stood and walked up to Caius who smiled looking once again delighted to see the red of his eyes, the pupils were still a little white and at once all of the Volturi looked confused. They looked about seeming to forget why they were even there. A few more taunting jabs were thrown at Carlisle and then inexplicably they left just as quickly as they had come. Both the wizards and the Volturi had come as some part of Riddle's plan and still I couldn't see what it was.

That had all been too simple and I realized with a pang that this was just his opening move, worse would come; beyond all common sense we were not leaving Forks just yet, we would have to fight. The next few days were very somber, the town slowly worked on cleaning up the mess left by a war. Wakes were scheduled, bodies were found. Still I could only think of Harry, think of his eyes and the way his lips pressed against mine. In no time at all I had ceased to move and even though I heard my family trying to rouse me I could not react. My body had become stiff and unresponsive. It was useless; I had fallen into a depression. My life was in ruins and it was all his fault; that boy with his green eyes.

*** Max's POV ***

"Darling why don't we go out on a hunt you haven't been in days."

"Not right now Natalie."

She sighed, a sound of purest dissatisfaction. There was no time to please her however. There was a call in my very bones. Every night it became louder. Edward was in danger and my mind could not stop lingering on the boy; Harry Potter. I could not shake the feeling that there was trouble greater then any war between magical and non magical vampires. This was something much darker then that. This was the type of evil another evil could fear. Darkness too dark for even a demon, Edward had somehow ended up in the middle of this new evil and I feared he would not survive very long at all.

Valeel was up to something, and no one was guessing at the truth. I paced the length of my parlor noting the fine draperies which had been the same for years. Creatures of habit we were and creatures of comfort and sin and decadence. Still, we loved one another, we loved until it hurt. I opened my mind in a way I had not done in years, a purely mental exercise. I willed my silent voice to call out to the one who made me. Nathaniel would come to me, I was certain of it. If he would have any answers? I wasn't so sure of that.

He came quickly with all his wondrous magic. It was a sore point with me of course, simply because I had none. I could move quickly, dazzle, kill, but magic...what was beauty and myth worth without the spark? He stood in the shadows with beautiful blue eyes and dazzling white skin, all the charms of a human man without a human soul. It was the eyes that bothered me above all else why must we have the red eyes of the devil, while these beasts much more cunning and much more dangerous could move about like a common man?

"You can do the same; it only takes a bit of cleverness which we both know you posses in abundance."

"Stay out of my head!"

He looked hurt by my harsh tone and I looked away unsatisfied. I wanted to hurt him only because he dazzled me so, and my jealousy of his gifts could not be contained. It would have been the same if we were human, wizard against muggle, only I would have tried to burn him. As it was I could do no such thing. He was there, god like as all the others like him were, and I was here common as the day I had been born. Extraordinarily common and astonishingly jealous and bitter about it, there was no war really between the two vampires. What could a muggle ever hope to do to a magical being even if he was dead?

"There is a problem and I think your Valeel has something to do with it."

He looked as a living statue might look, only a small crease appeared in his brow and his eyes flickered away from mine briefly.

"You know of it!"

It wasn't a question and when he moved too quickly to be seen I knew I was in for a long night. He was not attempting flight however; he had simply miscalculated and not slowed his gestures enough for my too human vampiric eyes to see. The magical ones were superior in every way. He had simply taken a seat at the far end of the room in a red velvet chair. His taste, and mine to. I walked much more slowly then him and took the seat across from him. His eyes roamed over me and I looked away from him, now was not the time for his unwanted passion.

"Valeel does not tell me things as you very well know."

I nodded waiting for him to continue.

"He's seemed very distracted as of late. He watches as you know and he seems almost excited."

"Do you know what it is about?"

He shook his head in the negative and I decided to drop some clues.

"Does the name Harry Potter mean anything to you?"

"Well, I've heard it naturally, the boys a hero although he never did anything."

I nodded not expecting much else; of course the name would be known to any magical being, though none of the vampires had ever feared Voldemort.

"And, Edward Cullen have you heard of him?"

He nodded and my dead heart flopped about, or at least it would have.

"I caught it once from Valeel's mind but I know nothing about any Edward Cullen."

"He is young and very dear to me. I don't know why or how but Valeel and Harry Potter, and even Tom Riddle have something to do with this. I need your help."

Of course he would not deny me anything, but it was interesting that he suddenly became alarmed. He stood up and quite easily forced me to my feet. He wrapped me in his arms and I resisted sighing in pleasure at his heat, but before I could completely do that I was crushed by the surrounding pressure known as apparation.

Berlin. I knew this place well, knew it before it was ever called Berlin. I had fled this place in rage and despair and with all the clumsiness only a muggle vampire could achieve. Nathaniel let me go and we walked up to the palace hidden from muggle eyes but not from me. Nathaniel had never changed the wards even though it had been centuries since I had left. He walked slowly enough for me to follow and I deliberately tried not to soak in the familiar sites.

Some things caught my notice like the scent of fresh blood. The human servants, the vases of flowers, the ornate mirrors, the floating stairs, and of course the magic pulsing about, thickening the air. Still I tried not to let it torment me. Nathaniel walked swiftly through the halls taking corners left and then right but I knew my way through this labyrinth blindfolded. We came to a stop at a high door big as six men stacked one on top of the other. It was a door that I might not have even been able to open but Nathaniel did it easily enough. I gasped at first, looking at the rows and stacks of books piled in such clever disorder that a simpler mind would simply close the door again not daring to go a step further. It seemed for a moment that Nathaniel had caught this very fear he stood completely motionless staring into one corner.

"What is it?"

I tried to keep my voice as void of concern as possible.

"I've just had deja'vu, it seems almost as if I've done this before but I can't remember why?"

"Where are we?"

"Valeel's private chambers."

There was a moment of panic quite similar to that of a child caught stealing from his mother's purse. No one was permitted to enter Valeel's rooms not even his beloved. Though Nathaniel as usual seemed oblivious to Valeel's feelings, perhaps he always would be.

"Do you think that's wise?"

Nathaniel didn't answer he simply began walking in the direction he had been staring in trusting that I would follow him and walking slowly enough so I could. The room seemed to be nothing but scrolls and huge leather bound tombs. Some of them could have been there for centuries but there was no dust. Care of spells or servants, either way the amount of knowledge here threatened to be overwhelming. Nathaniel stopped in front of a pile of neatly stacked note books that seemed newer then the rest by at least a few centuries.

At once the names Harry Potter, Edward Cullen, and Tom Riddle popped out to me almost as if they were infused with light; of course they weren't but my dread for Edward doubled instantly. What was it that Valeel wanted with Edward and what did the two Harry Potters, and possibly Tom Riddle's have to with it? Did they even know they were involved? Nathaniel set to reading and even though he was much faster then me I picked up the first book I could. I was shocked to find a nearly first perspective account of Edward's life. I was still trying to grasp what this meant when the book was torn away from my hands.

"Don't"

I clapped my hands over my ears; the prenatural loudness of Nathaniel's voice was too much for me. Valeel was standing over us green eyes calm and serene. Nathaniel and I knew that he was completely insane and all powerful.

***Forks Harry's POV ***

One could almost believe we were taking a family vacation. Damien certainly did, but he was two and I was no where near that young but I was beginning to suspect that I was still naive. We had been gone a total of three days and Tom had declared that now would be a safe time to return. His diversions for Dumbledore, the Volturi and even his present 'other' self had been set. We were now staged perfectly for taking over the world again. I was almost excited though I couldn't help feeling some dread. Valeel was out there and I was certain things were not going to his liking.

"Forget him, he is deranged and he is old."

"He is more powerful then you!"

Tom's face changed from calm to rage so rapidly that I had to take a step back in fear. He composed himself as was his nature and looked serenely calm within moments but his blue eyes were swirling with rage and his mouth was set in a fine line. He sighed releasing all of his tension, or at the very least appearing to.

"He is an unknown variable and I will concede that he is dangerous, but he will never defeat me."

I nodded simply to appease him and be done with the subject. Tom's nerves had been stretched thin and he was not technically speaking the most rational person when put under distress.

"I am not under distress dear heart, but I am troubled by your lack of faith in me."

I wanted to deny it automatically but I forced myself to stop and think. Had I lost faith in Tom? I always trusted him completely, I helped where and when I could hoping to perfect his always near perfect plans but lately I had only been seeing the gaping holes. He was a Dark Lord, the best there had ever been and the best there ever would be.

"Do try not to forget again beloved."

I left the room and went to collect Damien who was napping peacefully and sucking his thumb a habit we could not seem to break. Stubborn to the very last, just like his father.

"We should only hope so, are you ready?"

I nodded and we aparated home. The windows were charmed with fake sunlight and even fake scenery but one could always see through it if they looked closely enough. At first glance it was obvious the town had cleaned up. It appeared as if nothing extraordinary had taken place and I knew that the muggles would be all too happy to believe that nothing had happened at all. I placed Damien in his room and watched him sleep for a while. Then I felt arms wrap around my waist and lips attach to my neck.

"How long until he's up?"

"Maybe and hour."

I was dragged away into the bedroom and was shortly kicking and screaming but for very good reasons.

"You know I love you Harry, don't you?"

Looking into Tom's eyes was a challenge for me, if you knew what you were looking for they were always very open and honest. I saw the love there as I always did. I nodded and he leaned down for a breath stealing kiss. He rolled off of me soon after and quickly fell asleep. There was no way to do anything in halves with Tom. You couldn't love and hate him it was one or the other, and I loved him no matter what he did. It was too late for grudges or old betrayals to change that.

"Tom!"

He was already out of bed dressed in a robe and wand in hand. A crack in the wards, our wards, my magic was crackling and snapping in the air with the strain of trying to keep the wards in place.

"Go get Damien!"

Tom was looking left and right moving in slow circles when I didn't move at once he offered me a not so gentle push to the door.

"Get him!"

I ran to his room and was surprised to find him awake looking just as alert as his father, but he had no idea what to do or what the threat was so he was simply looking around the room. I picked him up and he remained quiet looking all around him. Tom was in the same position when I returned and the wards were under serious threat of breaking.

"Should we leave?"

"We can't the wards have cracked too much well be splinched and Damien will be killed. Put him to sleep."

"I can't do that to him he's a baby!"

Tom spared me one glance and began advancing on Damien.

"Do you want me to try it? Are you willing to take that risk?"

I put Damien down on the bed and kissed his little cheek. He remained quiet despite the commotion and I realized how similar he was to his father. I eased him down gently letting my magic sink into him and put him into a deep sleep. Tom could not perform this sort of spell; his magic was too tainted to keep the person alive. The moment Damien's eyes closed the wards broke. A man materialized directly behind Tom. No, not a man, a vampire, it looked like Valeel but it wasn't. Something about him was less contained, less composed. For long moments no one spoke or even drew breath.

"What do mean less composed? Why are you here in this time?"

The question was directed to me but it was Tom who answered, he couldn't stand being fearful even if it was called for.

"What is this a new game, you know why Harry is here at the very least, though I hold no illusions that you know why I am here?"

Valeel did not take his eyes from me and I could not shake the feeling that I had not seen this man before, I had met someone who looked and spoke exactly like him; but this was not the same person.

"Fragmented soul. Tell me Tom do you feel very foolish? You've gone through such lengths to obtain immortality and still you haven't quite managed it have you."

If Valeel had taken his eyes off of me for even a moment and taken a glance at Tom he would have perhaps taken a step back. I was very familiar with this expression and I knew that death swiftly followed anyone who garnered such a look from Tom. Valeel laughed softly and walked over to the window and took a seat.

"I think I understand now what's happened. A little rip in time, some confusion perhaps, you are from the future which may as well now be called an alternate universe for all you can do to get back there. So there are other realms and other Valeel's but it would seem that we all have the same plan. You are Harry Potter from some time in the future and you are Tom Riddle and you have never really been part of time have you. The boy I just saw in England, the boy I have been observing he is Harry Potter or more aptly he is the Harry Potter of this realm and you, well who knows with you Tom, you are so aptly named 'riddle' after all. "

He laughed at his little joke and Tom faltered for a split second. He was confused but I knew he would catch up with me in moments. There were two Valeel's just as they were two Harry's and two Tom's. This Valeel had no idea of what his other self had been up to but he had evidentially had the same plan. He was one hundred years behind which meant something had already changed for him to be here now. This of course brought into question the continuity of time, the effect of one choice or the other, the idea of infinite outcomes playing out in infinite universes.

An infinite number of Harry's an infinite number of Tom's and infinite number of Valeel's, all playing a game they were soon to find out they did not understand. It was enough to make one...

"Absolutely mad, I agree, but we are not here to make any guesses at the nature of the universe. Even I can never hope to understand it, one way or the other. What we do know for certain is that there are two of you, two of Tom, one child which may only exist in this universe. We are certain that there are too many Tom's and too many Harry's but as far as I know there is only one of me. Whatever my other self was planning is obviously going wrong."

"And, what was he planning?"

Valeel smiled widely revealing a set of white teeth and two dangerous looking fangs.

"That knowledge was never meant for you. But you prevent from making my point Harry, there are simply too many of you and there was never any room for Tom. I am here to remedy that, flight of death, that's the meaning of your little title isn't it Lord Voldemort?"

Black lightning escaped from Tom's body, the only outward sign of his rage.

"Hmm, you're usually so polite Tom tsk tsk. Well, let us see if you can fly this night oh mighty Lord Voldemort."

Moments that stretch on for eternity, you don't think they really exist, just some expression with little meaning and no care for logic. It's real though one moment can last forever and be over just as quickly. Valeel was out of his seat though he didn't appear to be moving and Tom's eyes widened in such an uncharacteristic expression of fear that he appeared to be almost exactly what he was a young boy afraid of dying. Then they were flames black and red and green and with a howl that matched and differed from my own so greatly, the boy was gone, a pile of ash. Valeel was gone the same way he had come and my scar nearly forgotten exploded with pain.

"I didn't think that body could be destroyed, the soul that's the key, yours is fine your body didn't burn."

"Tom?"

He smiled at me and I realized he wasn't solid, he wasn't see through but somehow he was not all together there.

"Fragmented soul huh? It seems my soul will not allow death, not true death, but my body is gone do you understand. Yours is indestructible as we planned. You always go on and on about my soul not being whole and how reckless I was with it being dangerous. I am beginning to fear you were right."

Now was not the time for me to be right or wrong, I had just watched my beautiful Tom reduced to ashes.

"Body and soul, you can free one or the other but never both, I can obtain another body you must calm down love."

I was crying, how embarrassing, Tom drew me into his arms and let me weep for him. He was calm with this, surprising me and letting me take my time to calm down. Once the tears had stopped he pushed me away from his 'body' gently but kept a light grip on my upper arms.

"This is a set back but we will prevail. You will have headaches and you will become confused at times, I cannot promise I will not become impatient with you and simply posses your body myself but I will keep you safe and I will be with you. You must wake and you must collect Damien and above all else you must explain to Cullen who has moved you to his house what has happened in the proper way. More time has gone by then you think. Stay strong..."

Blue. Not the sky but the ceiling, painted clouds on blue. I shifted and felt the small warm weight of my son on my chest. I knew if I shifted my eyes to the right Edward would be there but I kept staring at the ceiling. I needed just a few more moments. I needed to remember every word Tom had spoken to me. He was there a presence in my mind but in allowing to me to wake up he had relinquished control. It would not be simple for him to take over my mind but if I was doing things in a way he did not approve of he would try he had warned me.

"Thank god you're awake."

'You may want to consider who you thank for things like that Edward.' I nodded and pulled Damien closer to me. He was still under my spell and I ran my fingers through his soft hair brining him around gently. He opened his eyes slowly and smiled when he saw my face.

"Daddy?"

I frowned and Damien blinked and smiled placing his little hand on my forehead right on top of my scar.

"Papa."

Edward stayed politely quiet though it was obvious he was near to bursting with the need to ask what happened.

"Your house looks as if it exploded."

"Does it?"

The momentary panic that my few important possessions were destroyed was short lived. Several shrunken trunks were on my person anything of value would be in them the wards were designed that way.

"Papa, hungy."

I blushed and sat up letting the confusion drift to the back of my mind to be handled later. I looked to Edward but his seat was now empty he returned with a plate of child friendly snacks and I scanned them quickly for poison before handing them to Damien. He began to stuff his mouth in a way that can only be endearing when you are small. I nibbled much more politely then my son and looked up at Edward.

"Thank you for bringing us here."

He simply nodded looking as confused as I felt. He had know idea why he had brought me here and at the moment I could not bring myself to do much more then play with Damien's hair and kiss his soft cheek.

*** Harry's POV England ****

"You are not the same?"

"No, I suppose not."

Voldemort simply stared and Harry shifted his eyes about the room. Not a dungeon by the looks of it. Harry was sure he would not be able to get up and simply walk away though. There was a small boy, somewhere, with eyes of beautiful blue. Voldemort had once possessed those blue eyes. Right now the eyes were red, silted through with pupils of the purest black. Innocence lost, those blue eyes gone forever.

"Potter, I have some things I need to show you."

To Harry's surprise Voldemort pulled out a pensive, filled to bursting with the silvery light of memories. Voldemort said nothing and simply pushed the pensive forward and sat back to observe Harry with his unsettling crimson gaze. Harry sat there for quite some time before moving and touching his face gently to the memories, he was sucked down at once. Harry was treated to a life time of memories, each one more unlikely then the next. He emerged and tuned away from Voldemort at once.

Pity, was one thing he was sure the Dark Lord would not want. The young boy that had every hope crushed until he was nothing but a twisted thing so afraid of death that he would mutilate his own soul, the very thing that was pure and fiery and would never go out. The man he could be, the man that he, Harry supposedly loved. Harry hadn't hit his head however, he had never forgotten the evil of Tom, and he had never been tricked by his seeming innocence. There was no innocence in this man. He had forced Harry, he had wiped his mind, and he had controlled and deceived.

The Harry of the future, the Harry whose life he had been helplessly witnessing had been even more soundly defeated then he had ever dreamed. Voldemort had stolen his heart and his loyalty. There was even the child with the angel face and the demon father. How was that child raised, what sort of perversion was hidden behind his angelic face? Tom Riddle had had an angelic face. He remembered it well from the chamber, and he remembered it well when lit up with an unholy fire.

"You could have manufactured those memories. Who's to say you aren't lying?"

Voldemort nodded seeming to agree quietly. He pressed the tips of his long fingers together and looked far off to the right of Harry.

"An understandable concern Harry. It would be a cunning plan on my part very cunning. But let me tell you one thing. I know you have seen Damien yourself, and you must understand that he is real."

Harry paused for a second to think about that. Damien had seemed real there was a connection to the child that he could not fathom or explain. Then he remembered Sirius being tortured, his eyes pleading for Harry to save him, a dark corridor filled with doors.

"You could have forced me to see Damien; you could have made him up."

"Knowing me as you do Harry, you must realize I could never imagine anything as pure and as bright as Damien. I can't and never could conceive of such perfect innocence."

Harry considered Voldemort words knowing them to be true. He could never have imagined Damien. Harry knew the moment he saw him that the child was real. Pure, created out of love. That love did not exist in Harry though. It never would. If there was a way to save everyone from death, if Voldemort really meant to achieve his utopia in which no one ever wanted for at least the basic necessities of life Harry could see fit to help him. Love, though, Voldemort present, past or future would not be receiving love from Harry.

"I will never love you. He might, but I never will."

"You are not the same."

No he supposed he wasn't, the other Harry was here, the one who did love Tom. Things were certainly about to get complicated, but perhaps Dumbledore had been on to something with all of his talk of love. There was a shadow in Harry's heart a dark shadow that whispered passionate words of a man named Tom.

"So Harry would you like a trip to America?"

The plans went in to the night, and Harry soon learned that a mangled soul did not interrupt Voldemort intelligence though it did seem to tamper with compassion. Harry had to argue for an hour solid before it was agreed that his friends would not be hurt. There was some more skirmishes about Harry's friends attempting to find him if he left England. Harry refused to play dead though. He was sure he could stay out of there reach and if came to it, and he could not convince them he could always have there memories modified.

*** Max's P.O.V ***

I could not see one thing or another, but I was surrounded by Nathaniel's warmth. I pressed closely enough to his chest to only be able to see black. At once I smelt the earth and could feel the cool wetness of fresh soil pressed against my hands. Nathaniel helped me to my feet quickly and I looked about the dark forest. There was the recent smell of death from not far off. Sweetness, the smell of vampires my vampires, the soulless ones, with the eyes of demons. I followed this scent gaining speed. Nathaniel kept up with me easily, the way a mother keeps up with a running toddler. The house was large and strangely peaceful almost human, but for the windows, humans liked the light, but there was no creature under god that liked the light quite like a vampire.

Edward came out to me; he surveyed Nathaniel carefully but dismissed him at once. The arrogance of youth. I hugged him quite more relived than I expected to be at the sight of him. There was no warmth in our embrace just marble embracing marble. It seemed all life was taken from the muggle to be replaced with stone. Nathaniel seemed to be blessed with life and life and life. Blinding, infuriating. While Edward was making all efforts to avoid Nathaniel, Nathaniel himself was busy studying Edward with his blue gaze.

"You have been placed under powerful coercion spells."

A boy appeared behind Edward. He seemed to be pulsing with life and death. His skin glowed with life but appeared hard as my own skin. His eyes sparkled a brilliant green, filled with unnatural light. He surveyed us with a cool eye and remind just slightly behind Edward. To some it may have seemed that he remained behind Edward for protection. His mask of polite disinterest was almost quite perfect but nothing could ever mask the intensity of those eyes. This wasn't Harry Potter, this was Harry Riddle and the distinction between the two, was death and misery.

"You are not yourself Harry Potter."

His eyes flicked to Nathaniel who was standing by my side an odd thing happened they seemed to flash blue and glint red for a second and then return to green.

"Is that so? May I ask who you are?"

"Nathaniel."

"Are you a friend of Valeel's?"

I gasped despite myself and the blood drained from Nathaniel's face. How was it that this Harry knew of Valeel? The answer was close dangling just out of my reach. Something simple if not obvious but of course something that should be utterly impossible. Upon Nathaniel's nod all pretense of meekness left Harry. His face became hard and his sharp gaze focused with laser like precision.

"Why are you here?"

Nathaniel who was much older and much more powerful than Harry was not phased by the sudden change of attitude in the boy. He surveyed him calmly and looked about the house in mild curiosity.

"I have come to find out what Valeel is up to. He had plans for you and Edward Cullen, as well as Tom Riddle. I was hoping you could shed some light on this strange situation."

Harry's face closed off at once. A perfect expression of tranquility appeared and he moved slightly so he was standing a little in front of Edward. This boy was not right; there was something demonic about him and a shadow in his eyes as if someone else was watching. Edward didn't seem to notice any of this. He watched Harry with a light in his eyes that was well and disturbing.

"You're coming to me for light on this situation, what do you think is happening?"

Nathaniel looked to me and I looked away feeling at once that this had nothing to do with me save Edward. Valeel was obsessed with Nathaniel and in his mind Potter, Riddle and my Edward where somehow involved with his path to Nathaniel.

"My maker has some plans that involve you and this vampire here. He feels that you should be together but I do not understand why. You are here seemingly together and you are Edward Cullen, and you appear to be Harry Potter. The trouble with that is there is another Harry Potter right at his moment currently making his way to you. And if I may be so bold you are willingly hosting two fragments of the same soul."

Edward looked to Harry seeming alarmed and Harry continued to look calm. If anything Nathaniel said had been true or caused Harry any alarm he didn't show any outward signs of it.

"That's quite a lot to guess at Nathaniel. How are you so certain?"

Nathaniel was of course at a loss to explain. So was I, the answers we had did not point to multiple Harry's and there was no mention of fragmented souls. Harry surveyed me calmly and I got the distinct impression that he was reading my thoughts.

"You're lover Tom Riddle has taken residence inside your head. He watches and waits to possess you at any moment. You allow this, and your ultimate goal is to create a world where wizards reign supreme. If I am to guess correctly you've already created that world but for some reason only Valeel knows you have been sent back to the past. Does any of that ring a bell?"

"Harry would never do something like that!"

I looked to Edward who had stepped forward placing Harry behind him. The boys gaze was steady and I didn't find it hard to believe that he could have taken over the world. Nathaniel was saying he had in fact done that. Edward did not seem to want to believe that however.

"Like what? Take over the world? Make sure wizards reign supreme? Give in to every whim of Tom Riddle? He's dangerous. Why is he here?"

Confusion settled over me and I felt the strongest urge to leave. I turned no longer sure why I had come to see Edward. Whatever it had been was surely not that important.

"You dare!"

I turned to look at Nathaniel who looked absolutely livid. Harry's expression had not changed and the confusion cleared from my mind.

"It was worth a try."

I looked to Edward and a silent understanding passed between us. It wasn't a happy moment though. Our understanding was this; we are involved in something we will never understand.

*** Harry's POV ***

"You dare!"

"It was worth a try."

The world faded out and I was faced with Tom. He didn't seem pleased.

"What are you doing? Have you lost your mind?"

Harry scowled deeply.

"If you haven't noticed I'm a little out of sorts right now Tom."

"You must use every possible advantage love. That one is against Valeel. Use your common sense and bring them around to your side. Or I will do it for you."

I frowned and looked around my mind. Tom sure had done a number on his mindscape. Everything was black and desolate.

"Did you have to make it like this Tom? It's gloomy."

Tom gave me a look rather like the looks he gave our son when he was misbehaving or demanding cookies at odd hours of the night.

"I'm not in the best of moods right now Harry. If you haven't noticed I don't have a body!"

"Well whose bloody fault is that?"

Tom sighed and pulled me into his arms.

"I'll have a body soon, he's coming."

I tensed and pulled away from Tom. That had not been part of the plan. Voldemort was crazy.

"He'll ruin everything."

"He won't love. He knows I can feel it, he's coming for you."

There was a brief moment of panic very similar to the kind I used to feel at the end of every school year. Voldemort was coming for me.

**A/N:** it has been an unholy amount of time this chapter has been knocking around my laptop for months! I am so sorry stories will be finished. I have lost some of the original chapters of Awake and have to go back to my hand written chapters for reference so be patient with that. When I do upload Awake it will most likely be at least fifteen chapters at once so look forward to it. Please continue to support me. Stories will not be abandoned.


End file.
